


When Summer Comes

by TinySammiches



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Basically everyone is whipped for their partners, Beta Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Beta Kim Taehyung | V, Fluff and Angst, I like to overexplain, Implied Mpreg, Jealous Jeon Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jin is protective, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Namjoon is protective, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Min Yoongi | Suga, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Wars, Park Jimin (BTS) Is Whipped, Slow Build, So is Hoseok, cause I like it that way, jimin is a little bit of a badass, jimin is their little baby, jin and jimin are basically brothers, long intro, okay is super protective, someone tries to force mate jimin, sorry - Freeform, taehyung is a little bit protective, we can fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 84,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinySammiches/pseuds/TinySammiches
Summary: Jimin has always accepted himself and his gender as a male omega. He's never felt as though he was in wrong body, like many male omegas do. He feels right at home in his small, slender body.What he does not accept is the coddling, the soft caresses, and the man could only take so many "harmless" pats on the butt. He could hunt just as well as any alpha, and he could carry just as much as a beta. And he was tired of sitting in sewing circles, getting those looks from the females just because he was prettier than them.He might be a little short and a little too thin, and he might be cold all the time, but he could carry his own weight, dammit!When he's 17, the Kim pack and the Jeon pack merge, and Jimin just might find an alpha that will accept him for who he is.Just because he knows he is capable of being on his own, does not mean he wants to be.





	1. About this Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!! I wish I could say that it didn't take me half an hour to come up with the summary, but I'm not a liar.  
> This story will have its fluffy, tooth rotting, lovely moments, and it will have its dark, angsty, terrible moments. Sometimes, you will love me, sometimes you will hate me.  
> But I love this story already, so I hope you will stick with me, and love it just as much as I do. 
> 
> To start off with, I decided to explain my A/B/O universe. Now, some of these things aren't totally mine, and obviously there will be some similarities to other A/B/O dynamics in other stories, cause there is only so much you can change about a way of life or nature, such as that of wolves. I kinda combined ideas and stuff I enjoyed seeing into my own little universe. 
> 
> If you have any questions, or suggestions, about the universe, please let me know!! 
> 
> Also, I think I definitely over explained... but oh well I guess.

About this A/B/O AU This AU takes place before modern technology. The people use furs to keep themselves warm, and they live in huts or thick tents depending on the pack being nomadic or stationary. There are two common types of packs. Nomadic and Stationary.

**Nomadic Packs:**

Nomadic packs tend to be comprised mostly of betas and alphas, though one or two omegas isn’t uncommon. Nomadic packs are known to trade goods; animal bones for weapons or jewelry, spices from different areas of the country, gold or other fine luxuries, like silk and obsidian. Each pack always has something different to trade with their allies, and one can never see the same thing twice. Nomadic packs will travel for a time, and if they are especially good terms with their stationary allies, they stay with them for weeks, or sometimes even months, at a time. Such as when winter hits in the north, and it is too dangerous to travel. These packs tend to be on very good terms with many stationary packs, and when times call for it, the nomadic packs will sometimes fight alongside them if the bond between them is strong enough. Unfortunately, more often than not, the nomadic packs, being as they are mostly alphas, are very rough around the edges, and do not take kindly to other nomadic packs in their trading grounds. There is almost always fighting from within the pack for dominance, and most packs do not have a Head Alpha as the stationary packs do. They do not take kindly to most omegas, as they are smaller and bend to an alpha's will more easily, and often they are treated as subhuman, and are only called upon when they are needed to fulfill and alphas “needs”. Seeing a mated pair in a nomad pack is extremely rare.

 **Stationary Packs** :

Stationary packs, or camp packs, tend to have more omegas, as traveling with many omegas becomes tricky due to an omegas biology. They live in huts made mostly of whatever they are surrounded with, be it furs, branches, or mud. These packs tend to stay in one area or territory for an extremely long amount of time. Some have not moved for generations. It is common to see feuds or wars between two territories for more space, though most conflicts end with trading omegas and betas and treaties. They are seen to be the “softer” type of pack. They follow a more traditional pack system, with a Head Alpha and Head Omega at the lead, overseeing their respective gender. They have more rules regarding their mating rituals and most of the people choose to be mated rather than moving from one person to the next. Overall, there is much more respect given to omegas, as they are seen as the most secure way to pass down the family lineage.

 **Alphas** :

Alphas make up only 10% of the total population, and all alphas are male. They carry the scent of the outdoors, like cedar or the rain. They have bigger bodies and they are responsible for protecting their pack, their mate, and any children that they might have. They go hunting in groups along with the betas. Their body temperature run rather high, and wear mainly light leathers and less furs.

Alphas go through something called a rut once a month. They get irritable and more domineering the days leading up to it. They become extremely aggressive and protective of their mate at this time. It presents itself in the way of a fever on the first day. They then get an urge to mate, and to not stop mating, until a pup is conceived, or their rut dies down, which could last up to 9 days if unsatisfied. Ruts are even more intense once the alpha is mated, especially if mated to an omega. If an alpha mates while in rut, the probability of conception is 75% in betas, and 90% in female omegas, even if that omega is not in heat. Alphas, in general, are more territorial with their land and their people. If mated, almost nothing will stop them from protecting their mate if they are in any perceived danger.

**Betas:**

Betas make up 85% of the total population, and they can be both male and female. The scents they carry are that of earth, flowers, and grass. They do not get affected by heats or ruts. They carry out the menial tasks of the pack, and more often than not, a beta makes up the Head Alphas third in command behind the Head Omega, and they lead the pack when the other two are predisposed, or away from the pack for long periods of time. They go on hunting trips with the alphas, and they take care of omegas. They are not as powerful as alphas, but not as vulnerable as omegas.

Some betas are assigned to watch over the young omegas and alphas, and they help them through their ruts and heats, as they aren’t as affected from the strong scents that pour out of them during such times. It’s not uncommon to see beta and omega or alpha “pairs” in the packs, and more often than not, the beta gives their partner to the others mate when the time comes. (like a father giving away his daughter at a wedding) Sometimes, they are asked for their blessing to court as opposed to the parents of the alpha or omega. These pairs, however, usually end up mating each other, as the bond they share is extremely deep and life long. As such, betas can get very possessive, and fights have been known to break out over their partner.

**Omegas:**

Omegas only make of 5% of the population. They, too, can be either male or female, but male omegas are extremely and exceedingly rare. To see more than one in a pack is almost unheard of, and as such, they are treated as a precious commodity, and can be traded for riches and quality goods. Female omegas scents have more citrus and berry notes, while males tend to smell of more heavy- sweet substances, like honey or vanilla. They have very low body temperature, outside of heat, and tend to bundle up in more furs and blankets. They normally wear their hair longer to help keep themselves warm, and to protect from unwanted biting. They have small frames with wider hips, especially the females. Their legs can sometimes be even stronger than an alphas, and they have much better hearing than an alpha, where an alpha has a better sense of sight and smell. They also become very protective of their mate.

Omegas go through heat once a month, starting at the age of 12. They are the most fertile at this time. In a male omegas case, it is almost impossible to conceive outside of a heat. They are not in control of their actions or minds, which is why they almost always have a beta with them; to protect them from unwanted alphas and unwanted mating. A strong enough heat can trigger a rut, and vice versa. Male omegas have a harder time conceiving, and an even more difficult time giving birth, with many of them not surviving the stress of childbirth. With the smaller chances of pregnancy, male omegas are extremely popular in the slave trade, as many alphas want to go through an omega heat without the added chance of the omega conceiving.

**Scenting:**

Scenting is an intimate thing for most mates, and is often times the first step to mating someone. The couple basically fuses their scents, or covers the scent of the other with their own scent, telling others that they are taken. Scenting occurs when one of them nuzzles or licks the others scent gland located at the juncture between the jaw and the neck.

**Mating:**

Mating is the plain act of having sexual intercourse. Just because member of the pack have intercourse, it does not necessarily mean that they are mated.

**Bonded Mates:**

A bonded mate is an actual mated pair. In a beta and beta/ omega relationship, they usually bare a deep scar on both of their scent glands, made by biting the area during intercourse. In a bonded alpha and omega pair, only the omega carries the bite mark, as it is very uncommon for an alpha to bear his neck to anyone, even their mates in the most intimate of settings. They most traditionally bond when the omega is in heat, as it is believed that it is good luck for conceiving. If the alpha is bonded to a beta, the beta will carry the mark. Once an omega is bonded with the mark, they cannot get sexual pleasure or release from any other person besides their alpha. The alpha is not necessarily tied down to the omega, and some alphas have more than one mate, though those cases are rare. When a pair is mated, the ones bearing the marks are more in-tuned with their mates emotions and feelings.

**Life Bonding:**

Only an alpha and omega pair can life bond. It is created when both the alpha and the omega bare a bonding mark. Life mates are extremely rare, as it is almost like giving half of yourself to the other. The alpha and the omega can always feel each others emotions and presence no matter how far away their mate is. It is a massive commitment to each other, as if one life mate dies, the other will most likely follow soon after, as they cannot live without a piece of themselves. If an alpha is life bonded, he is 100% committed to his mate, and he cannot get sexual pleasure or release from another person.

**Fading:**

In life mates, and some bonded mates, if an alpha leaves their mate for an extreme period of time, the omega can begin to fade. They can get very ill and they find themselves getting fatigued more easily, and in the worst cases, they will die. It takes longer for a bonded omega to start fading than a life bonded omega. Alphas do not fade, but they can get ill from missing their mates for too long, and can get more aggressive the longer they are away from them, and of course, if their life mate dies, they will soon follow after.

**Hierarchy:**

In most stationary packs, the pack is maintained and ruled over by a Head Alpha. He is in charge of the safety of the entire pack. He is either seconded by a beta or a Head Omega. The Head Omega oversees all of the other omegas, and the organization of the pack, like the chores and the development of the pack. They are oftentimes council for other members. They also watch over and care for the Head Alpha. The Head Omega holds an incredible amount of power over the pack, as their opinion could sway the Head Alpha. T


	2. The First Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, the first chapter is here!
> 
> It only took me 8 hours... It's 3 AM
> 
> Goodnight.

Jimin’s feet hurt. His small thighs were burning from trudging through the thick snow that went up to his tiny waist. He glanced down at his white sheeps-wool shoes. Instead of the pristine white that they had been earlier that very day, they were gray and brown with the melted snow and dirt. He felt like they had been walking for days, though he knew it had only been a few hours. He was trying to convince himself that he couldn’t feel his bones rubbing together in his aching feet, but it wasn’t quite working. Jimin looked back up at the adults around him. They seemed fine, if not a little windburned, their faces red and splotchy.

Jimin brought his gloved hands to his chubby cheeks. If their faces were all cherry colored, then he could only imagine what his looked like, even with the wrap around his face, and his white fur hood pulled up over his long silvery hair. He huffed onto his numb fingers, and reached back to tug at his hair. He hated wearing it up, especially in the tight bun it was in to keep it out of his way. His mother had said he needed to stay alert while they were traveling, and that the wind would blow his hair and distract him. He had disagreed. Loudly. Loudly enough to get his father’s attention. Jimin tried to rub at the back of his head to soothe the soreness from the much too tight bun and the bump from his father.

He brought his thin arms back down to his front to wrap around his belly. He was hungry too. They hadn’t gotten a chance to stop and eat yet, and because of his behavior in the morning, the only breakfast he got was some hard bread from the night before.

He didn’t understand why this trip was so much longer than the others they had taken. Usually by now, they would be at their next location, another camp pack. They hadn’t stayed at the previous one for very long, but all of the adults in the front of his pack seemed very pleased once they left. Some were wearing new robes and coats, and some had new jewelry. The pack members closer to the back didn’t seem to have anything else new or shiny, including Jimin’s parents. Maybe that’s why his father had been in such a foul mood this morning. His father’s anger only seemed to grow when he saw Jimin’s new shoes. Before he hit Jimin again, his mother had told him that one of the pack leaders gave them to him as a gift, and only because they were too small for their own pup.

They were too small for Jimin too. And it was obvious that whoever made them didn’t think they would be used for walking such far distances. Jimin’s foot popped and he grimaced. He stopped and leaned down to inspect his foot. He wanted so bad to stop and rub them back to life. They were numb, cold, wet, and they hurt all at the same time. He whined and plopped down onto his butt, reaching for his throbbing feet. The snow came up to his shoulders when he sat, but he didn’t care. He was already freezing, so the snow leaking into his pants and shoulders didn’t matter to him anymore. He just wanted to stop.

As soon as he touched his foot, his hood was grabbed, and he was yanked back up. His tiny legs swung in the air, and the collar of his hood dug into his neck.

“What do you think you’re doing, pup?” his father growled, throwing Jimin back onto the ground. For once Jimin was glad that the snow was there, so he didn’t hit the ground as hard as he could have. Jimin rubbed his neck and glared up at his father, not standing yet, and not answering. He had learned a long time ago that his father asks a lot of questions that he doesn’t want to be answered. His father grabbed him again, growling loud enough that it made Jimin shudder and his neck and spine burn.

He was thrown onto the ground again with thump and a whine, and he tried so hard to scrabble back onto his feet. He could feel the growls of his father bouncing around in his head, making his legs weak and his arms like jelly. “Get up, you useless omega!” his father barked. Jimin felt a high pitch whine escape his throat as his body obeyed against his will. Even with trembling legs, the omega could not go against an Alpha Command, especially the Command of his alpha father.

So, Jimin stood, his knees knocking together, and his hands shaking violently in his gloves. He looked at his father in his deep red eyes. Another mistake. His father swung his hand back and smacked Jimin across the face, making the pup yelp and fall to the ground once again. “UP!” the alpha yelled, and Jimin got up as fast as he could, his heart hammering, and his face stinging.

This time, he kept his eyes on the ground, tears dripping into the deep snow as he sobbed. His father grabbed the front of his coat and pulled the boy off his feet. Jimin could smell his sour breath on his face and his disgusting wet animal scent permeate his skin. He didn’t understand how anyone could stand that smell long enough to mate him. Jimin dared not move. He thought he would be thrown again to the ground, but then he heard his mother’s voice, and the calming scent of lavender swirled around them.

Slender pale hands wrapped around his father’s bicep, and she finally spoke up; “Put Jimin down, my love.”

Her voice was silky and slow, and Jimin felt his father’s grip on him falter, until he was put down, still more rough than necessary, but at least he hadn’t thrown him this time. Jimin stood in front of his parents, sniffling and sobbing, his head down and his clenched hands shaking by his sides. He flinched when he felt a hand on his head, but calmed when he realized it was his mother’s. She stroked his head until he stopped crying, and then touched his chin to get him to look up at her deep brown eyes. He didn’t dare even glance to his father. Jimin’s mother tucked a stray piece of silver hair behind his ear and crouched to speak to her son. “Jiminie, we cannot stop, no matter what. We will get left behind by the rest of the pack. Do you want to be left behind?” she asked, holding Jimin’s cheek in her calloused hand. Jimin’s lip trembled, and he shook his head. “Then why did you stop, pup?”

Jimin took a deep breath; “My feet hurt really bad, mama. I just wanted to stop for a moment to rub them,” he mumbled, suddenly feeling incredibly stupid. His eyes filled with tears again. “And I’m so cold, and hungry.” The tears fell down his soft cheeks again as he hiccuped and cried.

  
His mother frowned and brought Jimin closer for a hug. She tucked her nose against his neck and scented him, calming him with her pheromones. It would be more potent and effective if she was an omega, but she was doing her best. Jimin put his arms around his mother’s neck, begging to be carried, even if only for a little while. She sighed and pulled Jimin up into her arms, and he sighed happily, snuggling into his mother’s warmth. She glanced at her mate, and found that he was frowning at her. She felt her mark burn a little at her mates frustration. He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off, “I will carry him for a short while, nothing more. His feet are soaked, so once they are dry he will walk again.”

The alpha nodded and began walking forward again, his mate close behind. They had fallen behind the main group of the pack, and the ones around them were the elders and the children. She could sense how angry her mate was, the smell coming off of him making the other pack member heads turn and some to growl. She shifted Jimin in her arms, and noticed that the omega had fallen asleep. He must have been exhausted. She blew a piece of hair out of her face. Her pack had already been weighing her down, and Jimin’s added weight wasn’t helping her aching limbs, but she would carry him. She would carry her precious son anywhere, for as long as she could.

……

  
When Jimin woke up, he was much drier and warmer than he had been before. He snuggled his face into the soft furs below him and sighed happily. He felt a hand slide through his hair. He happily realized that it was no longer up in the painfully tight bun. The side of his face still throbbed a little from where his father slapped him.

“Come Jiminie,” his mother’s voice sounded like velvet to him, “I thought you said you were hungry.”

At that, the pup shot up from his comfortable nest and opened his pudgy hands for the bowl of wonderful smelling stew, a small smile on his face. He crossed his legs, hissing a little at their soreness. Once he had the stew set in his lap, he looked around their small tent.

He and his mother sat on his bed, a small wool filled cushion covered with white and black furs and a tiny hand- made doll. Next to his bed was his mothers. It was much of the same, though the cushion was little bigger. His father rarely slept in the tent with them, and when he did he brought his own sleeping roll. The rest of the floor was covered in thick fur rugs and more blankets were stacked against the opposite wall. Jimin always got really cold as the nights wore on, and he could never get enough blankets to keep him warm. Leaning against one of the round walls of the tent was his mother’s pack, completely emptied, making Jimin gasp and look to her.

“Are we here? Or did we only stop for the night?” he asked, hoping so desperately that they had made it to their destination. He didn’t want to walk anymore. He shovelled in another bite of stew. Say what you will about omegas, but they sure knew how to cook. His mother smiled at him, her chocolate brown eyes sparkling. She threaded her warm fingers through his tangled hair, gently tugging to get them out. Jimin nuzzled into her, breathing in her flowery scent.

“We arrived only a few hours ago,” she told him, chuckling when Jimin beamed at her, stew falling onto his chin. “Your father went to a council meeting with the rest of the alphas from our pack and the alphas from this camp pack,” she explained, using a cloth to clean off her pups chin.

Jimin’s hazel eyes lit up, and he leaned into his mother. “Even the Head Alpha?” he whispered, the bowl in his lap tipping dangerously. His mother laughed, a light tinkling bell sound, making Jimin giggle himself.

“Yes, my love, even the Head Alpha.”

“Wow…” Jimin mouthed, sitting back up and eating more of the delicious brown stew. He had never met a Head Alpha before. He and his mother weren’t even normally allowed to get near the center of the camp packs, much less meet a Head Alpha, or Omega for that matter. His family wasn't “very high on the pack high-archy” is what his mother always said, so they stayed in their little tent on the outside perimeter, and spent their days helping the rest of their pack mates tend to their temporary camp, and waiting to move out again. He didn’t understand what the difference was between his family and those families of the members that got to stay in the camp, or walk in the front, but he didn’t really mind.

But he had always wanted to meet a Head Alpha.

His pack didn’t have a Head Alpha, but he had heard that his father had tried to be one at one time. Another pup had told him that their father told them that his father was a good pack head, until Jimin was born, and that the father of a weak and useless male omega couldn’t be pack head, cause it meant that had bad seed. Jimin didn’t really get it, but he had punched the other pup in the face. He wasn’t weak or useless.

His father had almost stripped the skin from Jimin’s bottom for that one. Jimin couldn’t sit for weeks.

He snuggled ever closer to his mother. She took his empty bowl and put it on the ground next to them, and pulled Jimin into her lap. He giggled and nuzzled his face into her shoulder, letting her scent wash over him. She massaged the back of his head, her other arm holding him close.

Jimin sighed and leaned back to look at his mother. “Mama?” She hummed in response. “Have you ever met a Head Alpha?”

She smiled at the question, but shook her head. Jimin’s shoulders dropped in disappointment.

“But, I have met a Head Omega.”

Jimin’s eyes shot wide open, and his mouth formed an O shape. Seeing a Head Omega was even more rare than a Head Alpha. They almost never leave the center of their camp, and they are almost always accompanied by a trusted alpha or beta. The Head Alpha almost never let them out of their sight. “How did you meet her?” he whispered again, as if they were talking about something forbidden.

His mother situated him in her lap, her arms around his hips to hold him there. “It was a boy, little one, not a girl,” she started, and Jimin got even more excited. He rarely heard any stories about other male omegas, much less a male Head. “Our pack had just settled down for a bit at a new camp. I was out in one of their fields, picking some herbs for some medicine for your father, as he was sick. I was alone for awhile, but then someone came and began to pick with me. Do you know who it was?” His mother asked gently, tipping her head to the side, her pitch black hair, hair nothing like Jimin's, cascading over her shoulder. Jimin nodded exuberantly.

“It was the Head Omega!” he gasped, his hands settling on his mother’s shoulders. His mother nodded chuckling.

“Yes, it was the Head Omega. But, I didn’t know it at the time. He just quietly asked if he could join me, and of course I couldn’t say no, it wasn’t my packs field. We picked in silence for a time, and I noticed he was picking the same herbs I was, so I asked if someone he knew was sick, and he said it was his mate. We got into a pleasant conversation afterwards,” she looked to the ceiling. “We must have talked for almost an hour before a beta came and got them, and only then did I realize that it was the Head, as they were addressed as such.”

Jimin’s mouth was wide open. His very own mother had met the Head Omega. He leaned into her chest, “What was he like?” he asked, drawing small patterns into her shoulder. She tilted his head onto her pups’ as she thought for a moment.

“He was very kind, and gentle. But fiercely independent. The look he gave the beta that came to get him told me that he didn’t want to be brought back or bothered just yet. He smelled like honeyed wine and he was very, very pretty.” She tickled Jimin’s tummy, making him curl up and giggle, “but not as pretty as you Jiminie.”

Jimin closed his eyes and breathed in his mother’s scent. Now he really wanted to meet a Head Omega.  
……

He had just started to drift off, his body lying comfortably in in his furs, with at least five blankets covering him, when all of them were ripped off, and he was being shaken awake by rough hands.

The smell of wet wolf invaded his nostrils and tried to ball himself up to keep his father away.

“Get up, pup, get up now!” the alpha rasped, his voice ragged. He was breathing heavily, like he had run all the way from the middle of the camp to their tent. His mother was awake as well, moving around frantically, grabbing Jimin’s coat and his old shoes. Jimin stood up slowly, rubbing his eyes. His mother grabbed him and shoved the white fur coat over his head, and shoved his blistered feet into his shoes. They were still damp. His father manhandled his hands into his gloves, while his mother haphazardly braided bits of his hair. “Do we have anything to cover that?” he growled, pointing at Jimin’s bruised face.

His mother bit her lip and shook her head. Jimin had always been slow to wake up, and this was no exception. He yawned, even as his parents poked and prodded him, seemingly trying to tuck away and hide any loose threads and imperfections. His father growled again, and grabbed Jimin’s chin, forcing the boy to look at him in his black eyes, waking Jimin up with the roughness.

“You are to be silent unless spoken to,” he spat, and Jimin tried to nod the best he could. “You are to be on your best behavior, and you are to be a submissive and good little omega. You cannot ruin this opportunity for me, for your mother.” At that his mother cocked an eyebrow, confused, but she didn’t dare say a word.

The omegas father grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of their warm tent and into the freezing cold air. Most of the other camps were dark, and the further Jimin was pulled into the camp pack, he noticed that most of the huts and cabins were also dark. It was either very late, or very early. He shivered from the cold. He looked behind him to his mother, who tried to smile reassuringly to at him, though she looked just as frazzled and confused as he did.

They went at this fast pace for a good few minutes before his father stopped. Jimin looked up and saw the biggest cabin he had ever seen. It even had windows, and a column coming out of the roof, gray smoke swirling from it into the dark sky. His father sneered at him, “Remember what I told you, pup.”

Jimin swallowed and nodded, bowing his head in submission. At that his father knocked on the sturdy wooden door, which swung open immediately, a gust of warm air passing them, making Jimin shudder. They stepped into the cabin quickly, and his mother shut it behind her, hugging herself. She looked more and more worried as they walked further into the cabin. It was difficult to see anything to their sides as it was too dark, but there was light emanating from a room at the end of the long hallway they were walking through.

Jimin could hear voices at the end of the hallway. When they rounded the corner into the warm room, Jimin’s mouth dropped open, and the room fell silent.

The room was entirely made of tan colored wood. Opulent furs and thick rugs hung from the tall walls. The room was filled with couches covered with soft, thick furs that Jimin just wanted to bury his face in. A fire was roaring in a massive pit framed by wood with intricate carvings etched into it. The cabin smelled like spiced apple, leather, and a very subtle hint of summer rain. Sitting on the couches were nearly fifteen alphas, and even more betas, but none of this was what caught Jimin’s attention.

Standing in the middle of the room was a massive man, his hands bigger than Jimin’s whole head. His black hair was cropped short, and his leathers were bulging over his thick muscles. His presence screamed power, and his scent was welcoming, but dangerous. He was smiling kindly down at Jimin as this father dragged him closer to the man. Jimin’s legs shook just being in the other alphas presence, smiling or not. His father wouldn’t even look the other alpha in the eyes as he shifted Jimin to stand in front of him.

“I brought him,” his father gasped, leaving Jimin standing by himself in front of the large man, and backing up, bowing respectfully. The man eyed his father, a disgusted look in his brown eyes and mouth, before looking back down to Jimin, his smile returning. Jimin’s legs felt like they were going to give out with how much he was shaking. The man opened his mouth to speak, “Do you know who I am?”

Jimin felt himself shiver, and he looked over his shoulder at his father, who shot him a glare, pointing at the other man furiously, begging him to answer. Jimin instead, looked at his mother, who nodded her head. Before he could turn around, he felt a gentle tap on his other shoulder. He turned back quickly, and jumped back on instinct. The man had crouched down to be more Jimin’s height, but Jimin still only came to his chest.

“You must never turn your back on an alpha, my boy. Some may take advantage of you,” he said softly, but firmly. Jimin nodded in understanding.

“You’re The Head Alpha, right?” Jimin spoke out, his voice coming out more confident that he felt. His legs had stopped their shaking, but his heart was still hammering in his chest. The big alpha's eyes sparkled.

“That I am, pup. I am the Head Alpha of the Kim pack.” He stood back up and gestured to the men and women around the room, all of them with soft smiles on their faces. Jimin’s eyes widened and he whipped his head around furiously looking at all of them. Then he looked at the man, confused.

“Is this your entire pack?” he asked, “Cause I think this isn’t very many.”

Head Alpha Kim stopped for a moment, and he heard his father take in a sharp intake of breath. Then Kim burst out in hearty laughter, the walls shaking with the power of his voice. The rest of his pack laughed along with him. Jimin just looked at him, his eyes wide with confusion. The man pat Jimin’s head, making the pup’s knees bend with the force of it. “Of course not, my boy! This is just my closest friends and family! My pack is sleeping at the moment,” he explained. Jimin nodded in understanding. Jimin turned once again to his mother, but before he could look fully away, Kim turned his face back to himself again. “What did I just tell you, young man?”

Jimin blinked, “Never show your back to an alpha…” he said, ashamed that he had already forgotten what the Head Alpha had said.

“And why is that, my boy?” He asked, putting his scarred hand on Jimin’s shoulder, completely covering it.

“Because they can take advantage of me,” he said, folding his hands over his tummy. The man shared a secret smile with Jimin, his eyes crinkling. Jimin looked him in his brown eyes and smiled back, his eyes turning into crescents. He liked Head Alpha Kim

“Good boy.” The Head Alpha stood, still looking at Jimin. “You will learn many more lessons from me and my pack in the days and years to come, but never forget your first.” Jimin didn’t quite understand, but he heard his mother gasp, and his father’s voice cut through the silence.

“So, you will take him?” he questioned, his voice barely containing his excitement. Kim’s smile disappeared as he looked at Jimin’s father. Then Kim addressed Jimin again, though his voice sounded angry. “My boy, why don’t you go with my mate and meet my son. He is just as smart as you, so I am sure you two will get along.”

A very small and pretty woman who smelled like sugared oranges came and took Jimin’s hand and led him away from the room and down the hallway they had come through, and took a right into a different room. This one was smaller, but no less warm and cozy. More rugs were hung on the walls, and the furs under his shoes seemed very thick. There was another boy on the large bed in the corner, who looked like he was writing something. The Head Omega pushed him gently into the room and closed the door behind him.

Jimin stood at the door awkwardly, rolling back and forth from his heels to his toes, waiting for the other to say something. When he wasn’t acknowledged, he coughed a little, and the other boy finally looked up. Jimin thought he was very pretty. His eyes were dark brown and his hair was down to his shoulders, a pretty mahogany. His rosy lips were even plumper than Jimin’s, and his face was perfectly symmetrical. He smelled like apples and warm pastry.

The other boy smiled and jumped up to stand in front of Jimin. He was a little taller, and Jimin could guess he was little older. The other boy grabbed Jimins small hands in his own and squeezed them. He was practically jumping with excitement. His smile was contagious, and Jimin found himself smiling back, squeezing back. “What’s your name?” the other boy asked, and Jimin giggled at his sweet voice.

“Jimin!” he exclaimed, “What’s yours?” The other boy wrapped Jimin in an unexpected hug.

  
“I’m Kim Seokjin, and you are my new little brother!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think!


	3. Head Alpha Kim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to start not staying up until 3 AM to finish these chapters...
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and I hope some of y'alls questions have been answered!
> 
> I love you all, and enjoy reading!

Seokjin was very strange. He never seemed to stop moving around his room, showing Jimin different bits and bobs.

 

As soon as Seokjin had released Jimin from his tight hug, he had practically wrestled Jimin out of his thick coat, throwing it onto the ground, explaining that Jimin would get a better one. Then he had pulled Jimin, rather roughly, further into his room to sit on the bed while he went around and showed him things, explaining what they were, as if Jimin hadn’t seen them before. But who hadn’t seen a bison skin blanket and yak ear muffs?

 

But Jimin didn’t mind. Seokjin’s smell was comforting, and he never really got to hang out with many of the other pups in his pack, much less another male omega.

 

All of the pups in his pack liked to roll around in the dirt and mud and they all kind of smelled like the color brown. And it wasn’t that Jimin didn’t want to play with them, but they wouldn’t ever let him. They would laugh in his face and tell him that he should go back to making the jewelry they traded, or that they couldn’t breathe because he smelled too sweet.

 

Sitting in the same room as Seokjin, he didn’t understand how someone could hate such sweet smells. The apple and pastry scent swirled around him, wrapping him up in a warm blanket. Jimin’s eyes were beginning to feel heavy, and he felt himself sinking lower into Seokjin’s bed. The furs on it were softer than Jimin had ever felt, and with how warm he was, he didn’t even think he would need another blanket like he would back at his tent. He bunched his hands into his tunic sleeves and rubbed at his heavy eyes. Just as he opened his mouth to let out a huge yawn, Seokjin whipped around to look at him, staring right into his hazel eyes with his own dark brown ones.

 

“I forgot!” he shouted, and Jimin cringed at the volume. Seokjin grabbed Jimin’s hands once again, squeezing them a little harder than before. “You can call me Jin,” he said, his face lighting up in a huge smile. “ _Seok_ jin just sounds too formal, y’know?”

 

Jimin wasn’t sure what he meant, but he nodded anyway, smiling just as brightly. “You can call me Jiminie, if you want,” he said softly, “that’s what my mama calls me.” He looked down shyly, a light blush coloring his cheeks. “Mama…” he whispered. Jimin’s head suddenly shot up. “I gotta go see mama!” he exclaimed, jumping up from the comfortable bed, turning quickly towards the door.

 

“But!” Jin yelled, grabbing Jimin’s slim wrist. Jimin turned to look at Jin, his heart starting to beat harder in his chest as panic began to set in. He hadn’t seen his mother for nearly an hour, and he wanted to smell her lavender scent, to cuddle with her soft skin and hair. Jimin tugged at his arm, but Jin held on more tightly. Jin’s scent started to smell like burnt bread and acrid smoke, and Jimin could even smell his own caramel- vanilla scent get heavier with his panic. Jin’s eyes started to shine, like he was about to cry. “You’re _my_ new brother. You are gonna be _my_ family now.” Tears started to fall down Jin’s cheeks.

Jimin felt like his heart was gonna beat right out of his chest. What did Jin mean? He was serious when he said he was going to be his brother? What about his family, his pack? What about his mother?

 

He felt his own eyes begin to itch with tears. “What do you mean?”

 

Jin huffed and pulled Jimin closer, and Jimin whined, setting his feet and pulling himself closer to the door. Jin was stronger than he looked. He just wanted to leave, to go back to his tent, no matter how cold it was. He wanted his mama. Jin yanked his wrist harder and Jimin yelped, tears falling down his chubby cheeks. He stumbled into Jin, and Jin pulled him into a forced hug. Jimin tried to struggle out of it, pushing his small hands against Jin’s chest, but Jin refused to let go. “My papa said that he finally found someone like me, and that he would ask if we could be brothers,” Jin cried, tears soaking into Jimin’s leather tunic, turning it dark brown. Jimin froze, listening. “He said that once your pack arrived that he would invite your family for dinner, and that he would ask your papa and mama if we could be brothers forever and ever.”

 

Even being a pup no older than six, Jimin knew what his father had done. While Jimin and his mama were sleeping and eating in the tent on the way outside of the Kim’s camp, his father had come to have a meeting with Alpha Kim. While Jimin worshipped the fact that his father had finally met a Head Alpha, that his father would somehow be in a good mood because he had met a Head Alpha, _invited_ by a Head Alpha to eat his food and share his fire, Jimin’s father had sold him.

 

Jimin’s father had sold him to the Head Alpha of the Kim Pack.

 

He sold him, his own pup, his own **_son_ **, like he was a bolt of silk or a fine piece of jewelry that his pack traded in.

 

Jimin felt his heart twist, and his stomach flip as he started to gasp, trying to keep in his sobs, but he couldn’t. He opened his mouth a let out the loudest wail he had ever made.

 

… _Meanwhile…_

 

Once Jimin had been escorted out of the room, Alpha Kim turned his attention the the pup's father. When Kim had heard that one of the families in the nomadic pack that was visiting had a male omega pup, he was overjoyed, and determined. He had planned on asking the other family to dinner, to get to know them, and then make his offer for the little one.

 

It wasn’t that he enjoyed trading human beings for useless things. In fact he despised it. He couldn’t wrap his head around slave traders and human smugglers, and why they thought that it was acceptable to trade flesh for rock, no matter the beauty of either. He also didn’t wish to offend this other family by asking for their only pup in exchange for some gold, but his massive camp was stretched to limit as it was, and even this one pup could throw everything out of balance, much less asking the whole family to stay and to bow to his power as Head Alpha. Nomads didn’t really bow to anyone. But he needed the boy, so he had to try.

 

He needed the boy for his own beautiful pup.

 

Jin had always been a solitary pup, and sickly. He seemed to always be coughing, and he sneezed to no end when the sun was on his face for too long. Jin could never go out to play with the other pups his age, and though he never complained, Kim knew that he was lonely. It didn’t make matters better that he was the only male omega in the entire camp, _and_ the Head Alpha’s only son, making the other pack members weary of him anyway. Kim knew that Jin cried often when he was alone for hours in his room, but Jin always tried to keep a strong face in front of his father. Jin had told him once that “he needed to be strong as the next Head Omega,” and Kim’s heart broke for his pup all over again.

 

So, he was prepared to make an offer for this Jimin pup that the family could hardly refuse.

 

What he wasn’t expecting was for Park to come into his house and practically beg the Head Alpha to take his son, even going as far as to say he would trade him for a few pieces of silver, as long as Jimin would be out of his sight. Kim had been appalled to say the least.

 

Once he had met Jimin, he was even more disgusted with the pup's father. How could someone even dislike the small pup, much less hate him the way that Park seemed to.

 

“So, you will take the boy?” Parks voice broke Kim out of his thoughts, and he looked to the other alpha, his scent turning from summer rain to a torrential downpour. The other alphas and betas in the room shifted uncomfortably.

 

“I believe I have made it quite clear that I will take the pup into my care. He is bright and sweet,” Kim said fondly, “a perfect foil to my pups quiet but excitable nature.” Now he did smile a bit. It was easy to see what the Head Alpha’s weakness was, but no one dared touch the boy or Kim’s claim to Head Alpha. He scowled when Park spoke again.

 

“Yes, yes,” he waved his hands, walking forward. He looked up into the eyes of the Head Alpha “but you should know that that omega is as disobedient as they come,” he growled. His eyes whipped to his mate, who hadn’t said a word throughout the entire ordeal. “The pups mother was too lenient on him,” he scoffed, flinging a hand in her direction. “Even carried him the last eight hours of our trip.”

 

Kim felt his veins pulse and his head throb. The more Park spoke the more Kim wanted to hit the man. He hasn’t said Jimin’s name the entire time. He grit his teeth, “Well, I suspect a twelve hours journey is very long for such a young pup, especially walking.”

 

Park smirked and waved the Head Alpha off. The others in the room began to growl lowly, almost inaudibly. Kim, himself, had to stop from growling at the smaller alpha in front of him. “All of the other pups were doing fine, even the other omegas,” someone in the room gasped, knowing what was coming. Park had come to a stop right in front of the Head Alpha. “It’s because he is a _male_ omega,” Park snorted, smiling at the Head Alpha like they were long time friends. Park looked around the room, not noticing the raw and crushing atmosphere. “None of _those_ are born right, it’s just not natural.”

 

Everything froze. Park looked around, confused. Then Head Alpha Kim finally spoke, his voice deadly calm, his deep voice resonated throughout the room, hitting the walls and bouncing of the floor. “You know I have a son, yes?”

 

Finally, Park seemed to notice the rooms feeling, and he couldn’t look away from the Head Alpha’s burgundy red eyes. He swallowed and nodded his head, “I cannot believe that you would have anything other than an alpha as your offspring.” Park’s voice was shaking, and it was as brittle as thin ice. Kim chuckled, but there was no warmth to it, and it made Park shiver from his head to his feet. The rest of the Kim pack in the room were standing, some of them were growling.

 

“My little Jin is an omega. A male omega.”

 

Park’s stomach dropped, replaced by an ice cold knife where it used to be. He had just offended the Head Alpha of the biggest pack in the North. His packs biggest source of income and trade. He had just called his only son unnatural. In front of the Kim pack council.

 

He opened and closed his mouth over and over, like a fish gasping for breath on land. “I… I um…” his mouth snapped shut.

 

Kim brought his arm up and pointed to the door at the end of the hallway. “You are to leave central camp. You are to go to your tent, and if I am to see you anywhere in my camp, I will not hesitate to end all trade negotiation with your pack immediately.”

 

Park’s eyes widened, but the idiot still didn’t turn to leave the cabin. “What about my pup’s price?”

 

Kim’s eyes flashed bright red, and one of the betas held his shoulders back. As Kim didn’t immediately brush the beta off, it must have been his beta- partner. He spoke again, his voice wavering with anger, “You will get _nothing_ for the boy,” Parks eyes widened even further than Kim thought possible. He stepped forward to tower over Park, the smaller alpha only coming to his shoulder. “You are lucky to be getting out of my home with your life's blood still flowing through you. Now,” he hissed, his canines growing. “Get out of my home.”

 

Park threw his head down in submission, before turning and grabbing his mate by the wrist. “Come, mate, we are leaving.”

 

The beta’s eyes went wide. “I…” Park pulled the woman towards the door. “I need to say goodbye to my pup, please alpha!” she plead, pulling at her arm to get Park to let her go. Kim felt a twinge of guilt for not allowing the woman to say goodbye, but his anger far surpassed this.

 

Park grabbed at his mates neck and slammed his hand on her mate mark, making her cry out. Just as she cried out, a loud cry came from the room Jimin was taken to, and the woman struggled harder. “Please alpha, I need to say goodbye to Jimin! Please, Jimin!” Park dragged her, still screaming for her son, by her neck until the front door slammed shut, cutting off all noise except for Jimin sobbing in Jin’s room.

 

Kim took a deep breath to calm himself. He looked to his beta- partner, and took his hand in his in a firm grip, a silent thank you. His omega mate stepped forward. He took her into his arms, and kissed her forehead. Jimin’s cries weren’t quieting down, and Kim sighed. The omega started, “I’ll go talk to-” Kim kissed her softly, cutting her off. He stepped out of her arms and towards Jin’s room.

 

“It’s time for the second lesson.”

 

…..

“Jimin,” Jin whined, his own eyes leaking tears. “Jimin, what’s wrong?” he cried, using his thin hands to wipe at Jimin’s flushed cheeks, avoiding the bruise the best he could. Jimin let out another loud sob, his head hanging back. His little hands where balled up on Jin’s arms, holding on to him for dear life.

 

Jimin couldn’t breathe, and his head pounded. He was so tired.

 

He had tried so hard to be a good pup. He tried to be a pup that went out and got dirty and play with the other boys, but it was _them_ that wouldn’t let him. He had tried to be as much as a male as he could for his father. He got up early to help his mother chop wood, but he was too small to lift an ax. He tried to make his father proud. He tried so, _so_ hard. But his father had given him up. And he was _tired._

 

Jin didn’t know what to do. He was panicking. He couldn’t stop the salty tears from falling from his own eyes, so how was he supposed to help his new brother. He was supposed to be a _big_ brother at that, and he couldn’t even get Jimin to stop crying. He cried harder, gripping Jimin’s shoulders.

 

They both flinched when they heard a door slam, but they kept on sobbing. Jimin seemed to cry even harder when the door slammed than before. They stood in the middle of the room, holding on to each other for a moment, both sobbing harder and harder until Jin heard a knock at his door.

 

When he saw his papa step inside, he ran to him, burying his head into his father’s stomach. He felt his father pat the top of his head with his big rough hands and he immediately calmed down. He loved the way his father smelled; like a field of grass right after a rainstorm. There was something a little off about it, but Jin didn’t care. He took deep breaths of it, gasping as his sobs died down.

 

“What’s wrong, little ones?” his father asked, and Jin pulled away, going to hold Jimin’s hand. Jimin, too, had calmed down with the older alpha’s scent wrapping around them.

 

“I t-told Jimin th-that we were gonna- gonna be brothers, an- and he just started crying!” Jin hiccuped, squeezing Jimin’s hand. Jimin rubbed at his eyes, and tried to catch his breath. His father had crouched down the be about eye level with the omega pups. “And I don’t know what to do!” Jin began to cry again. The Head Alpha’s eyes twinkled.

 

“Oh, my boy.” he chuckled, patting Jin on the head again. “You tried to comfort him, yes?” Jin nodded. “That’s all you can do sometimes, my son.” Jin nodded again, his tears subsiding. Then his father turned to Jimin, and he held his hand out to the tiny omega. Jin squeezed Jimin’s hand once again before letting him go and nudging him towards his father.

 

Jimin took a breath, and stepped closer to Alpha Kim, taking his hand. Kim’s hand practically swallowed Jimin’s, but it was warm and Kim’s face was kind. Jimin kept his head down as he sniffled.

 

“Look at me, my boy.” Kim said firmly, but kindly. Jimin hesitated for only a moment before looking at the alpha. His eyes were so brown they were almost black. He had wrinkles around his eyes and mouth, and Jimin thought that he must smile often, and laugh hard. “You know what your father did, hm?”

 

Jimin felt more tears itch at his eyes again, but he swallowed and nodded his head. “He sold me,” he whispered miserably. The alpha nodded his head once, and used his other hand to pat Jimin’s head. “And now, I’m gonna live here as your slave.”

 

At that, Kim froze. He held back his laughter. “A slave?”

 

Jimin nodded. “My father said that male omegas get sold as slaves, cause that’s all they are good for,” he mumbled.

 

Kim’s eyes flashed and the laughter died in his throat. What was wrong with that man?! He gathered Jimin into a soft hug. He thought Jin was small, but Jimin was even tinier, and he was worried that he would hug him too hard and break him, but the pup obviously needed it. “No, no, sweet one. You will not be a slave, not even close.”

 

Jimin sniffled, “I’m not?” His voice was pitched higher like he was about to start sobbing again. Kim pulled back to look Jimin in his bloodshot hazel eyes.

 

“No.”

 

“Then what am I gonna be?” Jimin asked, his eyebrow going up.

 

“I told you,” Jin spoke up, hugging Jimin from behind. “You’re gonna be my little brother!”

 

Jimin’s eyes widened, and he looked back to the Head Alpha, who was moving his head up and down.

 

“You are going to be an omega of the Kim household from this point forward,” Kim explained, standing up and puffing his muscled chest out in pride. “You will no longer be a Park, but you will carry the Kim name as your own. You will be the pride of this family, as Jin is. You will learn many lessons as you live with us. You will carry yourself with the same confidence as an alpha, with the grace of an omega. You shall eat with the pack at the head of the table with us, and you shall learn to lead alongside Jin. You will henceforth be my second son, my second born pup, and you will be treated as such.”

 

Jimin’s head spun and his heart pounded, his tears had long dried. He looked at the Head Alpha with large, round eyes. The Head Alpha stuck his calloused, scarred hand down to Jimin.

 

“Do you accept to be a part of this family, and to be my pup, and Jin’s little brother?”

 

Jimin breathed out a sharp exhale, and took the Head Alpha’s hand. The Head Alpha’s smile widened, and he shook Jimin’s hand firmly.

 

“Welcome to my family, Kim Jimin.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please let me know what you think!


	4. I Wanna be Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this story is just going to be updated at 3 AM whenever I update. There's no fighting it. 
> 
> Also, please do not expect this to be updated every night, I just happened to have a few free nights. Though I do plan on updating frequently, just not.. EVERY night... y'know? 
> 
> As always, please enjoy!

That night, Jimin slept with Jin. The omegas were curled around each other, their faces puffy and their arms and legs tangled.

Head Alpha Kim checked on the pups every once in awhile. Jimin had woken up twice, crying for his mother, but each time he was half asleep and barely coherent. Both times, Kim rocked the boy back to sleep. The rest of his pack council had gone back to their own homes, and now his cabin was silent. His mate moved around the cabin quietly, sweeping and cleaning the walls and floors even though they were spotless already.

Kim watched as his mate worked, a cup of warm whiskey with honey added to soothe his throat. He had learned long ago that trying to help his omega would only make the work take longer, and that he wasn’t really helping. But, he loved to watch her work.

Head Omega Kim was a small woman. She had narrow shoulders and a tiny waist. They were worried when she fell pregnant with Jin, as she didn’t have the usual omega hips for birthing pups, and they were right to worry. She and Jin had barely made it through the 24 hour labor and birth, and it made the pair nervous to try for any more pups. Kim knew she was aching for more pups, as other families usually had up to three or four, but he also knew that she didn’t want her current family to go through that terrifying experience again.

When Kim had told his mate his plan for Jimin, she was ecstatic.

“What are you thinking about, darling?” the omega asked, coming to sit next to her mate on the couch. He hummed and leaned back as she took the whiskey from him, taking a sip. She put her small feet on the couch, under his thigh and leaned on her side against the back of the couch. She propped her elbow on her bent knees and put her head in her free hand. He blue eyes sparkled, but the dark bags under her eyes betrayed how exhausted she was.

The alpha brought his hand up to caress her pale face, the pad of this thumb passing gently under her eye. She sighed and nuzzled into his palm. “You do too much,” he mumbled. She had been awake before him this morning, getting ready for the nomadic pack to arrive, and for hopefully, her new pup. She had gone to the kitchens to make sure they had enough food to feed the other pack. She had gone to some of the council members homes to make sure they were ready with any material they needed to go over for the meeting, and she had gone to the healers huts to check up on the sick and the pregnant omegas and betas. All the Head Alpha had done that day was pick Jin up from his lessons and recheck the trade agreements. “You deserve a break.”

His omega chuckled and leaned forward to kiss Kim’s cheek. He hummed at the whiff of her wonderful orange scent. When she pulled back she had a bright smile on her face. She tucked a black hair behind her ear, and she looked almost smug. He quirked an eyebrow at her, wondering what she was thinking.

“Perhaps,” she started to say, giving the whiskey back to her mate. He nodded and took a large sip of his drink. “Instead of waking up early to do my duties, and instead of making Jin go to his lessons, him and I show Jimin around the camp?”

To the omega’s surprise, it didn’t look like Kim approved. He took her hand, his eyes concerned. “I am sure that it would be lovely to show Jimin around one day, but not with his father and his pack still in the area,” he sighed, rubbing at his eyes. "Though I don't mind if you would like to sleep in, and it won't hurt for Jin to spend some time with little Jimin."

“You don’t possibly think that Park will attack Jimin in broad daylight, especially with your threat still fresh?” she asked, taking the glass from him and putting it on the ground before taking both his hands in hers. Her scent became spicier with her concern.

The alpha shook his head, “No, I don’t think he would dare, but I don’t want to risk it. His pack’s goods are important for us, and it would be risky to end negotiation,” he thought for a moment. “And I would rather avoid any sort of scuffle or fighting if I can,” his eyes flashed, “though that man deserves to be punched in the face.” His mate scoffed.

“Much more than that, I’d say.”

Kim nodded, squeezing her slim hands. “But, perhaps, Jimin could go to lessons with Jin?” he wondered.

The omega thought for a moment, and nodded. “I do believe that lessons are going to be inside for the rest of the winter for the omegas…” her eyes suddenly lit up. “And I think tomorrow is beta- pairing day,” she said excitedly. “How could I have forgotten…” she smacked the palm of her hand against her head lightly. “I almost took Jin away on beta-pairing day, he would have been devastated.”

Kim smiled and nodded. “And what better way to get little Jimin acquainted with the Kim pack than getting him paired with a beta?”

The omegas eyes glittered. “I just hope Jin gets paired this year,” she muttered, a wry smile on her face. “If only our little one wasn’t so finicky and high maintenance.”

Kim laughed, “I’d much rather he find a beta that can stand him for more than a week than one that is only pretending for the status. Beta partners are for life, so we must be sure that they work well together. Jin just has a few more requirements.” The omega giggled and nodded her head.

Her eyes softened, “Maybe little Jimin will get paired immediately, and he won’t feel so alone…” She glanced to Jin’s room. The door was open, and she could hear both of them breathing softly. She had just met the tiny pup, but she already loved him more than anything. Her second son.

  
The alpha thread his large hands through her pitch black hair, reveling in the softness. “I do, too,” he sighed. “I hope he will come to see this place as his home. I hope I can take the place of his father, and erase the abuse. I hope he will be happy here, beta partner or not. I hope he can be himself, and I hope that one day he will forget his father, and see us as his family.”

The Head Omega traced her mates face with her fingers, her smile so soft it was hardly there. “He will, my love,” she bent and put her forehead to his, breathing in his scent. “He will.”

……

The sun poked through the window, throwing a golden light over Jimin and Jin, still curled up on the soft furs on Jin’s bed. The sunlight made Jimin nice and warm.

He had been right about not needing more than one fur to keep himself warm that night. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, untangling himself from Jin. He sat up and looked around, blinking the crust and dried tears from his eyes. He looked down onto Jin, snickering a little when Jin mumbled something about yaks. He pet Jin’s face for a moment before stretching his chubby hands above his head.

He had never slept more comfortably. Granted, it had taken him a very long time to get to sleep, but once he did, he almost never wanted to stop. Not only was the bed extremely comfortable, but something about the other omegas scent made him practically melt. He loved his mother’s smell, but sometimes it stung his nose, and reminded him of soap, which reminded him of bath time, and he hated bath time. He just didn’t like not smelling like himself. But sleeping next to another omega was comforting and when he slept he had dreams filled with apple pies and warm bread.

Speaking of bread. He rubbed his tummy as it growled loudly. He hadn’t eaten anything other than that yummy stew from the other day. The floor creaked near the door, and Jimin looked up from his stomach. The Head Omega smiled at him from the doorway. Jimin smiled back, though not as widely.

“Good morning, little one,” she whispered, coming further into the room. She was holding a bundle of clothes. She set them on the bed and put her hand on Jimin’s head. “How are you feeling, love?” she asked, pulling her fingers through Jimin’s white- blond hair, tugging some of the knots out. Jimin shrugged and leaned into her touch. She smelled nice too. “You don’t know?”

Jimin closed his eyes and sighed, shaking his head. “I miss my mama…” he mumbled, and the head omega sighed, and Jimin opened his eyes, “but I want to be good.” The older omega cupped Jimin’s chubby cheek in her warm hand.

“You want to be good?”

  
Jimin nodded, “I want to be good for you and the Head Alpha.” The woman tilted her head, waiting. “I want to try to be strong, and I want to be a good omega, so I won’t cry anymore, I promise.”

The Head Omegas heart twinged at that. This poor little pup. Nothing was ever good enough for his father, and now he thought he had to be stronger than any pup had to be. She pulled him into a soft hug. “Oh, little one,” she murmured, “it’s okay to cry if there is a reason. It’s okay to be weak sometimes, especially in front of your family. It’s okay to be sad, baby.”

Jimin’s little body shuddered as his eyes began to water. “R-Really?” He was getting really, really tired of crying.

The omega woman laughed softly. “Yes, little one. Cry as much as you need, for as long as you need. If you ever miss your mama, you can come to me, and cry with me. I know it’s so, so hard, but you will always be able to cry or whine or complain to me about anything.”

Jimin rubbed his eyes and nuzzled into the woman’s neck, dousing himself in her scent. It was so warm and sweet. She rocked him back and forth gently, her cheek on his head. Jimin stiffened a little when he felt something climb next to him and put his arm around him, but relaxed quickly when the smell of pastry invaded his nose. Jin had woken up.

The three omegas stayed in their little huddle for a little longer before the woman separated from both of her pups and grabbed the clothes that she had brought in with her. “These are going to be a bit big for you Jimin, but I’m sure you will grow into them fast enough.” She said handing Jimin a white tunic and leather pants. Jin had taken the other pile, a tunic with pink undertones and leather pants. Jimin felt the material of his tunic for a moment. He was used to leather tunics, but this one was a thin cloth material. He slid it against his cheek for a second before taking his old tunic off and sliding the soft one over his head. He stood along with Jin to slip the pants on, when the Head Omega spoke up again, this time sounding confused. “Jimin, where are your small clothes?”

Jimin froze for a moment, and looked to Jin, who had stopped mid- thigh with his own pants. He was confused to see that Jin had a pair of really short pants on underneath his other pants. He looked back to the Head Omega. “Um… small clothes?” he asked, kind of embarrassed.

The older omega smiled a bit and left the room for a quick moment, only to return with another pair of really short shorts. She kneeled on the ground in front of Jimin. “These are small clothes,” she started, and Jimin nodded. “They go underneath your regular clothes.”

“Why?” Jimin asked, completely lost. Why would you wear smaller clothes under your bigger clothes? The woman looked to the ceiling as she thought for a moment. Then she tugged Jimin forward to pull his legs through the soft shorts.

“They help to keep your pants clean, and it’s just extra protection from germs, I suppose.” Jimin nodded, glad to have extra protection.

“Do you wear small clothes?” Jimin questioned, and the Head Omega’s face turned a little red and Jin began to laugh loudly. Jimin giggled too at Jin’s funny laugh.

“Of course I do!” she laughed, pulling Jimin’s pants up past his hips. “Now, let’s get going!”

After both of the boys had gotten dressed, with small clothes and everything, they grabbed a quick breakfast of bread and a bit of fruit. Jimin ate his in a matter of seconds. After that, they got their coats shoved onto their bodies and shoes tied onto their feet. Jimin was surprised and happy that he got a new coat and new shoes that seemed to be able to withstand walking for a long amount of time. These had hard leather on the bottom, rather than the soft wool of his old ones. His coat was his new favorite thing.

All of his life, his pack had dressed omegas in white so that they would be easy to pick out, so he had gotten used to the boring color. But this! This coat was pitch black, with plush white fur lining. It crossed over his body like a kimono and it tied on the side with a red sash. It was feminine, yet masculine, and Jimin loved it more than anything in the world he decided.

They stepped out of the cabin, Jimin holding Jin and the Head Omegas hand as he walked between them. It was a cold morning, but Jimin couldn’t feel it through his thick coat and woolen red scarf. He thought about the conversation they had had this morning over breakfast, and asked the question that had been on his mind since.

“What is a beta partner?”

Omega Kim smiled down at Jimin, though she didn’t let her gaze linger on the boy for long. She seemed to be looking out for something, or someone, but Jimin didn’t know who. Jin answered before his mother could.

“It’s a beta that takes care of you for a long, long time… if you are lucky enough to get one.” He mumbled the last part bitterly.

Jimin blinked. “Do we have to have one?”

Jin stuck his head up proudly. “I don’t think so!”

Jin’s mother laughed, “No, you don’t need a beta partner, but later in your lives it will be so much easier to have someone that you can rely on.”

Both of the young pups looked up to the older omega. “Isn’t that what a mate is for?” Jimin asked. Omega Kim tilted her head to the side.

  
“Well, yes,” she started, “but sometimes, you want to talk about things that only a beta partner can understand. A beta partner will stand by you, no matter what. They walk through life with you, grow up with you. You learn each other's biggest fears, and their greatest wishes. They give you advice, and you give them advice. You will always have them, and they will always have you. And sometimes, they become your mate, if that’s what you want. And when you’re older, you’ll understand more of what a beta partner can help you with, but until then they will be your best friend. So, look closely, and try to find someone you think you can love for the rest of your life.”

Jimin and Jin stared at the female omega with large, round eyes for a moment before looking at each other and mouthing “WOW” at the same time. A beta partner sounded amazing.

……

The hut that the lessons were taught in wasn’t very big. It was made out of mud and sticks, but Jimin didn’t really have a lot to compare it to, considering he had never seen one before. The Head Omega had left Jimin with Jin for a moment to talk to the beta that taught the omegas their lessons. The beta glanced at Jimin for a moment and nodded at the Head, a smile on her face.

Once the Head Omega was done she came back to the two pups and kissed both of their heads. “You both have a wonderful morning. I hope you will find your partners today.” She looked pointedly at Jin, and Jin pouted and looked away, sneezing. Jin waved at his mother walking away, trying to drag Jimin with him, but Jimin slipped his hand out of Jin’s and wrapping his arms around the Head Omega’s waist, hugging her close.

“You’re coming back?” he asked, nervous all of the sudden.

He felt a hand pat the top of his head. “Of course, baby. I will be back before you know it.” Jimin nodded and let Jin drag him inside, looking back at the Head Omega who waved softly until the door shut, blocking her from view.

Jimin swallowed and looked around the small, sweet smelling room. The other omegas were sitting on cushions covered with cloth in a circle in the middle of the room. The teacher stood near the door greeting the pups as they walked in. She waved Jin and Jimin on to take their seats. Jin led Jimin to the last two cushions, where they plopped down next to each other. He kept his hand in Jin’s, squeezing it nervously. He had never seen this many omegas before, pups or otherwise. Jin and Jimin were the only males of course, so their more earthy smells were completely hidden by the over sweet citrus of the other females. It was almost too sweet for Jimin to take, but he wanted to be good, so he sat silently.

Once the room had settled, the beta teacher came forward and clapped her hands together. “Now, pups, we have a new omega among us!”

All eyes snapped to Jimin, who blushed and looked down. Jin squeezed his hand reassuringly. “This is Kim Jimin,” the teacher continued, “and he is the second son to the Head Alpha and Omega. Jin’s younger brother!” Jimin’s face burned red now. The other girls in the room were whispering behind their hands, and Jimin just wanted to disappear. With Jimin’s stark blond hair and Jin’s dark brown hair, it was easy to see that they obviously weren’t really related, and Jimin still wasn’t used to his new title.

After an awkward beat of silence, Jimin refusing to look up and the others refusing to stop their whispering, the teacher clapped her hands together again. “Now, today, we will be joined by the betas, and hopefully some of you will find your partners!”

Now some of the girls blushed and some of them looked very smug, like they already had their partners. Jimin had lost all hope.

These omegas had grown up here, and they already had their friends and bonds. He was a newcomer. There was no way he would ever find a beta partner, and it upset him more than he thought it would. He wanted to make friends so bad, but maybe he was just meant to be alone.

…..

The lessons went on as expected. They learned how to sew and mend clothes. They practiced reading, and they even learned a bit of omega etiquette. Jimin was surprised to see that he was pretty good at everything, especially the sewing. He only pricked his finger once! After a short nap time, they had a small recess, which is when the betas came over.

Jimin’s good mood had suddenly dropped. Most of the betas went directly to their friends. Even Jin was talking to one. Jimin just sighed and looked back to his book, only to jump back in surprise. Sitting right in front of him was a little boy with big brown eyes. His hair was dark brown, and a little longer in the back. His head was propped on his hands, his elbows on his knees and his legs criss- crossed. He was right in front of Jimin. Like, their legs were almost touching. The other thing Jimin noticed was that the boy smelled amazing. Like fresh grass and summertime.

Jimin blinked at the boy and the boy gave him a boxy grin. Jimin smiled shyly back. “He-hello…” he mumbled, tucking his hands into his lap. The boy laughed and Jimin’s eyebrow went up. “U-Um, my name is Jimin,” he whispered, hoping that the boy would answer. The beta stuck his hands into Jimin’s lap, making Jimin flinch, and took Jimin’s hands in his own. The betas smile seemed to grow even bigger, his chocolatey eyes almost disappearing. Jimin giggled and took his hands out of the others and touched the betas cheeks. His skin was warm and he laughed again. “Do you have a name, you weirdo?”

The other boy laughed at the name and took a stick to write in the dirt floor. Jimin looked at what the other boy was writing, curious. His eyes widened and he gasped when he read what the other had written out loud.

“My name is Kim Taehyung, and I don’t speak.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left kudos, or bookmarked, or commented!
> 
> I appreciate every little thing that comes my way. 
> 
> And of course, please let me know what you think!


	5. A Betas Duty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will give you three guesses as to what time it is...
> 
> SO, this chapter is a little different. I hope you like it!
> 
> Please let me know what you think!

… The Day They Left …

 

Jimin and Taehyung were inseparable from that moment on. As it turns out, Taehyung really did not speak. The teacher kept trying, and so did some of the other pups, but the beta never uttered a word. Jimin had learned that Taehyung was actually a little bit younger than him, and that that day was his first pairing day too, so both he and Jimin were lucky. It usually takes one or two tries to get a beta partner, but both the pups were satisfied.

 

Jimin had thought at first that he wouldn’t be able to understand Taehyung, and that they wouldn’t be able to communicate well, but Taehyung had so many different languages and ways to get his voice heard. And Jimin was privileged enough to learn them.

 

The first way was his face. Taehyung had more expressions than Jimin had ever seen on anyone else. He was never able to hide if he was sad or angry. His boxy smile was Jimin’s favorite expression. It made Taehyung’s eyes crinkle up and his cheeks would turn red, and he really only showed it to Jimin.

 

The second way was the way Taehyung touched Jimin. When he was feeling stressed out, Taehyung would lean on Jimin a little, their arms touching. If he was happy, he would just hold Jimin’s hand, or sling his arm around Jimin’s neck, pulling the smaller one down with a giggle. If he was mad, though that wasn’t often, he would lean into Jimin from behind and put his face into Jimin’s hair. Jimin only had to feel a sad Taehyung once after Taehyung got made fun of by some of the alphas in the other class. Taehyung had sat in front of Jimin and touched his forehead to the olders with his eyes closed. Jimin didn’t like feeling a sad Taehyung.

 

The last way that Taehyung spoke was the small noises he made. He might have never said a word, but he did make some noise. He growled at other betas or alphas when they got too close to Jimin, even when they were younger. He would hum sometimes, and Jimin would almost expect him to burst into song. He whined when he was sad, or wasn’t getting his way. Jimin had even heard him howl once when they were alone. It was so long ago, but Jimin would never forget it.

 

It was the day that Jimin’s nomadic pack had left.

 

It was the first day that Jimin had been allowed out of the Kim cabin for something other than going to lessons for weeks. Taehyung and Jin had dragged him around the camp all day, and Jimin had enjoyed it… until he realized what was going on.

 

The three of them were eating some rabbit pies that Taehyung had smuggled out of the kitchens. They were walking around the perimeter of the camp when Jimin paused at the entrance, and dropped his pie. Jin started to scold him for wasting food, but Taehyung grabbed Jimin’s hand, and tilted his head to the side. Jin finally noticed that Jimin’s scent turned into burnt caramel, and he looked to Jimin, who was still frozen in place. He looked around, but couldn’t figure out was was wrong.

 

“Jiminie, what’s wrong?” Jin asked, taking Jimin’s other hand.

 

Jimin could only stare ahead of him at the burnt out piles of ash where the camp fires once were. The snow on the ground was long gone, turned to mud from being trampled and walked on by the nomads, but as Jimin looked further out into the forest beyond, he could see the footprints. He felt his face warm up, and his eyes sting. They had left. His old pack was gone.

 

He didn’t get to say goodbye to his mama.

 

He opened his mouth to explain, but all that came out was an ugly sob. Taehyung’s eyes widened, and he looked to Jin. Jin looked back equally as confused.

 

Jin waved his arms beginning to panic, “U- Um,” he stuttered, looking around wildly as Jimin’s sobs continued to get louder and louder. Taehyung snapped his fingers to get Jin’s attention, and pointed back into the camp. Thankfully Jin understood. He rubbed Jimin’s arm, “I’ll go get our parents, okay Jiminie?” Jimin tried to nod, but he found that he couldn’t stop shaking, making it difficult. Jin nodded back before bolting back into the camp as fast as he could, his own pie on the ground along with Jimin’s.

 

Taehyung gently put his hands on Jimin’s face to get Jimin to look at him. When Jimin finally met Taehyung’s eyes, Taehyung’s heart shattered. No one, especially Jimin, should ever look so broken. Taehyung grabbed Jimin’s pudgy hand in his and started to run back into the camp, tugging Jimin along behind him. Jimin didn’t care where they were going, he just wanted to see his mama.

 

Taehyung took a sharp left and suddenly he and Jimin were in the forest. Jimin began to calm some, though the tears kept coming, clouding his vision. He vaguely hoped that Taehyung wouldn’t run them into a tree, but Taehyung seemed to know where he was going. They twisted left and right, Jimin calming down more and more as they kept running, the cold air on his face giving him reprieve from his burning tears. He was out of breath and gasping, and he was going to tell Taehyung to stop when Taehyung suddenly stopped and turned around, pulling Jimin into a bone crushing hug.

 

Jimin sniffled and took deep breaths, trying to get his breathing back to normal and trying not to cry again. Taehyung nuzzled his face into Jimin’s neck, scenting him, making Jimin smell like wet grass. Jimin immediately felt calmer, no longer able to smell his burning caramel scent. Taehyung’s arms tightened around Jimin as Taehyung whined. Jimin sighed and breathed in Taehyung’s scent, dousing himself in it.

 

He didn’t pull away as he said; “That was my pack… they left me.”

Taehyung whined again and put one of his hands on the back of Jimin’s head, petting the omega. Jimin felt a few more tears escape, “I didn’t get to say goodbye to my mama.”

 

He felt Taehyung sigh against him, his warm breath ghosting over Jimin’s scent gland making him shiver a little. Taehyung pushed Jimin back to look him in the eye, and he opened his mouth. He took a breath like he was about to say something, and Jimin’s eyes widened. Taehyung closed his mouth, opened it again, then closed it. He squeezed Jimin’s shoulders, opened his mouth again, and then closed it, this time looking away. Jimin thought he looked frustrated, but before he could say anything, Taehyung whipped away from Jimin and ran to the clearing a little ways ahead of them. Jimin saw him take in a huge breath, and then jumped when Taehyung let out the loudest howl he had ever heard.

 

The howl was long, and it echoed off the trees and the rocks surrounding them. Jimin thought that Taehyung had a really pretty voice. Once Taehyung had run out of breath, he looked back to Jimin and Jimin gasped. Taehyung had tears falling down his flushed face. Jimin slowly went to the beta and grabbed his hand. Then they both looked forward, took deep breaths, and howled and screamed until their voices were raw, and Jimin felt dizzy. They screamed and screamed, never letting go of each others hand. They howled until the Head Alpha found them, pulling Jimin into a tight embrace.

 

Kim gave Taehyung a pat on the head, making the boy blush. He whispered comforting words to Jimin, and told him it was okay to cry, but Jimin decided that he was tired of crying. He decided that that was the last day that he cried over his father, over his pack.

 

It was the last day that Jimin cried for his mama.

  
  


… Beta- Partner Ceremony …

 

Jimin was pouting. It was his eighth birthday, and he wasn’t allowed to see Taehyung. He wasn’t allowed to even leave the cabin. Not for the whole week.

 

It was apparently tradition in camp packs to have a Beta- Partner Ceremony. Which, _apparently,_ meant that they weren’t allowed to see each other for a week before hand. Because, **_apparently,_ **it was to see if their bond was strong enough to withstand the separation.

 

The Head Omega had said that he and Taehyung would have to take a scent test of some sort. Jimin wasn’t sure what that entailed, but he knew what Taehyung smelled like, so he wasn’t worried.

 

But after two years of seeing Taehyung almost every day to not seeing him for a whole week was almost agonizing to Jimin.

 

Jimin was in an even worse mood when the Head Omega had informed him that he had to take a bath. Jimin still hated baths. But after a half hour of chasing a naked Jimin around the cabin, he was shoved into the water basin and doused with soap and oils. At least some of the soap smelled like vanilla, so it was close to his scent, though it was little more synthetic than he liked.

 

He crossed his arms and kicked his legs. He was pleased to say he had gotten a little bit bigger, but Jin and Taehyung were still much bigger.

 

“Stop pouting, little one,” the Head Omega chuckled, lathering and spreading the soap through Jimin’s hair. It had gotten much longer and thicker, now sweeping below his shoulder blades. Jimin loved his hair, but as the Head Omega said “if you want your hair to be long, you have to wash it”... so that meant more baths. Jimin sighed heavily.

 

“I just wanna see TaeTae,” Jimin whined, “and I really _really_ hate baths, mama.”

 

The woman smiled softly at Jimin. He had taken to calling her ‘mama’ only recently, and she was loving it. “I know, baby, but you need to have a bath before the ceremony.” She began to rinse the soap out of blond hair, using one of her hands to block the soapy water from getting in his eyes.

 

Jimin turned to look at her. “But, I thought that the test was about scents…” he looked back to the wall as the woman hummed. “If I don’t smell like myself, how will Tae know it’s me?”

 

Omega Kim pulled Jimin up so he was standing, and put a wool towel around him before pulling him out of the basin altogether to stand on the cold floor. He shivered. “Exactly.”

 

Jimin tilted his head to the side, his wet hair spilling over his shoulder. The woman turned Jimin around after grabbing a comb and started to brush out his hair. “He needs to be able to smell you and know your scent, no matter what,” she explained, “and all of the other alphas and omegas are getting the same treatment, with the same soaps. The bond between you and your beta has to be strong enough to tell the difference.”

 

Jimin nodded in understanding. “Does Jin ever have to do this?”

 

The woman snorted, “No, Jinnie has decided that he doesn’t want a partner, and by now he is a little too old to get one, unfortunately.”

 

Jimin nodded again. He shivered again, starting to get cold. He still didn’t know what this test was, but he did know that he wanted to see Taehyung again, and soon.

.

 

After Jimin had been thoroughly dried and his hair braided, the older omega took him to get dressed. He had to wear a special garment that would hide his scent even more.

 

He decided that he hated this garment the most. He got to wear his usual black coat with red sash, but attached to the hood was a strange looking woolen attachment. It pressed against his shoulders and neck, covering his scent glands completely. He was even having trouble smelling himself. He hated it.

 

They left the cabin, hand in hand after his mother sprayed even more perfume on him. Once they got to the lessons hut, Jimin looked around. Everyone was wearing the uncomfortable hood attachment, and everyone smelled exactly the same. Jimin scrunched his nose. He wasn’t enjoying this one bit. His mother pat his shoulder and walked to the other side of the room with the other parents.

 

The lessons teacher stood at the front of the room and clapped her hands to get everyone’s attention. “Alright, pups, listen up,” she started, “the way the ceremony works is that you will all stand along the wall next to each other.” She pointed to the wall, and all the pups looked to where she was pointing before looking back at her. “You are not allowed to speak. You are not allowed to move. You cannot make any noise. If you do any one of these things, you will have to wait another year to become official partners, do I make myself clear?”

 

Everyone nodded. Jimin felt his heart start to pound a little. What if Taehyung couldn’t do it, whatever it was? What if they had to wait another year? Jimin didn’t want to wait. He wanted to be partners with Taehyung.

 

After a few more rules and a few more minutes of waiting, the pups lined up against the wall. They all put their hands to their sides and waited. A moment later, the door opened, and the betas were led in, one by one. They each had someone holding their hands, as the betas were all blindfolded.

 

Jimin swallowed when he saw Taehyung walk in, and black piece a fabric over his eyes. He could smell his grassy smell, and he knew that Taehyung was worried, which in turn made him worried. But then, Taehyung’s head turned to him, and his worries dissipated. Taehyung’s lips twitched into a small smile, and Jimin knew that Taehyung knew where he was. He glanced at the others next to him, and he couldn’t help but grin. His classmates all seemed nervous and fidgety, but Jimin felt fine.

 

Once all of the betas were settled in their spots, the teacher gave the signal. Taehyung immediately ran to Jimin from the opposite corner of the room, and lifted him by his waist, spinning him around, making them both giggle. Jimin lifted Taehyung’s blindfold off, and Taehyung smiled even wider. When Taehyung put Jimin down, Jimin nuzzled into Taehyung’s neck and sighed. He missed his best friend.

 

Someone whistled behind them, and they both looked to all the parents standing against the wall. Jimin’s mother was grinning like mad and Taehyung’s father muttered, “That’s the fastest partner ceremony I’ve ever seen.”

 

The teacher shushed him, and Jimin finally looked around the room. The other betas were stopping and sniffing the alphas and omegas, and no one else had even come close to be claimed yet. Jimin looked at Taehyung and smiled again. “Looks like we really are soulmates,” he whispered into Taehyung’s ear. Taehyung just laughed loudly in response. The teacher shushed them, but that didn’t stop the two from grinning at each other for the rest of the ceremony.

  
  


… Presentation …

 

“I think I’m dying, Tae.”

 

Taehyung’s big brown eyes flew to Jimin’s hazel one. They were laying on the ground, Taehyung on his stomach and Jimin on his back. Jimin had an arm over his face, his hair fanned out around him.

 

For the past few days he had not been feeling very well. He had grown irritable and dazed, and for the first time in his life, he was _hot_. For the first time ever, he wanted to cut his hair off. It was well past his shoulder blades now, and thick, and right now in the middle of the summer with him feeling as gross and sick as he did, he wanted it gone. It stuck to him, and having it up gave him headaches. He was feeling worse and worse, and today was the worst. His stomach was churning and his head was pounding.

 

He felt Taehyung’s cool hand on his face, and he leaned into it, uncovering his eyes. Everything seemed too bright, and the living room suddenly seemed too big. He whined and turned to his side, looking at Taehyung, who looked very concerned. Jimin leaned into Taehyung’s chest and breathed in Taehyung’s scent. Taehyung stroked the back of Jimin’s head, humming softly.

 

He tried to subtly sniff the air, not wanting to alarm Jimin that he was smelling for something. The beta class had begun to learn about heats and ruts, and what to do if their partner started to show signs of them coming. Jimin would be 13 in a few months, so it only made sense for his first heat to finally arrive. He opened his mouth to taste the air surrounding Jimin, when Jimin whimpered, snuggling closer. Taehyung suddenly shot up, and Jimin gasped.

 

“ **_Tae…”_ **

 

Taehyung bent down and scooped Jimin into his arms. When he had opened his mouth to smell better, he finally got a whiff of the slick that Jimin had started to make. He carried a gasping, whimpering Jimin to the omega's room, slamming the door behind him. He gently put Jimin on his bed, and Jimin writhed in discomfort.

 

Taehyung went back to the door and locked himself and Jimin in. He turned back to Jimin, and steeled his nerves. This was his job, this was his purpose. He loved Jimin, and he wouldn’t let anything happen to his partner, his best friend. He took a deep breath and let it out before coming closer to Jimin, who whined and arched off the bed. He was gripping the sheets above his head, his knuckles white.

 

Taehyung began to grab the softest pillows and blankets, and put them around Jimin. He tucked them against the wall, and used the less soft things to build up a short wall around Jimin. Jimin tried to help, though he obviously had no idea what he was doing. Taehyung had to keep stopping because Jimin kept nuzzling into him, making it difficult to make the nest for Jimin. Nests weren’t strictly necessary, but Taehyung knew that omegas seemed to like them during their heats, as they felt less vulnerable with the walls surrounding them.

 

After he had finished making the nest as best as he could, he pushed a sweaty Jimin back down into the nest and slowly started taking Jimin’s clothes off. He started with his short sleeve tunic. Jimin had already sweat so much that there was a dark spot on the back of the shirt. Jimin tried to latch on to Taehyung’s collarbone with his mouth when he had leaned Jimin up to take the shirt off, but Taehyung gently but firmly pushed Jimin back down. Jimin in turn whined, tears beginning to leak down his face. Taehyung did his best to ignore it, and moved down to Jimin’s tight pants. He slowly hooked his fingers underneath his red sash belt and untied it, before ever so slowly pulling Jimin’s pants down his flushed legs. Jimin grabbed Taehyung’s hair and tried to pull him closer, but Taehyung resisted, untangling Jimin’s fingers from his hair and standing up. He pulled the paints all the way off and threw them across the room.

 

Jimin was writhing and squirming, and crying. Taehyung came around the bed and tapped his cool forehead to Jimin’s burning one. He shushed Jimin softly and he took his own tunic off, handing it to Jimin who grabbed it greedily. Jimin shoved the tunic into his face and inhaled deeply. He was barely aware of Taehyung humming and pulling his fingers through his hair. He couldn’t stop inhaling the fresh cut grass scent, but for some reason, for the first time in his life, it wasn’t enough to calm him down. He needed a more intense scent to quell this itch.

 

He needed an alpha.

 

He whined into the green tunic and turned to his side, trying to hide himself. He couldn’t think straight and he was so _hot._ He closed his eyes, trying to clear his head.

 

It had been an hour, but Jimin had finally passed out. Taehyung sighed and stood up from the head of the bed. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Jimin’s forehead. Jimin whined in his sleep, and Taehyung smiled softly. He leaned to Jimin’s ear.

 

“You’ll be okay, Jiminie…” he whispered, barely loud enough to be heard. “I’ll always protect you.”

 

He pulled back to pet Jimin for a little longer before leaving the room, locking it behind him. He needed to get some provisions for Jimin for the next few painful days the omega was going to have to endure. He was going to do his duties to the best of his abilities, and he would be damned if he let anything happen to his best friend.

 

First, he would need a lot of towels.

 

……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept his first heat a little vague on purpose. He's only 12, so I didn't want to make it super uncomfortable. I tried. 
> 
> Have a good night, and see you soon!


	6. Collar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A filler sort of chapter to lead us on to the rest of the story.
> 
> The Jeon pack will soon be arriving, so don't worry.

It was after Jimin’s first heat that everyone started to treat him differently. It all started with his family. It was the day after his last wave of sweating, writhing, and gasping, and Jimin was exhausted. And filthy.

 

For the first time he could ever remember, he wanted a bath. He let out a long breath and sat up, looking down at his stained legs and he grimaced at the mess on his sheets. Taehyung stirred from behind him, and Jimin turned to look at him. He felt bad for the beta, who had been sleeping against the wall for the last week and a half.

 

He thought he should be embarrassed. He had been a sweating, moaning mess, not to mention naked in front of the other boy, but he didn’t feel any inkling of a blush on his face. He just felt a warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest when he looked at Taehyung. He was finally understanding the true meaning of a beta-partner.

 

Taehyung inhaled sharply and his eyes fluttered open. He stretched his arms above his head, a frown on his face as bones popped.

 

“We’re gonna need to get you a bed,” Jimin said, wincing at the sounds. His voice was raspy and unused. Taehyung snorted and nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. Jimin went to push his fingers through his hair, but stopped at the knots and tangles. “Sorry you had to sleep in such an uncomfortable position TaeTae.”

 

Taehyung just smiled and leaned forward to kiss Jimin’s cheek, but Jimin moved out of the way, making Taehyung frown. Jimin just pat Taehyung’s head.

 

“I’m actually disgusting,” he chuckled, turning to step off the bed, only to collapse back onto the ground with a grunt. “What the-”

 

Suddenly Taehyung’s arms were around him, helping him back up onto the bed, coming to stand in front of Jimin who swayed where he sat. “I don’t know what happened,” Jimin mumbled, putting a hand to his forehead. He wasn’t hot anymore, but when he stood his legs felt like jelly. Even his arms felt heavy and sore.

 

Taehyung whined and bumped his head against Jimin’s forehead. Jimin closed his eyes and leaned into Taehyung. “I’m okay, just… weak, I guess.” Taehyung pulled away and looked into Jimin’s eyes. Jimin gave Taehyung a half-smile, “Can you help me to the bathroom so that I can take a bath?”

 

Taehyung carefully lifted Jimin into his arms, Jimin hooking his arms around Taehyung’s neck, and brought him to the bathroom.

 

As soon as the door was opened, Jimin heard someone running from the other room. He quickly glanced down at his nakedness, only now blushing. Taehyung turned so his back would be facing the direction of the person running towards them, and he growled low in his chest.

 

“None of that, now,” came the Head Omegas voice before she appeared at the end of the hallway. Taehyung’s body relaxed and he turned back to face the woman who came to a stop in front of the boys. She was beaming, though her hair was a mess. Not that Jimin could say that he looked any better. It was the first time he noticed that Taehyung was almost as tall as her. She pet Jimin’s forehead, not seeming to care about the dried sweat or the foul scent coming off of Jimin. He squirmed uncomfortably. He didn’t really want the other's touch for some reason. “How are you, baby?” she asked.

 

Jimin shrugged to the best of his abilities, but the other omega just kept smiling and petting Jimin’s head. “C-Could I take a bath please?” He felt desperate to get away, and he didn’t know why. Usually her orange scent made him feel wonderful, but now it was just stinging his nose, and making his hair stand on end.  

 

The woman’s eyes lit up, “Oh! Of course, I’ll help.” Jimin rolled his eyes, but didn’t protest. Taehyung had tensed up a bit, and Jimin could almost feel him more than hear him growling, but he paid it no mind. Once the three of them had made it to the bathroom, Taehyung carefully set Jimin down on his feet, making sure he was steady before letting him go. Jimin glanced to the already full tub, and quirked his eyebrow at his mother. She just shrugged, “I always like baths after my heat, and so does Jin, so I decided to be prepared.”

 

Jimin hummed, took Taehyung’s arm and stepped into the deep basin, groaning at the wonderful feel of the hot water seeping into his skin. He sighed and leaned his head back against the edge of the basin. The water was already beginning to get cloudy, but he didn’t care.

 

His whole body was aching, and his stomach was empty. He would have to tell Taehyung to remember to force feed him next time. His skin was tingling and he still felt a little bit dazed. He was about to fall asleep when someone grabbed his wrist, and everything happened so fast after that.

 

He snatched his hand away, a quick high pitch whine escaping him like the touch had burned him. Taehyung barked and flung the upper half of his body over the basin to cover Jimin. He was most definitely growling now. The Head Omega sat with her hands up, a soapy sponge in one hand, the suds dripping onto the ground. There was tense silence for a moment, before Jimin blinked and came to his senses.

 

He put his hand on Taehyung’s chest and eased him back down, leaving a handprint in the cotton of Taehyung’s shirt. Taehyung stopped growling and just settled on glaring at the Head Omega, who just looked completely bewildered. Jimin felt his heart pounding.

 

“I’m sorry mama, but could you wait until my bath is done?” he asked, grasping Taehyung’s shirt in his fist, shaking. “I think this is all too much for me, and I'm still sensitive.”

 

She couldn’t hide the hurt on her face, but she nodded anyway, leaving the bathroom. Once the door clicked shut, Jimin let out his breath. He finally felt like he could breathe. He let Taehyung’s shirt go and sunk back into the tub. He sighed when Taehyung started to wash his body. He didn’t know what was different between his mother and Taehyung, but he was completely at ease with the beta. Maybe it was because he had spent the entire heat with Taehyung, or he was just used to the others scent. Taehyung gently washed all of Jimin’s body until Jimin was feeling more himself and less gross.

 

When Jimin was fully dried and dressed, Taehyung walked with him into the living area, where Jimin’s family was sitting, waiting for him. Jin smirked knowingly and the Head Omega was smiling again. Only the Head Alpha seemed a little bit sour, but he was smiling nonetheless, until Jimin got closer. Jimin frowned when the alpha got up and covered his mouth and nose with his hand. Even Jin squirmed in his chair. Jimin stopped in his tracks, confused.

 

“Jimin, little one,” Kim started, removing his hand from his face. “Are you sure your heat is over?”

 

Jimin blinked, and looked at Taehyung, who nodded. Jimin was back down to his regular temperature, and he wasn’t showing any signs of being in heat. “Yes, papa, I pretty sure it’s over,” he said, concern starting to grow in his chest. “Why?”

 

Jin spoke up, “You just smell incredibly strong, like you are still in heat.”

 

Jimin paused. He looked to Taehyung again. “Do I?”

 

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement, and Taehyung shrugged. “Is there something wrong with me?” he asked, grabbing at his neck, where his scent glands were.

 

His mother stood up, trying to calm Jimin down. “Not necessarily,” she came to stand in front of Jimin. “But, perhaps your scent glands are excreting more pheromones than a normal omegas would. It’s not common, but it does happen.”

 

Jimin began to panic, and Taehyung took his hand. “What does that mean?”

 

The woman sighed, “We’ll just have to be extra careful with you.”

 

Jimin looked to the Head Alpha, who looked a bit grim. “Try extremely careful. Every alpha will be at you at all times with the way you smell,” the alpha said.

 

Jimin gasped and his mother told her mate to stop scaring him. She touched Jimin’s shoulder, and shushed him, “The most we’ll have to do for now is fit you with more scarves and coats with the scent blocking attachments.”

 

Jimin nodded and went to sit down on the couch next to Jin, who flung a comforting arm around the younger. Jin nuzzled into Jimin’s hair, and whispered, “Maybe it’ll go back to normal once you find a mate?”

 

Jimin promptly burst into tears.

 

.

 

After that day, all of Jimin’s summer and winter clothes were modified with a higher collar that would press on and cover his scent glands. Jimin hated all of them. They were uncomfortable and they made him sweat more than usual. He had asked if this was all necessary. Being the Head Alpha’s son should have been enough, right? No one would dare touch him, right?

 

But the Head Alpha insisted, saying that he would rather be safe than sorry. He said that Jimin’s scent was heavier than any he ever come across, even before his heat, and now that he had fully matured, at least in the physical sense, his scent was even more potent. Jimin would only sigh and pout in response.

 

After a few years, Jimin seemed to get used to the clothes, and his overpowering scent, but that didn’t stop him from trying to leave the cabin without the special clothing every once in awhile. However, the Head Alpha did see a change in Jimin. He didn’t seem as confident in himself as he was before, and he didn’t seem to smile as brightly when he was out with his friends. The only one he seemed completely comfortable with anymore was Taehyung.

 

“What has been bothering you, little one?” Kim had asked one day when Jimin was in a particularly bad mood. The two of them were overseeing the distribution of the kitchen chores before they would go to see some of the council alphas.  Jimin just sighed and tugged at his collar, the heavy scent of vanilla escaping, making some of the omegas around them stir. No one said anything though. The Head Alpha tapped Jimin’s hand so he would stop, and Jimin frowned flipping his hair over his shoulder.

 

“It’s stupid,” Jimin said, helping another omega lift a bowl onto a high shelf. He was happy to say that at fifteen years old, he had grown to a respectable height for even a beta.

 

“Feeling a certain way is never stupid, Jimin,” Kim said, grabbing Jimin’s arm as Jimin tried to walk away. “You’ve been this way ever since your first heat. I know you don’t like your clothes, and I know it’s not fair that you have to wear them,” he thought for a moment, “do they make you feel like you’re not pretty enough?”

 

Jimin let out a quick breath, rolling his eyes. “I don’t care about things like vanity and being pretty, papa,” Jimin smiled smugly for a moment. “I know that I’m pretty, anyway. I don’t really care about the clothes anymore, and I don’t care about being different.”

 

The Head Alpha took Jimin’s shoulder in his hand, “Then what is it, son?”

 

Jimin sighed and looked away, trying to avoid eye contact. “I… I don’t feel like myself. I can’t smell myself half the time, and it’s uncomfortable. I make _others_ uncomfortable, because they can’t tell what I am feeling without me telling them.”

 

His father opened his mouth understanding, making a small ‘ah’ sound. “I can see how that could be confusing and difficult,” he looked at his son’s tired eyes. “Perhaps, there is a way to modify the collar to let _some_ scent through.” Jimin’s eyes lit up, and his father smiled. “I’ll see what your mother can do.”

 

Jimin threw his arms around his father, “Thank you for listening, papa.”

 

…

 

Things seemed to get better after that. The Head Omega had managed to create a more breathable fabric for Jimin’s collars, and Jimin was pleased that he could once again smell his vanilla- caramel scent. Other pack members seemed to be more comfortable around him as well, especially the other omegas and betas. Taehyung was thrilled to be able to smell Jimin again, although Taehyung could always tell what Jimin was feeling anyway.

 

It was the alphas that was the problem. He was definitely getting more and more attention from them. Most of them knew not to touch him, or even look at him for fear of the Head Alpha’s wrath, but that didn’t stop a few from reaching out to swat at his butt or pull their hands through his hair. Most of them would put their hands up and call it innocent and they were just playing, but some of the younger ones seemed more serious about it. It only made sense. Jimin was at that age to start looking for a mate, but none of them really struck his fancy.

 

He was spending the day outside with Taehyung. His own heat had ended two days ago, only for Jin’s to flare up. He liked to give Jin his privacy when he was in heat, and he knew that Jin appreciated it. It was strange, but omegas didn’t really enjoy other omegas scents around them when they were in heat, and because of Jimin’s “problem” he tended to leave the cabin so that Jin wouldn’t be bothered by his overpowering smells. The Head Omega was staying at the cabin with Jin so that he wouldn’t be left completely unattended.

 

They had been out for about half the day, sitting and walking around the creek that Taehyung had shown him all those years ago. Jimin had finished his duties for the day, as well as Jin’s. He was a diligent pack member, and chose to finish his work early so that he could have more of the day to himself.

 

He yawned for what seemed like the millionth time, and Taehyung chuckled, taking Jimin’s arm and leading him out of the forest. “I’m sorry, Tae,” Jimin moaned, rubbing at his eyes. “I haven’t gotten all my strength back from my heat yet, and I still need to catch up on sleep.”

 

Taehyung put his fingers together to form a steeple, silently asking if Jimin wanted to go back to his cabin. Jimin nodded, and yawned again. Jin would just have to deal with Jimin’s scent for awhile. He needed a nap.

 

.

 

On the walk back, Jimin began to become more and more unnerved. Something was wrong. He could feel it in his gut. His stomach churned and he glanced to Taehyung, who seemed to be on high alert. He opened his mouth, and inhaled before covering it and coughing heavily. Taehyung grabbed his arm in support, but kept his head up to keep watch.

 

“Do you smell that?” Jimin asked. It smelled of wood rot and something musty. Jimin’s heart started to pound. It smelled like an alpha. Why would an alpha be this close to his home? His eyes widened, and they flew to Taehyung’s. He sniffed the air again, ignoring the disgusting alpha smell and he felt his heart drop into his stomach. Underneath the smell of wet wood, and the snow on the ground was the smell of burnt pastry and wilting apples.

 

Jimin broke into a dead sprint towards his home, Taehyung close behind. When his home came into view, he skid to a halt, spraying snow and mud forward.

 

A metallic taste filled his mouth and his heart stopped. His hearing went fuzzy, and he could only vaguely feel Taehyung’s presence behind him. “Oh, gods…” he breathed staring at his home. Jin was in heat. His mother was supposed to be home to protect him. Jin was in heat. The doors were supposed to be locked. Jin was in heat.

 

And the door to his cabin was wide open.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> The next chapter will be up soon, cause I can't just leave you guys on a cliffhanger! 
> 
> As always, let me know what you think!


	7. Head Omega Kim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It is once again 3 AM. I must have the best timing ever.
> 
> On a much more serious note:  
> This chapter can be triggering. My archive warning comes into play here, so PLEASE be careful if you are sensitive to stuff like this. It's not explicit, but it is talked about. So please, please be careful. 
> 
> Now a question regarding Taehyung and him speaking at the end of the 4th(?) chapter. He only did so because Jimin was out cold and couldn't hear him. Don't worry, his story will be revealed soon enough.

Jimin’s heart was in his throat, and his stomach was at his feet. His whole body was shaking, and his breath was coming out it heaving gasps. He felt numb. He strained his ears to hear something, anything.

 

He stood in complete silence for a moment before taking a step forward, his leg almost moving on its own. He barely heard Taehyung gasp, and he only knew Taehyung had grabbed him because he pulled Jimin hard enough to making him turn. Jimin blinked at Taehyung, not really seeing the other boy.

 

Jimin pulled his arm out of Taehyung’s grasp, and touched Taehyung’s face. He could barely hear himself speak over the blood rushing in his ears. “Go back into the camp, and find the Head Alpha, okay Taehyungie?”

 

He kept his face neutral when Taehyung whined and shook his head, but Jimin didn’t give him room to argue when he turned away and slowly made his way into his cabin. “Go, now,” when he didn’t hear the beta move, he turned to look at him one last time, frowning. “Jinnie needs you Taehyung, so please. Find our father.”

 

Finally, thankfully, Taehyung nodded and sprinted back down the path to the camp pavilion where the Head Alpha was holding council.

 

With Taehyung gone, Jimin felt even more terrified, but he needed to help Jin. He needed to help his big brother.

 

He finally got to the threshold of the cabin after what felt like years. The floor creaked under his weight, making him wince at the loudness. Snow had blown into the cabin from the door, and from the amount of it, Jimin surmised that it had been open for awhile. How long had the Head Omega been gone? He had to put a hand over his nose and mouth at the stench of rotting wood and burning bread. There was another smell, but Jimin wouldn’t, _couldn’t,_ think about what it was. He hoped to all the gods that he was wrong about the third smell.

 

He slowly walked through the house, leaving the door open, getting closer to Jin’s room. He took a deep breath through his hand, his stomach churning at the acrid smell. “Brother?” he whispered, his voice shaking and muffled by his hand. His heart stuttered when he heard Jin only whine in response.

 

Jimin ran the rest of the way to Jin’s room, tears already starting to form in the corners of his eyes. He had never in his sixteen years heard Jin sound so _sad_.

 

Jimin stopped only for a moment at Jin’s door, when he reached for the handle, only to find that it wasn’t there. It was on the ground, along with massive wood splinters. This alpha had broken Jin’s door to get to him.

 

Jimin pushed the door open and he let out a cry of distress.

 

Jin was curled up on the ground, on his elbows and knees, his forehead pressed to the cold floor, his hands covering his neck.  The loose tunic he had on was barely hanging onto his broad shoulders, torn at the bottom and the collar. His once beautiful chocolate brown hair had been sheared off at his neck. His skin was red and purple, half crescent teeth marks left everywhere Jimin could see. From this distance, Jimin could smell yet another terrible scent underneath the rotting apple. 

 

Blood.

 

Jimin ran to Jin and tried to pull Jin into himself, but Jin recoiled violently, flinging Jimin almost halfway across the room. “DON’T TOUCH ME!” Jin screamed, trying to curl further into himself. Jimin swallowed and got up slowly, coming near Jin again, but not touching him.

 

“Br-Brother, it’s me,” Jimin breathed, the metallic scent in the air making Jimin’s insides shrink. Jin seemed to freeze at Jimin’s voice. “It’s Jimin, brother, I won’t hurt you.”

 

Jin was still for a moment longer before his body began to crumble and shake with violent sobs. He crawled to Jimin and collapsed on the others lap, his head cradled by Jimin’s thighs. Jimin felt his own hot tears slide down his face. Jimin thread his fingers through what was left of Jin’s hair, shifting it to look at the back of Jin’s neck. Relief flooded through Jimin when he saw that Jin’s neck was untouched, still silky, smooth white. Whoever it was hadn’t force mated Jin.

 

Jimin hugged Jin’s head for a while, trying his best to make his own scent as comforting as possible. After a long, long time, Jin seemed to calm down some. His skin was still on fire, and now Jimin could say without a doubt what that third musky, disgusting smell was. It was radiating off of Jin, from _inside_ of Jin.

 

“What happened, Jin?” Jimin whispered, and his heart broke again when Jin flinched. Jin took a shuddering breath before sitting up, though the very act looked painful. Jin sat, facing Jimin, trying to cover his mostly naked, bruised body with trembling arms. Jin opened his mouth to say something, but shut it again. Jimin whined, “Jin, please?”

 

A tear escaped Jin’s doe eye, “Not in here…” he gasped out, looking around his room. He looked so _scared._

 

Jimin nodded and stood up, taking Jin’s hand in his own, helping the older to his feet. Jin wobbled and yelped in pain, collapsing against Jimin. Jimin just sniffled and put his arm around Jin and led his big brother to his own room, shutting the door after him. He sat Jin on his bed and wrapped him in blankets, hoping to make Jin feel less vulnerable.

 

Neither one could seem to stop the tears.

They sat facing each other, Jin’s hands in Jimin’s. He put his forehead against Jin’s, silently pleading him to explain. Jin closed his eyes and breathed in Jimin’s familiar scent for a moment before opening them and taking a deep breath.

 

“I was just riding my heat session out, like usual, when I heard someone shouting at the front door,” Jin started, his voice wavering. “I thought mama would take care of it, that it was just some teenage pup starting a ruckus, so I ignored it... until they started to slam against the door, screaming to be let in.”

 

Jimin gasped and ground his teeth, trying to stay silent.

 

Jin looked to the ceiling, trying to hold back more tears. “And so, I ran to my door as fast as I could and locked it. I only realized then that I couldn’t hear mother anywhere in the house, or smell her. She was gone, and she didn’t tell me she was leaving. So, I locked my door and tried, oh _Jimin_ I tried, to make my scent disappear, but I couldn’t,” Jin sobbed, “I heard it when he broke through the front door. I heard when he stopped to breathe in the air, _my heat scent_ . I **_heard_ **when he came to a stop in front of my door.”

 

Jimin knew he was sobbing, but he couldn’t stop it. He tried to take in air, but his ribs felt like they were squeezing his lungs in a vice. Jin’s body was shaking so, so hard. “And then he kicked, and kicked, and **kicked** until the handle of my door was broken off… and… and then he… oh my gods…” Jin trailed off, gut wrenching sobs escaping his throat. He leaned forward from the force of his crying. Jimin had a hand over his mouth, his sobs silent and hard.

 

He tried to breathe, to speak. He had to ask, he **had** to know. “Did… Did he knot you?”

 

Jimin’s heart fell out of his chest when Jin nodded, slowly and brokenly. Jimin gathered Jin into his small, thin arms and they both cried and cried and cried until Jimin felt like his throat would close and suffocate him. He cried and cried and cried long past Jin falling asleep in his arms, his skin a thousand degrees, his shoulders coated in blood and dried saliva.

 

He cried and cried and cried for his big brother.

 

.

 

After what felt like an eternity, Jimin had woken Jin up to give his brother a bath and to get him into some clothes. Jin refused to wear anything from his own room, so he was wearing some of Taehyung’s spare clothes.

 

They were cuddling on the couch in the front room, the fire crackling in the fireplace. Jimin had shut the front door an hour ago, making sure it wasn’t too badly broken and putting up a small barricade just in case. The brothers didn’t speak, but they were still comforted by the other. Their faces were puffy and a splotchy red.

 

Jin tensed when the front door was forced open, and Jimin just shushed him and cradled his head on his chest. He knew it was Taehyung from a mile away, with his father and mother in tow.

 

But even Jimin flinched with the force of the door slamming back into its place, the walls shaking. Jimin could smell dark, ugly rain, the rotting wood smell long gone. Jimin sat up and made a small noise, alerting his parents to where they were.

 

His mother whined and ran to the front room, followed by his father, though at a much slower pace. The Head Omega gathered Jin into her arms, though Jin didn’t seem to reciprocate, barely placing his arms around her in return before shrugging her off and going back to Jimin’s embrace. Taehyung was at Jimin’s side in a second, sniffing and prodding the other to make sure Jimin was okay. Jimin just let him do what he wanted. He was too tired to do anything else.

 

When the Head Alpha reached the front room to stand in front of his omega family, he only said three words, his voice deep and quiet.

 

“Who was it?”

 

Jin whimpered and hid his face in Jimin’s neck. “I… don’t want anyone to be punished,” Jin whispered, and Jimin’s eyes widened. His father growled lowly and the omegas shivered at the rare sound.

 

“I do not care what you want, Seokjin,” his father said, still so, so quiet. “You will tell me who it was, and you will tell me now.”

 

Jin was shaking like a leaf, but he still shook his head ‘no’. Jimin started to breathe quicker. Why was Jin being so difficult?!

 

“ _Seokjin,”_ the three omegas shuddered and gasped, all of them leaning forward in submission, Jin more than Jimin or their mother. Head Alpha Kim was issuing a Command, on his own son. Jimin grit his teeth. “ _Tell me who did this, now.”_

 

Jin couldn’t pick his head up, and he looked like he was biting his lip hard enough to bleed, but the Alpha Command was impossible, painful, to ignore. His mouth snapped open when Jimin jumped in.

 

“I smelled him!”

 

All eyes snapped to him, but Jimin only looked at the Head Alpha’s eyes. “I smelled him, and I can smell him again. I can find him.”

 

The Head Alpha nodded once in acceptance before turning and leaving the room for his own quarters.

 

The four of them sat in silence for a moment before they heard the Head Alpha yelling and slamming things around. Jin began to cry again, and the Head Omega tried to comfort him, but Jimin snatched Jin’s body and brought it to his own. He glared openly at his mother. “Where were you?” he spat, petting Jin’s head.

 

The Head Omega opened and closed her mouth like a fish, trying to come up with an excuse.

 

“This is all your fault, Head Omega,” Jimin said, ice lacing his words. “You are supposed to protect the omegas in the pack, but you weren’t even here to protect your own son. What does that make you?”

 

The Head Omega looked away, her eyes distant. “I-”

 

“Just go…”

 

Both Jimin’s and the Head’s gaze snapped to Jin’s. “Please, Head Omega, just… go,” he said weekly, snuggling closer to Jimin, closing his eyes.

 

With that, the Head Omega numbly stood and left the room, leaving two broken sons and a glaring beta-partner in her wake.

 

…

 

Jin wouldn’t leave Jimin’s side that night. Taehyung went back to his own home for the night, and extremely rare occurrence, but he knew the brothers needed time together.

 

Jimin cleaned Jin’s hair up as best as he could, cutting it even shorter so that it would at least be even. They spent the night curled up in each others arms, though Jimin knew that neither one of them you be able to get any real sleep. He kept threading his fingers through Jin’s short hair, hoping to lull the other into some sort of sleep.

 

The sun had just started to peek through the curtains when Jimin heard hushed voices from down the hall. He blinked his heavy eyes and looked towards the door. Light was slipping underneath it, and he could see shadows moving. He crept out of the bed, disentangling his arms from Jin’s. He sat near the door where he could hear his mother talking to his father.

 

“... couldn’t do that the Jin,” his mother was whispering.

 

He heard his father sigh, “We don’t have a choice! If he is pregnant, then he cannot become the next Head.”

 

Jimin held a hand over his mouth to hide the gasp. If Jin was pregnant, then he couldn't… be the next Head Omega? But why?

 

The current Head Omega seemed to read Jimin’s mind. “But why?!”

 

His father seemed to hesitate, making the Head Omega ask again, a little more desperately. “Why couldn’t he?”

 

“Because no alpha in his right mind would mate him if he had someone else pup attached to his hip!”

 

There was silence between the two before the alpha continued. “The whole point for a Head Alpha and Omega is to continue the bloodline, to make strong pups, to keep the family name proud and strong. And because of an alpha’s possessive nature, no one is going to want to mate Jin if Jin isn’t virgin, much less with a pup following him around.”

 

Jimin startled when he saw Jin sitting up in the bed, listening intently. His face was shiny with tears, but he made no noise. His hand cradled his flat stomach, pressing on it softly, as if he could feel something already.

 

“We may get lucky, though,” the Head Omega said. “Male omegas have a hard time conceiving, so maybe he won’t be.” There was no noise, so Jimin assumed the alpha had nodded. “And this other alpha didn’t fully mate Jin, so we could still find Jin a mate that is willing to accept what’s happened.”

 

“Yes, we could,” the Head Alpha started. Jimin squirmed in his seat on the ground. It felt like his father was staring at him through the door, lighting his insides aflame. “But if my little Jin is indeed pregnant, then Jimin would have to take up the mantle of Head Omega.”

 

Everything stopped moving.

 

Jimin thought his heart was going to stop for good. Jin was staring at him and Jimin stared back. Jimin searched Jin’s face for any disapproval, for any hatred at taking his place, but there was none. It was almost as if Jin was expecting this outcome, and had long since accepted it. He probably had as soon as the man had broken into his room. Jin looked down, nodding his head slowly, making Jimin’s heart squeeze before he laid back down onto the bed with a sigh. Jimin thought he almost sounded relieved.

 

The Head Omega hadn’t said anything, so Jimin just assumed that she had readily agreed. The floor creaked again and the light was blown out. Jimin didn’t move until he heard the door down the hall shut.

 

He stood on stiff legs and climbed back into bed with Jin, who immediately wrapped Jimin in a too warm embrace.

 

Jimin definitely wasn’t getting any sleep tonight.

 

.

 

The hunt for the man happened a week later. The Head Alpha had taken Jimin with him and his council to search the pack grounds. Jimin was surrounded at all times by the other alphas and betas, and even Taehyung was by his side, all of them, excluding Jimin, in their wolf skin. With all of the scents surrounding him, Jimin thought it would be difficult to pick out another alpha’s scent.

 

But it wasn’t.

 

He smelled the man’s stench from yards away. Wet, rotting, fungus filled wood. All he had to do was point his finger at the alpha, and the pack was on him. Taehyung tried to get Jimin to look away, using his massive dark brown body to block Jimin’s view, but Jimin just put his hand on Taehyung’s soft fur neck, and stared at the bloody massacre. The man didn’t even have time to scream, to run, to shift. Jimin just watched, his face a stone, as the alpha that destroyed his brother’s life was torn to pieces.

 

All that was left of the man was a crimson stain in the snow.

 

… _One Month Later …_

 

Jin’s heat didn’t come back. They waited and waited, but Jin’s heat hadn’t returned. Their mother had taken him to the packs healer, and they returned with the news that everyone already knew.

 

Jin was pregnant.

 

Jimin took a deep breath and looked to the Head Alpha. The Head Alpha’s eyes were dark and angry, but he pat Jin’s head softly, and Jimin could practically _hear_ his father’s heart breaking. Then he looked to Jimin, and Jimin held his breath.

 

“From today forward, Kim Jimin, you are to uphold the name of the Kim household, and you are to start your training to become the next Head Omega of the Kim Clan. Do you accept the title of Head Omega, my son?”

 

Jimin glanced to Jin, who tilted his head down, with a soft smile on his face. His hands were resting softly on his stomach. Despite everything, he seemed content with his fate, even if no one else was. But if Jin was accepting everything that happened, Jimin would too. He would make his brother proud.

 

“Yes,” he was surprised at the confidence in his voice, expecting to come out a shaky as he was. He gripped his hands into fists, “I accept the title of Head Omega Kim Jimin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you enjoyed, even through the darkness of this chapter.
> 
> I think you all should look forward to the next chapter though, just cause.
> 
> Lots of love, please let me know what you think!


	8. The Jeon Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the last chapter; I have the rape/noncon archive warning on purpose, and I did say to be careful when reading it. I can't stop you if you decide to STILL read it and get upset. Don't be upset at me because you still decided to read it.  
> ...
> 
> The long awaited chapter has come! I hope you are all excited. I'm sorry that it took so long to get here, I just wanted the background to be laid and the atmosphere created before I jumped into the main bulk of the story.
> 
> Enough with the serious!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and thank you for all the support!
> 
> OH, and it's not 3 AM. Isn't that exciting!

Two weeks had passed, and Jimin had settled into his training and lessons on becoming the next Head Omega. His seventeenth birthday had come and gone. They hadn’t really celebrated it as they had done in the past. Jimin just didn’t see it as appropriate because of the events leading up to it. He insisted that there was no fuss made.

 

To his surprise, it was Jin that made the biggest fuss. He had gone to the kitchens himself to prepare Jimin a small cake and a rich but healthy dinner of buttered carrots, roast quail, and freshly baked bread. Jimin’s favorites. They ate the dinner and the chocolate cake together, just the two of them. Since that day, Jin had stuck close to Jimin, almost never leaving his side.

 

Despite everything that had happened to Jin, he was taking it all in stride, with the proper grace and poise of an omega of his status. He didn’t hide himself in shame from the rest of the pack. He had taken over Jimin’s old tasks. He proudly told anyone who asked that he was pregnant. He went to the healer once a week to check on his pregnancy, and Jimin would sometimes walk in on Jin talking softly to his unborn pup, his hands softly prodding and caressing his lower belly.

 

Jin had been livid when the Head Omega asked if he really wanted to keep it. The Head Omega argued that it was a bastard, and because Jin was a male omega, it could kill him. She asked if it was worth it, to die or be alone, unmated for the rest of his life. Jimin would never forget Jin’s words back to his mother.

 

“This pup is the only good thing to come from what happened. Was it meant to happen? No. Am I happy that it happened. No. But should I damn this poor pup to death or abandonment just because he was never supposed to exist, because he was conceived through pain and suffering? I don’t think so. I will raise him, and I will teach him everything about himself, and what he came from, and who he can be. He will be loved and if I have to do it alone, so be it. But he will be born, and he will be part of the Kim family, just as much as Jimin is.”

 

Jimin had smiled softly, “Him?”

 

Jimin remembered had Jin’s eyes sparkled for the first time since it happened. “I just have a feeling.”

 

As it was now, Jimin was walking through the healer’s cabin, checking on the other pregnant omegas and betas with the Head Omega. They hadn’t been on the best terms as of late, which lead to an abundance of awkward silences between the two. Jimin was still waiting for an explanation, and the Head Omega didn’t seem ready to give it.

 

During their walk around, Jimin let his mother do most of the talking while he just observed and learned. He had a meeting with the Head Alpha later, and he didn’t know what it was about, making him nervous. What if he wasn’t doing well enough? What if they had to find another omega that could do the job better? He swallowed and focused on his mother, who was talking to a heavily pregnant beta.

 

Jimin couldn’t help but smile. The beta looked tired and swollen, but _so_ happy. Her dark skin was practically glowing and her smell was so warm and earthy, like freshly picked flowers with dirt still covering the roots. The beta’s eyes flitted to Jimin’s smiling crescents, and she blushed and a smile tilted the corner of her mouth up when she looked back to the Head Omega.

 

Jimin had that effect on people, and he knew it. He knew that he had grown up well. His white blonde hair was thick and full, falling just past his shoulder blades. His eyes had gotten a touch lighter, making them look more green than brown, giving him a unique eye color. His skin was as pale as it always had been, but he had a healthy glow about him, making him almost sparkle under the sun. It was smooth, and without a blemish. His cheeks had gotten less chubby, but they were still full and round, making him look adorable when he smiled. His lips were a healthy, plump pink, and Jimin had heard one of his packmates from lessons call them perfectly kissable. His body had filled out, but he tried to control the fat that grew on omegas naturally by exercising daily, so instead of the common bit of pudge around the stomach, he had smooth muscle and a defined chest. His hips had widened and his thighs were something to marvel at. He had seen many alphas and betas stare at his ass, and he sort of just wished that they would talk to him instead of treating him like a piece of meat, or a fragile art piece.

 

The Head Omega pat the betas hand as she finished talking. The beta nodded and laid back down to rest. His mother shut the curtain as she walked out. “That’s the last one, I think,” she sighed, leading Jimin out of the cabin into the brisk October air. Jimin walked past her and kept walking, not acknowledging the other omega in the slightest, not even seeing if she was following behind.

 

“I thought we were untouchable.”

 

Jimin stopped and turned back to his mother as she spoke, his eyebrow raised. He waited for her to continue.

 

She stood for a moment, wringing her hands together. Jimin was surprised to see how tired she looked. He hadn’t really looked at her in the last month and a half. “What?”

 

She flinched at Jimin’s cold acknowledgement, but it seemed to get her to be able to answer, “I thought we were untouchable as the Head family of this pack,” she whispered. “I thought that I could go check on the healer cabin for a moment, because no one would dare step foot in the Head’s home. I- I thought…” she trailed off.

 

Jimin thought he would have been happy, relieved to get an answer for her disappearance, but he felt himself get more angry at the woman. “You thought wrong,” he breathed, his teeth clenching. “No one is untouchable, Head Omega. It’s the law of nature. If being a male omega had taught me anything, it’s that no one is untouchable, even the Head family.”

 

She seemed to shrink in on herself, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

 

Jimin scoffed and turned away, heading back to his home to get ready for his meeting with his father. He couldn’t find it in himself to forgive her yet. It wasn’t that he was angry with her, he was just so, _so_ disappointed with her. She was supposed to be the smart one, who took care of her family on top of everyone else, but she didn’t. She didn’t protect her son in his most vulnerable time, and Jimin couldn’t stop the bitter resentment from bubbling up in his throat. She hadn't even apologized to Jin, or spent any time with him in the cabin.

 

He would forgive her eventually, just… not yet.

 

…

 

Later that night, Jimin knocked on his father’s door. He had put on nicer clothes as he had seen Jin do whenever he had an official meeting with his father. Jimin was still partial to black after all these years, so he wore a black cotton tunic with a red scarf to wear over his scent glands. He knew he didn’t have to wear a covering in his own home, but he knew that the Head Alpha appreciated it.  

 

“Come in.”

 

Jimin took a deep breath and stepped into the room. It was warm and cozy like most of the cabin. A fire was lit in the fireplace and his father was sitting on one of the big leather chairs next to it. When Jimin appeared, Kim stood and gestured to the other seat for Jimin to sit. When they were both settled, his father smiled at him, gentle and kind.

 

“How are you, little one?”

 

Jimin wanted to roll his eyes at the pet name. He wasn’t that little anymore. Granted he was smaller than most, but he wasn’t tiny.

 

“I’m settling. It’s been hard with everything happening, but I’m… settling,” he finished lamely. His father pat his hand in understanding. They were silent for a moment, just reflecting about the last month and a half.

 

The Head Alpha straightened up after another minute or two, putting on his business face as Jimin liked to call it.

 

“There are a few things that we must discuss today. Firstly being the arrival of the Jeon Pack,” Jimin nodded his head and folded his hands into his lap. Jimin was only made vaguely aware of the Jeon’s arriving a few days ago.

 

Their pack leader had died in a terrible hunting accident over two months ago, and now the pack was in chaos. There were land disputes within the pack, and the fighting for the Head spot had torn the pack to shreds. The man who had finally won the position was ruthless and cruel. Part of what was left of the pack wanted to escape, so they sought the aid of the Kim pack, their closest allies. Even with the Kim pack strapped for resources and land, they had offered the aid, and now part of the Jeon pack was coming to be merged with the Kim’s.

 

“They will be here within the week,” the Head Alpha continued, “among them are ten omegas, fifteen betas, and five alphas, including the son of the now passed Head.” Jimin nodded his head. Of course the son of the last head would be coming. It would have been suicide to stay. The Head Alpha cleared his throat before continuing. “Your job will be to see to the younger members of the pack, and the omegas, to make sure they are well situated, and to help with the preparations for their arrival festival.”

 

Jimin tilted his head, “If it is only thirty members arriving, why are we giving them a festival? It’s not like this is a happy merger either, will they be in the mood for a festival?”

 

The Head Alpha thought for a moment, “It’s not a massive festival. The Jeon pack have always been a more athletic pack, and I think they would appreciate a bit of a sports festival to make them comfortable. They need the fun. They were once our allies, and they will be received with open arms, the same way any other ally would be, with the same amount of respect.”

 

Jimin nodded in understanding. “So you will help with the preparations in the sports festival, creating the events that our alphas and betas and theirs can participate in and making sure all of that is set,” his father said. At that Jimin’s face fell.

 

“What about the omegas?” he asked, clenching his fists a little.

 

His father looked up, surprised. “I think they would be content enough to watch, and enjoy the show.”

 

Jimin felt a little defensive. “This omega wouldn’t. I want to compete with them, along with everyone else. And I’m sure other omegas would too.”

 

The alpha squirmed a little bit, obviously uncomfortable. “I suppose we could make a few trials for omegas too.”

 

Jimin sighed, exasperated. “I meant that I want to compete in the same trials, _with_ them.”

 

His father shook his head. “You can’t Jimin. You could get hurt-”

 

“So can they,” Jimin cut in.

 

The Head Alpha stared at Jimin, his eyes hard.

 

Jimin grit his teeth. “What if I made you a deal?”

 

The Head Alpha almost laughed, “And what kind of deal would you propose that would be good enough for you getting trampled to death by alphas and betas?”

 

Jimin did roll his eyes at that, but then looked at his father in the eye. “I won’t go hunting anymore.”

 

His father froze. Now, that was a good deal. Jimin was constantly sneaking off with the hunting party, even though he wasn’t allowed to. It was far too dangerous for an omega to hunt, and Jimin was lucky that he wasn’t hurt yet. To say that he was going to stop was a huge relief for the alpha. “Is this that important to you, little one?”

 

“Yes. I want to compete with everyone else. If I get hurt it’s my own fault, but I think I can do it,” Jimin said with the utmost confidence. Then his smile turned cocky. “Besides, what better way to them they are joining a strong pack than by showing them that the Head Alpha’s omega son is as strong as their alphas?”

 

The Head Alpha sighed and stuck his hand out to Jimin, and Jimin almost squealed.

 

“Deal.”

…

 

The week passed very quickly, and more often than not, Jimin was exhausted by the end of the day. He had helped the council with the trials, along with making sure the Jeon Pack had enough room in their temporary cabins. Taehyung was with him pretty much every step of the way. Taehyung hadn’t shown any hesitance in becoming the next Head Beta, and he helped Jimin whenever he could.

 

The Kim Pack was soon gathered at the front gates of their land. The Head Alpha and Omega stood in the very front. In the line behind them stood Jimin, Taehyung, and Jin. Then the council stood behind them, and behind them the rest of the pack. Everyone was jittery with excitement. Despite the tragic means of their merger, everyone was pleased to be joining with their oldest allies. That and Jimin had heard that many members of the Jeon pack were very good looking, and he was sure that many of the younger members were waiting to see just how good looking they were.

 

Jimin would never admit it, but he was also wanted to see these stunning good looks. He was most interested in seeing the Head’s son. He was whispered to be the best looking alpha of them all. Jimin would believe it when he saw it.

 

A murmur went through the pack when the trees parted and people started coming through. They were mostly dressed in black and brown furs and they were laden with packs and sleeping rolls. Jimin startled for a moment. Most of them were extremely young, around his age. He was expecting a few older members, but no. The Jeon pack came to a stop in front of the Kim pack, in a formation much like the Kim’s, with the Head Alpha’s son at the front, though Jimin couldn’t really get a good look at him from behind his massive father. Behind him were three others. One alpha, one beta, and to Jimin’s pleasant surprise, a male omega. The rest of the pack trailed behind, pulling carts and some livestock behind them.

 

Jimin studied the three for a moment. The alpha was very tall, with straw blonde hair. His skin was a pretty olive and his fur cloak was brown and it crossed over his chest to clasp at his shoulder. On his hip was a silver scabbard with a blue handled hilt peaking out. Jimin thought he was very handsome with his deep brown eyes and round face.

 

The beta was a little shorter than the alpha, but still taller than Jimin. He was thin and lanky. His black hair was curly and it hung in his face. Even though he looked exhausted, he was smiling. His eyes were almost black, and he was nicely tanned, a rarity in the north. Again, Jimin thought he was very pretty.

 

His eyes slid over to the omega. He was happy to see that this omega wasn’t any taller than him. His hair was black and straight, just barely touching his shoulders, and he was even paler than Jimin. His arms and legs were wirey, and his waist was barely there. Jimin would think he looked sickly, except that he was almost glowing with life. His eyes were quiet but attentive and his lips were pretty pink.

 

“Thank you, for taking us in,” Jimin’s eyes snapped back forward at the low voice from in front of the pack, in front of his father. It sounded like music slipping past Jimin’s ears, and he could have sworn that he almost purred.

 

“Your family has always been welcome here, Jeon,” his father stated, reaching a hand out to grasp the other alphas arm in welcome.

 

“Please, Jungkook is fine Head Alpha.”

 

Jimin _had_ to see who was speaking, he _had_ to see this Jungkook. His voice was like velvet, and the way his own name sounded falling out of his mouth made Jimin want him to say _his_ name, over and over. Jimin had never felt like this before, and he needed to see Jungkook _now._

 

He leaned to the side, and he felt his mouth drop open.

 

There was no doubt that Jungkook was an alpha. He was clad head to toe in black. His cloak was even more amazing than the other alpha’s. It swept the ground and clasped at his shoulder in an ornate silver rabbit clip. His chest filled out his leather jerkin, and his thighs looked like they could crush melons. Jimin felt a rush of warmth surge to his face as he kept observing the alpha. His skin was pale, and his cheeks flushed red from the cold. His jaw was sharp, and his cheekbones high. His eyes were pitch black, but friendly. He was smiling at the Head Alpha, and crinkles had formed around his eyes. Jimin thought he looked like a bunny. An incredibly sexy bunny. He had a thin cupids bow shaped top lip and a plump bottom lip, and Jimin just wanted to bite down on it and wanted to see how Jungkook tasted. He squirmed when he felt his body reacting to just seeing this alpha. What would it be like to _touch_ him? His short black hair shifted in the breeze, and Jimin got a faceful of Jungkook’s scent.

 

Oh.

 

My.

 

Gods.

 

He smelled like firewood and leather, and Jimin almost melted. He knew his face was burning, and he shifted his coat to hide his… other issue. Jungkook’s scent wrapped around Jimin, and Jimin felt himself open his mouth to taste it, needing more and more of it. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the scent being blown over him. Then the wind shifted, and it blew his hair over his face, making him open his eyes. The wind had been strong, and it was able to shift his hood enough to release a heavy dose of his own scent. Taehyung shifted and adjusted the hood, and Jimin turned to thank him. When he turned back he blanched.

 

Jungkook was staring right at him. His obsidian eyes glanced at Taehyung for a second, his eyes flashing with something, before settling back on Jimin. Jimin felt his whole body boil when Jungkook very deliberately moved his eyes from Jimin’s eyes to his mouth, and then over the rest of his body and slowly back up to Jimin’s mouth. Jimin almost whined when Jungkook bit his lip, seeming to collect himself and look back to the Head Alpha who was introducing the Head Omega to him.

 

Taehyung growled a little bit, but Jimin elbowed him gently in the stomach, telling him to stop. Taehyung raised an eyebrow at Jimin, but Jimin just waved him off.

 

“And these are my children,” the Head Alpha swept his hand at the three standing behind him. Jimin chuckled when Taehyung blushed at the acknowledgment. The Head gestured to Jin first, and Jin stepped forward. “This is my first born son, Seokjin.”

 

Jin bowed respectfully and Jungkook bowed back. Jimin caught a motion in the corner of his eye and looked to the blond alpha, who seemed to be having an issue himself. He was shuffling uncomfortably and he seemed to want to say something. He was looking right at Jin, and Jimin noticed that his cheeks were a little pink. Jimin smiled a secret smile, and he heard Taehyung snicker, earning him another elbow. When Jin walked past the other alpha, he caught the alpha's eye and held it for just the right amount of time before looking down, acting bashful. If there was one thing about Jin, it was that he was NOT bashful. He came to a stop next to Jimin, and they shared a smile. The alpha’s mouth was hanging open until the beta next to him tapped his chin to make him shut it.

 

Taehyung’s turn was next, and the Head Alpha brought him forward gently. “This is the next Head Beta, my son’s beta partner, and my son by association, Taehyung.”

 

Taehyung held out his hand and Jimin noticed that neither one of the two looked happy. Taehyung’s jaw was set, and Jungkook’s eyes were narrowed, but he shook the beta's hand regardless. Their hands shook between them from the force of the grasp on each other, hoping to get the other to submit. The Head Alpha cleared his throat, and the two let each other go. “Nice to meet you, Taehyung,” Jungkook said, forcing the words out from behind clenched teeth. Taehyung smirked, his chin high before sauntering back to Jimin’s side.

 

Another movement caught Jimin’s attention. The omega had grasped the other beta's arm, his knuckles white, and the beta was openly glaring at Taehyung, his smile gone. Jimin could have burst out laughing at the blush on the omega's face. It looked like the Jeon Pack was smitten with the Kim Pack.

 

“And this is my son, Jimin, the next Head Omega of the Kim Pack.”

 

Jimin stepped forward, willing himself to be graceful. He heard someone in the Jeon Pack whisper ‘oh, he _is_ pretty,’ but he paid them no mind. He kept his eyes glued to Jungkook’s, and Jungkook’s eyes didn’t leave Jimin’s. He shifted his hair to one shoulder and bowed to Jungkook, though not low enough to break eye contact. Instead of bowing back, Jungkook took Jimin’s hand in his own. Jimin knew he had tiny hands, but damn. Jungkook’s hands swallowed his, and they were so warm and surprisingly soft. Jimin idly wondered what they would feel like sliding against his body.

 

Jungkook took Jimin’s hand to his lips and kissed it softly. Electricity shot through Jimin’s arm and it made his heart pound. Jungkook gave Jimin a half smile, and Jimin thought he would just explode from the amount of blood rushing to his face. The alpha lowered Jimin’s hand and folded it between both of his own. “Very pleased to finally meet you Jimin.”

 

Jimin felt his legs go weak, but he didn’t want to seem a fool, so he quirked his eyebrow. “Finally?” he asked, a smile coming to his lips.

 

Jungkook chuckled, and Jimin thought he would scream. _Oh_ , what a wonderful noise. “Yes, I have heard a lot about you.”

 

Jimin put his hand on top of the alpha’s, “Oh, have you?”

 

Jungkook nodded and pulled Jimin gently closer. Jimin was getting dizzy from Jungkook’s scent, and he just wanted to bury his face into the alpha's neck. “I have, but I am sure that you will have so much more to tell me.”

 

Jimin laughed and tilted his head. “Cocky aren’t we? Who said I wanted to talk with you at all, Jungkookie?”

 

Jungkook’s eyebrow went up. “Cocky is one word for me, in more way than one, but my name is Jungkook, sweet one, not Jung _kookie.”_

 

Jimin released his hands from Jungkook’s and put them on Jungkook’s face. Jimin tipped his head extremely close, and Jungkook’s breathing got a little heavy. Before they could meet Jimin whispered, his lips barely grazing Jungkook's; “And my name is Jimin, not sweet one, so that makes us even, little Jungkookie.” Jimin stepped away with a swirl of vanilla and caramel, bowed to Jungkook once more before walking back to his spot next to his beta partner, who looked royally pissed off.

 

The Head Alpha once again cleared his throat and Jungkook blinked. He had almost forgotten where he was. He coughed, clearing his own throat, and swept his arm to the three standing behind him. “I have no blood family left, but these are my brothers,” his heart twinged a little bit at his loss, but he continued. “The alpha is Namjoon, he is my right hand. Then there is Hoseok, the beta partner of the omega Yoongi. I am happy to see that male omegas are welcomed here, so Yoongi should feel comfortable.”

 

The Head Omega spoke up, “Yes, and we are pleased that you should be with us and we hope that you can become part of our family.” She gestured to Jimin. “Jimin will show you all to your accommodations until we can get you into more permanent housing. I’m sure you are all weary from your travels. Please, rest and eat.” With that, she turned and led the rest of the pack back into the village, leaving Jimin, Jin, and Taehyung with the Jeon pack.

 

Jungkook looked to Jimin, who was smiling sweetly at the him. Jimin wasn’t an omega to be trifled with, and Jungkook was excited to take on the challenge. Jimin linked his arm with Taehyung, looking pointedly at Jungkook.

 

“Now, if you would all follow me, I will show you around after you have dropped off your heavy packs.”

 

Jimin turned and walked back to the village, his hips swaying maybe a little more than they usually would, and his head held higher than strictly necessary.

 

Jungkook licked his lips. Oh yes, this would be a fun challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wiggles eyebrows*
> 
> Did you like? 
> 
> Please let me know what you think!


	9. The Jeon Pack (Jungkook's Perspective)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small little filler from Jungkook's perspective of the last chapter before we get into the sports shenanigans. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The pack grounds were quiet and dark. The Head Alpha didn’t like fires being lit outside after dark. He had said that they could cause feral wolves and other enemy packs to attack. They had never been attacked by anything worse than a bear before, but no one had accused the new Head Alpha of being level- headed.

 

Paranoid, power hungry, and cruel? Yes. Those he had been accused of, and all of those accusers were long gone, strung up for the pack to see, only half of the them left in the morning.

 

Jungkook breathed out, the air misting out in front of him. He was cold, and tired. He hadn’t slept in a proper tent, much less a bed in almost two weeks. He shifted on his frozen feet, peering out at the silent camp from the edge of the forest. He quickly stepped behind a tree when he saw a figure leave their tent, only for the figure to come closer to where he was hiding. The shadow stopped a few feet from the line of the forest and whistled three times.

 

Jungkook felt his tensed body relax, and he made his own three whistles back. He stepped out from behind the thick tree and greeted the taller man.

 

“Namjoon,” he whispered, gripping the blond alpha’s arm with his hand.

 

“Jungkook,” Namjoon breathed, doing the same to Jungkook. Namjoon looked tired. He had purple bags under his eyes, and his skin was ashen. Jungkook suspected that he himself didn’t look much better.They stared at each other for a long moment before Namjoon pulled Jungkook into a tight hug. Jungkook let the older alpha’s warmth engulf him, and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, gripping the back of Namjoon’s shoulders tightly. When they pulled back, Jungkook took a steadying breath.

 

“My mother, is she…?” Jungkook asked, trailing off when Namjoon looked away, shaking his head. Jungkook blinked hard and looked down, swallowing. He refused to cry. He’d done enough of it the last few weeks.

 

“She faded rather quickly without her life mate,” Namjoon whispered, clasping Jungkook’s shoulder, “but she went peacefully, in her sleep. The new Head didn’t get a hold of her.”

 

Jungkook let out a sigh of relief. At least she wouldn’t be suffering anymore. Jungkook still remembered her screams when his father had died. He still remembered his own screams.

 

“Thank you, brother,” Jungkook said, his voice cracking. He tried to clear the tight rock that had settled in his throat as quietly as possible “Any other news for me?”

 

Namjoon smirked, and reached into his cloak, pulling out a tiny piece of paper. Jungkook’s breath stopped. “Archimedes brought us a gift,” he said, shaking the paper.

 

Jungkook looked at Namjoon in the eye, and smiled for the first time in days. He resisted the urge to jump up and down.  “The Kim Pack?”

 

The blond nodded, his smile growing. “They are allowing us to join them, on the condition you step down, which we already knew was going to happen.”

 

“When can everyone be ready?” Jungkook asked, eager to get as much of his pack out of this hell hole as soon as possible.

 

“Tonight.”

…

 

It had almost been too easy to sneak thirty people out of his old camp. There were no alarms raised, and no one seemed to take any notice. Jungkook had someone cover their footprints so that they wouldn’t be followed, but they would be long gone before anyone noticed that anyone was missing.

 

The people that were following him were his closest allies. Most of them were his schoolmates and old friends. Everyone else was either too enamored with the new Head Alpha who called himself the King, or they were too afraid to leave. Jungkook couldn’t blame the afraid, but he couldn’t understand the lovers. How could someone follow another that killed their own people, people they had grown up with, maybe shared their darkest secrets with? Jungkook would have no part of it, though he knew that he had no real choice anyway. Once his father died and the new Head had won his place after months of fighting, Jungkook knew he only had two options; stay and get killed, or leave and fight for another day.

 

Needless to say, he chose the second option.

 

He had left his camp the very night the King was crowned, a plan to help those who sought refuge escape already in place. He and Namjoon had sent Namjoon’s crow, Archimedes, to the Kim Pack ages ago, and they had finally gotten word that the Kim Pack would take them in. So, they snuck out the people and the supplies that they could. They were even able to take some livestock with them, and though it would slow their travel, Jungkook thought it would be a good gift to the massive, resource stretched Kim Pack.

 

They travelled from forest to forest, ally pack to ally pack for over two weeks. They had to stop for a rather long amount of time at an allied pack because their male omega and Jungkook’s adopted brother, Yoongi, had gone into heat. It set them back a few days, but it didn’t seem like anyone had followed them from Jungkook’s old pack. Jungkook knew it was wise to be suspicious of no one coming to hunt for them, but he was more focused on getting his pack from point A to point B without too much hassle. He was only sixteen, and this was more than he bargained for at any time in his life.  

 

During his down time during Yoongi’s heat, he sat at a small fire with Namjoon and the other three alphas that travelled with them. They were talking about the Kim Pack. More specifically, they were talking about the omegas in the Kim Pack.

 

“I heard that the Head’s first born son got knocked up,”  said one of them. Namjoon shook his head.

 

“He was raped while he was in heat,” the blond said, looking sharply at the other three, his brown eyes boring into them in a way that clearly said ‘drop it.’

 

“It’s just a pity, cause I heard that he was a real looker,” Jungkook rolled his eyes. He didn’t really like talking about omegas in such degrading ways. “I just couldn’t get past the idea that the pup wasn’t mine, and that I wasn’t the omega’s first.”

 

One of the others nudged his friend, “So you’re into virgins?”

 

The three of them laughed, but Jungkook looked to Namjoon, who was staring at the fire bitterly. He smiled sadly at his long time friend. If only the other three knew anything about Namjoon, they wouldn’t be joking about this in front of him. Jungkook clapped his hand on Namjoon’s back, and the older alpha smiled at Jungkook in reassurance.

 

“Doesn’t the Head have another omega son?” the third one asked, and the first one nodded exuberantly.

 

“Yepp, adopted from a nomad pack from what I’ve heard.”

 

“I’ve heard that that one is something rare to behold.”

 

“You sound like you’re already in love.”

 

“Ah, shut up. I’ve never even seen the guy, and besides, I’m-”

 

“Only into female omegas,” the other two finished for him before dissolving into thunderous laughs.

 

Jungkook rolled his eyes again. He had never really found any of the omegas in his pack appealing in that sort of way. Sure, he could see that they were pretty, but none of them really struck him as mate material. And besides Yoongi, he had never met another male omega, and he had never looked at the other in _that_ way. He loved him like a brother, and that was that.

 

But his wasn’t the first time he had heard of Head Alpha Kim’s youngest son. Rumors spread in his own pack ages ago about him. How he had hair like spun sugar, pure and white, something they hadn't seen outside of his own pack, how he had skin whiter than snow, and how his eyes were greener than any leaf on any tree in any forest. Jungkook had a hard time believing any of it.

 

That was before he actually _saw_ Kim Jimin.

 

Well actually, he had smelled him first. The wind had been against them the entire day, pushing their tired legs and bodies back, throwing freezing air into their faces. Hoseok had asked if they should stop, but they were so, so close. They were about half a mile out when Jungkook had smelled it.

 

Had smelled _him._

 

It was oh so faint, but it slapped Jungkook in the face nonetheless. The deep vanilla curved its way into his nose, and the caramel made him dizzy. He had always had a sweet tooth, and he felt like he could drink this scent for days.

 

“Do you smell that?” he had asked Namjoon, a little light headed.

 

Namjoon hefted his pack and sniffed heavily at the air, his mouth opening. “If you’re talking about sweet bread and apples, then yes.”

 

Jungkook cocked his eyebrow and sniffed the air again, only to stumble when the sweet hint of caramel caressed his face and dizzied him. Namjoon caught his arm and helped him walk straight. “No,” Jungkook mumbled, “it’s definitely not apples.”

 

The scent compared to nothing when he finally saw the omega, who was leaning to the side a little, seemingly to get a better look at Jungkook.

 

Jimin’s hair was so lucious and thick, and Jungkook wanted to fold his fingers through it to feel its softness. He wanted to pull at it to expose Jimin’s pale, vulnerable throat. He wanted that perfect throat to be marked with purple and red, and for his name to be spilled out of those full, pink lips.

 

He had a hard time focussing on the Head Alpha after noticing Jimin. He hoped that his face wasn’t too red from embarrassment, though he could play it off as wind rash if anyone asked. He had made his formalities to the Head Alpha and Omega when the wind shifted and he got a whiff of that deep vanilla and caramel scent. His eyes shot over to where Jimin and who he assumed was his beta partner in time to see said beta adjusting Jimin’s jacket, cutting off the scent flow, making it weak and thin. Jimin looked back forward and Jungkook swore he got even whiter when their eyes met, green on black.

 

They had held eye contact for a minute until his attention was torn away by the Head Alpha once again. What he wouldn’t give to stare into the omegas eyes for just a second longer.

 

Soon enough, the Head Alpha introduced Jin and Taehyung to him. Jin seemed friendly enough, but Taehyung was already getting on Jungkook’s nerves. He was stuck right up to Jimin’s side, and even though he had never even spoken to Jimin before, he wished that it was him standing next to the omega instead. He wanted to feel Jimin’s skin against his, wanted to touch every inch of the omega until the omega was panting for more.

 

When Jimin actually spoke for the first time, Jungkook thought he would explode. His voice was light and airy, with a rasp that made Jungkook’s heart pound. He wanted to know what Jimin would sound like moaning and whimpering underneath him. Oh gods, he hoped that no one could see his growing problem down south.

 

And when Jimin got so close to Jungkook that Jungkook could almost hear his thoughts, Jungkook almost snapped. He wanted to crush the omega into himself and take him right there on the spot in front of everyone so that everyone would know that this beautiful omega was his.

 

But then the tiny omega practically laughed in Jungkook’s face and skipped away back to his beta partner. Jungkook almost saw it as an insult, and thought that the omega was only teasing him, and perhaps Jimin wasn’t attracted to Jungkook at all.

 

Then he looked at Jimin, and he knew that Jimin wasn’t just attracted to Jungkook, he wanted him like a thirsty man wants water. The omega bit his lip and quirked his eyebrow at Jungkook in a challenge and Jungkook swallowed.

 

Once the rest of the Kim Pack left, and Jimin had grabbed Taehyung’s arm, Jungkook had a teasing smirk on his face as well. The two had yet to break eye contact, and Jimin even dared to snuggle closer into Taehyung’s arm before finally turning and explaining the plan for the day to everyone. Before they reached the entrance of the village, Jungkook leaned down to whisper in Jimin’s ear; “Challenge accepted, sweet one,” before falling back into line with the rest of his pack. Jimin didn’t turn around, but Jungkook grinned in victory when he saw the tips of Jimin’s ears turn cherry red.

 

It wasn’t under the best circumstances that he was here in the Kim Pack, but by the gods, was he happy that he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please let me know what you think!


	10. The Feast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! 
> 
> So, a word about my sleep schedule for all those who are worried. 
> 
> I tend to work at night time, and I usually don't get home till around 1 AM, so I am pretty much wired. So, I would rather be writing and being productive than just sitting and watching videos, y'know? I sleep during the day!
> 
> I'm not sure about this chapter, but it was fun to write. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and I will see you next time!

“Your village is beautiful.”

 

Jin slowed down his steps and turned to the tall, blond alpha that had been hovering behind him for the duration of the walk. They had split into groups after the Jeon Pack had dropped off their packs and livestock. The cabin they were using was a massive piece of work, lavishly decorated and extremely comfortable and accommodating. Namjoon somehow had a hard time believing that this pack was stretched for resources, but he wouldn’t question it. He was just happy that he got his own room. He loved Yoongi and Hoseok, but the tent they were forced to share was small and cramped.

 

And the village _was_ beautiful. At the front of the village, the cabins were small and sparse. Attached to most of those snow capped cabins were wood fences with the villages livestock; goats, pigs, even a few yaks and reindeer for special occasions. On the very edge grew the fields of wheat, fruits, and vegetables. The farmers that lived there practically shoved provisions and food into the arms of any of the Jeon members they could reach.

 

Further in to the village, the cabins got bigger, the trees used were thicker and the colors richer. This was where the forge and the kitchens were. These were the only two buildings devoid of snow, the roofs shimmering with heat from fires and smoke billowing out from the chimneys. Namjoon and Jin’s group had stopped at the forge for quite some time. Even before the new Head had taken Jeon’s place, the Jeon Pack had been more inclined to use force rather than words to make a point. That wasn’t to say that the Jeon Pack were war hungry mongrels, but they did enjoy their steel. Even the omegas ogled at the swords and axes decorating the walls. Namjoon thought that they were pretty, but he wasn’t sure if they were actually useful. One of the Kim betas tried to give Namjoon a gorgeous longsword, but Namjoon graciously declined, gesturing to his own sword. When the beta insisted, Namjoon just shook his head and gave the beta a pat on the back and told him that his craftsmanship was second to none, his dimpled smile making the beta blush a pretty red. When Namjoon turned away he caught Jin’s eye, and it was his turn to blush.

 

Jin had been smiling at him, his brown eyes warm. When their eyes met, Jin winked at Namjoon, making Namjoon’s ears burn.

 

They continued further into the village, the cabins becoming massive, the wood deep browns and blacks. Namjoon was surprised to see that the houses were becoming sparse again, most of them almost one hundred feet apart. One of the omegas in the group asked where the Heads Household was, and Namjoon noticed Jin’s back tense, and he frowned when his sweet apple scent went sour. He had just realized how comfortable he had been in the omega's presence, how he had felt less antsy, less clumsy. Yet with the scent changing, he felt irrationally annoyed at the omega that asked the question. He shot a very un- Namjoon like glare at the omega, and she at least had the decency to look ashamed.

 

Jin just turned and smiled at the group, his hands folded over his flat stomach. “It’s further in, but I’m afraid it looks just like every other one of these council houses,” he looked at Namjoon again, and this time Namjoon winked, a small reassuring smile on his face. “Now, I think we should all go back to your cabin so that you can get ready for the feast the omegas have been preparing for you!” Jin walked back through the Jeon group, the omegas and betas parting for him, some even bowing slightly. They waited for Namjoon, the only alpha in the group, to pass before they began walking back to the cabin.

 

“Thank you,” Jin said, snapping Namjoon back to the present. “Believe it or not, nothing much has changed here for the last twenty years of my life,” his eyes sparkled, and he tilted his head so that Namjoon would walk beside him instead of behind him, a sign of trust and mutual respect. “The cabins are all the same and the kitchen has had the same food and kitchen head for twenty years. We just have the most anal retentive omegas you’ve ever seen, so everything stays clean and orderly.” Jin smiled as Namjoon laughed. Jin’s eyes grew soft as he shifted his fingers through his short hair, still not quite used to the length. “Though, I suppose you all want some sort of normalcy and sameness in your pack, after all of what’s happened to you.”

 

Namjoon sighed and looked down, his chocolate eyes a little sad, a little tired. “Yes, this will be a good change of pace for my people.” He glanced back at his pack, his family. “I’m just glad to see that everyone here is so welcoming and kind to outsiders like us.” He tried to pat Jin’s broad shoulder, only for Jin to flinch away from the touch. Namjoon put his arm back down, and tried to play it off like nothing happened, but Jin looked upset.

 

“I-I’m sorry, I just-” Jin tried to say, but Namjoon cut him off with a wave of his hand.

 

“Don’t worry about it. In fact don’t even think about it.”

 

Jin nodded and smiled at Namjoon, and Namjoon swore his heart was going to burst. They walked in comfortable silence for a time.

 

“So…” Namjoon started. Jin hummed to show that he was listening. “What’s for dinner?”

 

…

Jungkook was grumpy. While Namjoon got to prance around with Jin and the omegas, he was stuck with the other three alphas and the rest of the betas. He wouldn’t have minded so much if the alphas would _step off_ and stay away from Jimin. As soon as they had broken off into the two groups, the other alphas had swarmed the young omega, asking him stupid questions like how he braided his hair so nicely, and if he’d always had such nice skin.

 

Jungkook didn’t think it would have bothered him so much if Jimin didn’t seem to be loving the extra attention. He patiently answered all of the ridiculous questions, laughed at the moronic jokes, and smiled a pretty smile at the absurd compliments the alphas paid him. Jungkook even thought he saw Jimin blush once, and it made his blood heat up, and his temper flare. He was about to march over and claim what he thought he made perfectly clear was his, when he looked at Taehyung.

 

More at the way Taehyung was looking at the alphas and Jimin.

 

The beta was beyond tense. His back was ramrod straight, and though he was keeping his features neutral when looking at the alphas, Jungkook could see an almost invisible frown when he looked at Jimin. Jungkook stared harder, and noticed that Taehyung would pull the omega closer to him with their interlocked arms when the alphas got too friendly. Jungkook would have his work cut out for him when he asked Taehyung for permission to court Jimin it would seem.

 

He jumped when he felt someone poke him, rather hard might he add, in the middle of his back, right above his tailbone. He whipped around, and glared at Yoongi, the only omega who stayed in Jungkook’s group. “Stare any harder and maybe Jimin might actually acknowledge you,” Yoongi grumbled, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He wasn’t in the best of moods. He was tired of walking, and of just being awake in general.

 

Jungkook looked around. “Where’s Hoseokie? Isn’t he usually glued to you like Jimin’s beta is to him?” Jungkook snapped back, his face flaring. He didn’t _need_ Jimin’s attention, he just really, really wanted it. Yoongi quirked an eyebrow, and used his thumb to point behind him.

 

“He’s with the other betas. He feels bad that some of them got separated from their partners, so he’s sticking with them to keep their spirits up.”  Almost on cue, riotous laughter broke out behind them, and Yoongi smirked. Hoseok could even make a rock smile if he tried hard enough. Jungkook shook his head and trained his eyes back onto Jimin.

 

Yoongi adjusted his black cloak around his narrow shoulders and frowned at Jimin’s back. “He seems really uncomfortable,” he muttered. Jungkook looked at Yoongi, his eyes wide.

 

“What do you mean?” he flung his hand out at Jimin, “He seems to be enjoying all of this,” he finished bitterly.

 

It was Yoongi’s turn to look at Jungkook, “Why would he be pulling his beta closer like that if he was loving it?” Jungkook blinked, and then turned his attention back to Jimin and Taehyung, this time watching Jimin.

 

One of the alpha’s swept his hand across Jimin’s shoulder in a friendly gesture, and Jungkook was astonished to see that Jimin seemed to tense up, almost imperceptibly. Then he watched as _Jimin_ pulled Taehyung closer, his unlinked hand coming up to rest against Taehyung’s arm. _Then_ Taehyung turned to frown at Jimin. Jungkook had gotten the order mixed up.

 

“Do you have a sixth sense or something?” Jungkook asked, though he didn’t sound like he wanted an answer. He was fuming. How could these idiotic alphas not see that Jimin didn’t want them around?

 

Yoongi jabbed Jungkook in the side. “Hey, big guy, you didn’t see that he was uncomfortable either.” Jungkook startled, looking down at Yoongi with big doe eyes. Maybe Yoongi _was_ able to read minds, but Yoongi just rolled his eyes. “You said that outloud.”

 

Jungkook snapped his mouth shut, and his eyes whipped to Jimin. Jimin was still walking, but he was looking back at Jungkook. Jungkook was sure he was turning into a tomato with how red his face had to be. Omegas had wicked hearing, so there was no way that Jimin hadn’t heard him. He scratched the back of his head and nodded to Jimin once, hoping to be charming. Jimin’s face was unreadable, and he turned back around when Taehyung nudged him.

 

Jungkook rubbed a hand over his face, sighing. Great. Now Jimin must think he was a stereotypical alpha that just wanted all of his attention to himself.

 

“Well, you do,” Yoongi quipped.

 

“Did I-”

 

“Say that outloud?” Yoongi finished, nodding. “It’s a nasty habit of yours, brother,” he stepped back so that Hoseok could catch up to him. “You should really work on that.”

 

…

 

“And this is where we will having a feast for your welcoming,” Jimin finished, with a flourish of his hand. The table was a massive piece of black wood, curved and slanted. None if the edges were straight, and it barely fit under the ginormous tent. There were smaller, less worn tables set to the sides, benches tucked underneath. The only real chairs were the two for the Head Alpha and the Head Omega at the head of the biggest table, and three on either side of the table. All of them had ornate swirls and carvings on the armrests and legs. One at the head of the table had a luxurious gray fur blanket draped across the back. The one to the left of it had a burnt rose dyed wolfskin blanket, and the one across from that one held a thick black bearskin one. It was obvious that the three omegas of the Head family sat there. Even the next head beta had a red sash tied to the back of his chair, marking his territory.

 

The Kim Pack’s omegas and some betas scurried around, placing plates and candles on the table. Cups and goblets were being filled with wine and the bowls were being filled with cold carrot soup.

 

Jungkook’s mouth watered. He could smell the meat cooking from the kitchens, and the soup looked vibrant and fresh. His pack hadn’t had a decent meal in weeks, and even he was going a little insane from the lack of vegetables. His gawking was cut short when one of those stupid alphas asked another stupid question.

 

“Do you eat here all of the time?”

 

Jungkook rolled his eyes and looked to Jimin, sure that Jimin would snap this time. Throughout their tour of the village, Jimin had gotten less and less patient. He started to give short answers, and stopped laughing at the jokes, and he hadn’t smiled in the last half an hour. In fact, the only time he laughed was when Jungkook asked him if he actually knew how to use an ax when they were at the blacksmith. Jimin had laughed at Jungkook’s face when Jimin had thrown the ax in a perfect arc, nailing the target directly in the middle. The other alphas didn’t walk as close to Jimin after that. Which only meant that Jungkook got to walk closer the him.

 

“No, we eat in our homes most of the time,” Jimin grit out, his jaw working angrily. Taehyung touched Jimin’s side, and Jimin took a deep breath. “Now, the meal will start soon, so please feel free to take a seat at the big table.”

 

Jungkook looked around, and was about to sit near the end of the table where the rest of his pack were when he felt someone grab his sleeve. Then he was hit with a soft vanilla smell, and he felt Jimin’s small body lean against his arm, and his breath across his cheek. He held his breath, not daring to look at the omega, though his eyes and heart ached to.

 

“No, no Jungkookie…” Jimin said. He tugged Jungkook to the head of the table. Jungkook couldn’t help but watch the sway of Jimin’s hips, and the blond hair blowing behind him. Jimin dropped Jungkook’s hand and dragged out the chair with the red sash tied to it, and switched it with the one with the black fur. Then he spun around and touched Jungkook’s chest lightly, his tiny hands lighting a fire in his ribcage. “You’ll be sitting up here, with me.”

 

Jungkook knew that his face was red, and his eyes wide, but he grabbed Jimin’s hand nonetheless, tilting his head to look at Jimin. He leaned in close and breathed in Jimin’s sweet, sweet scent. “Whatever you want, sweet one.”

 

…

The feast was… interesting.

 

Jin had the most surprising development of the night, with bringing Namjoon, an alpha, up to sit next to him. They seemed to have become rather close during the day. Jin had come to the feast, absolutely gushing about Namjoon’s raven bowing at him like he could understand him. Jungkook noticed that no one made physical contact with Jin except for Jimin touching his hands from time to time. Not even the omegas serving Jin would reach out to touch his shoulder if they wanted his attention, and Namjoon seemed to know to keep his distance. Jungkook decided that he liked Jin. He seemed kind and gentle, but Jungkook didn’t miss the fire in Jin’s eyes, or the intelligence in his words.

At the same time, he decided that he didn’t like Taehyung. The beta was glaring through Jimin at him, and Jungkook couldn’t get a word out of him. He had tried, but he couldn’t even get Taehyung to pass the carrots much less get him to say anything. It wasn’t even like Jungkook was a bad guy, so why was Taehyung so aggressive? Jungkook scowled to himself. Whatever, he wouldn’t let a beta, or anyone, for that matter keep him from courting Jimin.

 

Speaking of the omega.

 

Jungkook was sure that if the armrests weren’t in the way, Jimin would be sitting in his lap. The omega was leaning to his left, his arm on Jungkook’s armrest, and his caramel scent driving Jungkook up a wall. He and Jimin didn’t exchange but a few pleasantries here and there, but every so often Jimin would sweep his foot forward and nudge Jungkook’s own. Once the wine and food had started to set in, Jimin seemed perfectly content to leave his leg locked with Jungkook’s, their ankles touching. Jungkook hadn’t really noticed when, but he had started to share his armrest with Jimin, their arms squished together, but their hands not touching. Jungkook would have intertwined his fingers with Jimin’s, but every twitch he made was met with a growl and a glare from Taehyung. As the night continued with loud laughter and a few more personal introductions, like Yoongi as Jungkook’s adopted older brother, Jimin began to grow bolder as his face got redder.

 

Jungkook was talking with Jin about their livestock gifts when all thoughts in his head seemed to stop coming. He tried to form a coherent sentence, but it was suddenly very difficult with the way Jimin was tracing his fingers over Jungkook’s arm, small patterns, up and down. He felt Jimin sigh against him, and he thought he could actually hear his brain short circuit. His arm burned and tingled where Jimin had touched, and his tongue disconnected from his mouth. Jin just lifted an eyebrow at him, and turned to talk more to Namjoon, a soft smile coming to his face. They certainly seemed to have hit it off.

 

He settled back in his chair and looked at Jimin. Jimin almost immediately looked up from Jungkook’s arm, their eyes meeting. Jungkook thought that another sarcastic comment was coming, but to his surprise, Jimin just smiled at Jungkook, his eyes turning into crescents. Jungkook felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. He smiled just as gently back, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

 

Jimin giggled, “Bunny…” and Jungkook snorted.

 

“Why do you think I wear a rabbit cloak pin, sweet one?”

 

Jimin laughed a musical sound, and reached up to fiddle with the pin, his eyes softening. “I thought it was some sort of family insignia,” he mumbled, smoothing it back out and going back to tracing patterns on Jungkook’s arm.

 

Jungkook shook his head, “Nope. Everyone said that my family took after rabbits instead of wolves, so I thought it would be appropriate to carry one with me always, to remind me what I am.”

 

Jimin snorted and traced his finger from the crook of Jungkook’s elbow to his wrist, and Jungkook fought off a shudder. He was suddenly glad that the Heads had left hours ago “What?” Jungkook asked, using his other hand to tip Jimin’s head to meet his eyes.

 

Only the corner of Jimin’s mouth lifted in a teasing smirk. He leaned into Jungkook. “Trust me, _Jungkookie,_ you’re _all_ wolf.”

 

Jungkook felt the blood rush to his face and… other places, but he held Jimin’s gaze. He bumped his forehead against Jimin’s, barely registering the fact that Taehyung was growling rather loudly. “Well, do you know what every _alpha wolf_ needs?”

 

Jimin hummed, his head tilting to the side.

 

“An _omega princess_ at his side.”

 

It was Jimin’s turn to blush. He brought his hand to Jungkook’s cheek, petting his cheek bone with his thumb. “Well,” he breathed, his hot breath ghosting over Jungkook’s lips. He smelled like wine and vanilla and _oh_ so intoxicating. “Good luck finding one Jungkookie.”

 

Jungkook took Jimin’s hand in his, and looked at him in his eyes, and edge of seriousness leaking into his voice when he said; “I think I already did.” His lips barely grazed Jimin’s when Jimin was suddenly pulled backwards, and Jungkook was pushed back into his chair. Taehyung dragged Jimin to stand behind him as he growled at Jungkook, his free hand pressing into Jungkook’s chest, crushing him into the chair.

 

“Taehyung, stop it!” Jimin shouted, pulling at Taehyung’s arm. Taehyung barely moved, his teeth bared and his eyes shining gold. Jungkook couldn’t help it when he growled back, his hand coming to Taehyung’s and ripping it off of his chest before standing up and staring down Taehyung. He was so close to Jimin, only for him to be ripped away by this beta. How dare he?! Jungkook took a step towards Taehyung, and Taehyung snapped at Jungkook, but didn’t back down. If it were any other beta protecting any other omega than Jimin, Jungkook would have been impressed by Taehyung resilience, but as it was; it _was_ Jimin. And Jungkook wanted him. He wanted him now. He grabbed the front of Taehyung’s coat and pulled the beta forward, barking out at him, his voice deep and guttural.

Jimin yanked and pulled and yelled for Taehyung to stop, but the beta wasn’t going anywhere. He grabbed Jungkook’s rabbit pin and pulled on it, making Jungkook’s cloak to fall to the ground with a heavy thud. Jungkook snapped at Taehyung, bashing his forehead against the other’s, but Taehyung didn’t budge. What a fool. Jungkook reared his fist up.

 

“That’s _enough_.”

 

All eyes snapped to Jin. The alpha and the beta dropped each others shirts and stepped away from each other immediately, and their eyes fell to the ground, their heads bowed. Where the alphas had the ability to perform an Alphas Command, an omega with enough skill could enact an Omegas Guilt. It was nowhere near as strong as a Command, and it didn’t affect omegas. It made alphas and betas alike bow their heads in shame and it helped stop what they were doing for a moment to get to the bottom of many situations. Many stupid wars had been avoided by an Omegas Guilt, and Jin had just used it to stop this stupid fight.

 

Strained silence filled the air before Jin stood up and grabbed Jimin and Taehyung’s arms. “I think we should call it a night,” Jin nodded at Jungkook and Namjoon, who just looked worried as all get out. “We have a wonderful sports festival planned for tomorrow, and I am sure we would all like to get some sleep for it.”

 

With that, he pulled the other two behind him. Taehyung tried to grab Jimin’s hand, but Jimin shied away. He looked back at Jungkook, and dipped his head in a sad goodbye. Jungkook nodded back, his heart dropping. He bent down and picked up his cloak, before looking at his pack. “Jin is right. We should all get some sleep if we want to show this pack what we are made out of.” He turned and left without another word.

 

The rest of the pack sat in silence for a moment before Yoongi coughed.

 

“Was is just me, or was that beta partner really hot?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! 
> 
> As always, tell me what you think! I love hearing from everyone!


	11. Insert One: Kim Taehyung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Sorry, it's been a second. I have been a busy little beaver.  
> This chapter is a little different. I am only planning on having two other inserts in this story, at different times. I thought these would be more interesting than a "hey, tell me your background at this convenient time" conversations.  
> Tell me what you think!  
> Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon.  
> I hope you enjoy!

Taehyung was a brat when he was young. He yelled and kicked and screamed from the day he came out of the womb.

His mother didn’t like him very much. She never had. He remembered his father had said that she was “postpartum”, but he didn’t understand what that meant when he was younger. He just knew that she acted… off around him. He remembered that one time, his mother hadn’t given him dinner for almost a week. When he tried to ask his older brother for a bite of his, his mother snapped at him, and told him that he didn’t deserve dinner. When he asked why, his mother had said that he talked too much that day.

Taehyung started to cry, but his mother just rolled her eyes and sent him to his room with a spanking and no food. His father brought him food later that night and they ate on Taehyung’s bed. After that, Taehyung made his own dinner, and because he was only five, dinner was usually a piece of fruit and some cheese. It was something at least. Sometimes his father would bring him some meat or bread if there was any left from dinner, but that only happened every few weeks. Taehyung didn’t mind if it meant that his mother wouldn’t be mad at him.

But it seemed like no matter what he did, his mother was upset with him. Every time he opened his mouth, she frowned like she had eaten a sour grape. With his brothers and sister, she would laugh and smile, but not with Taehyung. She only frowned and he could almost never get an answer back. Eventually, Taehyung just learned to keep his mouth shut, because what was the point?

After a few months, Taehyung didn’t say anything around his mother. If she entered a room, he would snap his mouth shut and he would stop talking. She never asked him any questions, and he never had to answer.

There came a time in Taehyung’s life that his mother started to disappear. She wouldn’t be home at night, and she sometimes wouldn’t come home in the morning. Then she and his father would get into more and more arguments. They would keep he and his siblings up for hours with their screaming. Eventually, his mother didn’t come home but once a week, if that. Taehyung still didn’t understand why, but his father actually let him have dinner with his siblings, and his father always smiled at him, so he didn’t really mind his mother not being there.

…

It was a rainy day when Taehyung completely lost his ability to speak to others. A rainy day when his confidence was crushed and his heart broken. His father and siblings were at a neighbors home, helping them secure a cover over their fields to stop the crops getting too much water. Taehyung hadn’t been feeling well. His forehead was burning and his throat was raw from coughing all night. He was pretty bummed out. He had been excited to help out in any way that he could, but his father had deemed him too ill to go. So he was stuck at home, curled up in his furs, his forehead covered with a cooling cloth that was quickly getting too warm.

Every time he sat up, his head swam. When he laid down for too long, his stomach lurched. His eyes were open, and Taehyung just wanted them to close, but they were somehow too light, always too heavy. He startled a little when he heard the door open and slam shut. He shrugged his shoulders a little bit, tucking himself further into his blankets. His father had probably forgotten something. It was quiet for a moment, but then there was another thump against the opposite side of his wall, and then he heard quiet laughter followed by groaning. Taehyung carefully sat up, his head swaying on his shoulders. He listened for a moment. It was silent, until he heard a quiet, rhythmic thumping and high pitched gasping from the wall. He scratched his ear and painfully got himself out of his comfy bed. Sweat trickled down his back, and he had to hold himself against the wall until his dizziness went away. He took a few deep breaths before he left his room, and peered around the corner.

At first, he only recognized his mother. She was pressed against the wall, her cheeks were flushed and her dark legs were wrapped around someone Taehyung had never seen before. He was pushing his mother into the wall over and over, and Taehyung thought that maybe this man was hurting his mother. But, she didn’t look like she hurt anywhere. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling, so she seemed fine.

Taehyung should have just gone back to his room. He should have just gone back to sleep, and never opened his stupid mouth. He should have just stayed quiet like he normally did. Maybe it was the fever. Maybe it was the need to have a mother that smiled at him, and pat his head, and laughed when he said something funny. But, Taehyung didn’t keep his mouth shut.

“M-Mama?”

Taehyung blinked, and suddenly he was slammed against the wall, his feet dangling in the air. He grasped and pulled at the hand that was crushing his windpipe. The man’s breath reeked of fish and meat, and Taehyung tried desperately to breathe in, but nothing was getting through. The man growled at Taehyung, his yellow, crooked teeth bared. Taehyung tried to call out, tried to scream for his mother, but again, nothing would come out besides raspy grunts.

He heard his mother sigh, and saw her arms wrap around the man’s shoulders. “Let him go dear,” she drawled, “If you kill him, his father would be devastated.” Black spots started to dance in his vision, and tears dripped down his face. The man held him against the wall for another few seconds before dropping Taehyung unceremoniously onto the ground. Taehyung gagged and coughed on the ground, his throat spasming as he tried to take in deep breaths. His vision got brighter and then darker as oxygen finally got through to his brain. He rubbed at his throat when his mother grabbed his chin, forcing him to look up at her. Her bony fingers dug into his cheeks and her eyes were colder than he had ever seen. She smirked, and Taehyung shivered. It was like she was smiling at a bug before she crushed it.

“I thought your family was out for the day,” the man muttered, as if trying not to let Taehyung hear. His mother turned to the man and rolled her eyes.

“They were, but I suppose this useless beta is ill,” she looked back down to Taehyung as Taehyung squirmed. The angle at which his mother was holding him was painful, and his neck cried in protest when she pulled him closer. “Do you want to know something, beta?”

Taehyung tried to shake his head, but he couldn’t. He just wanted to go back to his room, so cuddle under his blankets and forget everything.

“I have never hated you,” she started, jostling his head a little bit, “Oh, no, I’ve never really felt anything for you. All of my boys are strong, healthy alphas. My sweet girl is a promising omega. But you?” She sneered at Taehyung and dropped his face for a moment, before grabbing it again with both of her hands, her palms squishing the flesh of his cheeks against his cheekbones. “You are nothing. A simple beta, who ripped me to shreds on your way into the world, making it impossible for me to have any more little alphas and omegas. All for a useless beta.”

She smiled at Taehyung and the little beta swallowed. There was no kindness, no warmth. “I blame your father. He always wanted a beta like himself. He served his purpose with your other siblings, but when he got you, he didn’t care for me anymore. He just cared for his little beta son who would be just like him; worthless.”

Taehyung began to cry, hot tears leaking out the corners of his eyes.

The woman sighed and shook Taehyung’s head in her hands. “You never stop crying, do you? Such a waste of my time, of my body.” The man laughed behind her.

“Your body doesn’t seem wasted to me. Still serves its purpose,” he said, touching the woman’s forehead. “But what are we gonna do about him? He’s for sure going to tell your mate, and then the Head’s are going to have to get involved, and as much as I love your body, it’s not worth that much.”

His mother rolled her eyes and shook her head before looking back down to Taehyung, her face blank and cold. “He won’t tell his father, because if he does, I will kill him. I will kill him and his father, and no one will be left to tell the tale. So, beta, do what you have always done to try to make me love you, and keep your mouth shut. Breathe none of what happened to anyone, and you will live the long healthy life you were meant to. And who knows, perhaps one day, you will thank me for your life.”

Taehyung shook and trembled, his blood had turned to ice in his veins. He knew deep in his heart that his mother, this woman, meant every word she had said.

She finally released Taehyung’s face and stood up. Taehyung kept his eyes to the ground, not daring to look up at his mother. His tears splattered onto the ground, and he tried to say something, anything, but his throat closed up, and the words were stopped, like she had put a spell on him. He didn’t look up when he heard their receding footsteps, and he didn’t move when he heard the door slam shut once again. He stayed where he was until his father came home.

His father begged and pleaded to him, asking what had happened, asking why Taehyung had bruises on his face and neck, but Taehyung wouldn’t open his mouth. He clenched his jaw and shook his head. He screamed and cried until his raw throat bled, but he wouldn’t say a word to his father or anyone else.

And that’s the way it stayed.

…

Taehyung went through his classes and lessons never saying a word. He wrote down what he needed to say, and spent most of his time alone. Some other pups tried to befriend him, but they quickly lost interest. Taehyung didn’t blame them, but it still stung a little.

His father was able to get him into a beta pairing class, and Taehyung had never been happier. He was excited and interested in learning how to care for an omega. He was never much interested in the alphas, but he thought omegas were softer and more kind. Perhaps he was hoping to replace those lost feelings from his mother, but he truly did love the warmth that seeped out of most omegas.

He had never met a warmer one than Jimin. Jimin just radiated happiness and sunshine. He was quiet at first, and the first few months of their relationship, Taehyung had to write a lot. He prayed that Jimin wouldn’t lose interest, like everyone else did, and for once the gods smiled down at him. Not only did Jimin never lose interest, he learned to read Taehyung and his habits. He knew Taehyung better than anyone had ever known him.

Throughout the years, they learned about each other. Their likes and dislikes, their greatest hopes and greatest fears. And Taehyung never longed to speak with someone as much as he wanted to speak with Jimin.

He hadn’t seen hide nor hair of his mother since that day, not even around the pack, so there was no real reason that he couldn’t talk to Jimin or anyone else, but some irrevocable fear welled up inside of his chest whenever he tried. He had gotten accustomed to not speaking for so long, that he thought he just lost the ability to, but his throat burned with want to speak to Jimin, to really talk to him. But he just… couldn’t.

And then this alpha, this Jungkook came out of nowhere. He touched Jimin, and smelled Jimin without his permission. Who did this pup think he was? How could some unrelated alpha just touch what didn’t belong to him without the permission of the beta partner? Maybe, things worked differently with their beta partners in their pack, but this was the Kim Pack, and Jimin was the next Head Omega. Beta partners in the Kim Pack were held to an extremely high place of honor and integrity for any family, especially the Heads. Just to come in and be so close to a partners omega without express permission and supervision wasn’t just rude; it was insulting. It put Taehyung in a bad spot. He could tell that Jimin likes Jungkook, maybe a little too much. However, Jungkook just completely ignored the fact that Jimin had a partner, and proceeded to encourage the contact. It was just unacceptable! How could Taehyung explain this to Jimin, how he had felt incredibly disrespected and ignored? How could he tell an irate Jimin that it was his behavior that had Taehyung upset, and that Taehyung wasn’t just being an overprotective asshole? He was the next Head Beta, and he was supposed to protect Jimin’s honor, but Jimin was making that ridiculously difficult to do when he was practically in the lap of the new alpha.

Taehyung’s heart pounded in his ears along with his head. The walk back to the cabin was cold and quiet. Jin was fuming in embarrassment at the display earlier, and Jimin was just downright pissed. Taehyung tried to get Jimin’s attention, but Jimin wasn’t having any of it, instead just looking ahead with his hands tucked into his armpits.

Finally Taehyung stopped and cleared his throat. He felt the familiar sting of fear in his chest, but he swallowed and tried to push it down. He wasn’t that five year old beta anymore. He was Head Beta, Kim Taehyung, and he wouldn’t be afraid anymore. He needed Jimin to hear him, loud and clear. He was done running. He balled his fists and steeled his nerves. He cleared his throat again, this time Jin stopped and turned to face him, his eyebrow arched in confusion. Jimin kept walking. Taehyung opened his mouth, and he hoped to the gods his voice didn’t shake as much as he was.

“Jimin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, what's that? A small cliffhanger?  
> As always, please tell me what you think!


	12. The Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
> Once again, a kinda fillery, but important chapter. Thanks for sticking with me. This one was a little rough to write, and I rewrote it 2 times. I am hoping that you guys enjoy it! 
> 
> Lots of love and happy reading!

“Jimin.”

 

Jimin froze, his back going taut, and his head snapped up. His breath swirled out in front of him in a thin cloud. Jin blinked and turned his whole body towards Taehyung, his mouth slack with surprise. Jimin felt a ball of emotion rise in his throat, and all the beta had said was his name.

 

“Jimin, please, look at me,” Taehyung begged. His voice was a deep tenor, though it was raspy from lack of use, and the words seemed to fall out of his mouth rather than flow easily. Jimin could almost hear him trembling, and he felt his eyes sting. He was supposed to be mad at Taehyung, but right now, all he could feel was happiness and, strangely, relief. He turned around, a tear escaping his eye and falling down his cheek.

 

Taehyung stood before him, his hands fisted at his sides. His cheeks were flushed red, and Jimin couldn’t tell if it was from the cold, embarrassment, or the sheer amount of effort that Taehyung was putting in to utter his first words to Jimin. Maybe it was all three, but Jimin couldn’t find it in himself to care. All he knew was that Taehyung was speaking. Speaking to him. So, he should listen. Jimin clasped his hands together and took a deep breath. All he wanted to do was pull Taehyung in close, and hug him like he had been gone for years and years, yet he held himself back.

 

Jimin nodded to Taehyung, waiting for him to continue. Taehyung briefly glanced at Jin, his mouth twitching downwards, but didn’t say anything otherwise. Taehyung looked back to Jimin, and he took a deep breath, opened his mouth, then snapped it shut again. Jimin’s heart clenched when he saw Taehyung dark chocolate eyes grow glossy with tears.

 

“Tae-”

 

“He never asked me,” Taehyung cut Jimin off, almost shouting across the short distance between them. Jimin blinked and tilted his head. Taehyung swallowed and licked his lips. His throat already felt raw and used up. “That alpha pup never came to me for permission. He _touched_ you, Jiminie, and you stink of burnt wood. And he never even thought to ask _me,_ your life partner, your _best friend_ ,” Taehyung rubbed at his eyes, and Jimin looked to the muddy, snow covered ground, his face burning in shame. He heard Taehyung take a shuddering  breath, like he was preparing to say something he didn’t want to. “And you let him.”

 

Jimin snapped his head up, and gasped. “Wha- What do you mean, Taehyung?” he whispered, his heart beating through his ribs. Taehyung scratched the back of his head in sheer frustration. He wasn’t trying to hurt Jimin, he just wanted to get his point across, but he wasn’t good with words.

 

“As soon as you saw him, you were all over him. And you passed over me and your Alpha father You insulted my pride as the next Head Beta, and you didn’t even care to notice. You acted like you didn’t know me and you… you…” Taehyung swung his arms around, trying to come up with the words. He looked at Jimin finally, his mouth dipped down in a painful frown. “You… you really hurt me, Jimin.” Taehyung’s voice cracked, and the tears finally fell freely down his face. Jimin’s face crumbled as he too began to cry.

 

Jin looked back and forth between the two sobbing partners and smiled a bitter sweet smile, wrapping his arms around himself. He grabbed Jimin’s shaking hand in his and pulled him towards Taehyung. Jimin sobbed even louder as he reached out and grabbed Taehyung’s sleeve, his small hands pulling at Taehyung’s dark brown coat. When they still didn’t say anything to each other, Jin rolled his eyes and pushed both of their heads down until their foreheads met. “Talk.”

 

He stepped a few feet away, and shivered a little. It was getting colder and colder as the night wore on, and he wanted to go back inside and curl up in his thick furs.

 

Jimin sniffled and tried to catch his breath for a minute before he could even try to speak. “Tae, I’m so, s-so sorry,” he gasped, “I never meant to do that… I never meant to pass you over.”

 

Taehyung nodded the best he could with his head against Jimin’s. “I know,” he struggled out. He reached up and held Jimin by the shoulders, squeezing them to give the small omega some sort of comfort.

 

Jimin flung himself into Taehyung’s arms, holding tightly around his neck. “You’re my best friend TaeTae, and I hope you can forgive me for being so stupid.”

 

Taehyung pushed Jimin back and shook his head vigorously. “You’re not stupid Jiminie, you just… got caught up in a pretty alpha.” He wiped at his eyes, trying to get the flow of tears to stop. “Just please, please promise me that you will listen to me, and you will hold off until I deem him worthy of an omega like you,” he reached up and cupped the side of Jimin’s puffy, damp face. “You’re worth so much more than someone who just thinks you’re pretty, and it will _kill_ me to see you get hurt by some stupid alpha because of that.”

 

Jimin cracked a smile, “But I am pretty.”

 

Taehyung finally laughed and bumped his forehead against Jimin’s again. Jimin sighed and hugged Taehyung again. “I promise, Taehyungie.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

When they broke apart, Jimin wrapped his arm around Taehyung’s and reached out for Jin’s as well, mouthing a ‘thank you’ to him as well. They walked for another short while before Jimin stopped and looked at Jin for a moment. “Do I really smell like Jungkook?”

 

Jin looked like he was holding back a smile, but he nodded. “Yepp, just like burning wood and fresh leather.”

 

“Papa won’t like that,” Jimin muttered looking at Taehyung, who shook his head. Jimin frowned, but he supposed that Taehyung would eventually get used to speaking, when he was ready. He released Taehyung for a second and turned to his older brother. “Would you mind scenting me Jinnie?”

 

Jin blinked but nodded before shoving Jimin’s hood off to the side and giving him an awkward hug, bending down slightly to nuzzle his face into the crook of Jimin’s neck. Jimin felt the scent of crisp pastry and apples slowly overtake the smells of the alpha. Though he almost whined at the loss, he knew it was for the best. When Jin was done, Jimin looked to Taehyung. Taehyung smiled and sniffed Jimin, and nodded. It was mostly gone, and Taehyung was sure that Jimin’s own powerful scent would be enough to drive it away completely by the time they got back to the cabin.

 

Taehyung smiled and grasped Jimin’s hand in his own.

 

Everything was going to be okay.

 

…

 

Everything was not okay.

 

Jungkook paced back and forth in his room. He could still smell him. Jimin. It was like that deep caramel and vanilla scent had already sunk into his pores, surrounding him in a warm blanket that made him feel safe and cared for, but hot and aroused at the same time. Having it torn away from him so suddenly and violently made him irrationally angry. He somehow felt like he was vulnerable and open all of the sudden, and being an alpha, he didn’t feel like this often. He didn’t like it.

 

Jungkook growled and kicked his foot at the small bed, making it bump against the wall rather loudly. What was that beta thinking?! Getting into a fight with an alpha was crazy enough as it was, but threatening an alpha that was interested in and trying to impress an omega? Taehyung must have been insane, or suicidal.

 

Jungkook wanted to punch something, or to yell at someone, anything to get his pent up frustration out. But this wasn’t his home or his people, so for the sake of not having the Head Alpha angry at him for trashing his room, Jungkook settled on another option.

 

He grabbed the nearest cushion and pressed it to his face and screamed into it. He screamed for what felt like ages, but it probably had only been minutes. He had never felt this way before. His body was want for contact with the omega, and he felt something like a pull in his stomach towards the other man. His arm tingled from where Jimin had traced it, and his ears burned where that sweet breath had passed them. He thought his heart was still pounding from the closeness, and he swore his cheeks would never lose the blush that Jimin had put on them. He had only known the other man for a few hours, but his whole body ached from the distance between them.

 

Once his throat felt raw and his breath grew short he flung the pillow back onto the plush bed, before he himself toppled onto it, bouncing from the impact. He knew he should wash up properly for bed, and change his sweaty clothes, but he couldn’t be bothered. He sighed and snuggled his head into the pillow, wishing it was Jimin’s soft skin. He was far from tired, his body still fired up from the fight, but he closed his eyes anyway.

 

It was silent for a while, and he thought he could have fallen asleep when someone knocked on his door. He sighed and turned his head away from the door, hoping that whoever it was would just go away. He wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone, unless it was a pretty, blonde omega. But, of course, the knocking wouldn’t stop.

 

Jungkook let out an exasperated huff and threw himself up out of the bed and stomped his way to the door. “What?” he snarled, harshly flinging the wooden door open.

 

“Well, hello to you to.”

 

Hoseok and Yoongi stood at the entryway, Hoseok with his hands on his hips and Yoongi with his arms crossed and his eyebrow arched. They were both wearing their night clothes. Hoseok’s thick cotton clothes were dyed a dark blue, his shirt a simple kimono style with extra long sleeves, and his pants a little too big and brushing the floor. His feet were bare, and his midnight black hair was still damp from his bath, some of the curls dripping with water. Yoongi wore a long fuzzy black nightshirt. Instead of pants, he wore white over the knee woolen socks and furry slippers. His shoulder length hair was pinned up on his head to keep it out of the way when he was reading before he went to sleep, if he went to sleep. His skin was a light shade of pink from scrubbing his face.

 

Jungkook sighed, his head hanging back. He really, really didn’t want to talk to his brother and beta partner. He looked back at the two. “Hi,” he snapped, “Can I help you with something?”

 

“You can start with not acting like a child,” Yoongi mumbled, pushing Jungkook out of the way to go and sit on his bed. Yoongi didn’t like to move much, and standing was probably his least favorite activity. Jungkook scrunched his nose at the powerful honey scent coming off of Yoongi, not wanting it to cover what was left of the sweet caramel. Hoseok smiled at Jungkook before entering the room as well, coming to sit next to Yoongi, his pine tree scent completely dispersing what was left of Jimin’s. It didn’t really help Jungkook’s mood to say the least.

 

Jungkook looked to the ceiling again and grit his teeth. He shut the door with a slam and turned to his family. “In case you haven’t noticed, I am a child.”

 

Yoongi rolled his obsidian eyes and leaned his head onto Hoseok’s shoulder. “You’re sixteen, not six. Act like it,” he said with a yawn. Jungkook put a hand on his hip and looked to the ground, his jaw working furiously as he continued to grind his teeth. Yoongi tried not to smirk. “Just because you got owned by a beta, a really, really hot beta, does not mean you can pout and be a petulant pup who didn’t get his way.”

 

Hoseok snickered and brought his arm around Yoongi’s waist, rocking them back and forth. Jungkook’s cheeks burned and his eyebrows drew downward in anger. “I am _not_ acting like a pup. He disrespected me, right in front of my pack. A beta!” His hands flew around in frustration, and his voice grew louder. “And I have _never_ been so insulted or humiliated by a beta before. The members in my pack _know_ not to mess with an alpha that is trying to court an omega. Who _does_ that?”

 

Hoseok chose that moment to butt in. “Well, there’s your issue, Kook,” he laughed, gesturing to Jungkook. Jungkook just crossed his arms over his chest and cocked his eyebrow. “This isn’t your pack.”

 

Jungkook blinked and opened his mouth to retort, but Hoseok wasn’t done. “This is the Kim Pack, and these are the Kim alphas, betas, and omegas. They have different rules and different customs. In our pack, betas take care of the menial tasks, and beta partners aren’t as common, mostly because our omegas are sturdier, and our alphas more independant. Not that these people are any less fierce or intelligent, but we grew up in a completely different area. Different things are expected. I have noticed that the beta partners here tend to stay with their partner nearly constantly, and that their partners look to them for protection and guidance. I wouldn’t be surprised if that other beta doesn’t feel just as humiliated and disrespected as you. He’s the next Head Beta, and you ignored everything about his position and made a move on his partner. A partner that he will have for life, with or without you.”

 

Jungkook regarded Hoseok, and nodded his head in understanding, though he was still upset. “But did he have to react like that? All I did was talk to Jimin, and he nearly bit my head off.”

 

Hoseok looked to Yoongi and Yoongi nodded. “Well, yeah. If I was in the position of being the next Head Beta, and some unrelated alpha, who I have never really met before started to come onto my omega, I would be pretty pissed. Near the end of the feast I was practically beating the Kim alphas off with a stick to keep them away from Yoongi, and even I was getting irritated. And it looked to me and everyone else that you were doing much more than just talking to the Head Omega.”

 

Jungkook looked to Yoongi in astonishment, and Yoongi just pursed his lips and nodded. “He was practically in your lap, and you let him. As an alpha, no as a Jeon, you should have more self control than that. You don’t know this omega, and you could have done something to shame yourself and him without a second thought. You should count yourself lucky that the beta stepped in when he did,” Yoongi said, though his voice was gentle and concerned, rather than condescending like it usually was. The fire in Jungkook seemed to die out, and he hung his head. “You’re a good kid, Jungkook-ah. Just be more aware of your position and his, and try to be respectful of this packs customs.”

 

Jungkook nodded and scratched the back of his head. “So, what do I do?”

 

Hoseok rubbed at the knots in Yoongi’s shoulders with the arm that was wrapped around his partner. “About what?”

 

Jungkook’s face turned red. “About Jimin.”

 

“I think you should be more worried about Taehyung, his partner,” Hoseok said, smiling brightly at Jungkook.

 

“Okay, so what do I do about Taehyung?” Jungkook asked, though he seemed to hate the taste of Taehyung’s name in his mouth.

 

“Well, first you apologize-” Hoseok started, only to be cut off by an irate Jungkook.

 

“What?! He started it-”

 

“Jungkook. You started it. So act like a damn alpha and apologize to the Head Beta.”  

 

Jungkook snapped his mouth shut at Yoongi’s words. It took a surprising amount to make Yoongi mad, but Jungkook was pushing it. How could the stupid boy not see that he was in the wrong? Jungkook looked away again, his hands fisted at his sides. “Okay. Fine. I apologize, what then?”

 

Hoseok took a breath before starting again, “Then you ask Taehyung if you can court Jimin, the proper way, with all the perks that come with proper courting, like supervision and limited touching,” Hoseok said, waving his hands sarcastically. “And maybe, just maybe, Taehyung will say yes, and you two can become as gooey and mushy as you want. Though, if you want my advice-”

 

“I don’t.”

 

“I would get to know the guy a little before you stick it in him.”

 

Yoongi smacked Hoseok up the side of his head, and even Jungkook cracked a smile.

 

“Okay, I hear you. I will try to swallow my pride and apologize to the beta.”

 

Both Yoongi and Hoseok nodded and they all sat in comfortable silence for awhile, until Yoongi smiled fondly at Jungkook. “You really like him don’t you?”

 

Jungkook wanted to shout at Yoongi, that _no_ , he didn’t, but he found himself smiling just as fondly at Yoongi. “Yeah, I really, really think I do.”

 

Yoongi nodded and hummed to himself. “You should get ready for bed, pup. We’ve got a long day tomorrow, and you need your sleep. That, and you stink” Yoongi laid down and snuggled into the furs that lined the bed.

 

Jungkook nodded before going to one of his packs and pulling out his own wool night clothes. He looked back over to his bed, and frowned at the omega and beta, who had made themselves perfectly comfortable on _his_ bed. “Don’t you guys have your own room?”

 

Hoseok snuggled against Yoongi’s back, leaving just barely enough room for Jungkook near the wall. “Yepp,” he sighed before closing his eyes.

 

“Blow out the light on your way out, Kook,” Yoongi muttered, already half asleep.

 

Jungkook rolled his eyes and turned to the door to hide his smile. “I hate you both.”

 

All he heard behind him were snores and grumbles. He rolled his eyes and blew out the candle before shutting the door and finding his way to the bathroom. He sniffed at his armpit and grimaced.

 

He really did stink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook is a kid, what can I say. 
> 
> I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think!


	13. An Omegas Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> It's been awhile! I had a super busy few weeks. I tried to make this chapter a little longer to make up for the absence.  
> This chapter earns the E rating, though nothing actually... happens???  
> Let me tell you about my day the other day, if any of you care to read;  
> FOR SOME REASON, everyone on the road decided to drive AGRESSIVELY SLOW. Like, I usually go like 5 over like a NORMAL person, but everyone decided that they would go 5 to 10 below. Like, why???? WHY??? It wasn't raining or dark or cloudy. It was insane.  
> I hate driving.  
> Anyways, let me know what you think about this new chapter!  
> Good reading!

Jimin was irritated. He was tired and grumpy, and his knees and back hurt. He had a headache the size of the moon, and his eyes were dryer than any desert. He hadn’t been able to sleep in like he was used to lately because of this sports festival. He had to wake up before the sun every morning to check on how everything was progressing. He had thought that was done, seeing as it was the day of the sports festival, but much to his chagrin, he was shaken awake by Taehyung and escorted down to the fields before the sun even thought about rising. Apparently, there was a problem with the final trial.

 

“What do you mean, you can’t smell them?” Jimin snapped, his hands going to his hips. It was a freezing morning, but all Jimin wore was a thin scarf and a light coat over his thick sleeping leggings. Taehyung had tried to force him into a real coat, but Jimin refused, and Taehyung was too sleepy to fight back. Jimin was warmer than usual, but he blamed his temper. The young beta in front of him trembled at Jimin’s tone as they pointed to the forest beyond.

 

“T-The trinkets and prizes,” they said again, “The scent we put on them disappeared, and no one can smell them. We need to place these new ones, and with a stronger smell.”

 

Jimin pinched the bridge of his nose, and took a deep breath. “Okay, and why did you need my help with this?”

 

Taehyung yawned from where he was sitting on the ground next to Jimin. He wasn’t too keen on being awake this early either, but he wasn’t as hungover as Jimin. “You have the strongest scent in the pack, Jimin-ah.” If the other beta was shocked to hear Taehyung speak, they did an excellent job of hiding it.

 

Jimin’s eyes flashed down to Taehyung for a moment, before looking back at the beta, their arms filled with little precious gems and soft pelts. They gave Jimin a pleading glance, and Jimin rose an eyebrow.

 

“What, do you want me to rub the stuff all over my body?” Jimin laughed. He was met with silence, and a small nod from the beta. Jimin scoffed again, his arms waving around in exasperation, but no one argued otherwise. He rolled his eyes, and snatched the basket out of the smaller boys arms before plopping down next to Taehyung. He glared at the beta before the little one ran away. He reached for his scarf, and slid it off his neck, grumbling obscenities the whole time. He took a small golden bell from the pile and looked at it for a moment before rolling his eyes and rubbing it against his bare neck. “This is so stupid.”

 

Taehyung just chuckled and leaned his head down onto Jimin’s shoulder. “The whole forest is gonna smell so nice though,” he suddenly guffawed. “I can see it now, Jungkook humping a tree because it smells like his vanilla and caramel wet dream.” His laughs shake his whole body, and even Jimin had to smile, though he tried to hide it behind the pelt he was scenting.

 

Jimin sighed dramatically as he threw the pelt away and grabbed another. “I think I liked you better when you were mute.”

 

…

 

Jungkook rolled his eyes when someone else pounded on the door. “Occupied!” he shouted out, turning back to the mirror. This was the third interruption he had to endure since he walked into the bathroom. Usually, once they heard the Head Alpha’s son’s voice, they would apologize and scurry away, but this pack member must have had a death wish, because they kept knocking. Jungkook growled and was about to throw some sort of threat at the door, but the person on the other side spoke up first.

 

“Kook-ah, stop drooling at yourself in the mirror and open up. Some of us have actual business in the bathroom,” Yoongi drawled, his voice rough with sleep and overall grumpiness at not being able to relieve himself. There was another bathroom across the house, but he was too lazy to walk all that way. And why should he with a perfectly good bathroom right in front of him? When Jungkook didn’t answer, Yoongi rolled his eyes and knocked on the door again. “C’mon Jungkook.”

 

He heard a sigh from the room and then footsteps before the lock turned and the door finally opened. Jungkook glared down at his brother, and Yoongi just rolled his eyes. “You would think you’re an omega for how long you spent in there,” Yoongi grumbled. Jungkook’s cheeks took on a light pink tint, but his eyes narrowed at the insult. Yoongi pushed past the simmering alpha and into the bathroom, ignoring his shabby appearance in the mirror. “You look nice though.”

 

Jungkook blinked, and let a small smile come to his face. “Good enough to ask a beta if I can court his omega?”

 

Yoongi laughed and nodded, “Now get out so that I can pee.”

 

Jungkook chuckled and shut the door behind him. He had put in extra care in getting ready for the festival. He brushed his hair until it was glossy and shining, and he even did his best at styling it. He borrowed a few things from Hoseok to make his naturally wavy hair actually look good. For a beta, Hoseok had a lot of hair care and skin care ointments and treatments, so Jungkook had a good variety to choose from. As an end result, his hair was hanging longer in the back, brushing the nape of his neck, and parted to show off his flawless forehead, with some of the waves falling to the side of his face. He had set out his outfit that morning, and he wished he could say that it didn’t take him an absurd amount of time to choose just his pants, but he wasn’t a liar.

 

He waltzed back to his room and smiled triumphantly at his choices. Black pants that would hug his ass just right, but still give him enough room to move around and compete in the festival. He was hoping to show Jimin what he was made of. His shirt used to be his father’s, so it was a little long in the sleeves, but the rest of the long sleeved leather shirt fit him perfectly. It clung to his chest in the just the right places, and it showed off his hard earned abs, but only subtly so. He slipped into both, trying his hardest to avoid messing up his hair. He turned to his small wooden chest and opened it. He _could_ wear his luxurious black bear cloak, the same one he wore yesterday. Jimin seemed to really like it… but he wouldn’t be wearing it the whole time. Jungkook dug further into the chest until he found his oldest, but most trusted cloak. He had gotten it for his eleventh birthday. When he first got it, it was huge and dragged on the ground, but now it fit him perfectly. It was supple leather, and it was worn and gray in spots, but Jungkook loved it. He usually wore it underneath his fur cloaks, but it was warmer here than in his homeland, so he could get away with just the thin leather. That, and he could probably do all of the sports events in it, with very little trouble.

 

He was just completing the final knot on his heavy boots when there was a knock on his door. “Come in.”

 

He was surprised to see that it wasn’t Yoongi that entered, but Namjoon. He hadn’t spoken to the older man since the feast last night, not really on purpose, Namjoon liked to keep to himself most of the time. Jungkook did a double take at his long time friend when he came fully into view. Namjoon was wearing a white roughspun long tunic with tan skin-tight leggings and brown boots that looked practically new. His hair was pushed off of his face, and his skin seemed to be glowing. He wore a hip length leather cloak. He looked good.

 

Jungkook smirked and stood to clasp Namjoon’s arm in his own. “Trying to impress someone?” Jungkook asked, releasing Namjoon’s arm.

 

Namjoon snorted, but Jungkook didn’t miss the light pink blush come to his face. “I could say the same about you, Kook.” Namjoon came forward and grabbed the silver rabbit pin off of Jungkook’s bedside table and pinned it onto Jungkook’s chest. The two alphas smiled at each other for a moment before Namjoon put his arm around Jungkook’s shoulders and went to walk out the house with him towards the fields. “Now, let’s go show our omegas what the Jeon Pack alphas can do.”

 

…

 

Spirits were high that afternoon. The Park alphas and betas and the Jeon alphas and betas were all gathered in the field for the beginning ceremony. They all mingled and laughed while they waited, and Jungkook was glad to see that everyone was getting along, and that the weather seemed to agree with this union. The sun was out, and it actually felt warm besides the cool breeze that sifted through the air every once in awhile. He couldn’t help but glance around the crowd of omegas and older betas and alphas on the periphery of the field for that silvery blonde hair, but it was nowhere in sight. He didn’t even see Taehyung anywhere. Even Jin was there, talking to Namjoon. Jin looked really pretty today, Jungkook couldn’t help but notice.

 

The omega had short braids in his chocolatey brown hair, and a red silk scarf hung around his neck and shoulders. He wore a form-fitting peach tunic that reached his knees in the back and touched just below his stomach in the front. The fit showed off the very slight bump in his abdomen, and Jungkook thought it was amazing of how proud Jin looked to be showing his baby off. Jin’s pants were loose and lined with fur, and he wore furry moccasins. It might have been warm for the alphas, but the omegas still wore their heavier clothes. Jungkook smiled at Namjoon’s back. Even if he couldn’t see his face, he knew that Namjoon had the biggest smile on his face, and he had never been happier for his best friend.

 

Jungkook took another look around, and nearly jumped 15 feet into the air. Standing right next to him was Yoongi. He put a hand to his chest and breathed heavily. “Yoongi! Don’t _do_ that!” he shouted shoving Yoongi’s shoulder a little. Yoongi shoved Jungkook back and scoffed.

 

“Don’t do what? Breathe?” Yoongi reached behind his head and tightened his ponytail. It was short and cute. “I’ve been standing here for ten minutes. It’s not my fault your alpha instincts suck.”

 

Jungkook gaped at his brother. If it had been anyone else saying these things, Jungkook would have them do one hundred laps around the camp, but he couldn’t really do anything to Yoongi. “My alpha instincts _do not_ suck,” he shuffled his feet. “I was just using them to look for-”

 

“Him?” Yoongi pointed across the field, and Jungkook felt his mouth drop and go dry.

 

Jimin stood near the front of the field, with Taehyung near him. Unlike Jungkook, it looked like Jimin just rolled out of bed. He wore a loose fitting short sleeved tunic and tight pants that stopped at his calf. His crazy long hair was up in a thick bun, and he still wore a red scarf tight around his neck. He thought that omegas would all be bundled up still today, but comparatively, Jimin wasn’t wearing anything. He looked from Jimin’s red scarf to Jin’s and he somehow put two and two together. Jin wore the red scarf because he was supposed to be matching Jimin. He was _rooting_ for Jimin, almost like Jimin was…

 

“Is he _competing?”_ Jungkook asked incredulously. His eyes whipped to Yoongi who nodded, his eyebrow up in the air.

 

“You didn’t know?” Yoongi asked, his hands going to his hips.

 

Jungkook waved his arms around. “But… but he’s an _omega!”_

 

This time, Yoongi crossed his arms and cocked his hip to the side. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

For the first time, Jungkook looked at Yoongi’s outfit. The smaller male wore tight black clothes and his hair was up.

 

“No.” Jungkook said flatly.

 

Yoongi’s eyes turned to fire. “ _What?”_

 

“You cannot be competing. What if you get hurt?” Jungkook said, almost desperate. Yoongi rolled his eyes and huffed out a short breath.

 

“You could get hurt too. What makes me any different?” Yoongi asked, his voice hard. Jungkook looked like he was trying to form an answer, but he couldn’t seem to get it out, so he just let his thought out without the filter he was trying to come up with.

 

“Because you’re an omega.”

 

Yoongi looked down and away from Jungkook, his jaw working. Jungkook was shocked when he saw Yoongi’s eyes glittering with unshed tears. Jungkook felt his stomach twist with guilt and he tried to think of something else to say, but Yoongi’s eyes snapped to his, and Jungkook actually took a step back.

 

“You know what, Jungkook,” Jungkook winced at the use of his full name, and the roughness in Yoongi’s voice, like he was trying to speak past the ball of emotion in his throat. “Fuck you, and fuck your alpha ideals. Omegas can do anything an alpha can do, and Jimin and I are gonna show you. I _am_ going to compete, and I _am_ gonna do better than any of these alphas, especially you, you asshole.”

 

With that, he spun around on his heal and went to find Hoseok.

 

Jungkook tried to follow him, to apologize, but Yoongi had a way of disappearing when he didn't want to be seen, and the crowd swallowed him up in a matter of seconds. Jungkook sighed and scratched the back of his head. He hadn’t meant it in that way. He just didn’t want Yoongi to get hurt. Yoongi had always had a frail disposition, and his father had banned Yoongi from competing or playing with the other omegas, and especially the alphas. Before Jungkook could attempt to look for his brother, a horn blew from somewhere in the front of the crowd, and everyone snapped their attention to the front.

 

Jungkook sighed again, and turned to pay attention to the opening speech made by Head Alpha Kim. He pushed his argument with Yoongi to the back of his mind, and decided to just keep a close eye on the other, seeing as he didn’t think he could convince the omega otherwise. He bit his lip as Jimin stepped up to make a small speech after his father. Jungkook couldn’t help but notice that Jimin seemed a little off.

 

His hair, even though it was up out of the way, looked knotty and it lacked any sort of braid, and it was more shoved into a bun rather than folded and curled, like he had done his hair in a hurry. His clothes seemed _way_ too skimpy, especially for the winter. His skin lacked the usual glow he carried, and his cheeks were dusted pink, though his eyes had dark bags underneath them. Don’t get Jungkook wrong, Jimin was still drop dead, stunningly gorgeous, but he just looked… tired.

 

Jungkook glanced to Taehyung, who had joined Jimin at the front of the crowd along with Jin, and found that the beta was staring at the back of Jimin’s head with the same amount of concern that Jungkook felt. As if Taehyung could feel his gaze, the beta’s eyes snapped to Jungkook’s, his eyes narrowing and his mouth tugged down at the corners. Jungkook tried to swallow his rush of anger and instead bowed his head in a small sign of submission. When he looked back up, the frown had vanished, and Taehyung’s eyebrows had gone up in surprise, and Jungkook looked away and back to Jimin, trying to catch the last part of Jimin’s speech, not that he had listened to the rest. To his own surprise, Jimin was looking right at him, and his cheeks were even redder than before.

 

Jungkook smirked, but bowed his head again to hide it. So many thoughts rushed into his head, he missed the rest of Jimin’s talk, but he felt it was worth it.

 

…

 

As Jimin stumbled through the rest of his speech, he felt his body flush and his temperature spike the moment his eyes met Jungkook’s. He would have thought that he was going into heat, but that wasn’t possible, as he had already had his heat this month. It had only been two weeks ago, so why did he feel this way? He just thought that maybe he was under the weather, and since Jungkook made him all hot and bothered anyway, that would explain the spike.

 

He was tired and hot and grumpy, and if he hadn’t made such a big deal of competing, he would be home, curled up under his blankets. Jimin’s mind wondered as he and Taehyung made their way across the field to the first event. No, no, he wouldn’t hide under his blanket, he would make a big squishy nest, with tons of soft blankets and fluffy pillows. He would make it big enough to hold himself and Jungkook, Jimin decided. That way, after Jungkook mounted him and made him writhe and come and knot in him, Jungkook could lay on his side behind him, and he would never have to leave him. Jungkook would knot him and stay in him for hours, and Jimin would be so full, and _gods,_ Jimin’s mouth was practically watering and… wait.

 

Jimin stopped and blinked rapidly for a moment. ‘ _What in the seven hells am I thinking?!’_ Jimin thought. He put his hands to his burning face. He shifted a little, and to his horror, he was a little wet. Not heat wet, but he could feel his slick slip down the inside of his thigh. He quickly glanced around and luckily, no one had noticed his scent get thicker and deeper. Most of the pack had already moved ahead, even Taehyung, who would be racing against other betas soon. Jimin nodded to himself. “Good, good, this is great,” he mumbled. He took a few moments to calm himself down. He wasn’t sure what was happening, but it needed to stop, and it needed to stop now. Jimin decided that in order to calm down and to stay calm, he had to not think about Jungkook. He grimaced as more slick trickled out of him even at the mention of the alpha’s name, but he had already decided. Just don’t think about the alpha. Yeah. Easy.

 

…

It was not easy.

 

Jimin had pulled himself together for long enough to participate in one of the races with his pack’s betas. To everyone's surprise, he had come in second. Running had helped him regain focus, and he didn’t feel as tired. He walked to the winner’s side and waited to catch his breath. He looked around and was happy to see that everyone was smiling and laughing, even the betas that stood on the loser’s side. Once the first heat was over, all of the first, second, and third place winners would race each other again, and those who got first and second would race, and then the first place winners would race until they had one winner. Each winner of each sport event would get a small advantage in the final challenge.

 

Jimin high fived some of his pack mates and accepted a water canteen from a blushing beta. He watched the next few races, his breathing going back to normal pretty quickly. He yelled and cheered for Taehyung, who got first in his heat, the other male omega from the Jeon pack coming in a close second. Jimin was ecstatic that he wasn’t the only omega competing, and he was even more excited that this other omega seemed just as athletic and competitive as him. They would show these alphas and betas who was boss. Jimin put his fist out for the other omega to bump when he started making his way over to the winners side. The man smiled and bumped Jimin’s fist lightly.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t get to introduce myself the other day,” Jimin said as the omega came to stand next to him. Jimin handed him the canteen, which the other man drank from deeply. “I’m Kim Jimin.”

 

Once the the other omega finished drinking, he held his hand out to Jimin. “Jeon Yoongi.”

 

Jimin blinked in surprise. “I apologize, did you say Jeon?” he asked, shaking Yoongi’s hand.

 

Yoongi smirked and nodded. “Yepp, Jeon.”

 

“As in…?”

 

Yoongi couldn’t help but chuckle at the younger man. “Yes, as in the Head Family of the Jeon Pack Jeon. Jeon Jungkook’s older brother, though the idiot tends to think he can make my decisions for me.” He hadn’t meant to say that last part, but there it was. Jimin raised an eyebrow in a silent question, and Yoongi sighed. “He doesn’t think that we omegas should be competing, because we could hurt ourselves.”

 

Jimin rolled his eyes and felt a pang of disappointment in his chest. He wished that alphas had the same mindset as betas. Betas didn’t care what class you were, they just wanted to have fun, and they appreciated any work anyone put into anything. Alphas however, seemed to think that they were faster and stronger and better than any other class, and Jimin supposed that Jungkook thought the same way as any typical young alpha.

 

Jimin put a hand on his hip and smiled at Yoongi. “Then I guess we'll just have to show him how wrong he is,” he said and Yoongi nodded and Jimin was pleased to see that Yoongi’s eyes were alight with the fire of perseverance and Jimin gave him another fist bump as the first alpha race started.

 

Jimin clapped for the winners of the first and second race, and gave his congratulations to the alphas that came and boasted their speed to him after they were done, as if Jimin didn’t just see them race. A few of them from Jimin’s pack blushed prettily at Yoongi, and told him that he raced well… for an omega. The two of them shared a look and an eye roll. Jimin interlocked his arm with Yoongi and made small talk with the other omega, waiting for the next and last race of the first heat to start. He was determined to not pay attention to Jungkook’s race, fearing the return of strange heat symptoms. With the other omega so close to him, he thought that if he focused on the heavy honey scent of him, he could ignore the burnt leathery scent that seemed to carry itself to him on the wind. But of course, he couldn’t stop himself from watching the alpha race, and it was an absolute delight to his groin and his mind.

 

Jungkook, first of all, looked like the gods decided to make sex into a man. His chest was bulging in that tight leather shirt, and Jimin’s mouth filled with water at the sight of Jungkook’s ass in those pants, though he cursed the cloak that swept just under it that shrouded the fine piece of work. Jimin would have laughed at the fact that Jungkook looked like he had spent the entire morning doing his hair if it didn’t look so damn good. Jungkook was practically glowing, and for the first time in his life Jimin wished he had put a little bit more effort into his outfit and hair. Jimin’s eyes raked over Jungkook’s body over and over as the alpha laughed and spoke with the other alphas from his pack and Jimin’s. His smile was brilliant, and his eyes crinkled at the edges, and suddenly Jimin understood why his family insignia was a rabbit. Jungkook was a hot rabbit.

 

FInally the alphas in the last heat lined up, and Jimin swallowed. His throat had gone completely dry, and he felt his body get warmer. He knew he had to be blushing madly, and he knew it only got worse when Jungkook’s deep doe brown eyes met his green ones. Jungkook then had the audacity to _smirk_ at Jimin, and suddenly all that Jimin could think about was that mouth against his skin, running over his chest and thighs, biting into him and making him squirm. He could practically feel Jungkook’s hot breath ghosting over his boiling skin, could hear the alpha gasping as he railed into him, and oh gods…

 

Jimin whined softly and he knew his scent was going crazy. The scarf he was wearing was doing nothing, and even he noticed that the smell of caramel and vanilla was thick and heavy around him. He vaguely heard Yoongi asking if he was alright, and he looked wildly around for Taehyung, but the only person that caught his eye was Jungkook. He smelled the other alphas around him get more and more bothered and aroused by his scent, but all he could think about was Jungkook.

 

Jungkook, Jungkook, Jungkook.

 

He could almost feel the alpha’s hands on him, spreading him and touching him, just how Jimin wanted. He could feel Jungkook’s hips meeting his own as he rolled them and snapped them forward, and Jimin swore he could feel Jungkook filling him to the brim.

 

Jimin’s knees shook and he tried desperately to pull away from Yoongi, who was growling at the other alphas around them, trying to keep them away. Jimin thought he could hear Taehyung calling for him, but Yoongi was yelling and growling too loud for him to really hear. It was all too much and not enough. His stomach rolled, and his mouth went dry. He felt sick and all he wanted was to be touched and caressed by rough hands and pretty lips. He felt tears come to his eyes and he had to get away, had to get closer to that leather scent, to those dark eyes. He was going to vomit.

 

The whistle sounded and Jimin ran.

 

He ran towards the forest that surrounded his pack territory, away, away, away. He yelled and fought the hands that scrambled to catch him, the hands not the right hands. Someone got an arm around Jimin’s middle and Jimin _screamed_. He only barely remembered this alpha’s scent as one of the five that came with Jungkook, but it wasn’t Jungkook. He thrashed and bashed his elbow into the alpha’s cheek. He felt the alpha’s other hand on his bottom, and his hips rolled against Jimin’s, like his face didn’t hurt at all. So Jimin did the next best thing and brought the alpha’s hand to his mouth and bit into him until he could taste blood, his canines elongating. The alpha howled and dropped Jimin, who ran and ran and ran.

 

He didn’t stop until he was well into the trees, until his chest burned and he couldn’t breathe. Slick dripped down his legs and he felt so incredibly weak. He spun around and searched until he found a small nook in between the roots of a massive oak. He spat out the spit and blood that gathered in his mouth and tucked himself into the small space and held onto himself as he shook. He was only able to sit for a short while before he leaned over and vomited.

 

He was hot and sticky, and his every brush of the bark on the roots of the tree against his skin felt like sandpaper against open flesh. He whined as quietly as he could and smoothed his hands down his chest to his groin, and keened when he brushed his painful erection. He reached past it and felt burning tears fall down his cheeks. He was so wet that it was almost leaking through his thin pants and everything hurt and he just wanted Jungkook to knot him and touch him. He knew he could no longer ignore it, and he was suddenly very aware of the precarious situation he was in.

 

Jimin was in heat. He was in the middle of the forest, surrounded by alphas and betas, and he was in heat. His heart pounded and he curled himself up as tightly as he could, his head swimming. He didn’t understand how, and he didn’t understand why, but he was in heat, and he was vulnerable and he was terrified. He leaned his head back onto the root of the tree, and the last thing he remembered was the smell of charcoal and mint before everything went black.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is it?? Any guesses?  
> I hope you enjoyed it, and like always, please let me know what you thought!


	14. An Omegas Will; Jin's Perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small little snippet as a gift to you guys for waiting for the last chapter for so long!

There was something wrong. Jin had felt it in his gut all day, ever since he had woken up that morning. Jimin wasn’t acting like himself. He was sluggish and his skin was ashen. Jin didn’t quite understand it at first. Jimin had been so excited for this festival, especially since he gave up his hunting adventures for it. Jin had watched his little brother shed his blood, sweat, and tears for this, and to see him so exhausted and grumpy made Jin upset.

 

Jimin’s scent had been all over the place today too, and Jin had a hard time deciphering why. It would have been different if Jimin was showing signs of any other moods, and that would explain the scent shifts, but Jimin was just plain grumpy, so why would his scent be burnt and bitter one second, then suffocatingly sweet the next? Jin had ruled out a heat proper, as Jimin had just had his not even two weeks ago. So what was it?

 

Jin was left to ponder Jimin’s precarious state throughout the early morning and into the early afternoon. He had managed to get a small, brief smile from Jimin when he showed the other omega that he matched his scarf to cheer him on. He had asked if he could do Jimin’s hair for him, but Jimin only huffed and shoved it up into a messy ball on his head. Jimin tended to be cuddly and touchy, but when Taehyung tried to lock his elbow with his, Jimin practically hissed at him.

 

Something was definitely wrong.

 

When they finally got ot the field with the rest of the two packs, Jin gave Taehyung a soft pat on the back, but only gave Jimin a thumbs up and a “good luck”, as he didn’t want to incur the youngers wrath. He split up with them and went to stand on the edge of the field with the rest of the omegas and the older betas and alphas.

 

He said his pleasantries and gave his courtesies to everyone who spoke to him, but he honestly wasn’t really in the mood to speak to anyone. He was rarely in the mood anymore. He might show a brave face to everyone when he was outside of his own home, but since everything had happened, he had a hard time trusting anyone other than Jimin and Taehyung. Most of his packmates had trouble even getting two words out of him other than “good morning” and “good night.” He looked down, thinking. He wondered if anyone missed the way he used to be. He sighed.

 

“What does someone as pretty as you have to be sighing about to early in the day?”

 

Jin’s eyes snapped up, his cheeks flushing at the compliment. The smell of charcoal filled his nose and the soft smell of mint calms his nerves. His eyes trail from the bottom of Namjoon’s tan boots to his lean waist and veiny arms and up to his long neck and settle on his dimpled smile. He quickly calmed himself down, trying to dissipate his sudden rush of apple-y pheromones. He had found that his scent (and moods) was getting more and more difficult to control as his pregnancy went on.

 

“Ah, well,” Jin smiled back to the alpha. “I have to wonder if I will be able to pull off being more good looking tomorrow.” Jin dramatically put a hand to his forehead. “It’s hard sometimes.”

 

Namjoon cocked his head to the side, “What is?”

 

Jin giggled, “Being this beautiful, of course.”

 

Namjoon burst into laughter, and to Jin’s surprise he laughed right along. Talking to Namjoon was easy, painless. Maybe it was because he wasn’t from his pack, and he had no pressure to be who he used to be, or maybe it was just who Namjoon was.

 

Jin was well aware of the eyes on the two of them, but he found that he didn’t care. Let them stare. “You don’t look too bad yourself, Namjoon-ah,” Jin remarked, folding his hands over his stomach. Namjoon followed the movement with his eyes, smiling softly before looking back to Jin’s eyes, his cheeks flushing a soft pink.

 

“I thought I would try to impress in clothing, rather than athletic ability.” Namjoon rubbed the back of his head, wincing.

 

Jin felt a laugh bubble in his throat. Was this an alpha admitting that he was bad at something? “I thought all alphas were the pinnacle of athletic skill and prowess,” Jin quipped, using air quotes to further his point. Namjoon winced again and shook his head.

 

“Most alphas, sure. But I, unfortunately, have had this horrible curse laid upon me by some evil force to be clumsy and awkward.”

 

Jin laughed at that slapped his knee. “Some evil curse, huh?”

 

Namjoon snickered and crossed his arms. “Oh, just you wait and see. The only thing I’m good at is swordplay and hunting.”  

 

Jin bit his plush bottom lip, and his eyebrow went up. “Swordplay, huh?”

 

Namjoon’s face went beet red, but before he could say anything, the horn blew. Jin licked his lips, furthering Namjoon’s embarrassment, before he bowed slightly to the flustered alpha and made his way to the front of the crowd to stand with his family. He wasn’t making any speeches today, but Jimin and his father still wanted him there.

 

Taehyung came up next to him and bumped his shoulder. Jin gave him a small smile and they both turned their attention to Jimin, who was struggling through his speech. Taehyung whined softly and Jin understood why. Jimin’s complexion and his posture were getting worse and worse. He seemed to be wilting right in front of his eyes. He glanced at his father, but the Head Alpha didn’t seem to really notice. The man had withdrawn into himself quite a bit since Jin’s accident. Jimin shifted, and Jin could practically see Jimin turn crimson. Then he was punched in the face with an overwhelmingly sweet smell of vanilla, almost making him double over. For Jimin’s scent to be so, so strong, even seeping out from beneath the thick scarf he was wearing was alarming. Jin tried to get Jimin’s attention when his speech was done, but he was running towards the start line before Jin could get a word in. Jin rubbed his neck and shared another worried glance with Taehyung before going to stand back in the crowd.

 

Jimin ran in the second heat, and got second place. Jin clapped the loudest for his little brother. He was really proud that Jimin had been so persistent about competing. He moved a little so that he could see the start line, and covered his mouth to hide the smile that broke out on his face.

 

Taehyung was stretching at the start line, minding his own business, when the small male omega from the other pack “tripped” and fell into him, knocking him off balance. Seemingly without thinking, Taehyung shot his arms out and caught the other boy, bringing him to his chest. Jin could see Taehyung blush from here, and he could also see the smirk playing on the other omega’s mouth. Taehyung awkwardly pat the boy’s shoulders and put his hands back down.

 

When they raced together, it almost looked like the omega was chasing Taehyung rather than racing against him. They came in first and second. Up next were the alphas, and Jin couldn’t help but look for that curly mop of blonde hair, and golden skin. He smiled when he caught the other’s eye, and Namjoon smiled back, though he looked a little bit worried.

 

Namjoon was not fast. His running looked awkward and it was more like he was stomping quickly, rather than running. Jin stifled his laughter, and clapped and cheered for Namjoon, gaining a few more strange looks. He once again didn’t care. The poor man came in dead last.

 

Namjoon high fived the alpha from his pack that had made it into third place before making his way over to Jin.

 

Jin put his hands on his hips and his smile split his face in two. “Well, you weren’t wrong.”

 

Namjoon’s eyes crinkled and he laughed. “I told you,” he said, coming to stand at Jin’s side to watch the last heat of the race. “I do promise you though, I am good at hunting.”

 

Jin quirked an eyebrow, “And swordplay, right?”

 

Namjoon went red and coughed into his hand. Jin smirked and turned his attention back to the race. The rest of the alphas were lining up at the start line, including Jungkook. Jin glanced around to find Jimin, just to see what Jimin’s face would look like seeing as Jungkook looked drop dead handsome.

 

He felt his blood go cold.

“Something’s wrong.”

 

Namjoon’s eyes snapped to Jin’s then to where Jin was looking. His eyes widened.

 

Yoongi was standing in front of Jimin, his lips curled back over his teeth, and his eyes bright silver. Jimin was shaking and his hands were fisted in his hair. He could see a sheen of sweat glistening on his skin.

 

“ _Jimin!”_ Jin’s eyes swiveled to see Taehyung trying to wade his way through the crowd. He had been at the water basin across the field. The beta was shouting and shoving at the people to get through, to get to his partner.

 

Jin felt his heart pound in his chest. What was going _on?_ The sound of the whistle blowing snapped Jin’s attention back to the alphas, and then back to where Jimin used to be. Yoongi had lost his grip on the other, and he saw a glimpse of silvery hair behind the rest of the alphas.

 

“Forced Heat…” he heard Namjoon mumble, and he almost asked what Namjoon meant when a scream pierced through the cheers and Jin thought his heart stopped. He reacted without thinking and grabbed Namjoon by the collar of his coat.

 

“ _Help him!”_ He screamed, pushing Namjoon towards his precious little brother. “They’re hurting him, oh my gods,” he couldn’t seem to catch his breath. “Please Alpha, help him, help my baby brother!”

 

Namjoon only hesitated for another second before running across the field as fast as he could, Jungkook at his heels. Jin thread his fingers through his hair and gasped as he tried to catch his breath. He had somehow ended up on his knees, and tears fell down his face. Someone tried to put a hand on his shoulder, and he reacted violently. “Don’t touch me! Help him!”

 

He saw Jungkook lift an alpha from the Jeon pack right off his feet by his neck and slam him into the ground, and he heard the younger growling. His eyes were bright red, and Jin shivered with something akin to fear. The others cleared a circle around the two alphas who were scrabbling for the upper hand, which Jungkook obviously had. The young alpha’s canines elongated as they fought until Jungkook pinned the other down on his stomach, his arm twisted at a painful angle behind him. Jungkook’s mouth was at the back of this throat, so the alpha dared not move. Jungkook yelled at the other alpha to submit, to which the lesser whined in defeat.

 

Further back near the forest, Jin saw Namjoon disappear behind the tree line.

 

Jin bowed down to the ground, his forehead touching the cold, wet snow. “Please, please Namjoon. Find him,” Jin prayed. “Find him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think, and I will see you soon!
> 
>  
> 
> Just as a side note, I did open up a twitter for anyone who has any burning questions, and for little updates about upcoming chapters. You can follow me @SammichesTiny


	15. A Piece of Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I bring you a very Namjoon focused chapter. I hope you enjoy!

Jimin was floating.

 

His skin still felt like fire, and his limbs felt stiff and heavy. His insides were tightly coiled, and he was so, _so tired._ He didn’t think he was asleep, but he couldn’t open his eyes, didn’t want to open his eyes. He was in so much _pain_. He tried to kick his hips up, to do anything to ease the throbbing ache in his pelvis, but he didn’t think he actually moved. It hurt so bad.

 

But he felt like he was floating. And that was a nice feeling.

 

He didn’t have to use his aching legs, didn’t have to stand or run or walk.

 

And the _smell_.

 

The scent of fire and slow burning coal coated his throat, and soothed him. There was an edge of something absolutely mouth watering about the smell, and Jimin **_wanted, wanted, wanted_ ** _._ But… No matter how much he wanted to just take, this wasn’t the scent he needed. A sharp, acidic minty smell made him shy away, made the charcoal bitter. The two scents didn’t mix, not well enough for Jimin to keen and bend. He needed something deeper, something more. But this smell was still nice, and it kept him floating.

 

And floating was nice.

 

….

 

It had taken a long time for Namjoon to find Jimin. The omega had made it incredibly far, even in the state that he was in. He might’ve been able to find Jimin faster if the entire forest didn’t have Jimin’s scent stuck to everything, but he had found the other nonetheless. The poor omega was tucked into the thick roots of a tree, shivering and moaning. His heady, sweet caramel scent surrounded Namjoon, seemed to cloud his mind and make it go hazy. His vision blurred and his body thrummed.

 

He turned his head and caught a whiff of something on his collar. The smell of bread and warm apple crowded his thoughts, and his head was cleared in an instant. All he could see was large brown eyes and pale, flushed skin. All he could smell was Jin. All he could think about was Jin.

 

Namjoon took a deep breath and shook his head for good measure before taking in another inhale and holding it in to the best of his ability. He crouched to the ground and tucked one arm under Jimin’s shoulders and one arm under his knees. Jimin keened and stretched at his touch, rubbing his wrists against Namjoon’s face and nose.

 

“It’s alright, little one,” Namjoon mumbled into Jimin’s ear. “I got you. We’re gonna get you home.”

 

Jimin only moaned in response, his hips stuttering in Namjoon’s hold. Namjoon sighed and adjusted his grip so that Jimin face was tilted closer to his stomach, hoping that his alpha scent would calm the omega.

 

Jimin nuzzled into Namjoon’s chest, whining and writhing. The alpha looked down to Jimin for a moment, and he did have to admit; Jimin was a pretty little thing. His lips were pillowy and plump, and an oh so inviting cherry red. His jaw was pronounced, but his cheeks were still round and soft, flushed dark red from his body heat. His hair might have been a gorgeous silvery blonde, but his eyelashes were long and black. Namjoon could see why Jungkook such a liking to him, though he himself prefers brunettes.

 

Jimin mumbled something, and Namjoon chuckled, warmth flowing into his chest. He willed his own scent to become thicker, hoping to smell more comforting than enticing. He thought it had worked until Jimin frowned and slurred out “spicy”. Namjoon smiled and shook his head fondly.

 

“Cute.”

 

He carried Jimin throughout the forest, the omega swaying slightly in his arms. Every once in awhile, Jimin would mumble or moan in desperation, but Namjoon only cooed and hushed him. Every few minutes, Namjoon would stop and sniff his collar as to not be affected by Jimin’s mouth watering scent, but now he noticed that the  warm, overpowering vanilla scent was more sickly than anything, but he didn’t want to take any chances.

 

They were halfway through the forest when Namjoon halted his footsteps. He held onto Jimin tighter, and whipped his head around at the other alpha’s scent encroaching on their position. Jimin seemed to freeze in his grasp for a moment before he opened wet his mouth, gasping.

 

“I need-” Jimin choked, his body squirming and bucking wildly. Namjoon cursed and held onto the boy tighter still. Jimin bared his neck the best he could. His whines grew high pitched and breathy. Namjoon’s chest felt like it was being squeezed from the inside. All he wanted as an alpha was to protect and serve this tiny omega in his arms, but he knew that he couldn’t. In that moment, Namjoon understood how strong, how much power, and omega could have. Jimin started to gasp and tears leaked down his rosy cheeks, and Namjoon whimpered.

 

The whimper turned into a short growl when that alpha scent got closer. His honey eyes swiveled around until they came into contact with the round crimson eyes of Jungkook. Jungkook looked as though he was half crazed, his hair stuck up in different directions. His eyes were wide and his nostrils were flaring as they took in Jimin’s pretty scent. Namjoon shifted his body so that Jimin would be further away from the other alpha. He trusted Jungkook with his life, but he wasn’t sure he could trust him with Jimin’s.

 

“Kook.” Namjoon spoke firmly and he kept his eyes locked with Jungkook’s. The other boy rushed down from the hill he was standing on, using the trees around him to push himself down faster. He barely made any noise when he ran, even with the dead leaves and snow covering the ground. He stopped within arms length of Namjoon, his eyes darting to Jimin in his arms and then back up to Namjoon’s. His lips curled back over his teeth, and he growled softly at the older alpha.

 

Jimin mewled softly, though Jungkook’s scent seemed to have soothed the omega better than Namjoon’s had. He had stopped his writhing at the very least, and seemed to have fallen completely asleep.

 

Namjoon took a deep breath of freshly skinned deer and ashed wood. “Kook, you need to calm down.”

 

Jungkook’s eyes flashed and he took a step closer to Namjoon, growling louder. “Give him to me,” he almost whispered, his voice raspy. He reached his arms out, but Namjoon shook his head and took three steps away, keeping Jimin angled away from the alpha. Jungkook made a short noise of distress before he growled again, his hands balled into fists at his sides.

 

“Back down, Jungkook,” Namjoon said, his voice stern, leaving no room for argument. “You cannot beat me. You never have.”

 

“I’ve never had a real reason to beat you before, Namjoon, but he is _mine,_ and I want him _now,”_ Jungkook barked, his canines elongating in his mouth. His heart was thundering, and his head was so hazy. All he could think about was Jimin, all he could smell was Jimin, all he wanted was Jimin, all he needed was Jimin. And Namjoon was keeping him from Jimin. He put out his arms again, and his voice scraped the back of his throat as he asked One. More. Time. “Give me my omega.”

 

Namjoon took a breath in, as if he was about to say something.

 

Then he ran.

 

He knew that Jungkook was faster, but Jungkook was not stronger. If it came down to it, Namjoon could, and would, put Jungkook in his place. He didn’t want it to come to that. He didn’t want to hurt his friend. Especially over something he couldn’t control. He couldn’t control this forced heat, and he couldn’t control a forced rut. He just had to make it back to the field. Back to Jin. There would be enough people there to help.

 

But Jimin was cumbersome, and he was already slow as it was. He wouldn’t say that Jimin was heavy, but he wasn’t really holding on to him in his state of half sleep, so he was swaying and rocking dangerously in his grasp as he ran. He heard Jungkook curse from somewhere behind him, but he didn’t dare look back. He was clumsy in the best of times, and he didn’t want to trip now. He was so close, he could see the light peaking through the front of the forest. He heard Jungkook getting closer and closer, much faster than Namjoon could have ever thought possible. He had never been afraid of the other, even when they got into their worst arguments. But this… this was something different. He wasn’t afraid for himself, no not at all.

 

He was afraid for this tiny, trembling boy in his arms. He had only just met Jimin, but he could see in his every move, his every breath how strong he was. Namjoon knew that if anything were to happen to this precious omega, that the omega himself would break, even if it was Jungkook that held the hammer that shattered him. He wanted to protect this man, even if it meant hurting his best friend, someone he trusted more than anyone. What he felt for Jimin wasn’t the lust of an alpha trying to protect his mate, no. He felt as though Jimin was his own flesh and blood in that moment. Namjoon never thought it would happen to him. He never thought he would be like The Head Alpha of the Jeon Pack.

 

He felt Jungkook’s hand brush his back, and he willed his aching legs to go faster. He hiked Jimin up, hoping to able to go faster for even a moment. Jungkook was howling and growling, painfully aching for Jimin. The light was getting closer and closer, but so was Jungkook.

 

Sudden, searing pain ripped through Namjoon’s shoulders and back. He shouted, and stumbled, but somehow kept his footing, and burst through the sunlight. His feet pounded the ground as he ran back to the field. A majority of the pack had left, presumably to participate in the other trials of the festival. Namjoon grit his teeth. Hopefully the ones that were left would be able to control Jungkook, but he wasn’t hopeful.

 

“Help!” he shouted. His chest was painfully tight, and he couldn’t breathe properly. An iron weight settled on his heart and lead filled his lungs. He couldn’t run for much longer. He knew he was bleeding, his back ripped open and shredded. Three people began to run towards the other two, and Namjoon could have cried. It wouldn’t be enough to stop an alpha in forced rut, but maybe it would be enough to distract Jungkook to get Jimin to safety.

 

Namjoon was so close to the field, so, so close. He could smell apples and sweet bread on the wind. He could smell his home. But the other three coming for them wouldn’t get to them in time. The same shredding pain tore through his calf to his ankle. He yelled and fell to his knees. He threw his body on top of Jimin’s, covering the groaning omega completely. He heard someone scream.

 

Jungkook was on him in seconds, ripping and tearing at Namjoon’s arms and back, trying to pry the other off. Namjoon yelled and growled, and he was sure that his own eyes had gone deep red. Jimin whimpered. “I got you, little one. I got you,” Namjoon whispered. He tasted blood in his mouth.

 

And then Jungkook was gone.

 

Namjoon’s head shot up, and his mouth fell open.

 

The other three hadn’t gotten to them yet, they were still running towards them. The beta had gotten to them first.

 

Taehyung and Jungkook clawed and bit at each other, both of them completely changed. Jungkook was still an adolescent alpha, his massive black body was still smaller than Taehyung’s. Taehyung’s eyes glowed molten gold, his tawny brown fur rippled as they fought. Namjoon started to see black spots dance in his eyes, and he swayed where he sat.

 

Soft hands touched his face and he turned with their guidance to look at Jin’s face. His brown eyes were puffy, his cheeks tear stained and pink. Jin pet his face, more tears leaking out of those pretty chocolate eyes. Namjoon had never felt so warm before. Heat spread from Jin’s hand into his face, to his bones. His heart clenched again, and he tried to lift his heavy arm. He wanted to touch Jin’s face, wanted to wipe away the omega’s tears. He tried, but he found that he couldn’t let Jimin go. His fingers were stiff around Jimin’s arms, and he couldn’t open them.

 

“H-Help me, _please,”_ Namjoon mumbled. He was tired all of the sudden. Jin nodded and looked over to the two wolves, still scrabbling with each other.

 

“Get my father,” Jin ordered one of the other pack members, who nodded promptly before running in the direction of Jin’s home. Jin’s hands travelled down from Namjoon’s face to his slick neck, his fingers barely brushing his skin. They smoothed down his taught arms and to his hands. “It’s okay now, I’ve got him.” Jin tucked his fingers between Namjoon’s fingers and Jimin’s body. He rubbed his thumbs against the back of Namjoon’s hands. The smell of sweet, sugary apples became stronger, and Namjoon found himself leaning forward towards the omega. Jin smelled so sweet and clean. Jin stiffened for a second, noticing that Namjoon was staring at his neck, still covered with the red scarf. The smell of crisp mint radiated off of Namjoon and Jin gripped his scarf with one hand and pulled it off with a soft tug. Namjoon’s eyelids fluttered. Jin swallowed and brought his hand back down to Namjoon’s continuing to massage the stiffness from them. He looked down to Jimin, then back up to Namjoon. “Go ahead.”

 

Namjoon couldn’t help but fall into Jin, burying himself in Jin’s scent. He let the other’s warm scent wash over him, let it alter his own. His eyes felt so heavy. His whole body felt heavy. He closed his eyes and let out a breath.

 

“Namjoon?” Jin muttered, but Namjoon barely heard him. He heard his blood rushing in his ears. He coughed once, twice. “Nam…” Jin’s voice was pretty, pretty, pretty. “Someone he…” Namjoon felt himself slide to the side, grunted when he landed on his arm on his side. The last thing he remembered was Jin’s scent and a massive gray wolf appearing at the top of the hill, the smell of rain pervading everything, stomping out everything else. Then everything went dark.

…

 

Jimin shot up and vomited over the side of his bed. Sweat trailed down his neck and back. Despite the vomit, his mouth was dry, his throat like paper. His head pounded. He groaned, then gasped. His hips kicked against his sheets, almost by themselves. The friction made him keen, and he did it again, just to get some sort of relief. He leaned back into his bed and traced his hands down his naked body, brushing over his sensitive nipples and down to his groin. He wrapped a hand around his cock, pumping it once, twice. His back arched and he whined. It wasn’t enough. He clenched around _nothing_ and it brought tears to his eyes. He bit his tongue and tasted blood. Jimin shifted his hand up and down two more times before he found some sort of release. He let out a high pitched whine, gasping and crying. His body pulsed with need. He took deep breaths and tried to calm down. He wanted to scream when his cock just got hard again, this one more painful than the last.

 

The smell of honey made his eyes snap open and scan his room. He had just noticed that Taehyung wasn’t there with him. His watery eyes settled on the black haired male omega from the Jeon Pack. The omega was looking down at a book in his lap, like Jimin hadn’t just jacked off in front of him. Jimin supposed the other omega was used to it by now. Jimin licked his dry lips. “Y-Yoongi.”

 

Yoongi’s eyes shot up, and so did he. He put the book down, flipping it over so it laid open, as if to not lose his place. “Hey, Jimin-ah,” he cooed. His obsidian eyes were gentle and kind. He tentatively touched Jimin’s hand, not wanting to encroach on the others space. “I’m not even going to ask if you are feeling okay.”

 

Jimin found it within himself to crack a small smile. “Feel like shit.”

 

Yoongi smiled a half smile. “I know.” Yoongi rubbed his thumb over the back of Jimin’s hand. “Sorry you have to be in here with me. I know that having another omega with you during a heat cycle isn’t ideal, but it’s all we could do.”

 

Jimin shook his head in dismissal. “You don’t smell that bad, don’t worry.” Yoongi chuckled. Jimin’s hips bucked up suddenly and he gasped. Yoongi just held his hand as heat crashed through him. Jimin made a small noise of distress, before he managed to get a hold of himself. “But, I can’t be in heat. I already have had my heat, so why…?” He was cut off by another wave of pure, sharp arousal.

 

Once he had settled down again, his brows knit together in frustration, Yoongi squeezed his hand. “Yeah, but..”

 

Jimin groaned and stretched. “But what?” he gasped, trying to will away his arousal.

 

“You are experiencing something called Forced Heat.”

…

 

“I’ve never heard of anything called Forced Heat.”

 

Taehyung, Jin, and Hoseok had gathered in Jin’s room. Namjoon was sprawled on his stomach on Jin’s bed. Jin was slowly and methodically placing a green salve and white bandages on Namjoon’s back, arms, and legs. Jungkook had done a number on the poor alpha. Three deep slashes ran from his right shoulder to the lower left side of his back. His hamstring was completely destroyed, his calf muscle split in two, though it was pure luck that his achilles tendon was left untouched. Multiple deep gashes and cuts bloomed across the back of his arms and the rest of his back. Even with all of the cuts and wounds, Jin could see the strong shoulders and the fatless calves that the alpha had. No one could doubt that Namjoon worked hard for his body. Jin just hoped that the other could walk.

 

Namjoon hissed and shifted when Jin placed some of the salve on one of the deeper cuts on his arm. He had only passed out for a moment, coming to not too long after Jin had started bandaging him up. He had wanted the alpha to rest, but he also wanted answers. The healing omegas had tried to take him, but to everyone's surprise Jin had growled and snapped at anyone who tried to go near the injured man. Jin still carried a subtle hint of mint on his body, and Namjoon carried a heavy scent of apples. “I’m sorry,” Jin mumbled before he turned back to Hoseok. “You said that Jimin was in Forced Heat, and Jungkook in Forced Rut?”

 

Taehyung crossed his arms over his chest, before grimacing and putting them back down to his sides. His lip was split, and he had a dark bruise forming under his eye. Jin had checked over Taehyung first. The only other injuries he had sustained was that he had purple and red bruising on his chest and ribs. He sat in a chair near the door, Jimin’s room in his lane of vision. He wanted to be with the other, but he needed to figure out what was going on first. “What is it?” he asked, looking at the other beta.

 

Hoseok sighed and shifted on his feet. “Have you heard of imprinting?” Taehyung and Jin’s eyes widened and they looked at each other for a moment before looking back at Hoseok.

 

“Imprinting?” Jin asked, gently sliding another bandage onto Namjoon’s back. The alpha twitched and made a short noise. “Sorry,” Jin mumbled to Namjoon, leaning down to kiss the back of Namjoon’s head before looking back up and reaching for his salve. “Isn’t that so rare that it basically only exists in stories?”

 

Hoseok nodded, “Yes, but it is real. We had an imprinted couple in our pack. It’s rare, but it happens. I think Jungkook and Jimin imprinted on each other.”

 

Taehyung rolled his eyes and leaned onto his knees. “What, exactly, does that entail?”

 

“It means that they are basically soulmates, and that they need to be together. There is some sort of cosmic link between imprinters. They see each other, and that’s it. They are each others oxygen, each others life source. You would think that life bonded mates have a strong bond, but imprinting is about ten times as strong.” Hoseok looked around the room as the news set in. Jin looked concerned, but Taehyung looked livid.

 

“What does this have to do with this Forced Heat?” Jin asked.

 

Namjoon shifted so that he could speak. “Forced Heat is a bad name. It’s more like, Jungkook triggered Jimin’s heat, and Jimin’s heat triggered Jungkook’s rut. They are both young, and they both got really close, really fast. Unfortunately, they need each other now. The reason Jimin’s heat was set off was because he smelled Jungkook, imprinted on him, and then he was taken from Jungkook. It was Jimin’s body panicking. Since they didn’t spend enough time with each other, his body thought that he would lose his mate, and therefore, his body forced a heat to try to get Jungkook back, to leave something with him if he was going to leave again.”

 

Jin bent down to look at Namjoon’s face. “How do you know all of this?”

 

Namjoon tried to shrug, though he quickly thought better of it when his whole back burned with the movement. His cheeks flushed at Jin’s close contact. “I just do.”

 

Hoseok looked down and away from Namjoon for a moment, before looking to Taehyung. Taehyung shook his head and bit his lip. “So, what do we do? To stop this from happening again?”

 

Hoseok put his hands onto his hips. “You let them court, and it might help for each of them to have a piece of clothing from each other with them.”

 

Taehyung grit his teeth, but nodded. His eyes darted to Namjoon’s.  “There’s no other way?”

 

Namjoon shook his head, jerking when Jin placed more salve on his back. “They have to be close to each other. If not, this will keep happening, and from what I have heard Forced Heats are more painful and longer than regular heats, and they get worse and worse the more that they happen.”

 

Taehyung looked to Jin. “Do what you think is right, Taehyung.”

 

Taehyung nodded and brushed a hand through his hair. “Once Jungkook asks me, he and Jimin will court. I will grab a scarf of Jimin’s for Jungkook.” The beta stood up painfully and made his way to the two omegas in Jimin’s room, shedding his shirt on the way.

 

The other three snorted when they heard an appreciative groan and a drawn out ‘well, hello there’ from Yoongi. Hoseok knew he could trust the other beta with his partner, so he didn’t bother going to check on Yoongi.

 

Hoseok stretched and made his excuses, leaving the room so that it was just Jin and Namjoon left.

 

The two sat in comfortable silence for a moment. Namjoon hissed and squirmed every once and a while, and Jin apologized every time. Jin broke the silence first with a sigh. “I think we are going to need stitches for your leg,” he said, his voice quiet.

 

“How bad is it?” Namjoon murmured. If he was being honest, he couldn’t feel his leg at all, which he supposed was a blessing. Jin was silent for a long while, placing more salve and bandages where he could. “Jin?”

 

“Bad. I-” Jin swallowed, his voice becoming thick with emotion. “I’m not sure you will be able to walk.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Namjoon felt the bed tremble. He tried to look over his shoulder at the other man. “Jin? Why are you crying?”

 

“Why?” Jin asked, his voice wet and trembling.

 

“Why what?”

 

Jin stood and went to kneel in front of Namjoon, their eyes meeting. Jin’s eyes were glossy and his lips pointed down in a deep frown. “Why did you protect him to the point of… this?”

 

Namjoon bit his lip but didn’t look away. “You asked me to.”

 

Jin froze, but then laughed, though it sounded more exasperated than anything. “I asked you to find him, to help him. Not get torn up, to lose your leg for him. I love Jimin more than anything, but you hardly know him or me, so why?”

 

Namjoon looked down for a moment and looked back up to Jin. “I hardly know you, sure. I have never even spoken to Jimin. But I know that I want to know you, I want to talk to you. I want to know what you hate, what you love. I want to know what makes you happy, what makes you sad. You’re a beautiful person, I can already tell. You’re pretty, and selfless, and I need to know who you are, and who I can be with you.”

 

Jin looked down, his cheeks flushing dark red.

 

“But, what about Jimin? Even if you felt this way about me, there was still no reason to go this far for him, even for someone close to me.”

 

Namjoon sighed for what felt like the millionth time that night.

 

“Have you ever heard of something called Kindred Imprinting?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! As always, please tell me what you think! I appreciate every little thing!


	16. Insert Two: Kim Namjoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Here we get to learn about our soft alpha, Namjoon. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this little insert. As always, please tell me what you think!

“Mama, where is papa?” Namjoon asked, placing his letters book to the side. He had been practicing really, really hard on his alphabet lately, and he thought he deserved a small break. His mother chuckled quietly and shook his head.

 

“He went out with the Jeons on a hunt. He will be back soon,” he said, lifting Namjoon up and spinning him around. Namjoon hooked his small legs around the omega’s waist, giggling. His mother nuzzled his face into Namjoon’s neck, and Namjoon sighed at the smell of deep chocolate coating him. The omega pulled away, “And with him will be the biggest elk you’ve ever seen, and we will have a delicious feast with roasted carrots and bread!”

 

Namjoon threw his arms up in celebration, howling loudly with his mother. He couldn’t wait until he was old enough to go on hunting trips with his father. But he did enjoy his quiet nights in his small cabin with his mother. They talked about many things. It didn’t matter what it was, and Namjoon always got an answer to any question he asked. Sometimes, during the day, his mother would take him to different villages and towns, and they would visit the hospitals and he would teach Namjoon about what he was doing.

 

They lived quietly at the top of a very large hill, overlooking a sea of grass and wildflowers. They didn’t really belong to a pack, though they were friendly with many. These friends would call on his alpha father for help with hunting and manual labor in exchange for goods and food, and they would call on his mother for healing purposes. He was a healer. A very good one.

 

His mother grew up in a prestigious house, in a prestigious pack, but he had left all of that to live with Namjoon’s father. He always said that he never looked back. He grew up learning to read, write, and heal. So, when a friendly village needed extra help, or someone presented with a strange illness, his mother would be called.

 

Sometimes, Namjoon would be allowed to come. Like tomorrow.

 

“Who are we helping tomorrow, again?” Namjoon questioned, going back to his book on the table. His mother went back to the kitchen, rubbing his neck.

 

“We are going down the the Jeon Pack to help the Head Omega with the birth of her first pup.” His mother grimaced a little, still rubbing his neck. When Namjoon tilted his head at his mother, he only smiled in return. “She had a hard pregnancy, so we expect it to be a difficult birth. I think she is going to go into labor within the next few days, so we are going to be there for awhile.” The omega pulled some ingredients out from the many small cabinets in the kitchen. “You packed your things?”

 

Namjoon nodded his head. “I packed small clothes, extra clothes, and books!”

 

“Books?”

 

Namjoon nodded again. “I renember-”

 

“Remember,” his mother corrected quickly.

 

“I re-mem-ber the last time we went to help someone, and before the baby came, it took forever, so I am going to bring my books.”

 

The omega laughed, and nodded his head. “Yes, I do suppose that it could take time sometimes.”

 

Namjoon nodded, his honey curls falling into his face. That night, he and his mother ate warm stew, and Namjoon asked a million more questions before he was tucked into his soft bed, his mother at his side. He was very excited for tomorrow. He loved travelling with his mother, and he was excited at the prospect of meeting a baby. Even at four years old, he knew he wanted babies of his own. They were so cute and soft looking.

 

He shuffled closer to his mother’s chest, letting the sweet scent of chocolate lull him into an easy sleep.

 

…

 

The Jeon’s Head Omega was really pretty. She had the longest hair Namjoon had ever seen, and the biggest eyes he had ever looked into. They were dark and wide, and Namjoon loved them. She had trouble walking, her tummy so big and round that Namjoon thought he could balance one of his books on top of it.

 

His mother often went out around the village to tend to other members of the pack while they were waiting for the Head Omega to go into labor, so he stayed at the big house with the Head Omega. He would sit next to her bed and tell her about his day or have her help him with his letters. He was proud to say that he was getting pretty good at them.

 

Sometimes, the two of them would just talk. He would tell her about his father, and his house on top of the hill. He cried a little when he said he got lonely sometimes, but she just pet his face and told him that she got lonely sometimes too, but then she remembered that she had a small pup with her always. She told him once that she was afraid to have her pup. She was scared that it wouldn’t like her, or that she would go back to being lonely once it grew up. Namjoon squished her cheeks and shook his head. He told her that wouldn’t happen, and that if her pup made her lonely, then he would have to teach it a thing or two. That made her laugh and laugh.

 

When it came time for her to give birth, his mother had tried to keep him out of the room, but he was afraid that she would be lonely, as he Head Alpha had yet to return. It was the hardest he had cried in years. He begged his mother to let him stay. He promised that he would be good, he just wanted to hold her hand while she was having her baby. He had told him that she was scared, and that if he was there, she wouldn’t be as alone. His mother finally agreed after Namjoon promised to follow all of his directions, and to listen to him if he was told to leave if anything went bad. Namjoon promised with all of his heart.

  


Unlike the last time Namjoon had been with his mother while someone was giving birth, this one seemed to go by in a flash. If his mother asked for towels, he would get them. If he asked for warm water, he would get it for him. But he mostly just held the Head Omega’s hand. She was covered in sweat, and she looked even paler than normal, but Namjoon thought that she was still pretty.

 

He only cried out once when his hand was practically crushed by the Head Omega’s as she heaved and pushed. His mother gave him a quick glance, but Namjoon just bit his tongue and squeezed her hand back just as hard, hoping that he was helping. It felt like seconds before everyone heard a small cry from the other end of the room.

 

“It’s an alpha,” his mother said, his breath coming fast. He sounded exhilarated and joyful.

 

The Head Omega shook her head. Namjoon released her hand as she slowly brought her shaking arms out. “Let me see.”

 

His mother placed the squirmy little pup on her chest, and Namjoon couldn’t take his eyes off of the tiny thing. He watched how the Head Omega nuzzled her face into the pup’s red skin, how the pup calmed down almost immediately. The Head Omega smiled and touched the pup’s squishy face.

 

“Papa will be so pleased. A little alpha, a perfect little pup,” she whispered. Namjoon tried to shuffle closer. The Head Omega shifted over slightly and showed the pup to him.

 

“What’s his name?” Namjoon asked, looking into the baby’s charcoal eyes, at his curly black hair.

 

“Jungkook.”

 

…

 

Namjoon and his mother were supposed to go back to their little home after that, but the Head Omega had some slight complications afterwards, and since their alphas were due back from their hunting trip soon after that, she asked them to stay. His mother had been feeling under the weather recently, so he accepted.

 

But as the days kept coming, his mother kept getting worse. At first he complained of neck pain, which turned into a bad stomach ache, which turned into a cough. When he had asked his mother what he thought was wrong with him, his mother had started to cry. He had never seen his mother cry before, and when he looked at Namjoon, Namjoon balked. His mother looked terrified.

 

It was one night that changed everything for Namjoon. He had woken up because he was thirsty, and he wanted to go look at Jungkook some more. He liked to watch the little infant squirm and coo. He was passing the living room on his way to the kitchen, an empty porcelain cup in his hand, when he heard his mother and the Head Omega talking.

 

“...if I fade faster than I can teach Joonie, faster than I can stop it, then I need someone to teach him, someone to take care of him,” his mother whispered. He hadn’t been able to talk at full volume for awhile now.  

 

Namjoon felt his heart drop and then speed up in his tummy. Fading? His mother had taught him about fading, and the ways to prevent it from happening too fast to an omega. It couldn’t be stopped, but it could be slowed down. But, why was he talking about fading? That only happened if the omega's mate had… died.

 

Namjoon tried to keep his breathing quiet. The Head Omega spoke up, her voice soft as velvet, though there was a pleading edge to it. “You don’t know that he died, he might just be hurt, and since you are life mates, it is affecting you differently.”

 

“You and the Head Alpha are life mates as well, and you are fine my dear. My mate…” his mother choked off, and Namjoon strained to hear, dreaded to hear anything. “He’s gone. I’ve already accepted that. I just cannot accept that my son is going to be alone. He will not have his father to teach him how to hunt, how to take care of an omega. He won’t have me much longer, and I cannot _stand_ that I can’t stop this. It’s killing me as much as my mate’s death, knowing that my smart little boy is going to be without his parents.”

 

Namjoon felt his face grow wet with tears, and he felt the cup slip through his fingers, but he felt nothing at all. His father was dead, and his beloved mother would be dead soon as well. The cup clattered to the ground, shattering into a million pieces. The living room went silent, but no one rushed to Namjoon, and Namjoon didn’t run into the living room. Everyone just sat in silence, until the Head Omega spoke up, her voice shaking, but strong.

 

“My mate and I will take care of him.”

 

“I couldn’t ask that of-”

 

“Namjoon will be raised to be an alpha of the Jeon Pack. He will sit in a seat of high power, and he will be able to follow his every dream, every want. I see him wanting to be a healer, just like you. He will have every education, every opportunity to be what he wants, and he shall always be told about his parents, how they honored themselves, how they lived to help others. Namjoon will not forget you or your mate, and how much you both loved him. He will stay with us until he wants to leave, if ever. You do not have to worry for your boy, just love him enough until you cannot anymore.”

 

Namjoon and his mother wept that night. Namjoon had run from the hallway into Jungkook’s nursery, reaching through the bars and holding one of Jungkook’s tiny warm hands. Jungkook’s mother had held the other omega all night. Both of them cried into the arms of a Jeon until the sun came up, and a new day started. Namjoon didn’t know how much time he would have left with his mother, but he knew he would use it well.

 

…

 

It had been a full three weeks before his mother finally faded. They had spent every waking moment together. Namjoon would read to his mother, and his mother would teach him things about healing. They cuddled and scented each other as much as they could, though his mother’s scent had gotten much weaker than it had been before.

 

Namjoon shared a story he had written all on his own when his mother’s pretty brown eyes closed for the last time. Namjoon had tried his hardest not to cry, but he couldn’t help it. He cried for days and days, sometimes loudly and desperately, but more often than not, he cried quietly and by himself. His heart was making his whole body ache, and he felt like he couldn’t breathe half of the time. He immersed himself in books. He looked at all the books his mother had brought, and later on the books that someone from the Jeon Pack had gathered from his old home. He didn’t understand half of the words, but the pictures helped.

 

He had learned all of his letters, and he was trying his hardest to learn more words so that he could become a healer faster.

 

A whole nother month passed when The Head Alpha finally returned. Namjoon had been nervous, his hands sweaty and his arms heavy. He had gotten a little bit better. Taking care of Jungkook had helped a lot, and reading was getting easier and easier. Some other pack members called him a prodigy, being able to understand things other four year olds didn’t, but Namjoon only called himself sad, and looking for a way to preoccupy his mind. Usually, the pack would hold a festival when the leader came back with the hunts kills, but nothing was thrown this time.

 

There had been an accident. A cliff had given way, causing five alphas, including his father, to lose their life. The meat was taken to the butcher, and the injured to the hospital. The Head Alpha came straight home, his face drawn and weary.

 

Namjoon watched silently as the alpha pressed his face into his mates shoulder. He pulled away and mumbled something to her, to which she nodded and smiled. His smile back was small, but genuine. Namjoon adjusted the squirming Jungkook in his arms. The Head Alpha noticed the small noises and cooing of his son and looked over to where Namjoon was standing. Namjoon held his breath. The alpha’s dark eyes bore into Namjoon for what felt like forever, and Namjoon shifted from foot to foot. The alpha’s head turned to the side, and his mouth fell open for a moment, and Namjoon felt something nudge at his heart as he looked at the older alpha. His body was filled with a warmth that he hadn’t felt since his mother died. Suddenly the Head Alpha scoffed to himself and shook his head. “Well, I’ll be damned.”

 

He walked towards the two pups and scooped them both in his arms. “My family just keeps growing and growing, and it’s going to grow even more.”

 

The Head Omega spoke up from behind them. “What do you mean, love?”

 

He looked to his wife, his eyes a little sad. “We found a pup in the forest on our way back. A little omega boy. From what I can tell, he has no family, so I thought…”

 

The omega nodded and smiled softly.

 

The alpha smiled just as softly back, and started to walk the boys through the door, and to Namjoon’s surprise, and to the hospital. “I want you two to meet someone.”

 

…

 

As Namjoon grew up with Jungkook and their new brother Yoongi, he learned as much as he could. He spent countless hours in the hospital, learning about omegas especially. He wanted to be able to help them, as they were so much more vulnerable than any other sex.

 

Jungkook’s father had taught him to use a sword, and he wasn’t too bad with a bow and arrow. He wasn’t the most graceful of alphas, and as he got older, he opted out of many hunting trips, and would often stay behind with the omegas, and learn and teach them about the finer arts in healing. He had taken to child birthing rather quickly, and he was quick to learn about heats, ruts, and everything in between. His mother’s books were kept on his highest shelf, and his room was crammed with other learning materials.

 

All that was left was to wait for his first rut. He was interested to know what kinds of effects it would have on him. He sometimes wondered who he would be thinking about during this time of crazed arousal, though he didn’t dwell on it too much. So, he waited… and waited… and waited. Usually, the first rut would hit from between the ages of 12 and 14. Namjoon was 15 almost 16, and yet… nothing. He took it upon himself to seek out the help of the packs lead healer.

 

“I’m… sterile?”

 

The healer simply nodded and frowned at Namjoon. “You aren’t experiencing rut because you cannot be fertile. It’s rare, but it does happen I’m afraid. I’m sorry my boy.”

The news didn’t really bother Namjoon honestly. Yes, he loved children, but he honestly never really thought of having any of his own. He had never looked at someone and thought about what their babies would look like. He had never felt that uncontrollable urge to be with someone before…

 

“Until I met you.”

 

Jin blinked and gasped. His eyes were puffy and red rimmed from crying. He had listened to Namjoon’s story about his life, and about his mother, never making a sound. He nodded along and cried along with Namjoon.

 

“What?” Jin asked, wiping his eyes. He knew he was blushing profusely. He had never been given this much attention before in such a gentle and calm way. “Like I said before, you don’t know me.”

 

Namjoon threaded his fingers carefully through Jin’s. “But I want to. I want to know what you look like when you fall asleep. I want to know how you sound when you’re angry, or when you’re weeping. I want to know how you _feel_ when I am completely with you. I know I have never met you before, and I know that I might sound absolutely crazy, but I want you. I have never been more sure of anything in my life.” Namjoon chuckled and brought his other hand up to touch Jin’s warm cheek. “And I would want to know what our babies would look like if I could have any.”

 

Jin laughed and shook his head. “Are you sure this isn’t because of my wildly good looks?”

 

Namjoon shrugged, “I’m sure that it’s part of it.” Namjoon stroked Jin’s cheek with his thumb. “Because you are the prettiest thing I have ever seen.”

 

Jin looked down, his face growing redder and redder. “Then I suppose you should ask me properly, alpha.”

 

Namjoon smiled ear to ear, and Jin was delighted to notice the most adorable set of dimples. “Kim Seokjin, with you do me the honor of allowing me to court you,” Namjoon paused, glancing down at Jin’s stomach, “and your pup?”

 

Fresh tears pooled in Jin’s chocolate eyes.

 

“Yes.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always for reading!


	17. Relief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a short and sweet chapter as a short transition to what is coming next. 
> 
> The next two or three chapters are going to be little snapshots, sort of like the "A Betas Duty" chapter was laid out. I thought I could fit a lot more in that way, and maybe even get longer chapters that way. I hope you don't mind. 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!

Jimin was sick of this. It had been two days. Two days of agonizing heat, of painful rubbing, and oversensitive skin. His body was spent, his hips and back aching. He just wanted this to be over. This Forced Heat was ten times worse than his regular heat, and he didn’t even think that was possible. Sometimes, when he did manage to get a small nap in, he would hear Jin and Taehyung arguing in harsh whispers outside his door. He wanted to know what they were arguing about, but it wasn’t long before he was a crying and moaning mess again. He hated feeling like this, and he would give anything for it to end.

 

Another day passed, and when he woke up to slick coated thighs and unwilling, canting hips, he wanted to scream. This was too much. His back was on fire from the constant writhing and bucking, and his hands were raw from trying to give himself any sort of pleasure. He felt tears form in his eyes as he gripped one of the pillows next to him with his too sore hands. He choked on a sob when he brought the pillow down to his pelvis, rubbing himself wantonly against it. He needed to go faster, but his arms were too weak, and his hips were too tired. His face crumpled, and he cupped his red hands over his face as he cried harshly and loudly.

 

He felt Taehyung’s cool fingers on his wrists, trying to pull his hands away. “Please…” Jimin found himself whimpering when he caught a glimpse of Taehyung’s brown eyes. “Please make this stop.”

 

Taehyung looked down at Jimin, his mouth forming a frown and his forehead crinkling in worry. He brought his head down to meet Jimin’s forehead, Jimin shoving his fingers in Taehyung’s hair. “Okay, Jiminie,” Taehyung breathed, though it sounded like it was breaking his heart. “Okay.”

 

…

 

Jin leaned back in his chair, his hands resting on his stomach. He was waiting at home for Namjoon to be cleared by the healer. He had to have a minor surgery to stitch his calf back together, and they were all waiting to see if he would be able to walk. Jin could have stayed at the healer’s hut, but he didn’t like to leave Jimin in the house alone, even though he knew that Taehyung was more than capable of protecting him.

 

He startled when Taehyung came bursting out of Jimin’s room, his eyes downcast and a little angry. Taehyung came to a stop in front of Jin, and Jin noticed that he was holding on to one of Jimin’s oldest and most well used red scarves. Jin put his hand out for it, and Taehyung handed it to him.

 

“Namjoon was right. This isn’t going to go away without Jungkook’s scent, and I am tired of seeing Jimin cry, so…” Taehyung muttered, never looking at Jin in the eye. Jin sighed and stood up. He put a hand on Taehyung’s shoulder.

 

“I know that this is hard for you, Taehyungie, but it’s for the best.” Jin said, squeezing the beta’s shoulder lightly. “I’ll give this the Hoseok, and hopefully we can get something of Jungkook’s back pretty quickly.” He tried to smile at Taehyung, but the other only huffed and stomped away, back into Jimin’s room. Jin looked after him, a small smile on his face.

 

He was glad that Jimin had someone who cared about him as deeply as Taehyung did. It put a lot of Jin’s fears at ease. He wrapped the scarf around his hand before leaving his house, triple checking that the door was locked. Perhaps he would check on a certain alpha at the healer’s hut after all this had been squared away.

 

…

 

“Jungkookah?”

 

Hoseok leaned closer to the door, hoping to catch some sort of response. The only thing they had been able to get from the young alpha for the last three days were growls and barks, or complete silence. The entire wing of the house had been closed off, the heavy scent of leather and angry, burning wood driving the alphas away and the omegas wild. They had hoped that the rooms were scent proof, but no such luck. This was one of the times that all Hoseok got back was silence. He sighed and scratched the back of his head.

 

He sometimes wished that he wasn’t a beta, not affected by all these hormones and scents. He was forced to try and feed and keep an eye on Jungkook, and that in and of itself wasn’t that bad, but he was used to soft omega heats with Yoongi, not angry, desperate alpha ruts. Especially not a Forced Rut.

 

Alphas in general were more rough and violent around the time they got their ruts. Very few alphas even had a beta partner, as very few actually wanted to see an alpha through a rut. Forced Ruts were even worse. Mostly for the reason that they had an object that they wanted, and they would stop at almost nothing to get it.

 

Hoseok knocked again, and he was met with more silence. He hoped that the alpha was sleeping. He slowly turned the handle of the door and peered in. The window had been blacked out with an extra fur blanket, and the room was a disaster. The chest at the end of the bed had been upturned, and clothes were scattered across the floor. The lantern that usually sat on the table next to the bed was shattered and the table was halfway across the room. Hoseok crinkled his nose at the smell that swirled around the room as he stepped in, the red scarf unfolding from his fist. He eyed the lump on the bed.

 

Jungkook was shivering in his sleep, though Hoseok could see that he was covered in sweat. His eyes were screwed shut, and his jaw was clenched. His hands were folded together and shoved between his legs, like he was trying to not to feel anything or touch himself. Hoseok looked around the room for a moment before he bent down and grabbed the cloak that Jungkook usually wore, the one he wore to the festival. He sniffed it tentatively and nodded. It would do for now until the two of them could be together. It would get Jimin through the rest of his heat at least.

 

He heard Jungkook groan in his sleep, and he took that as his cue to leave. He quickly shuffled over to the alpha and draped the scarf around his face, just over his nose. He watched for a moment, and Jungkook’s reaction was almost instantaneous. His hands shot out from between his legs, and he shoved the scarf further into his face and breathed in the scent that clung to it. He growled, and Hoseok decided that he had seen enough.

 

He ran from the room, the cloak grasped firmly in his hands.

 

Hopefully all of this would be over soon.

 

…

 

The next time Jimin awoke, he was feeling a lot better. The burning desire he had been feeling had been quelled and he felt more like himself. This felt more like a regular heat, and for once he was grateful. He shuffled to the side a little bit, and the blanket that was on him slid off.

 

Jimin blinked, and he found himself shoving his face into the blanket, his hands coming up and grabbing it, bunching it up closer to his nose. It smelled _heavenly._ It smelled like fire and well used leather. It was soft and it felt good on his raw hands. He hummed and he felt how dry his throat was. He tucked the blanket under his chin and held it close as he sat up and looked around his room. Before he could look around too much, he felt Taehyung’s cool hand on his shoulders, his thumbs already rubbing into his tense muscles. He groaned and tilted his head down, his nose once again burying itself in the blanket.

 

Taehyung slowly and methodically rubbed away every knot in Jimin’s back, from his shoulders to his hips. Jimin was practically a puddle of goo by the time his partner was done. Once Taehyung was finished with that, he uncorked a canteen and gave it to Jimin, who drank from it greedily.

 

Taehyung stood and grabbed a comb from Jimin’s dresser before he sat behind the omega and began to comb out the knots in Jimin’s hair. Jimin sipped at the water slowly and he revelled in the feeling of the cold water slipping down his parched throat while Taehyung gently tugged at his silvery hair.

 

Once Jimin was quenched, he brought the blanket out in front of him and shook it out to look at it. It definitely wasn’t his, and he had a sneaking suspicion as to whose it was. He was surprised to see that it wasn’t a blanket, but a very well worn black cloak.

 

“Is this-” he started, but Taehyung beat him to it.

“It’s that alpha’s.”

 

Jimin folded it back into his chest, smelling it a little bit more. He knew that Taehyung wasn’t happy with this turn of events, but he couldn’t really say that he was disappointed. Jimin heard Taehyung put the comb down, and then start to braid sections of his hair.

 

“I gave him one of your scarves,” Taehyung sighed, and Jimin quickly looked back to him, a small smile on his face.

 

“Thank you, TaeTae,” Jimin said softly. He turned back to the front. “I know that you don’t want this, and I know that you and Jungkook didn’t get off to the best start, but I really, really appreciate this. I feel so much better now. More me.”

 

He listened and heard Taehyung sigh. “I can tell. I was holding onto the hope that this was just a huge misunderstanding, and that things would be different, but I was also tired of seeing you suffer.” Jimin nodded as the beta moved on to another section of his hair. They sat in silence for a time, Jimin alternating between drinking his water and humming at the feeling of Taehyung lightly tugging his hair to make it into pretty braids. He opened his mouth to start some sort of conversation, but once again Taehyung spoke first.  “So, I suppose I will have to let him court you.”

 

Jimin’s heart burst out of his chest at the sudden affection he felt for Taehyung. He turned around quickly, ignoring the sound of protest that Taehyung made at Jimin’s hair being ripped out of his hands. He gathered Taehyung into a hug, his embarrassment at being completely naked long gone with his first heat. Jimin pulled back pretty quickly and put his rough hands on Taehyung’s cheeks, leaning down to look the other in the eye. “Thank you TaeTae, you don’t know how much this means to me, thank you, thank you, thank you!”

 

Taehyung couldn’t help but smile back at his glowing omega. He hadn’t seen Jimin smile like this in weeks, and he would do anything, even deal with a disrespectful alpha, to keep that smile there. He nuzzled his face into Jimin’s hands and giggled at the omega’s affection. Jimin kissed his forehead and his nose and wherever else he could reach, making Taehyung laugh loudly, his boxy smile on full view. He finally managed to turn Jimin back around to finish his hair.

 

“Once I’m done with this, I will find you some lotion for your hands. I should have grabbed some earlier, but I didn’t want to leave you.”

 

Jimin nodded, and suddenly his scent spiked.  Taehyung immediately dropped Jimin’s hair, and came to stand in front of him. Jimin whined and Taehyung slowly set Jimin down on his back and grabbed the cloak Jimin had dropped, bringing it to the writhing omega’s nose. Jimin mewled and turned onto his side, rutting against the edge of the nest. He closed his eyes and kept the cloak pressed to his face, breathing deeply. Taehyung was happy to see that Jimin was far less desperate than he had been at the beginning of the day.

“I’ll go get that lotion for you,” Taehyung mumbled, touching Jimin’s arm. Jimin barely nodded, and Taehyung turned to leave, a small smile on his face. He would do anything to keep Jimin happy. Anything.

 

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the shortness of this chapter! 
> 
> Please tell me what you think, and thank you for reading!


	18. An Alpha's Despair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo. This chapter ended up being WAY longer than I meant for it to be, so I mean... You're welcome I guess.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Please let me know what you think!

Jungkook groaned against the scrap of fabric that had been scrunched against his mouth and nose for gods know how long as he finished himself off for what was hopefully the last time. This had by far been the worst rut he had ever endured. His skin had constantly felt like fire, even to his own hands. Jungkook also wasn’t big on small spaces, and the fact that he had been locked into his smaller than normal room for the whole week had him nauseous and irritated. 

 

When he had first been shoved into it, his arms bent in an uncomfortable V behind his back, he had gotten so angry he had thrown his lamp across the room, shattering it against the wall. Not only did that not help him with his anger, but it also made it next to impossible to walk anywhere without his shoes on, but he was so hot and sweaty that glass in his feet would be a small price to pay for some sort of relief. He had slammed his whole body against the door a dozen times, screaming, _aching,_ to get out. 

 

He wanted Jimin, the omega that had appeared in his life so suddenly and perfectly. He wanted to feel the omega against him, their scorching bodies pressed up close to each other until no one could tell them apart. He wanted to touch the soft, pliable omega; to know if his pretty white skin was as smooth as it looked, as forgiving as it seemed if he had dug his heated hands into the supple curves. He wanted to smell that sweet, succulent caramel- vanilla omega, and he wanted to smell like him, to bury his nose and mouth into that flawless neck and scent what was his, his, his. But that wasn’t enough. No. It wasn’t enough to want the omega. 

 

Jungkook _needed_ Jimin. 

 

He needed to feel Jimin near him, wanted his heat to surround him, suffocate him. He needed to drink in all that Jimin was, all that he is. He needed to hold Jimin, to kiss Jimin, to see Jimin. His body _burned_ for Jimin. 

 

After hours and hours and _hours_ of begging and screaming, he had finally fallen into a fitful state of sleep, his room a disaster. After that, he seemed to be in a complete daze, alternating between trying to mount his pillows, wishing desperately that they were something, some _one_ else, and sleeping. His body ached, and he saw no end in site, each cycle getting worse and worse, longer and longer. He wished that it was only the rut that was making him feel this way.

 

He had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach, and it was the only feeling that he didn’t think was linked to this excruciating rut. He felt as though he had done something unforgivable, horrible to someone he cared for. He knew it wasn’t Jimin, because if it had been Jimin he was sure that he would be in an even worse state than this. But, he had done something, he just couldn’t recall what. 

 

He felt as though it had been years when he finally got to smell that mouth watering scent again. Jungkook had forced himself to sleep instead of pleasure himself again, the word ‘pleasure’ being used loosely, as it only hurt worse and worse as he tried to bring himself to finish. He shoved his hands in between his legs and forced his eyes shut, praying for this to be over when he woke up. He wanted the feeling in his stomach to disappear, and for the constant burning in his hips and groin to _just go away_.  

 

He hadn’t been asleep for very long when Hoseok had knocked and entered the room. He couldn’t bring himself to growl or move. He was so tired and sore, he just wanted to sleep for a million years. He listened as Hoseok shuffle behind him, had heard the beta sigh. He was grateful that he could barely smell Hoseok’s thin pine scent. He didn’t want to smell anything other than vanilla, and he didn’t want to forget the smell with someone else's. He heard Hoseok come closer to him, heard his sigh once again. 

 

He almost flinched when he felt a silky piece of fabric hit his cheek and slide down to his mouth. His hands came up almost involuntarily, the fabric sliding between his fingers. The _smell._ It was everything that he had been needing, everything he had been yearning for. It was heavy with the smell of corrosive caramel and decadent vanilla. He sucked in deep gasps of the smell, drinking it. He growled deep in his chest as his hips began to undulate against the soft sheets on the bed. He barely heard the door shut, Hoseok leaving the room. 

 

Jungkook continued to slam his hips against the bed, dragging his pelvis against the hard mattress to feel that delicious friction that he needed. He couldn’t take his hands away from the pretty fabric that he was pressing to his mouth and nose. With the smell surrounding him, drowning him, he came undone in minutes, this one the most satisfying and mind blowing orgasm he had had since his rut had started. After he had rolled onto his back, the fabric still wrapped around his hands, he finally fell into a dreamless sleep. 

…

 

When Jungkook finally came to, he was hard, but not as hot or desperate as he had been. He actually felt close to normal, if not a little sore here and there. He sighed into the fabric as he brought himself off, a gentle roll of his hips against his hand being enough. He laid there for a moment, his eyes closed. 

 

The alpha trailed his hands down his body, just to feel his temperature. He was pretty much back to normal, Jungkook knowing that his body ran hotter than most. He opened up his round doe eyes, blinking rapidly to get used to the light streaming into the room through the sheepskin hanging over the window. He put one arm behind his head, and used the other to lift the fabric off of his face. It was still laden with that sweet smell, and Jungkook felt like it was ingrained in his skin now. 

 

He hummed when he saw that it was a rather familiar blood red scarf. He wrapped it loosely around his hand, and brought it down to his mouth once again. He lightly traced his lips over it, wishing that the soft cloth was Jimin’s pillowy lips. He closed his eyes for another moment, basking in the scent and the sun. His silence only lasted a minute before that feeling of dread twisted in his stomach. 

 

Some sort of memory was nagging at the back of his mind, trying to push itself existence, but he just couldn’t seem to grab it and bring it forward. What he did remember before he was trapped in this little room was Jimin’s smell, his scream, and the smell of rain. 

 

Jungkook grunted and got off the bed, carefully avoiding the broken porcelain on the floor. He reverently folded the scarf and placed it on the bed, away from any of the stains. He needed to bathe, but he decided that could wait. He shuffled past the glass and turned his chest back over. Most of the clothes had actually managed to stay inside of it, and he knelt down and grabbed the rest of them, shoving them back into the chest. He dug through it afterwards and grabbed a pair of small clothes. He slipped those on before he looked for what else he wanted to wear, a chill settling on his arms and legs. It felt like a shock to his system after spending so long being stifling hot. 

 

He yawned and grabbed a tight leather tunic, the inside lined with a thin layer of fur. He pulled on his black woolen pants, thankful that they were a little bit baggy, as his legs and hips were rather sensitive. He sifted through his clothes, looking for his leather cloak. He panicked for at least ten minutes when he couldn’t find it, when the red scarf caught his eye. He paused for a moment and nodded his head, thinking that he understood. Jimin must have it. 

 

He couldn’t help but growl gently at the thought of Jimin using his clothes, his scent during his heat. A small smile worked its way to his mouth, and his eyes twinkled, warmth spreading through his chest and arms at the thought of that cloak being his first of many favors for the precious omega. 

 

He grabbed a leather piece of clothing that sat on one shoulder, with straps coming to connect under his opposite armpit. Jungkook sighed and looked at his cloaks and capes. He opted for another one of his lighter cloaks. It was one of his favorites. The cloak hung sideways off of one of his shoulders, thick fur wrapping around the top. He left the shoulder with the leather bare. He slipped on his well used leather boots and turned to the scarf. He brought it to his face once more to smell it, his eyes closing briefly. Then he wrapped it tightly around his wrist, tying it off to complete his outfit. 

 

He tried to clean up his room to the best of his abilities. He put his nightstand back up and tried his hardest to use his feet to get the broken glass into a single pile. He would have to borrow a broom later. He brushed his hand through his hair, hoping that he didn’t look absolutely ridiculous. He knew that his long curly hair could get a little out of hand sometimes, though he always tried to make it look good. 

 

He took a deep breath and adjusted his tunic before trying to open the door. To his great surprise, it opened. He took a deep breath of the hallway, glad to be out of that compact room. His head whipped to the side when he heard a door open. 

 

“Hoseok?” Jungkook asked, though his voice came out raspy, cut off by the excess mucus in his throat. He coughed to clear it, Hoseok coming closer to Jungkook with wide eyes. 

 

“You look like you’re doing much better!” Hoseok smiled at Jungkook and put his hand to the alpha’s forehead. Jungkook let him do what he wanted, figuring he owed the beta quite a bit seeing as he was always the one that came to check on him. It made him wish that he had tried harder to get a beta partner. Jungkook nodded and smiled at the beta. 

 

“I am. I feel almost one hundred percent,” Jungkook said before he let his smile drop. “Was that… a forced-”

 

Hoseok cut him off with a quick nod, his bright heart shaped smile also dwindling. “Yeah. Jimin went into a Forced Heat, and when you got too close, it forced your rut.” 

 

Jungkook looked away, grinding his teeth. He should have had more self control than that. His father had taught him better. Hoseok continued to speak. 

 

“Thankfully, Namjoon found little Jimin before anyone had gotten to him.” They began to make their way down the hallway. Jungkook heard the what Hoseok had not said. ‘Before anyone else, **including you** , had gotten to him’. Jungkook couldn’t imagine what he would have done to Jimin if he had found him first… actually he could, and it repulsed him more than anything. 

 

An omegas heat was a sacred thing, at least in Jungkook’s old pack. Sure, anyone could mate and have sexual relations with anyone else, but when an omega went into heat, only their beta partner was allowed to see them and help them unless it was explicitly talked about between the mating pair. Mating against an omegas will during their heat was punishable by banishment, and in extreme cases, death. So, the thought that Jungkook would have thrown all of that away just to be with Jimin, even if Jimin wasn’t in his right state of mind to agree with full clarity made Jungkook’s insides recoil. He never wanted to go through this kind of rut again. 

 

He lifted his wrist and smelled the scarf once again, the vanilla tingling his skin. “How is he?” Jungkook asked, pushing open the front door to the cabin and squinting at the unrelenting sun. 

 

Hoseok seemed to think for a moment, biting his cheek. “Namjoon or Jimin?” Jungkook might have been going crazy, but he was almost sure that Hoseok sounded bitter. Hoseok never sounded bitter. Jungkook stopped for a moment and cocked his head to the side. 

 

“I was talking about Jimin,” he said, though that memory at the back of his mind began to move its way to the front. “But, is there something wrong with Joon?” 

 

Hoseok sighed and rubbed the back of his curly hair. “Jimin is probably on his last cycle of heat, so he will for sure be out of his room by tomorrow, though I wouldn’t be surprised if he was out and about later tonight. Yoongi says that he is going a little stir crazy,” Hoseok laughed. Jungkook blinked in confusion once again. 

 

“Jimin let Yoongi in his room during his heat? I thought omegas couldn’t stand the scent of another omega while they were in heat.” 

 

Hoseok shrugged and pulled at Jungkook’s cape to keep him moving. “Yoongi has always had a more mellow scent to him. Honey and cream aren’t the sweetest of smells, so I think many omegas tolerate it better.” 

 

Jungkook hummed in agreement, and they walked in silence for a time before Jungkook noticed that they were walking towards the healing hut. He wasn’t sure where they were going in the first place, but why were they heading there out of all places? His already turning stomach dropped further, and his thoughts became stormy. He might have been imagining it, but he swore he could smell a strain of charcoal on the breeze. With that painfully familiar smell, he stopped in his tracks, a gasp coming to his throat and escaping his mouth as his hands folded into his stomach, like a child who was getting rightfully scolded for doing something he shouldn’t have. 

 

Hoseok stopped short, his dark eyes softening. Mighty alpha Jungkook suddenly looked so small, so fragile. His shoulders had caved in on themselves, and his head was pointed at the ground in shame. Hoseok was about to go to comfort the boy, but Jungkook’s almost silent whisper stopped him.

 

“Hoseokie… what did I do?” 

 

Hoseok’s whole body suddenly shuddered. A scent he had never smelled before crowded his senses. It crashed through his chest, weakened his knees. His shoulders suddenly shook and his hands went to his face, and he felt fat tears slipping down his cheeks. He tried to see Jungkook through his burning tears, and he saw that Jungkook was on his knees as well, his face buried in his hands. The scent drowned out everything; his own scent, the scent of the fires and the other pack members, the scent of devastation and terror. Hoseok gasped from his spot on the ground, trying to get the agony out of his chest. He crawled toward Jungkook, his arms shaking and stiff. He vaguely heard the people around them gasping and even someone crying. He felt like there was a million pounds sitting on his chest, pushing him into the ground. He wanted to curl into a ball and cry and cry and cry. 

 

“J-Jungkook…” Hoseok gasped out, his voice wet and rough. “You need to stop…” he whimpered and rolled onto his back. “Please, Kook… stop.” He covered his face with his arm as tears streamed from his eyes. “Oh my gods…” 

 

“Jungkook.” 

 

Everything stopped. The weight was suddenly lifted and Hoseok felt like he could breathe again. The tears stopped almost immediately. He took deep, clearing breaths, his chest heaving. 

 

Jungkook looked at the one who called his name, looked at Jimin, looked at the one who stopped the crushing pressure of guilt in his heart. He looked absolutely ethereal. His silk hair was braided in impossibly intricate twists, all tied together in a low ponytail, the rest of his hair streaming over his shoulder. His soft, soft skin was still slightly flushed, especially his round cheeks. His lips were still swollen from biting them, though Jungkook thought they still looked perfect. He had a dark, blood red scarf around his neck and Jungkook’s old cloak on. It swept just past his calves. He wore a rather loose gray tunic that ended just right past his knees and black leggings. His shoes were black and furry. A red sash hung around his waist. Jungkook swallowed. Jimin came closer to Jungkook, his own green eyes shining with unshed tears.

 

Jimin stopped right in front of Jungkook, who stayed on his knees. It was a strange sight; an alpha kneeling and an omega standing over them. Jungkook looked helplessly at Jimin, his hands clenching and unclenching, like he was trying to stop himself from reaching out to grab the omega. Jungkook couldn’t seem to stop his tears. 

 

He had hurt Namjoon.

 

He had hurt the closest person to him, his big brother. He had almost killed him, just because he lusted after the omega that stood before him. He was such a child. He was supposed to protect his pack, the legacy his father had left him, but he hurt his right hand. Jungkook ground his teeth and tried to speak. 

 

“I…” His shoulders shook violently, and he wanted to double over again. “I don’t know what to d-do.” He gripped his chest and his face fell to the ground again. He heard Jimin take in a wet breath before he felt the softest of touches on his face. The hands brought heat to his cold, damp cheeks. The warmth shredded through the ice that encrusted Jungkook’s chest and arms. Both of Jimin’s hands came to his cheeks, and they gently tilted it back to his own face. 

 

“Oh, Jungkookie,” Jimin whimpered. Jimin wiped at Jungkook’s wet cheeks with his thumbs until the tears finally, finally subsided, until Jungkook could feel nothing but Jimin and his heat. Jungkook found his eyes closing at the closeness of Jimin’s scent, of his body. The scarf Jimin wore muffled the tantalizing scent, and Jungkook just wanted to rip it off and bury his face into Jimin’s neck, not necessarily in a sexual way. More the maternal comfort sort of way. “We can go see him together?” Jimin whispered, hoping that Jungkook would say yes, hoping that he would stop crying. 

 

Jungkook put his much larger hand over Jimin’s tiny one on his face, turning his face until his lips grazed Jimin’s palm. He sniffed Jimin’s pretty, comforting pheromones before he slowly nodded. His heart thumped louder when Jimin gave him a soft smile. “Okay,” Jimin said, using the hand that Jungkook was holding to pull Jungkook up with him. They kept their hands together, palm to palm, their fingers intertwined. Once they were both standing, shoulder to shoulder, Jungkook gave himself three deep breaths. He glanced to Hoseok who was sitting on the ledge of a fire pit, his eyes red and swollen. The beta smiled weakly at the alpha, and Jungkook nodded back, a silent apology. 

 

Together they took a step forward. 

 

…

 

Namjoon was still asleep when they entered the healing hut. Many people in the rooms they passed nodded at Jimin and asked him how he was. Jimin smiled and nodded back, though he never let go of Jungkook’s hand. Jimin told everyone that he had just been very busy with council meetings and the Jeon Pack merger, so he took a week to recuperate. Jungkook couldn’t believe how convincing the little omega sounded, and he supposed it came with the job. 

 

They came to the room that Namjoon was in, and Jimin pulled up some chairs to sit outside and wait, their legs touching from their ankles to their hips. Jimin kept their hands interlocked, and he put his head on Jungkook’s shoulder. Jungkook thought he felt his cheeks heat up, but he couldn’t be too sure. He could feel himself almost purring at the constant touches of Jimin, of just being around the other. He sighed and buried his face into the top of Jimin’s hair, not caring if he messed it up. 

 

They must’ve fallen asleep while they were sitting there, because the next thing he knew, he smelled apples and mint, mixing from the now opened door. 

 

“I didn’t want to wake them,” someone, Jin, said from inside. “They had a rather rough week, they need their sleep. And that’s the most peaceful I have seen Jiminie in ages.” 

 

At the mention of the little omega, Jungkook looked down to his lap. Jimin had slipped down sometime during their little nap, his head now pillowed by one of his arms and Jungkook’s thighs. Once again, Jungkook felt unparalleled warmth seep into his skin to his bones. He smiled softly at the omega, his hand softly stroking Jimin’s cheeks and face. He didn’t think he would ever tire of touching the other, not for all of his days. Jungkook felt his heart pinch when he heard Namjoon’s voice answer, though it was a little croaky and spent.

 

“I’m sure they do. I never want to know what that’s like. I only know that it is painful.” 

 

Jungkook thought he would cry again. He looked at the ceiling for a quick second, his breath coming faster and faster, before he felt Jimin grab at his hand. Jimin sat up slowly and squeezed it. He looked Jungkook in the eyes and smiled that pretty smile, and Jungkook forced his breathing to return to normal. He could do this. He had to do this.

 

Almost as if they could read each other's mind, they stood at the same time. Jimin grasped Jungkook’s hand in his own once again. 

 

Jimin smiled upon entering the small, cozy room. Jin was sitting on the bed next to Namjoon, whose leg was wrapped in thick bandages. Most of Namjoon was covered in thick bandages actually, but the alpha didn’t seem to care. Jimin and Jungkook noticed that the Namjoon’s good leg was thrown over Jin’s, and Jin’s head was on Namjoon’s shoulder. 

 

“I brought Jungkook to come and visit,” Jimin said, coming to stand next to Namjoon’s side of the bed. Namjoon’s eyes twinkled at the sight of the omega, and Jungkook swore that he recognized the look on Namjoon’s face. Namjoon pat Jimin’s free hand. Jimin giggled and held onto it. Jungkook remained silent, his throat closing up. 

 

He had done this to Namjoon. He had wrapped the man in poultice and bandages. He felt the sting of tears in his eyes again. 

 

“Kook-ah,” Namjoon said, his voice gentle, but loud. Jungkook lifted his eyes to meet Namjoon’s honey eyes. “Are you okay, brother?” 

 

Finally the dam broke, and Jungkook let the salty tears fall from his eyes. “I hurt you, made you suffer, almost hurt Jimin, could have killed you…” Jungkook gasped. Jimin brought his other hand to Jungkook’s, squeezing with both of them. It killed a part of him every time he saw the other cry. Jungkook wiped at his face. “And you’re asking _me_ if I’m okay?” 

 

Jimin whined when Jungkook all but collapsed on the side of the bed. His legs just didn’t seem to want to work anymore. Jungkook slowly pulled Jimin into his lap. He needed to other to keep him grounded. He was trying so, so hard to hold back those burning tears. He buried his face between Jimin’s shoulder blades, and just breathed and breathed and breathed. He felt a hand on his arm, and he peaked from Jimin’s back to the side, where Namjoon was touching Jungkook’s arm. 

 

“I don’t want you to apologize, or feel regret, or remorse for this. I knew the risks, and I do not blame you for anything. This wasn’t your fault, or mine. It was nature.” Namjoon reached over and ruffled Jungkook’s hair. “So, stop your tears and don’t think on it anymore little one. I’ll be okay.”

 

Jungkook cried harder than ever. 

...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	19. Snapshot One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I know, I know. It's been a hot second. 
> 
> Please understand that I am a pretty busy person, and that I am an adult with adult responsibilities, and even though I wish that I could write and write and write, I sadly cannot. 
> 
> Just know that this story is everything to me. I am never NEVER going to abandon it, or you guys. I love this work, and I will keep at it to the very end, even if updates might be a little slow. I will also never put out anything that I am not proud of, and so that may take a little bit more time. 
> 
> Thank you all for being so wonderful and patient, and as always, I hope you enjoy!

**I Still Have to Ask**

 

Jimin and Jungkook spent the rest of that day together. They had stayed with Namjoon and Jin for as long as they could, but Namjoon was exhausted. He only lasted another half an hour before he was practically melting into Jin’s side, his eyes drooping. 

 

Jungkook was surprised to see how comfortable Jin had become with Namjoon within the last week. He remembered that at the feast, Jin was hesitant to let anyone touch him but Jimin, but Jin didn’t seem to have any problem with Namjoon, and the omega had even hugged Jungkook goodbye. It gave Jungkook an exceedingly warm feeling in his chest to see his big brother so happy, even if he was laid up in bed, bandages and salves covering every inch of him.

 

That wasn’t the only thing that shocked Jungkook. Jimin seemed to be smitten with Namjoon, and he was confused as to how they seemed to know everything about each other, when, to Jungkook’s knowledge, Jimin hadn’t spoken to Namjoon past that terrible sports festival day. Sure, he was aware that Namjoon had practically saved the little omega’s life, but Jimin was giving Namjoon almost the same amount of skinship and smiles as he was giving Jungkook. The alpha was ashamed to say that he almost growled out loud a few times, but Jimin always came back to him after he held Namjoon’s hand or kissed his cheek. Jungkook would have to ask Jimin about it. 

 

Once Jin had finally shooed them from the room, promising the couple that they could see Namjoon after dinner, they made their way to Jimin’s home. They kept their fingers interlocked, and their arms smooshed together, and they both wore goofy grins on their faces. Jungkook found himself leaning down constantly to press his lips to Jimin’s head, or to breathe in his pretty scent. 

 

Jungkook couldn’t get enough of Jimin’s sweet smell. He didn’t dare go as far as to scent the omega, but he allowed himself a little bit of leeway, and he rubbed his face against any other part of Jimin that was available. His arm, wrist, and sometimes, just behind his ear. Jimin didn’t seem to really mind much. Every time Jungkook brought Jimin’s wrist to his face, his lips leaving soft kisses, he could practically feel Jimin purring and he could taste the puffs of air on his tongue that the omega let out. Yes, it made walking to the Main House take longer, and they stumbled every other step, but to the two of them, it was worth it. 

 

They had been starved of each other without even being properly fed in the first place. 

 

When Jungkook finally let Jimin walk, Jimin sighed. He swung their arms in tandem, and smiled up at Jungkook. “All I’ve done this whole week is sleep and… y’know,” he started with a glowing blush on his round cheeks. Jungkook only smiled down at Jimin, his eyes soft. “And right now, all I want to do is crawl into my nest and sleep the rest of the day away.” Jimin yawned, as if he had to prove his point. Jungkook hummed and leaned down to press his lips to Jimin’s soft hair, just because he could. 

 

“I’m sure some of it is from how hard you worked on the festival. I saw you and Taehyung get up early the day of.” 

 

Jimin’s face got more red. “What? When?” Jungkook blinked at the omega. The smaller man seemed to be frantic and embarrassed. 

 

“Um, I was just getting back from the bathroom, and you two passed the window in the front of the cabin on your way to the field.” 

 

Jimin sighed in relief. “Thank the gods. I thought you saw what I had to wake up to do.” Jungkook stopped in his tracks, pulling at Jimin’s arm when the older kept walking. Jimin looked at him, his dark eyebrow raised. “What?” 

 

Jungkook’s teeth showed when he cracked a mischievous smile, crinkles rippling in the skin next to his doe eyes. “What did you have to do, Jiminie?”

 

It was interesting to see Jimin’s face go from cherry red to ghost white in a matter of seconds. Jimin tried to shake his head like it didn’t matter, and he pulled at Jungkook’s arm to move him from his spot, but it was like the alpha had grown roots deep into the ground.  “C’mon sweet one, you gotta tell me now,” Jungkook cooed, his shoulders jerking with how hard Jimin was pulling. “It’s rude to keep secrets.” 

 

Jimin rolled his eyes and huffed at the pet name, though it made his heart flutter. He would never admit that though. “Nothing, _Jungkookie,_ the betas just put the previous prizes out too early, and it snowed, so the scent markers were gone, so I had to see to that,” Jimin whined. Jungkook only chuckled, his smile getting wider. Jimin thought that he really did look like a bunny. A really evil bunny.

 

“And how did you make new scent markers so fast, hm?” 

 

Jimin scoffed and dropped Jungkook’s hand, and turned around and crossed his arms. “It’s none of your business what a Head Omega does in times of need.” He tossed his chin up in the air and flipped his hair over his shoulder. Jungkook came up behind him and put his thick arms around Jimin, making Jimin feel incredibly warm and safe, even though there was no danger present. Jimin tried to suppress a shudder when Jungkook leaned down to his ear, his breath ghosting over Jimin’s cheek. 

 

“Was that why the forest smelled so damn enticing? Why the pretty smell of vanilla and caramel seemed to be everywhere?” 

 

Jimin felt his insides melting, and his legs suddenly felt wobbly. Jungkook’s heavy scent of leather soaked into Jimin’s skin, and he wanted to be wrapped up in it forever. Jungkook brought his hands up to Jimin’s shoulders and began to rub the pads of his thumbs into the stiff muscles. Jimin leaned back into the alpha and sighed, his eyes slipping shut. Jungkook kept his mouth near Jimin’s ear, a pleased rumble working its way through his chest. “Ah, but little Jiminie, I don’t want any other alpha to have your scent with them, even if it fades,” he mumbled, nosing at Jimin’s hair just above his ear. “Promise me, little omega, that your scent it going to be all mine. I want you to be just mine.” 

 

In a show of extreme trust and submission, Jimin lifted his head, exposing his neck. He leaned his head on Jungkook’s shoulder, his eyes still closed tightly. “Wh- What else of mine do you want?” Jimin whispered, his voice scratchy and used. Jungkook smiled against Jimin’s ear and Jimin might have imagined it, but he thought he felt Jungkook rock softly against him. Perhaps it was just wishful thinking. Jungkook hummed, and Jimin felt goosebumps rise on his skin from his thighs to his shoulders. Jungkook dug his fingers into the back of Jimin’s neck muscles, making the omega make the smallest sound of pleasure. 

 

“I want all of you, little omega,” Jungkook mumbled into Jimin’s hot ear. “I want your scent, your laugh, your smile. I want your tears, your sadness, your _body._ I want everything, and anything you have. You are mine, and mine alone from now on, love. Do you understand, Omega?” 

 

Jimin definitely wasn’t imagining Jungkook rocking against him. He could feel every part of Jungkook against his back. His chest, his thighs, his hips. He felt like he could drown in what Jungkook was. Alpha. He couldn’t even smell himself past Jungkook. A part of Jimin knew what Jungkook was doing, and he knew that if he broke away, Jungkook wouldn’t think that Jimin needed him, and that would break the alpha. 

 

Jungkook was staking his claim as Jimin’s alpha to Jimin’s omega. This process wasn’t usually necessary, as courting pairs were never really torn apart, nor had the couples imprinted on each other like Jimin and Jungkook had. But, they had imprinted on each other, and they had been torn apart. Jungkook’s alpha wanted Jimin’s omega to know that he was there, and that no one else was going to take them apart again. When they had been pushed apart, Jungkook’s pride as an alpha had been damaged, and he had to show his omega that he was good enough to hold them together. And Jimin couldn’t break away from that, couldn’t allow Jungkook to feel like that, so he allowed Jungkook to do what he needed to feel confident in himself again. 

 

Jimin rolled his hips ever so slightly to meet Jungkook’s. “I understand, Alpha,” Jimin breathed against Jungkook’s cheek. “I want to be yours, and for you to be only mine.” 

 

After Jimin had said his piece, he could practically feel all the tension in Jungkook’s body release. Jungkook seemed to blink and come back into full awareness and control of his body. He sighed in what Jimin assumed was relief, and turned to kiss Jimin’s cheek, making Jimin giggle. “Good.” Jungkook took a step away from Jimin, and Jimin fought off the urge to whine. He liked to have Jungkook close. The alpha grabbed Jimin’s small hand and tugged him gently towards Jimin’s home. “But there is still someone that I have to ask.” 

 

Jimin’s eyebrow shot up. “If you’re talking about Taehyung, he already consented to us seeing each other.”

 

Jungkook only smiled down at Jimin, the softness coming back into his eyes. “Yes, but I still have to ask. Beta partners work a little differently in my pack, so I don’t want there to be any hard feelings between your partner and I.” 

 

Jimin looked down and smiled. “I think Taehyung will appreciate that. Thank you.”   

 

…

 

Jimin’s house was eerily quiet. It had been for the past few months. His father didn’t come out of his private room very often anymore, and his mother hadn’t spoken with Jimin one on one in almost a month. Jin’s terrible tragedy had broken his parents, their bond and their home. But because of Jimin and Taehyung and Jin, they kept the fires lit and the house clean from cobwebs. They kept the life in the house that had been snuffed out by some awful stranger, even if their parents were so heartbroken and shattered to be able to do so. Jimin wished so desperately that he could see his father smile and laugh again like he used to, but at the moment he didn’t see if it was possible, and the mans once warm brown eyes had turned hollow, and sad. 

 

Once Jungkook had entered the warm cabin, he leaned down to take his shoes off, just as Jimin did. When he stood back up, he realized how hard his heart was pounding from nervousness. He bit his lip and looked to Jimin, who just smiled and took Jungkook’s hand once again. “It’s going to be okay, Kookie, Taehyung is actually really nice once you get to know him.” 

 

Jungkook’s voice seemed to have dried up along with his throat, so only nodded. Jimin giggled and pulled Jungkook down the hallway. “He’s probably in his room. He knew that I was going to be busy today, so he usually just stays home.” Jungkook sniffed around, trying to see if he could catch the beta’s scent. 

 

“Are you sure he’s here? I can’t really smell him.” 

 

Jimin chuckled and nodded. “I can smell him, he’s here.”

 

The couple stopped in front of a brown door, and Jimin squeezed Jungkook’s hand before the latter swallowed once again and nodded. Jimin smiled and tapped his fist on the door three times. There was a beat of silence before a deep voice quietly asked them to come in. Jungkook was just surprised to hear the other speak, much less be allowed entry into the beta’s territory, though he supposed that that would be what Taehyung would want. Jungkook was on Taehyung’s turf, and the beta would have the upper hand. 

 

Jimin released Jungkook’s hand and went to put his arms around Taehyung. Taehyung smiled softly at the omega, and his small coo of “TaeTae” as he hugged the omega back. Once again, Jungkook fought off the urge to growl. Jungkook wasn’t aware that he had zoned out until Jimin coughed into his hand, trying to get the alpha’s attention. Jungkook felt his ears go red in embarrassment. When he tried to start, his mouth opening and a big breath being taken in, he found that he couldn’t speak. He snapped his mouth back shut and shuffled his feet. 

 

Taehyung didn’t look very impressed. He had his arms crossed over his chest, and one of his eyebrows had disappeared into his hairline. Jimin smiled a sweet small smile. 

 

“TaeTae, Jungkookie would like to ask you something.” Jimin went to Jungkook and pushed the alpha forward until he and Taehyung were standing only a foot apart. He cursed in his head when he noticed that the beta was inches taller than him.  Jungkook steeled his nerves and looked the beta in the eye and took another breath. 

 

“I wanted to ask you in person for permission to court Head Omega Jimin. I know that we didn’t get off on the right foot, and for that I apologize. I hope that we can work past that and become friends, because you are important to Jimin, and Jimin is very important to me,” Jungkook managed to say in one breath. Taehyung blinked and smiled sweetly down at Jungkook. 

 

“No.” 

 

The breath felt like it had been knocked out of Jungkook, and his blood boiled in anger before Jimin laughed and punched Taehyung in the arm. “Don’t be mean, Tae. Stop teasing.” 

 

Jungkook felt himself deflate as Taehyung just laughed. “Don’t worry baby alpha, I already gave my permission. Though, I thank you for asking.” Taehyung stuck his hand out. Jungkook had half a mind to ignore it and storm out, but he knew that that would just lead to more trouble, so he took it in his own. Taehyung gripped it with an iron grip, and Jungkook didn’t back down either. They kept up their mini war, neither of them backing down until Jimin groaned and jumped onto Jungkook’s shoulders, making the alpha stumble, breaking their hands apart. 

 

“Men,” Jimin grumbled.

 

…

**I Want What’s Best**

 

Ever since Namjoon was hospitalized, Jin had been spending less and less time at the Main House. Even on the rare occasion that he wasn’t right at Namjoon’s side, he spent his time exploring his village. He thought of it as a re-education. He felt that he spent so long in the cabin after the incident, that he had to teach himself how to be human again, how to trust. He was still hesitant to go up and talk to his fellow pack mates, even if they had been friends or acquaintances before everything had happened, but he was trying. 

 

Jin had gone out with Jimin on a few of his daily runs at the beginning, teaching the next Head about the ins and outs of the pack dynamics, how to treat certain people, and a few tricks to getting things done faster, and they both had enjoyed it, but Jin could always tell that Jimin wanted to be with Jungkook instead. It wasn’t that the alpha wasn’t invited on these little excursions, but Jungkook didn’t seem to want to encroach on “omega time” as he had so eloquently called it. 

 

Jimin was gracious to Jin and Jin loved to teach the omega, but he noticed how antsy Jimin got after about an hour, and how he would try to sniff at the cloak he always wore without being too obvious. So, Jin told him that he would make omega time only twice a week, instead of the four that it had been, and that Jimin could walk around with Jungkook instead. When Jimin tried to protest, albeit a little weakly and unenthusiastically, Jin just explained that if Jimin and Jungkook were to mate, and everyone knew that they were, Jungkook would retake his position as Head Alpha once again, and that he needed to learn the ways of the Kim Pack even more so than Jimin. He convinced him that it was for the best. 

 

…

 

When Jin wasn’t walking around camp alone, he was, of course, at Namjoon’s side. While Namjoon slept, Jin liked to read or knit. He could read pretty well, though his knitting needed a little work. Namjoon slept most of the time, but he didn’t mind. The alpha needed it. 

 

But, Jin loved when Namjoon was awake. Namjoon liked to talk about everything and nothing. Namjoon had a soft and awkward way about him, and most of the time it had Jin besides himself with laughter. He brought Namjoon books, and they would sometimes read together, though Namjoon read much faster than Jin could ever hope to, but Namjoon was content to lean over Jin’s shoulder as they snuggled together, and read at Jin’s pace. 

 

Namjoon taught him many wondrous things; the names of flowers, of diseases, of wars fought so far back in history it made Jin’s head spin. 

 

The only infuriating part was that Namjoon kept trying to get out of bed. Almost three times a day, Jin would have to coax, read: push, the alpha back into his cot to keep him from moving too much. Namjoon explained that he just wanted to see if he could walk, but Jin wasn’t having any of it. Again, Jin had to explain that if he moved on it too early, he risked the chance of injuring himself more, and then perhaps he wouldn’t ever walk again. When Namjoon pouted, he only said that it was for the best. 

…

 

It was at the end of the evening. It was when the sun touched the earth, and the snow covered land was painted in red and pink. Jin would be back at the cabin by then, usually. Sometimes he wasn’t, but more often than not, he was. 

He did it for his father mostly. 

 

He wanted to give his father a little bit of peace of mind. He knew his father wasn’t the same after what had happened to him, even when his father told him time and time again that he was fine. Jin would whisper to his father that he didn’t blame him, not at all. It wasn’t his father’s responsibility to watch over Jin every heat, and he couldn’t have known, how could anyone have known. 

 

Jin had told the Head Alpha once that _as_ the Head Alpha he had much more important things to look after than Jin twenty four seven. He had bigger responsibilities, and more to do. 

 

That was the first time Jin had seen his father cry. 

 

His father had shaken his head and grabbed Jin’s shoulders, though not painfully hard. He had jostled Jin around gently and almost begged him to never say such things again. Jin cried right along with his father when Head Alpha Kim had said that, no, he didn’t have any greater responsibility than that of his family’s wellfare. Jin was his son, his _son_ , and he hadn’t been there to protect the only thing worth protecting, and for that he could never be the same. 

 

Jin spent most nights with his father, trying to get him to laugh. He never really talked about his precious pup growing inside of him, and he never mentioned that day again. Slowly, so painfully slow that Jin was sure the ice would melt off the top of the mountains before it would happen, his father’s eyes began to sparkle like they once did. His mouth would upturn in a small smile, and then bigger and brighter ones as time went on. His small chuckles changed into something loud and earth shaking again, and Jin was forever grateful. 

 

His father began to go out again, to lead. His curly hair was streaked with gray now, and he was more strict about the omega curfew and heat protection, but he was The Head Alpha once more, and Jin was so, so proud. It definitely took the amounting pressure off of Jimin. Jin was giddy with excitement at seeing the two interact like they used to again, though he felt bad for Jungkook, who was almost literally pushed to the side whenever Jimin got the opportunity to walk the camp with their father. 

 

He had asked the alpha how he felt about Jungkook one night, and his father just smirked and shook his head. Jin couldn’t help but laugh when his father’s response was “maybe if the baby alpha would stick around longer than thirty seconds without pissing his pants in fear, then I would know about him”. 

 

Though he did say on another night that he would never think anyone would be good enough for his children, and that he wished that he could have kept them innocent and pups forever. Then he had done something he had never done or seemed to want to do before. He lifted his large, warm hand, and gently placed it on Jin’s slowly growing stomach. Tears sprung the Jin’s eyes the second it happened, and his father had only kept his hand there for a second more before he sighed and pat down Jin’s unruly hair. Jin had hugged his father after that, and when he pulled away, he smiled, saying that perhaps growing up was hard, and it must have been so difficult for them to watch their children grow up, but maybe everything that had happened had happened just the way it was supposed to, and it was for the best that it had. 

 

His father gave him a short nod, and said “I hope so.”

…

 

It was in the darkest part of the night when Jin got to talk to his most favorite person. He would curl up into the tightest ball he could manage without squishing his little bump, and he would wrap his thin fingers over his tummy, and he would just whisper sweet little words and coos to his little one. He would tell his pup what his day was like, what he was missing out on from in there. He would giggle and hum, and he would sometimes cry. His heart swelled when he thought about holding his little pup, and his chest grew warm. 

 

Sometimes he would just breathe. In and out, in and out. 

 

Jin only wanted what was best for everyone, even if made himself get dragged through the mud. He would walk on hot coals, or shards of glass for the people he loved and cherished. He put himself last so that everyone else would be first, because that’s what they deserved. It wasn’t that he thought he didn’t deserve it, he just thought… that was for the best.

 

…

 

**Catch Me if You Can**

Jungkook had a bit of an issue. 

 

When he had asked Taehyung all those weeks ago if he could court Jimin, he expected to be able to prove and show his love through soft touches and barely there caresses. What he got instead was strictly chaperoned dates, and camp walking with the Head Alpha every other day, though he tried to avoid the camp walks, because even if he wasn’t coherent during his forced rut, he still remembers the Head Alpha’s wolf, and it scared him shitless. He had never seen one that big. 

 

When he saw how ecstatic that Jimin was with his father, he decided that that wasn’t his biggest concern, and he was happy that Jimin was happy, even if he didn’t quite understand why. Jungkook’s biggest problem was with his closely monitored dates.

 

There would always be someone watching them, which was all fine and good, because Jimin _was_ the next Head Omega, but he wasn’t allowed to do _anything_. 

 

Sure, it was nice to get to know Jimin on a very intellectual and innocent level _at first_ . He had learned that Jimin wasn’t a big fan of boar meat, and that his favorite color was red, and that he came from a nomadic tribe. He did notice Jimin’s hesitance to talk about his tribe, so he didn’t push it, but he saved that and a million other things for future conversations when they really got to know each other, and trust was built, but _come on._ He just wanted to be let a little loose. 

 

One time, he had tried to put his arm around Jimin, like his shoulders, and Taehyung had pinched him. Hard. Another time, he had leant down to kiss the top of Jimin’s head, and he thought that Yoongi was going to blast a hole into him with how hard he had punched his stomach. The only one he got away with anything around was Hoseok, and that was only because Hoseok got distracted by anything shiny, even though he was under strict orders not to leave their side. They hadn’t even gotten to kiss yet.

 

This was how Jungkook enacted his “Get a Little Bit of Action” plan. He waited, patiently and innocently, for the fateful day when Hoseok would be their chaperone. They were far and few between, but finally, on their one month anniversary, it happened. 

 

Hoseok had gone over to a fruit farmer who was selling his wares, and he wasn’t paying attention to Jimin or Jungkook. Jungkook snatched Jimin’s arm and whispered in his ear to run. Jimin giggled quietly, and ran next to Jungkook, who had a stupid grin on his face. They ran straight into the forest and stopped near a small river, collapsing next to each other, their breaths creating small clouds in the air. 

 

Jungkook caught his breath faster and rolled over onto a very surprised, but very willing Jimin. Jungkook planted his elbows next to Jimin’s head to hold most of his weight off of the omega, and Jimin moved his legs so that the alpha was snuggled neatly between them. Jimin laced his arms around Jungkook’s neck, and Jungkook was once again smacked in the face with how pretty Jimin was. 

 

His silver hair caught what little light was peeking through the trees, and it fanned out on the ground around his head. His chubby cheeks were rouged from running and the cold, and his plump lips were curved up in a gorgeous smile. His evergreen eyes sparkled as they stared up into Jungkook’s own doe brown. Jungkook could feel Jimin’s breath on his mouth, and he could taste that sweet scent. Jungkook smiled down at the omega, a gentle smile that no one else ever saw, and he leaned down and brushed their noses together. 

 

Jimin squirmed and giggled, his tiny nose scrunching in delight. He massaged the back of Jungkook’s head, and Jungkook groaned at the feeling. 

 

“You’re really pretty, did you know that?” Jungkook asked, his voice hushed and gentle. A different kind of blush rose on Jimin’s cheeks.

 

“I do actually know that, but you aren’t too bad looking yourself,” Jimin answered back, his voice just as soft. “Did you know that?” 

 

Jungkook snickered and nodded his head, and Jimin laughed with him. His eyes travelled across Jimin’s face again as if he was trying to drink in every detail of Jimin’s face. Jimin closed his eyes, his dark eyelashes brushing the tops of his cheeks, creating a stark contrast to the paleness of his skin. The alpha continued to stare until his eyes trailed down to Jimin’s pink lips, and Jimin opened his eyes, and Jungkook felt his heart stutter at the look in them. 

 

He had never thought that anyone would look at him in that way. He had seen his father look at his mother in such a way, and he had caught glimpses of it with Namjoon and Jin, but he never thought he would get that for himself. He felt his eyes get wet, though he was nowhere close to tears. He used the pads of his thumbs to stroke at Jimin’s soft skin as he leaned down to barely brush their lips together. 

 

Lightning. 

 

All he could feel was the tingling sensation in his lips and the thrumming of his heart. He couldn’t even move as Jimin pulled Jungkook down to him, this kiss lasting longer than the first one. It was still a closed mouth affair, but Jungkook thought it was perfect. They pulled away after a few seconds, and after a few more seconds of staring at each other, their hearts beating in tandem, they closed the space between them again and again. It was Jimin who furthered along the kisses, and he swiped his tongue along Jungkook’s bottom lip. 

 

Jungkook gasped and shot up the few inches that he could, and he looked at Jimin for only a moment, his eyes on fire, and his chest filling with tingling lightning storms, before he crashed down onto Jimin, his warm tongue parting Jimin’s lips and carefully exploring the drug that was his omega. 

 

Jimin tasted so good. His mouth was flavored like the finest caramel one could buy, and it was soft and welcoming. 

 

Jungkook slowly stroked the top of Jimin’s mouth with his tongue, and Jimin shifted and moaned softly. His small fingers tightened in Jungkook’s hair, and Jungkook found that he liked the small amount of pain. Their tongues played a game of cat and mouse, but Jungkook won this game. He pushed his hips further down onto Jimin, his lips moving against Jimin’s in perfect sync. Jimin groaned again, and his own hips rolled ever so lightly against the ground and Jungkook. The alpha growled in approval, and he found one of his hands tracing down Jimin’s arm, and to the bottom of Jimin’s tunic. 

 

Just as he was about the slip his frozen fingers underneath the thin fabric, leaves and branches crunched near them, and he tore himself away from a very confused and whiny Jimin. Suddenly, Hoseok breached their hiding spot, his face flushed and his eyebrows drawn together. In short, he didn’t look too happy. 

 

“You guys are in so much trouble!” he shouted, and Jungkook rolled his eyes, taking Jimin’s hand to help him up. “Wait until I tell Yoongi and Taehyung,” Hoseok continued, wagging his finger at the two of them. He leaned on his knees to catch his breath, and that's when Jungkook knew he could make his escape once again. Jungkook gripped Jimin’s hand tighter. 

 

“Yeah, that’s if you can catch us!” 

 

Jimin laughed wildly when Jungkook began to pull him along, and he found himself cackling in pure delight. Heavy talks about heavy things could wait for heavy times. Jungkook just wanted to spend every waking moment _in_ the moment with Jimin, and Jimin didn’t seem to want to have it any other way. 

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you for your continued support and patience. 
> 
> Please tell me what you think!


	20. Snapshot Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh. Hi? 
> 
> I have had a doozy of a month, friends. Work has been kicking my butt (raise your hand if you work the night shift), aaaaand I went to Chicago for a Monsta X concert???!!!! It. Was. Awesome.  
> And I just sort of wanted to take a break, y'know? 
> 
> But here, we have a MAJOR PLOT DEVELOPMENT!! DUN DUN DUUUNNN.
> 
> I might be a little sleep deprived. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one!

**Black, Brown, White**

 

Jimin’s head was still swimming with sleep, his eyes still barely open and his worries not even on his mind when someone threw something at his head. He grumbled and shifted, his hair in a million different directions. Maybe he could get away with not brushing it today, or maybe he could get Taehyung to do it. Taehyung always liked brushing his hair. He was able to stay in dreamland for another few seconds before something else hit his head, though this time it was something hard and heavy. 

 

“Hey!” he barked, sitting up quickly. He spun his head around to glare at the intruder standing in his doorway. “What was that for, Yoongi?” He squinted his eyes at the chuckling omega, his hands rubbing the soreness out of his head. 

 

“I threw a pillow the first time,” he said with a shrug. He tugged his loose black tunic back onto his milky shoulder where it had fallen. Over the past few months, Yoongi had gained a little bit of weight, and his complexion looked closer to Jimin’s than a fresh sheet of snow, though he was still far too skinny for anyone’s liking. “It’s not my fault that you refused to get up.” 

 

Jimin rolled his eyes, though there was a smile on his face. Yoongi had just gotten out of heat, so it was nice to see him.  “You could have thrown another pillow, and I would have gotten the message.”

 

Yoongi shook his head and sat down on the edge of Jimin’s bed. “I couldn’t take that risk.” The omega leaned over to Jimin’s bedside table and grabbed his hair brush. Jimin smiled a secret smile at his small victory, and turned around for Yoongi, the fur blankets twisting around his body. “What are you smiling about, pup?” Yoongi grumbled, passing the brush through Jimin’s white locks with minor difficulty. Jimin laughed and shook his head. 

 

Jimin looked around his bed. “What did you throw at me anyway?” He heard Yoongi sigh just as he found the pretty wooden box with a red silk ribbon wrapped around it laying on its side near his pillows. He gasped quietly and took it into his hands, turning it gently to look at all of the ornately carved sides and lid. 

 

“Kook-ah wanted you to have a gift before he went into rut,” Jimin could practically feel Yoongi rolling his eyes from behind him. “Something about “I need him to know that he is my little treasure, even when I can’t be there with him.’” Yoongi shuttered. “It’s not like he hasn’t given you a million other courting gifts already. It would be impossible _not_ to remember him when you can smell him everywhere.” Yoongi swept his hand towards the shelf that was built into Jimin’s wall which held the other carvings and baubles that the alpha had given Jimin over the course of their courtship. 

 

Jimin giggled and felt the ribbon. It was so, so soft, though Jimin felt like it was familiar somehow. His smile ebbed just a little. He held the ribbon in between his thumb and index finger. “This ribbon must have been expensive. Do you know where he got it from?” 

 

Yoongi leaned closer to take a look at the piece of silk, moving a section of Jimin’s hair over his shoulder. “Ah, yeah. He had gotten it awhile back from a nomadic pack…” he trailed off, as if thinking. Jimin blinked when Yoongi snapped his fingers. “Ah, yes, the Yoo Pack they were called. They came through before our pack fell into chaos and we traded some weaponry for textiles and fabrics.”

 

Yoongi continued to talk, but Jimin’s mind had gone elsewhere. The Yoo Pack, huh? He hadn’t heard that name in a long, long time. His chest began to ache with something, and he reached up to rub at it. He had hated that pack, he had hated the other pups, the walking, the color he had to wear just because he was an omega. He had hated his father, and he hated those stupid shoes that he somehow couldn’t get rid of. He looked to his shelf where they sat, dirty and tiny next to a carving of a bunny, one of Jungkook’s first gifts. Yet, he hadn’t hated his mother. Her thick jet black hair, her soft warm hands. Maybe that was where the ache was coming from. He still hadn’t been able to speak to the Head Omega in all these months, without feeling a well of anger boil up inside of him. Maybe he was just missing a mother figure, something he thought he had outgrown now that he was seventeen, almost eighteen. 

 

Maybe it was the question he had always had playing at the back of his mind, even if he hadn’t seen nor heard anything from his biological family for years. He still wondered about it every now and again, when he couldn’t sleep or when he was waiting for something. Maybe the ache came from the Yoo Pack being brought up, forcing the question to the forefront of his mind. He felt he already knew the answer, but he couldn’t wrap his mind around it, even though it hardly mattered anyway.  He glanced down at his white strands of hair and sucked his bottom lip. His father had had brown hair, he remembered. 

 

“...Yoongi?” 

 

Yoongi stopped abruptly, a little bit annoyed that he had been cut off, but he didn’t say anything as Jimin’s scent spiked into something like burning sugar. “What is it Jiminie?” 

 

Jimin sighed and tugged at his hair. “What... “ he swallowed and tried again. “What is the likelihood of an alpha and a beta conceiving an omega?”

 

Yoongi’s eyebrow raised. He reached up and tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear. “That more of a question for Namjoon-”

 

“Please just answer it?” 

 

Yoongi sighed and placed the hairbrush back onto the table. “Not… Not very likely.” 

 

“Hm,” Jimin murmured. “And if that beta had black hair, and the alpha brown, what would be the likelihood of having a pup with white hair?” 

 

“Jimin, what is this about?” Yoongi asked, his voice stern and hard. 

 

Jimin gently put the box down on the bed and folded his fingers. They felt cold. He couldn’t even bring himself to turn around and look the older omega in the eye.  This was so stupid. He probably wouldn’t ever see them again, so why was he being like this. Why did it… hurt so much? “My mother, my real mother, her hair was blacker than Jungkook’s. Blacker than the night sky. My father’s was brown. So, how…?” Jimin pulled at his hair again. 

 

Jimin felt Yoongi’s head bump into his back. “I don’t want to answer that, just because stranger things have happened than a raven and a pony having a white hare, so I won’t. I don’t want you believing or thinking things that might not be true, but I do know this, and you might not like it.” Yoongi nuzzled his face further into Jimin’s back, making it harder for Jimin to understand but not impossible. He felt like all of the warmth had left his body, though he could feel his heart pounding his blood through his body. “I have only met a single family with hair as white as yours.”

 

Jimin swallowed. He didn’t think he could speak, so he didn’t. He let Yoongi take his time, let his thin arms come around his waist. “The Lee family. Each and every one of them has hair as white as snow, and they are all devastatingly beautiful. I had heard that a couple of the omegas from their family were traded awhile back to a nomadic pack, though this was before even I was born, so I don’t know much about it.” 

 

Jimin nodded. He could accept that. So, his father had mated with one of these omegas? Then why had his mother still loved him so fiercely, even when he wasn’t hers, or was that a lie too? His chest was only beginning to hurt worse and worse. “What aren’t you telling me, Yoongi?”

 

Yoongi shifted behind him and breathed out harshly. “What do you mean?” 

 

“You wouldn’t be acting like this if it was something as simple as this. Why do you seem so… scared?” Jimin asked, his voice weak. He just wanted to curl up and go back to sleep. 

 

Yoongi was silent for a long, long time. “You’re too smart for your own good Jimin.” Yoongi pulled Jimin eve tighter against him before leaning to talk softly in Jimin’s ear. What he uttered made Jimin’s insides drop to his feet and his heart grow to ice in his chest. “Lee Joohyun is the one who killed Jungkook’s father, and it is he who sits as the Head of the once great Jeon Pack.  

 

…

 

**Heavy Talks and Heavy Times**

“Imagine my surprise when I learned that the tooth goblin wasn’t real, and that my mother was the one sneaking sweets under my pillow. I couldn’t look at her the same for _weeks._ ” Jungkook laughed, helping Jimin off of the fallen log they had been using to cross the river. They were finally allowed to be alone, after much convincing on Jungkook’s part. He had practically begged on his knees to Yoongi, and Jimin sweet talked Taehyung into allowing them a full hour, sometimes two if they were lucky, of unsupervised time every few days. It wasn’t much, and the time seemed to fly by, but it was better than nothing. 

 

Jungkook understood _why_ he wasn’t allowed to be alone with him for too long. Jimin was the pride of the pack, the next Head Omega. It wasn’t just a matter of if Jungkook was going to do something to Jimin, to which he would _never_ , but it was a matter of his image. What would the others in the pack think of him if he left to be alone with an unmated alpha for hours every day, doing gods know what, even if they were courting? Under usual circumstances, he wouldn’t care what people thought, but he knew that Jimin did, and that Jimin wanted to be the best Head Omega he could be, considering how much of a disappointment the current one was to him. So, Jungkook just smiled and bared it, though after a certain point, Jimin was getting sick of the strict no touching rule as well, and even he decided that they needed a little bit of them time. Jungkook almost wept in relief when Jimin told him that, and he thanked whatever god allowed him this every night for it.

 

Right now was one of those times. Jimin had gotten leave from his father and Taehyung, and Jungkook from Yoongi to take some time for themselves. Jungkook was glad for it. Jimin hadn’t been acting like himself for the past few days, since Jungkook had come out of rut, and he was hoping to get to the bottom of it. He wasn’t sure what it was, but Jimin wasn’t smiling as brightly or at all, and he seemed to be lost in thought most of the time. The Head Alpha didn’t seem to mind, though he had to gently scold Jimin a few times when he wasn’t paying attention to something that was actually important. When Jungkook had arrived to pick Jimin up, the alpha had given him a small nod and Jungkook took that as a “please help him”. So, Jungkook would try, if not for himself, then for Jimin and his family. 

 

They were currently walking to their favorite place. They only came here when they were going to have long talks. Usually, they would walk around the forest outside of the camp and play or steal small kisses and touches. They would talk all the time of course, about nothing and everything, but for the _long talks,_ the ones for heavy times and heavy words, they went to the special place. It was a little bit far from the camp, and it was a little inconvenient to get to, but that made them harder to find, and for heavier talks, that was perfect. It wasn’t even Jungkook that started walking to their spot, it was the quiet omega. As soon as they had stepped out of his cabin, he had tugged Jungkook’s hand to ask him to follow before dropping it and walking ahead of him. That was another thing that was bothering the alpha. Jimin wasn’t touching him as much lately, and it made his chest sore. It wasn’t like Jimin didn’t want to touch Jungkook, as Jungkook constantly saw Jimin reach out for him, but Jimin would seem to stop himself and let his arm or head drop before he could make contact. It was like Jimin was… scared to touch him, but Jungkook couldn’t figure out what he did to make the other frightened of him, and it made his chest hurt even worse.

 

While they walked, Jungkook tried everything to make Jimin smile, even if it was just once. He saw an inkling of a smile only twice, but he took his victories where he could. He had hoped the story he had just told would work, but Jimin only huffed out a breath, a mockery of his laugh. Though he did speak for the first time, and for that Jungkook was thankful. 

 

“In our pack, it’s a Faerie that leaves the sweets.” 

 

Jungkook turned and looked at Jimin with his eyes opened up wide. “ Faeries?” He scoffed and shook his head. “In my pack, Faeries eat pups and play nasty tricks.” 

 

Jungkook won his third smile as Jimin’s lips turned up, but this one vanished quicker than the others had. He walked faster and Jungkook could do nothing but follow, his own mouth in a small frown. They passed a few more boulders and a few more small streams. Jungkook had a passing thought that he was glad that the summer was approaching, as these walks when the snow was high was near impossible, especially for Jimin who got cold easily. That and Jimin showed way more skin in the summer. 

 

The area in which the Jeon Pack was located never really got warm enough to wear lighter clothes, but here there were actual seasons, and with actual seasons came clothing changes. Today Jimin was wearing a light blue short sleeved tunic and black soft leather shorts that showed off most of his milky thighs and light moccasins. Underneath his tunic, he wore a light cotton turtle neck to cover up his scent glands. That was the only part of Jimin’s outfit that Jungkook didn’t like, but Jimin looked drop dead gorgeous either way. His thick hair was braided in a way that reminded Jungkook of his old pack and pulled up into a high ponytail. Yoongi must have done his hair today. 

 

They walked in silence for a few more minutes, and Jungkook couldn’t decide if it was uncomfortable or not, but he had a hard time deciphering between the two when he always felt comfortable with Jimin, no matter the situation. They finally reached the area, and Jungkook felt warmth tingling at his arms and legs at seeing the two worn down spots in the grass. 

 

He sighed and quietly recalled the moments he and Jimin shared leaning against the massive rock face. The first time Jimin had brought him there, they had talked about Namjoon imprinting on Jimin. At first, Jungkook had been angry and confused, but it was quickly extinguished when Jimin explained that it was a different kind of imprinting, and that apparently Jungkook’s father had imprinted on Namjoon in the same way. Jungkook was suddenly proud that Namjoon had found a potential mate and someone he wanted to treat as his own blood in the Kim Pack, and he had let himself cry in relief at that. He had always been worried that Namjoon would end up alone. Not that he would ever leave Namjoon, but having a mate was something completely different from being someone’s brother, and he was worried that Namjoon would be left behind in that aspect, and he was more than ecstatic that Namjoon wouldn’t be. 

 

This had been where Jimin had first told him about his first pack, about his father. Jungkook had been livid. He had yelled and punched the rock, and Jimin just let him. Jimin just sat and listened to Jungkook’s endless ranting and yelling, all with a soft smile on his face. He had said that he was happy that Jungkook felt so strongly about it, but that there was nothing he could do about it now, and that he was past it. But Jungkook could tell that the omega wasn’t. He could see it in the way he clenched his fists, in the way he chewed his lip. But he let it drop, and let Jimin softly tell him about his mother, his real mother, and he held him when he cried about missing her even if he hadn’t even seen her in years. 

 

It was where Jungkook talked about his own family, about the adventures he had had with Yoongi and Namjoon. He spoke about his own father with fierce passion, and he talked about his mother with soft eyes and smiles, and they laughed until they cried when Jungkook told Jimin about Namjoon’s childhood crush on his mother. 

 

Right here, at this rock, where the sun barely touched the top but warmed the whole thing nonetheless, they had talked and cried and laughed. It was their own world, and they could just be them, with no holds barred. Jungkook hoped they could have many more moments, with many more talks. 

 

Starting with this one.

 

Jungkook eyed Jimin’s back warily as the omega came to a stop in front of the rock. Jimin wringed his fingers in front of him and looked over his shoulder at Jungkook. He gestured in front of him for Jungkook to sit down. Jungkook came forward and trailed his hand across Jimin’s waist from his right hip to his left before sitting in front of Jimin, his back against the rock. Jimin closed his eyes and Jungkook thought he saw him shudder a little. 

 

When his eyes opened back up, he looked at Jungkook with what the alpha thought was worry and...guilt? 

 

“Um…” Jimin breathed. He swallowed, and looked away. Jungkook had had enough. He sat forward and tugged Jimin’s hands apart, his fingers red from the rubbing. He held them softly and brought them to his face to kiss them gently. Jimin’s eyes met his for a second before he looked down again. 

 

“What is it, sweet one?” Jungkook asked, his voice soft as a sigh. Jimin looked up to the sky and breathed in a big breath. He slowly let it out and kneeled to be eye level with the alpha. 

 

“Who is… the Lee family?” 

 

Jungkook felt his heart stutter, and his fingers went a little bit cold, and he felt his jaw clench unintentionally. He thought he should get angry, but he wouldn’t, _couldn’t,_ get angry at Jimin, who had just asked him a question. 

 

“Uh,” Jungkook cleared his throat. It seemed to fill with emotion all of the sudden against his will. “They… they are a powerful family in my old pack. They are a pretty big family, most of the smaller packs around the Jeon Pack have a Lee in them. Most of them are alphas, and they tend to trade their omegas off. Something about ‘staying in power is easier with no weak distractions’”. Jungkook swallowed and looked away from Jimin’s piercing green eyes for the next part. “My father’s second was a Lee,” his throat was getting scratchy again. “Lee Joohyun. And… and he betrayed him, and killed him.”

 

He heard Jimin gasp softly, and then a hand on his face. Jimin rubbed gently at the tears that were falling slowly down Jungkook’s cheek. Jungkook hadn’t even realized that he was crying. “I was pretty close to Joohyun’s son, an alpha named Jooheon. But I don’t really know what happened after my pack was taken over. I had to get away as fast as I could, or he would have killed me too.” Jungkook swallowed thickly and Jimin put his forehead against Jungkook’s, his eyes closed. Jungkook hooked his fingers underneath Jimin’s collar and pulled it down a little, letting that soft sugary smell roll over him. Jimin sighed and willed his scent to get softer and thicker, hoping to comfort the alpha before he said what he had to say. He was about to ask when Jungkook beat him to it. “Why? Who told you about them in the first place?” He didn’t sound angry, just curious. 

 

Jimin sighed and sat back, his legs folding in front of him, though he kept his hands in Jungkook’s. He had missed this, touching Jungkook, but he felt as though he didn’t deserve to, considering who his family _might_ be. He didn’t think he had any right. “Yoongi told me, before your rut. He said that they traded the omegas with the Yoo Pack… my… my old pack.” Jimin coughed and tightened his fingers in Jungkook’s. Jungkook tilted his head, confused as to where this conversation was going to. Jimin bit his lip. This was a stupid talk to have when it was all based on assumption, but Jimin could feel it in his core, his very being, that his mother wasn’t his mother, and that he was somehow related to this Lee family. “Kookie, my mother’s hair was pitch black. Darker than yours, almost blue. And her mother’s hair was black, and so was her brother’s. My father’s hair was brown. And so was his family’s.” Jimin met Jungkook’s eyes, and Jungkook just blinked, and Jimin had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. “What color hair does the entire Lee family have?” 

 

Finally, Jungkook’s eyes spread open wider than ever before. They swiveled all around before landing on Jimin’s white hair. Jimin held his breath. “What are you saying, Jimin?”  

 

“I think that my father got a member of the Lee family pregnant… and I was the result. I asked Namjoon about genetics, and he told me some really complicated things, but what I got from it was that one; and alpha and a beta have only a five percent chance of conceiving an omega and 2; there is _no possible way_ for someone with black hair and someone with brown hair to have a pup with pure white hair unless the pup has albinism, which would be one in one thousand.” Jimin suddenly felt tears spring to his eyes, and he tried to blink them back. He couldn’t seem to look at Jungkook. “I’m… I’m sorry if you feel like you can’t court me anymore. I would understand if you left me, and the pack. I won’t hate you if you lea-” 

 

Soft, warm lips against his own cut him off. They were a little salty and wet too, but Jimin couldn’t care less. He sighed softly against Jungkook’s mouth as Jungkook brought his hand to Jimin’s damp cheek. When Jungkook pulled away, he put his forehead to Jimin’s, his eyes red rimmed and glassy. “Why would I leave you, sweet one?”

 

Jimin shook his head the best he could. “For all we know, it was my uncle that killed your father. My family. How could you stand to be with me?” Jimin blinked when Jungkook chuckled. “What? What’s so funny?” 

 

Jungkook took his time to kiss Jimin softly again before he sat back, his other hand coming to Jimin’s other cheek to hold his face. “For someone so intelligent, you are so silly sometimes.” Jimin just raised his eyebrow, making Jungkook chuckle again, though his eyes were so, so soft where they fell on Jimin’s face. “I don’t think I could ever leave you, Jimin. My body wouldn’t allow it, and I don’t want to either. Just because people who might be your family, which you didn’t know anything about, ended my pack, doesn’t mean anything to me. You are you, and I love you. You had no control, or knowledge of them or their horrible plans. Why would I hate you, or leave you? I wouldn’t dream of it.” He shook Jimin’s head a little. “You are mine. Now and forever. Don’t forget that.” 

 

Jimin hiccuped and dove for Jungkook, his head landing on Jungkook’s chest. Jungkook wrapped his arms and legs around the other and held him close. He nuzzled his ears and head and let Jimin cry. He whispered sweet nothings into his ear and rocked him slowly until his tears ebbed, and his face grew puffy. They just sat for awhile afterwards, and Jungkook found himself dozing off here and there. He knew they should be heading back, but he didn’t want to share Jimin just yet. The omega was letting Jungkook touch him as much as he wanted, and he had missed it, missed this. He was close to falling asleep when Jimin spoke again. 

 

“Jungkook?” His voice was quiet, like he was going to tell Jungkook a secret. Jungkook hummed softly in acknowledgement. “I am going to be eighteen soon.” 

 

Jungkook shifted behind Jimin and put his arms around the omegas waist. Jimin sank against Jungkook and sighed again. “Yeah.”

 

“When I become of age, I’m going to take over the mantle of Head Omega, and... “ Jimin was silent for a while, and Jungkook smiled softly, his face burying itself in Jimin’s back. “I want to be your mate, when that time comes.” 

 

Jungkook stopped himself from squealing, though he did squeeze Jimin tighter. “Of course, little one. When that time comes, I would love nothing more than to be your one and only.”

…

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Toodles!


	21. Snapshot Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *PLEASE READ*  
> THIS CHAPTER TALKS ABOUT RAPE AND SEXUAL ASSAULT! PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION!
> 
> WOW, look at me getting two chapters out. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this shapshot, and the fact that I overused the word "softly". It's fine though.

**Angry Words and Open Wounds**

 

“I need a sword.”

 

Head Alpha Kim coughed on his spoonful of soup, spilling broth down his graying beard. He leaned over in his chair, trying to catch his breath. Jin leaned over and pat his father’s back, trying to help. He looked to Jimin, who was innocently chewing on a piece of bread, his eyes wide and confused. 

 

“Why do you need a sword?” Jin asked, his voice a little shriller than normal. There was no reason for an omega to have a weapon, much less the next Head Omega. Jimin was the most respected and well protected member of the pack, especially after what had happened to Jin. Jimin swallowed his bit of bread and glanced to Namjoon, who was in an, apparently, extremely interesting conversation with Jungkook, Yoongi, and Hoseok.

 

The Head Family and Jungkook’s family had been gathering at least once a week to have dinner with each other after Jimin and Jungkook had hit their six month anniversary. The two of them mating had turned from a solid maybe, to a cemented, written in stone definitely. Even looking at the two sitting next to each other had changed over half the year. Where there had used to be an appropriate amount of space between the two, now there was none. Their legs were squished together, hip to knee. Their hands were more often times than not intertwined under the table. 

 

Jin would have thought it was too much, vomit inducing really, if he and Namjoon weren’t exactly the same way, his leg twitching ever so slightly against Namjoon’s. He bit back a smile when the alpha’s hand came to sit innocently on his lap, almost out of reflex. 

 

Once the Head Alpha had gotten past his coughing fit, he placed his hands flat on the table and leaned closer to Jimin, almost as if he was going to tell him a secret. “Absolutely not, my boy!” he whispered, though Jimin would argue it was more of a yell than anything as Taehyung’s chocolate eyes whipped to where he was sitting across from him. He had previously been paying attention to the Head Omega, who was softly telling Taehyung something, though Jimin doubted it was of any importance. 

 

He didn’t think much of anything the omega said was important anymore. He and the Head had been drifting further and further apart, turning from ignoring one another to full blown arguments and fights. As his training went on, she faded more and more into the background, and at one time refused any sort of knowledge to Jimin at a crucial time, just because of how unfairly she thought Jimin was treating her. Jimin couldn’t have cared less, he decided. He hadn’t needed her for a long, long time, and he supposed it was fine if it stayed that way. 

 

“What’s going on? Did Jimin ask to go hunting again?” Taehyung smirked, though when Kim’s head whipped in his direction it quickly disappeared. His eyes widened and he looked to Jimin, who had propped his hand up on the table, his cheek squished into it, his other hand idly stirring his soup. His green eyes rolled to the back of his head, and Taehyung again had to suppress a smile. 

 

“No, Taehyung, he asked for a sword,” the Head Alpha’s gaze swept back to Jimin who sat up a little straighter. Taehyung’s eyes grew even wider. “Though I couldn’t possibly fathom why?”

 

Jimin opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off by Jin; “Do you not feel protected enough?” 

 

Then Taehyung spoke, his voice hurt and sad. “Even with me by your side, with Kook?” 

 

Jimin shook his head, and tried again, his voice laced with frustration. “It’s not-”

 

“We can add more people to the patrols, especially at night, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Head Alpha Kim was halfway towards standing up and doing just that, when the Head Omega finally spoke.

 

“It’s not proper for an omega, especially the Head Omega to carry a sword. It’s unsightly, and it would make your alpha look weak.” She sipped some soup off her spoon as Jimin’s eyes turned acidic and his scent went acrid. She swallowed her bite and dabbed at her mouth with a cloth. “You wouldn’t want Jungkook to look weak, to seem like he can’t protect you, do you? You’ll ruin him, and his pride. Is that what you want, Jiminie? Just so you can show how much of an _alpha_ you wish you were?” 

 

There was a collective gasp from the Head Alpha and Taehyung. Jimin only ground his teeth and set his jaw as he leaned back in his chair, his eyes never leaving his mother’s. 

 

“Mother…” Jin whispered, he himself standing. This finally gathered the attention of the other four in the room. Namjoon turned to Jin, a frown on his face. He stood from his chair, wobbling a bit as to not put too much weight on his damaged leg and gently touched the back of Jin’s neck as the omega’s scent changed from sweet to sour. Jin’s eyes suddenly filled with hot tears, and oh, how he hated hormones. They had gotten especially bad with his eighth month approaching. There was literally no reason to be crying and yet, here he was. 

 

“Come,” Namjoon mumbled to Jin. Jin nodded as he and Namjoon slowly walked out of the room, Namjoon’s bad leg thudding and dragging against the floor. 

 

The dining room was left in tense silence. The Head Alpha sat back down, his stormy eyes unreadable as he stared at his mate. She had changed. She would have never said something like that before, insulting someone’s nature, speaking down to her own son. She had changed, and he hadn’t been there to hold her together, to keep her, her. 

 

Jungkook’s doe eyes glanced from Jimin to the Head Omega. He hadn’t known what had happened. One minute, he had been enjoying a nice dinner with a great conversation, his mate snuggled to his side, smelling so sweet and soft, and then the smell had turned smokey and painful to his nose, and Jin was crying and Namjoon was leaving with him. He jostled when Jimin suddenly stood up. Even he had to swallow when he looked up at Jimin’s face. He hoped that face would never be turned on him, so cold and devoid of emotion. 

 

“Head Omega,” Jungkook grimaced at Jimin’s choice in words. “I would like to speak to you privately.” Jimin’s voice was so, so calm, and Jungkook had never been more terrified. 

 

The Head Omega didn’t budge, and instead kept eating her soup. “I think not. I would like to finish my dinner. I appreciate the things that are given to me, and would hate to waste anything.” 

 

Everyone heard the unspoken ‘unlike you’, and they all shrunk back a little in their chairs. Jungkook saw Jimin take a calming breath in, then out before he spoke again. 

 

“So be it.” He looked around the table and then back up. “If I could have the room with the Head Omega?” 

 

Yoongi and Taehyung were the first to stand. Taehyung held his hand out for Yoongi to take, and once he did, they almost ran from the room. Hoseok glanced to Jungkook before he bit his lip and left. The Head Alpha stood and looked down at his mate. When she didn’t look back up to him, he sighed and shook his head, leaving the room as well. Jungkook was the last to stand. He grasped Jimin’s hand and squeezed it. Jimin’s green gaze locked on his, and for a moment, his eyes softened. Jungkook only nodded at Jimin, and Jimin nodded back before he too left the room, leaving the two omegas alone.

 

The silence stretched as Jimin sat back down. Their scents, oranges and caramel fought and warped into something burnt. The Head finally chuckled, though there was no humor in it. 

 

“You always had a penchant for the dramatics, Jiminie, I’ll give you that.” 

 

Jimin worked his jaw. He felt his temper rise and he could feel it waiting to snap like a stretched band. “Don’t call me that.” 

 

“Jiminie?” The Head asked, and Jimin growled out softly. “I have always called you Jiminie.” She said, rolling her eyes. Jimin’s lips twitched. 

 

“And I have always called you mother, but look where we are now?” 

 

That finally got some sort of emotion out of the older woman. She slammed her spoon into her bowl, and Jimin blinked as she finally stood up. “And whose fault do you think that is?!” 

 

Jimin stayed in his seat, though his eyes turned to fire and his mouth turned downward. “You left him in heat, you refused to teach me anything, you still think we are untouchable, and you left father when he needed you the most!” Jimin’s voice had grown in volume with each word, and soon he was shouting. The Head Omega threw her hands into the air, knocking a glass of wine onto the table. Jimin’s eyes flickered to the burgundy liquid seeping into the wood as the omega in front of him started shouting desperately as well. 

 

“I made one, _one_ mistake,” both of her hands came down to point at herself, her eyes filling with tears. “I made a single mistake my whole time as the Head Omega, and you can’t stop condemning me for it!” 

 

Jimin scoffed, and let out a puff of air. “You made a mistake that cost Jin his future!” Jimin flung his arm out to the side, as if gesturing to Jin. “You never even apologized!” 

 

The Head nodded her head frantically. “I did apologize to you! I apologized and apologized, and you never cared. You were done with me!” 

 

Jimin shook his head, just as desperately. “Yes! You apologized to _me._ What do I matter though?! And you only apologized for thinking we were untouchable, not for leaving him. You didn’t even care about him, just about how you would look to everyone else!” 

 

The other omega put her palm flat to her chest. “As the Head Omega, it’s important for the pack to see me as as close to perfect as possible. Why can’t you seem to understand that Jimin?” 

 

“No, you’re right!” Jimin finally stood, throwing his arms in the air. “I can’t come close to comprehending why how the pack sees you is more important than your own son!” To his horror, he felt tears come to his eyes. He couldn’t cry, not now. “An alpha came into our house, our own home, and raped my big brother, your son, and all you ever cared about before and after, is how the stupid pack sees you! Not even how they see the family, just you!” Jimin’s voice was growing hoarse. 

 

“You will learn, that how the pack views you is important, Jimin! If they see you as weak in a time of distress, then they will trample all over you, and they will destroy you. You will learn-” 

 

Jimin slammed his hand onto the table, barely wincing when he felt something crack in his hand. “HOW?!” He yelled, his voice breaking despite himself. “How will I learn anything when you will not teach me?” 

 

The Head looked around, a sour smile coming to her face. “You expect me to teach you when you refuse to even look in my direction?”

 

Jimin’s hands came to his head, his left hand screaming in pain as he gripped his hair. “I _tried._ When that beta was having trouble birthing her pup, I _begged_ you for help, and you only shook your head and locked me out of the room! It’s you who refuses to look at me, you who refuses to change because you are so disgusted with yourself. You refuse to look back and see anything as your fault, because you cannot stand it. You cannot stand that I am different, you never have been able to.” Jimin’s chest heaved as he felt tears leak out of his eyes without his permission. The Head Omega tried to speak, but Jimin wouldn’t let her. It was his turn, and he would say his piece. “When I was little, you tried so, so hard to make me fit in. You braided my hair just right, tried to make me smell normal. You silenced me at dinners and you only let me be emotional with you, just so I wouldn’t show anyone else that I was unhappy. You wanted to replace my mother, and congratulations, I loved you like you were her. But as soon as I spoke out, as soon as I had made it known that I was angry with you, you shut me out. You hurt your own family, and you failed as the Head Omega. Your family is broken and so, so _angry,_ and you don’t even look to us to fix it. You go to the precious pack who cost you your own son’s place as the Head Omega. You turned away from father, when all he needed was his mate to hold him down. He has accepted that he didn’t protect his family, he grew from it and is trying to change for the better, to be here.” Jimin sat heavily in his chair, his hand throbbing. “And you can’t even look Jin in the eyes, or tell me that you love me anymore, because you are so sick of yourself and who you have become.”

 

The Head Omega stood in silence, her face wet with tears and hot with shame. 

 

Jimin rubbed at his face with his uninjured hand. “You spoke of the pack trampling on me if I wasn’t strong, or respected.” His emerald eyes seemed to burn brightly, boiling like acid. “It seems to me that they will stomp all over us whenever they please, and they have proven that they will with Jin’s incident. So, you see, Head Omega, they never loved you, nor respected you.” The Head Omega shook her head, and Jimin pulled his leg to his chest. “You’ve always been weak in their eyes, but now you are weak in mine.” Jimin wiped the tears from his cheeks and took a deep breath. The Head Omega was beside herself. She couldn’t seem to move, and her voice suddenly seemed to have left her. Jimin took another cleansing breath and lifted his chin. He was sitting, but he was taller and mightier than any omega that had stepped foot in this house. 

 

“And to speak of my alpha as though he is weak, as though I think of him as weak, is beneath even you. For my own mother to degrade my nature because I simply asked for a sword, _who do you think you are_? I tried to be patient, and I tried to forgive, but to insult my pride as an omega, because that is who I am proud to be, and to insult my future mate is unforgivable.” The Head Omega’s tired eyes snapped to Jimin’s, and before she could speak, Jimin spoke over her once again. “I don’t want to see you at meals anymore. I don’t want you speak to Jungkook, or his family. I don’t want to see you talking with the pack outside this house, and I don’t want you to talk to me anymore.” 

 

At this the omega did bristle, her cheeks turning red. “This is my house-”

 

“No.” 

 

She stopped and her mouth opened wide. Jimin’s eyes were glowing, silvery green and his voice seemed to echo off of the walls. “This is my house. It belongs to the Head Omega, which is no longer you. I shall be taking the name Head Omega from now on in this house until it becomes my name to the pack in a months time.” 

 

The former Head stepped forward and Jimin slowly got to his feet. “Of course, you could challenge me for it.” Jimin stared her down, his eyes burning brighter. The omega woman shrunk under his gaze. “Though, I don’t think you want to.” Jimin pointed to the door that led to the omega’s quarters. “Now, go.” 

 

The woman just stared open mouthed at Jimin, and Jimin couldn’t help but let the rage inside of him wind even tighter. “GO!” 

 

The thin omega closed her mouth slowly as more tears streamed down her face. She looked Jimin up and down twice before her feet slowly and painfully took her to the door, where she stopped once again. Before she entered her room, she looked back to Jimin one more time. “You are no son of mine.” 

 

Jimin didn’t turn around, or flinch at the words, even when it felt like an icy hand had grabbed his heart. He waited for the door to creak shut, and once it did he collapsed onto the chair. His legs curled up in front of him as he began to sob, his right hand coming to his face. 

 

He cried for the loss of his second mother. He cried for his loneliness, and for his family. He cried for Jin and for himself, and he cried for her. He had loved her once, and maybe deep down he still did, so he cried for that as well. 

 

He didn’t notice Jungkook coming in and lifting him out of the chair, and he didn’t notice his father trying to get into his mother’s room. He only noticed the pain in his left hand and how his throat choked on his words. He only noticed his world going dark, and his dreams turning to ashes around him as he mourned the loss of someone he couldn’t forgive. 

 

…

 

**It’s Not Always for the Best**

 

Namjoon led Jin towards the washroom, hoping to grab a cloth for Jin to wipe his face with. He tried to ignore how slow he was moving, though he supposed that Jin wouldn’t be able to go much faster without him hanging off of him, what with how big Jin was getting to be. But of course, with the pregnancy making Jin rounder and rounder came hormones, making him moodier and moodier. Not that Namjoon minded. He never thought he would get to experience the joys of being someone’s mate, much less fatherhood, so no, he didn’t mind. Not one bit. 

 

He didn’t mind rubbing Jin’s feet every night while he listened to Jin complain and gossip about the other omegas. He didn’t mind sitting next to Jin while he vomited well into the night, comforting him and holding him. He didn’t mind tying Jin’s shoes because Jin was too big to reach his own feet, and he didn’t mind reassuring Jin that _no,_ he didn’t look like a fat peach waddling through the village, and that he was still the prettiest thing Namjoon had ever seen. Though Jin did look offended once as he told him; “I know I’m pretty, I just asked it I looked fat”. Namjoon didn’t mind that either. 

 

What did bother him however was how hard Jin was trying to not make anything about himself. He seldom complained about his aches and pains, even when Namjoon knew that he was having them. He never spoke to the alpha about his troubles, and instead always focused on the way Namjoon was feeling, or how his leg was.  Namjoon had watched as Jin closed himself off from everyone, including himself. It seemed like Jin didn’t want to feel anything, to become numb enough so that he could withstand whatever life threw at him. Maybe that was how Jin learned to cope from his mother, but Namjoon wouldn’t have it. He would have all of Jin; his emotions, his hurts, his fears. There was no part of this fragile omega that he didn’t want, and this was the one thing that Namjoon was willing to take.

 

They had finally made it to the washroom, and Namjoon led Jin to sit on the edge of the tub. Jin tried to protest. “N-no, you should sit, I-” he stammered, weakly pushing Namjoon closer to it. Namjoon, in a shocking show of grace, especially for him, spun Jin around and pressed his hands to his shoulders, almost roughly pushing Jin into sitting. Jin blinked, and he looked as though he was about to argue again, but Namjoon gave him that smile, all dimples and sun, and Jin couldn’t help but smile back, all tears and puffy eyes. 

 

Namjoon brought his hand up and pat Jin’s cheek, his thumb rubbing the wetness under his eye. He laughed softly and turned to grab one of the cloths that were folded on the counter next to the water basin.  He dipped it in some of the cold water that was left over in it from that morning. After ringing it out, he turned back to Jin and gently dabbed the cold towel under his eyes. Jin sighed and closed his eyes, letting Namjoon’s minty scent wash over him. 

 

They sat in silence, Namjoon cleaning and cooling Jin’s warm face and Jin breathing deeply and calming himself and the rolling pup in his tummy down. He was revelling in his alpha’s attention after denying himself any sort of extra affection for so long. He hummed softly when Namjoon finished and he opened his eyes when he felt Namjoon take his hands. He looked down at the alpha as he struggled to lower himself to the floor, his left leg sticking out awkwardly on front of him. 

 

“Is it stiff?” Jin asked. 

 

Namjoon nodded his head, but he smiled up at Jin regardless. “A little bit, but I’m fine.” Namjoon knew that Jin was about to argue that he shouldn’t be sitting on the floor, so he leaned forward and kissed the omega’s soft hands. “Tell me how you are.”

 

Jin balked and tugged at his hands, only a little, but enough for Namjoon to tighten his own. “What do you mean?” Jin asked, smiling the most unbelievable smile Namjoon had ever seen. When he raised an eyebrow, Jin’s smile faltered. “I’m fine.”  

 

“No, you’re not.” Namjoon’s voice was soft, so soft, but it seemed to bounce off the bathroom walls and collide with Jin’s ears. Jin felt his eyes sting with more tears, and he was so over this crying thing. Namjoon thought Jin was going to try to deflect again when his glassy brown eyes swiveled around the small room, looking anywhere but him, and he got ready to push, just a little. His heart fell as a single tear slipped down Jin’s face and his lips trembled. Namjoon sighed and was about to ask Jin to talk to him, but Jin closed his eyes, more tears cascading down his cheeks, and finally, finally spoke. 

 

“I’m so… _tired_ ,” Jin whispered through the ball of emotion in his throat. At his admission, he felt his shoulders droop, as if the strings and bands holding them up had been cut. “I have been trying to do what is best for everyone, and yet my family is still falling apart. My own mother can’t look at me, can’t even stand to touch me. She hates Jimin, and Jimin hates her, and they fight _all_ of the time. I thought I could fix that, talk to both of them and hope that they reconcile. I thought that if I just ignored what had happened to me that everyone else would too, I thought that it would be for the best.” Jin took a deep breath. “But I was wrong, so wrong. They run around hurting each other and themselves, and I can’t do it anymore.” Jin squeezed Namjoon’s hands and Namjoon leaned forward and softly kissed the omega’s hand, urging him to continue. “The only one who I seemed to have helped is my father, but even he can’t stand to be in the house for very long. He and mother haven’t spoken or even slept in the same room for months, but I can’t fix that or make it better, no matter how hard I try.” Jin swallowed. “It’s so suffocating being in this place when we are all together, and I wish we could go back to how it used to be, before everything, and I have tried and tried and tried, but nothing is working, and I’m so _tired.”_

 

Namjoon nuzzled Jin’s hand before passing them and laying his head on Jin’s knee, adjusting his body on the ground so that he was leaning more against the wash basin with his legs stretched out in front of him. He sighed and let Jin continue without saying anything, because he knew that Jin had a lot to say, and he wasn’t going to interrupt. Jin’s hands went to Namjoon’s hair, and he stroked his fingers through it as he spoke. 

 

“My body hurts. My back feels like it’s expanding and compacting at the same time. I’m pretty sure my ribs are bruised from the inside. The pup basically lives on my bladder, and I have to pee literally every three minutes, but I have trouble even going by myself, and I know that Jimin is getting sick of helping me, even though he says he’s not. My ankles are swollen and my feet throb all day and all night. The pup squirms and kicks when I try to sleep. My shoulders are stiff and itchy, and I want to take a bath but I don’t want to burden anyone with helping me take one. My skin feels thicker than normal, and I hate it.” Jin seemed to have found the word that he was looking for as his scent suddenly got sharper, and Namjoon tried to hide a small smile. Everything Jin was saying sounded horrible, and it was so sad, but Namjoon would never get enough of Jin complaining. “I hate this,” Jin said quietly. “I hate being pregnant, but _oh,_ do I love the child inside of me. But Joon,” Jin actually chuckled, a desperate and hysterical sound, and Namjoon looked up and smiled at Jin. “It’s horrible.” Jin kept laughing and Namjoon just nuzzled his face into Jin’s thigh. Jin finally settled and shook his head. 

 

“I just want everyone to be happy,” he whispered, and his voice sounded so small. Namjoon sighed and finally spoke. 

 

“But it’s not your job to make everyone happy, Jin.” 

 

Jin stayed silent, so Namjoon continued. “It’s not always for the best to keep everyone happy. That’s not possible. People will be miserable or happy on their own accord, and sometimes there is nothing you can do, and that’s okay. I know it’s hard to see people you love fall to pieces, but it’s not up to you to put the pieces back together when you have your own puzzle to solve.” Namjoon looked up to Jin and let his minty scent escape and wrap around Jin as the omega stared down at him. “You’re going to have a pup Jin. A whole human being to look after, and he will actually need you to. Let everyone else figure out their lives themselves, they are big boys and girls.” Jin cracked a smile, and passed his fingers through Namjoon’s hair again. 

 

“What about you?” he asked, his eyes softening. Namjoon felt his heart flip and his stomach erupt in butterflies. 

 

“What about me?” Namjoon asked.

 

“Well,” Jin hummed, his cheeks turning a little pink. “I wasn’t planning on letting you go any time soon, and even if I shouldn’t, I would like to take care of you… as my alpha.”

 

Namjoon thought his cheeks were going to melt off of his face. “Jin, what are you asking me?” 

 

Jin  took a deep breath before locking his puffy brown eyes onto Namjoon’s honey colored eyes. “I’m asking you to mate me, Namjoon.” 

 

Silence stretched between the two, and Namjoon swore he could hear Jin’s pounding heartbeat. His brain felt like mush, so he said the first thing that came to his mind. “N-Now?” he stuttered, his voice cracking. 

 

Jin’s face was solid stone before he snorted and brought his hand up to cover his mouth as he laughed, high pitched and free. “No, you goof.” He caught his breath and looked at Namjoon again, all soft and gooey. “But, maybe after the pup comes. He’s gonna need a papa to look up to, don’t you think?” 

 

Namjoon stood up faster than he thought he was able to, cupping Jin’s face in his hands as he kissed him. Jin hummed and sighed against Namjoon, his own hands covering Namjoon’s. Namjoon disconnected from Jin, but didn’t go very far as he placed his forehead against the omega’s. “Of course I will mate you, Jin. I have never wanted anything more.” 

 

Jin laughed softly, pecking Namjoon on the lips once more before he leaned back, his eyes sparkling in a way that Namjoon hadn’t seen in a long time. “There is one thing that I want more than anything.” Namjoon only raised his eyebrow, and Jin smirked. He sat back forward, his lips almost touching Namjoon’s as he said against them “A bath. Will you help me?” Namjoon blinked and felt the blood from his face go south, though he was sure that his face was still beet red. 

 

“I-If you’re sure,” Namjoon said, his voice coming out raspy, making Jin laugh again, and gods Namjoon would never trade that sound for anything. 

 

Jin planted his feet on the ground and made grabby hands at Namjoon so that the alpha could help him stand. Namjoon smiled and tugged Jin up, and Jin immediately dropped Namjoon’s hands. He waddled to the door and called for Taehyung. When the beta appeared, Jin spoke to him for a moment, and Namjoon couldn’t help but look to the ground when Taehyung caught his eyes and waggled his eyebrows. 

 

Jin kept himself busy as he waited for Taehyung to start pumping hot water into the wash basin. He smiled softly, shyly, at Namjoon while he grabbed a few cloths and placed them by the basin. He opened a small cupboard above the sink and pulled out some oils and soap, and by the time he had chosen what he wanted and had everything within arms reach, including a pile of towels neatly stacked on the ground for Namjoon to kneel on, steaming water began to spurt out of the copper faucet. 

 

Jin fiddled with his hands for a moment, and Namjoon suddenly felt a sense of calm assuredness wash over him. He reached for Jin and gently touched Jin’s side and pulled him closer to the tub to stand in front of him. His hand left the omega’s waist and placed it on his cheek, slowly trailing it to his neck, then his shoulder. His thumb traced over Jin’s exposed collar bone, and he noticed the goosebumps that formed on his pale skin. Jin hummed and tilted his head, exposing himself to Namjoon, and Namjoon wasn’t going to hesitate. He stepped closer and tucked his nose against the juncture of Jin’s neck and shoulder. He nuzzled his nose against Jin’s scent gland, and both men shuddered at the smell of charcoal weaving itself with apple, and Namjoon felt something at the bottom of his stomach stir. 

 

He lifted his face and softly kissed at Jin’s warm cheeks, trailing his mouth down Jin’s jaw, adam’s apple, and finally he softly bit at that sensitive gland on Jin’s neck, and he caught the omega as his legs nearly gave out, a soft gasp breaking the relative silence.  He slowly brought his hands to the bottom of Jin’s tunic, lifting it painstakingly slow. He didn’t want this to be anything like what Jin had previously been through, and he wanted Jin to be comfortable at all costs. He lifted the tunic above his protruding stomach, his mouth moving to Jin’s jaw as the omega lifted his arms. 

 

Namjoon broke off his soft kisses only for a second to lift the rouge tunic over his head. Jin sighed and hooked his arms over Namjoon’s shoulders, meeting Namjoon’s mouth in opened mouth kiss. Namjoon trailed his hands over Jin’s swelling chest, briefly sweeping over Jin’s sensitive nipples, making the omega twitch and groan softly. Namjoon smiled a small smile and let his hands travel lower. He applied a small amount of pressure on Jin’s stomach like he had seen Jin do a thousand times before, and Jin practically melted. He groaned again and leaned towards Namjoon’s own scent gland, latching on with his mouth, this time eliciting a soft moan from Namjoon as his skin turned to molten lava. 

 

His hands traced the top of the legging Jin wore over his stomach, and he tried to gently hook his thumbs under the material when Jin suddenly grabbed his wrists. 

 

Namjoon froze and looked to Jin, trying to capture his eyes, but Jin only looked to the ground. He seemed to take a number of deep breaths before he spoke. “I’ll… I’ll do this part. Just help me… get in?” 

 

Namjoon hated that Jin sounded so scared, and it made his blood boil for only a second before he let it go, and answered Jin. “Okay. Take your time, love, I won’t leave.” 

 

Namjoon could actually see Jin deflate as the tension left his shoulders. Jin dropped Namjoon’s wrists and turned around before slipping out of his leggings. Jin looked over his shoulder and smiled softly, and Namjoon reached out and took Jin’s shoulder in one hand and his elbow in the other, slowly guiding Jin into the hot water. It was a slow and careful process, Jin off balance and Namjoon’s leg getting in the way, but Jin did finally end up in the water. 

 

Namjoon silently grabbed a cloth and dipped it into the water before squirting a dollop of soap on it. He gently leaned Jin forward and began to swirl the cloth against his back, digging in a little to give him a massage at the same time. Jin groaned softly and rolled his shoulders. Namjoon chuckled and massaged at a particularly large knot. 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

Namjoon hummed and shook his head. “I would have given you a bath any time, love, you just had to ask.”

 

Jin huffed and rolled his shoulder again. “I meant for listening to me, and loving me, even if I cry too much, and my feet stink.” 

 

Namjoon smiled and leaned down to kiss Jin’s shoulder. 

 

“I’m willing to listen forever if I have to.”

…

**Hand Cramp**

 

“This is stupid,” Jimin muttered, crossing another T and dotting another I. The Head Alpha rolled his eyes but didn’t look up from the paper he was reading. Jungkook softly kicked Jimin under the table, and Jimin caught Jungkook’s foot between his ankles, holding him there. 

 

“I agree,” the alpha said, stamping the wax seal with the Kim Family crest into maybe the billionth scroll of the day. 

 

Taehyung laughed and dipped his quill in a well of ink before continuing what he was writing. “I don’t know, I think it’s kind of relaxing.” Yoongi bumped his shoulder against the beta’s as he rolled up another scroll before passing it to Jungkook who rolled his eyes and poured the melted red wax onto the paper. 

 

“Yeah, and we get to spend quality time with each other. I mean look at us,” Yoongi gestured around the tiny room. Jungkook and Jimin stared impassively at the omega, their eyes dull and bored. “All having fun and bonding.” 

 

Jimin set his quill down with a dull thud, opening and closing his hand and waving it back and forth to try and get the feeling back into it. “Fun? My hand is cramping, and I can’t even use my left one.” The omega stared longingly at his useless left hand, which had been bound in a sturdy wrap, not even allowing the smallest of wiggles. Usually he would be able to switch hands, he could write pretty well with both, but alas. He had to go and break his hand. 

 

Jungkook smirked and put his hand out for Jimin, and Jimin quirked his eyebrow at him suspiciously. “What?” 

 

Jungkook shook his head, his hair falling out of the short ponytail it was in. “Nothing, I just think it’s super cool that you’re ambidextrous.” Jungkook scooched as close as he could towards Jimin with the table in the way, but Jimin shifted back, his eyes squinting. 

 

“What are you playing at, Kookie?” 

 

Jungkook pouted and gave Jimin his best puppy dog eyes. “Nothing, sweet one, I just wanna hold your hand and rub the cramp away. I feel bad that I can’t do anything about the other one, being all broken and all.” 

 

At this the Head Alpha finally spoke. “I feel bad for my table,” he grumbled. Jimin ducked a little in shame. When he had slammed his hands against the table all those nights ago, he had actually cracked the wood and splintered some of the table edge, ruining a table that had been in the family for generations. 

 

“Sorry table…” Jungkook mumbled before giving up on his hand massage and stamping a few more scrolls. 

 

Jimin groaned and tilted his head back over the top of his chair. Taehyung poked his side. “C’mon Jiminie, these are the invitations for _your_ wedding.”

 

Jimin groaned again and picked up his quill. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. I don’t even know why we have to invite so many packs. It’s not like I know any of these people.” Jimin flipped his quill over and dusted the feather tip against the smooth wood of the table, his cheek squishing into his hand. 

 

“My boy, it’s because-” the Head started.

 

“I know father, I know,” Jimin replied, a sheepish smile on his face. “Sometimes, I just like to pretend I’m not becoming such an important person in a very important pack is all. Let me live.” 

 

The Head Alpha finally chuckled and shook his head. 

 

Jungkook nudged Jimin’s feet with his own again, and Jimin smiled. He pretended that he didn’t enjoy this, but a little part of him loved to see his and Jungkook’s name next to each other. 

 

Now if only his hand would stop cramping.

 

…

 

**I Can Try**

 

Jimin tucked the last of his hair into the loose bun on the top of his head. He wanted to get his hair cut soon, and maybe he could convince Jungkook to get a trim too. He thought about it for a second. Maybe he wouldn’t. 

 

He startled a little when someone knocked on his door. It could have been anyone really. Jungkook’s family had moved into the East wing of the cabin which had been basically abandoned after Jin’s incident. But Jimin didn’t think that Jungkook would break the one rule that the Head Alpha had imposed on him when the question of moving in had been broached; not to go into Jimin’s room after dark.

 

“Come in,” he called out softly. He smiled gently when he saw the mop of brown hair emerge from behind the closed door. 

 

“I was wondering if I could sleep in here tonight?” 

 

Jimin came forward and grasped Jin’s hand, nodding exuberantly. It had been too long since they had slept together, and Jin had been in such a good mood these last few days, and Jimin wanted to know why. He also just wanted to be in Jin’s presence, and wanted to cuddle with his brother again. Jimin tugged Jin towards his bed and both the omegas clambered into it, both with the grace of a tripping elephant. They giggled as they laid down, facing each other. Jin’s arms curled around his stomach and Jimin smiled at Jin. 

 

“What is it?” Jin asked, his eyes scrunching in amusement. 

 

“You look happy,” Jimin whispered, snuggling closer to the other omega, letting Jin’s warm scent wash over him. Jin bit his lip but he couldn’t fight off the silly smile come to his face. “Are you?” 

 

Jin seemed to think for a second before he slowly nodded. “Yeah,” he reached out and held Jimin’s good hand softly. “For the first time in a long time, I’m actually happy Jiminie.” 

 

Jimin smiled back and swallowed the rush of emotions he suddenly felt. He had noticed Jin struggling for the past half a year, but he had no idea how to help him when he couldn’t even seem to help himself. He had just stood by and watched as Jin pretended to be happy, and push himself into the background, and he hated himself for it. But since the night of the fight, Jin seemed to have broken free of whatever was holding him back, and Jimin couldn’t have been more pleased. 

 

Jin’s eyes were twinkling in a way that reminded Jimin of his father, and his skin seemed to get that glow back. “Is it Joonie?” Jimin asked, the corner of his lip tilting up. Jin pushed Jimin back a little bit, and Jimin giggled. Jin put his hand underneath his head. 

 

“Yes, it was Namjoon… and myself.” 

 

Jimin nodded, letting Jin continue. “Namjoon made me realize that I needed to focus on myself for once, and maybe if I did, then things would just fall into place. I’m still waiting for that to happen, but I think it will, slowly. I had to make myself realize that I can’t make everyone happy, and that I needed to be happy first. You could say that I had an epiphany, y’know?” 

 

“Yeah, I get that,” Jimin mumbled. 

 

“You’ll need to remember that too, Jimin.” Jin snuggled further into his pillow. “When you become the Head Omega officially, you need to remember that you are important too, and what you are feeling should come before anything else, even the pack. If you don’t, the pack will fall apart, just as you will.” 

 

Jimin sighed and reached out to touch Jin’s belly, as if trying to find comfort. “I’ll try. I can’t promise that it will always work, but I will try.” 

 

Jin nodded. “Of course.” They laid in silence for a long time before Jin’s face suddenly lit up. “Now, tell me about your plans for the wedding.” 

 

Jimin rolled his eyes and flexed his hand. “Ugh, I can feel my hand cramping tomorrow already!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. I hope you enjoyed that!
> 
> As always, please tell me what you think!


	22. Snapshot Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bring you the last snapshot! 
> 
> I am not really sure what had happened with the last chapter, and why it repeated itself three times. I don't know if it is still showing up that way for some people, but it shows up fine for me now and my friends, so I hope it is fixed. Otherwise, I have no idea what to do... 
> 
> Read the last part closely, as it contains a lot of little hints and things about those characters! Also, what is this... PLOT? 
> 
> I kid, I kid. 
> 
> Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed, and I hope this chapter shows up okay for everyone!

**You Don’t Have To.**

 

Sun trickled in from the slatted window of Jimin’s bedroom, warming the bed, though Jimin nor Jungkook were sitting on it. They sat quietly on the ground in front of Jimin’s bed, Jungkook’s head on Jimin’s shoulder. His eyes were closed, and his mouth was slightly opened as he slept. One of his arms were slung over Jimin’s lap and one of his legs were bent so he was leaning his weight against the bed and Jimin. They had been sitting and talking about the mating ceremony, planning a few things, like colors and what they were going to wear, and some of things that Jungkook wanted to show from his packs culture, and what Jimin wanted to have from his. They had decided that they would do Jimin’s hair like Jungkook’s pack would do it, and that Jimin would wear a white cloak instead of a coat, and that Jungkook would do the opposite and wear a black coat. They had to get their measurements soon, and Jimin couldn’t help but be excited.

 

Jungkook had been excited as well, but Jimin could tell that the young alpha was tired as well. He had been working with the other betas and alphas in the fields and around the pack day and night. He had said it was about gaining the trust of Jimin’s pack, and Jimin understood. Jungkook had also been doing more frequent walk arounds with the current Head Alpha to learn a little bit more about how the Kim Pack works. He was doing all of this, and coming home to Jimin to plan the wedding. Jungkook had managed to finish earlier today than usual, and he had been nodding off for the past hour or two, so Jimin just let Jungkook snuggle up to him and he slowly trailed off as Jungkook fell asleep. While Jungkook slept, Jimin fidgeted with a small scroll of paper in his hand. He had had it in his pockets for the past few days, but he couldn’t bring himself to throw it away or send it. He wasn’t quite sure what to do with it honestly. He sighed and leaned his head back against his bed. He must’ve moved more than he thought as Jungkook sucked in a short breath and lifted his head. 

 

Jungkook smacked his lips and snuggled into Jimin’s shoulder. Jimin smiled and giggled softly. Jungkook was really adorable sometimes, even if he was an alpha. He felt Jungkook’s hand in brush against his fingers and he took the paper from Jimin’s grasp. “Is this an invitation?” Jungkook yawned. Jimin hummed in affirmation. “I thought your father asked for all of them yesterday?” 

 

“He did.” 

 

Jungkook took his head off of Jimin’s shoulder and looked at him. Jimin kept his eyes on the scroll. “Is it just an extra one?” 

 

Jimin sighed and snapped his neck to the side, popping it. Jungkook cringed at the sound, but he didn’t say anything. Jimin only popped his neck when he was conflicted or upset about something. “No… it’s not an extra one, it’s…” 

 

Jungkook curled his legs closer to his body. He gently touched Jimin’s face, trying to get him to continue. “It’s for my father.” 

 

Jungkook’s eyebrows furrowed. “I thought the Head Alpha took care of the invitations for all of the nomadic packs?” 

 

Jimin turned his whole body to look at Jungkook. “He did, but I made an extra for my father. It has his name in it, and my mother’s, but…”

 

Jungkook nodded. “You don’t know if you should send it?”

 

Jimin’s eyes turned glossy. “Yeah. I thought that I would send them a personal one, maybe asking them to stay with me in the main cabin instead of with all of the other packs outside.” 

 

“Why would you want your father to stay with us?” Jungkook asked incredulously. 

 

“I thought that maybe, just maybe, I could extend the olive branch, and maybe he will appreciate it?” Jimin shrugged. “I don’t know, maybe he has changed, maybe he will treat me better if I show him respect and honor as my real father at my wedding. But I’m not sure if I should.” 

 

Jungkook placed a warm hand on Jimin’s cheek. “You don’t have to do anything, little one. He might be your father, but he doesn’t deserve to be treated like he was. You don’t have to be the bigger person, and you can be a little selfish, especially on your day.” Jimin nodded and nuzzled his face into the alpha’s hand. “But, if you want to try and let him in, to see if he has changed, then I will support you ninety percent.”

 

Jimin snorted and looked Jungkook. “Only ninety?”

 

The alpha rolled his eyes and leaned forward to peck Jimin on the lips. “I will never trust him one hundred percent, so…” Jimin threaded his fingers through Jungkook’s hair. He really needed a haircut. Jungkook couldn’t help but kiss Jimin again, this time a little longer. “But if he says one wrong thing, I’m gonna beat him all the way back to wherever they came from.” Jimin laughed and placed his forehead against Jungkook’s. 

 

“Well, they are going to be here anyway, so might as well give it a shot, right?” he mumbled against Jungkook’s lips. 

 

“No, but I trust you.” 

 

Jungkook touched his mouth to Jimin’s and Jimin sighed. He brought his hand to Jungkook’s chest and pulled him forward. Jungkook groaned softly and placed his hands on either side of Jimin’s next, his thumbs rubbing at Jimin’s jaw. He cradled his broken hand against his chest as he let himself push further into Jungkook. Jungkook’s soft tongue traced the roof of his mouth for a split second, and Jimin felt himself smile into the kiss. When they parted for breath, Jungkook took his time to plant soft kisses on every part of his face. Jimin giggled and sighed in contentment. 

 

“I wish I could scent you without your entire pack coming for my hide.” 

 

Jimin flushed and kissed Jungkook, a short, chaste little thing. “Yeah?” 

 

Jungkook swept his thumbs under Jimin’s eyes and Jimin smiled up at him. Jungkook smiled back, though his eyes were alight with passion and adoration, and want. So much want. 

 

“You smell so _good_ , little one. You make my mouth water and my stomach turn to moths.” The alpha dropped his face so that it was dangerously close to Jimin’s bare neck. Jimin could feel his hot breath fan out over his scent gland, making him shudder and moan softly. He leaned closer to Jungkook, and Jungkook sighed and went back to Jimin’s lips, kissing him shortly but fiercely. “I can only imagine what you would smell like if you smelled like you were mine, only mine,” he said after he pulled away. He smirked, and Jimin put his hand on Jungkook’s own, his eyes glazed over. “I’m never gonna be able to get enough of you.” 

 

Jimin smiled. “Well, that’s a relief.” He stood up without warning and Jungkook blinked in surprise. 

 

It took a few seconds for his brain to work again. “Uh, why?”

 

Jimin opened his door and looked back down at Jungkook, and gave Jungkook the lewdest wink he had ever seen. “Cause my heats are long and I tend to be a little bit, hmmm, needy.” 

 

Jungkook’s mouth fell open, and felt his dick jump involuntarily. Jimin ran from the room, laughing wildly and Jungkook shook his head quickly back and forth before jumping up and sprinting after his omega, a wide smile on his face. 

 

Jimin would never tell Jungkook, but he knew deep in his heart that he would never tire of the alpha either, and that made him happier than anything in the whole world.  

...

 

**Oof**

 

“That’s the last of them, right?” 

 

Jimin nodded, patting the hawk’s small head before lifting his arm and allowing the bird to flap away, a small scroll tied to its claw. He looked after the bird for a moment, a quiet smile on his face. The Head Alpha chuckled and closed the empty cage.

 

“You look so happy, my boy,” he said, laying his hand on Jimin’s shoulder. Jimin bit his bottom lip, a warm flush working its way to his cheeks. He looked down to the ground and folded his hands. 

 

“I am,” he sighed. His green eyes met brown. “Everything has happened so fast these past few months. I met my literal soul mate, I have learned how to be a leader, and now,” he stopped and swallowed, as if the gravity of the situation had finally hit him. His smile dwindled. 

 

His father’s arm came around his shoulders, a small knowing smile on his face,  and he led Jimin to a fence where they sat. The wood creaked under their combined weight, but it withheld them.  “What is it, little one?” 

 

Jimin made a light breathy noise, and looked down at his hands. The wrap around his left hand would have to be redone soon. It was becoming loose, and Jimin felt his hand throb as one of his fingers moved. “I just hope that Jungkook is happy, that we’ll always be happy together.” He looked over his shoulder at one of the bird keepers sweeping. “I know that we will have our arguments, and we will have our issues, but I want us to be happy, as happy as we could be.” 

 

The Head Alpha nodded his head, but he didn’t say anything yet, like he could tell that Jimin wasn’t saying what was really bothering him. Jimin felt his heart beat quicken for some reason. It wasn’t like he was hiding a secret, he wasn’t lying, he _was_ worried about being happy, but there was something a little bit more… taboo on his mind, but he felt like he couldn’t talk to anyone about it. He would have spoken to the Head Omega, but obviously that was out of the question now. He couldn’t talk to Taehyung about it, because he didn’t have any sort of experience in it, and he wouldn’t ask Jin because it was never meant to happen. He was mortyfied that he had to ask his father, but he was the only one with any sort of real knowledge about this subject, and the closer Jimin got to his mating ceremony, the more he felt like he needed to know about the actual mating part of it. 

 

Sure, he knew the bare bones basics of it, he was taught in his classes, and it wasn’t like it wasn’t common sense, and he would be in heat anyway, so he wouldn’t really have any sort of ability to think at all, but still. When was Jungkook supposed to bite him, how was he supposed to act, what was he supposed to _do_? What if it hurt? What if it didn’t feel like he thought it would? He felt his cheeks go bright red. 

 

“I’m… scared.” 

 

The alpha tilted his head in slight confusion. “What are you scared of? Being happy?” 

 

Jimin didn’t think his face could get any redder, and he could feel his insides curl. Might as well just get it over with. He took a deep breath before he looked his father right in the eye. “How does it feel?” 

 

The alpha blinked. “How does… what feel?” 

 

Jimin rolled his eyes in frustration. “Mating, papa, how does it feel?” 

 

The Head suddenly began coughing violently, and Jimin swore that his face was about to melt off. “Papa, please, just tell me it isn’t going to hurt, that’s all I want to know…” he whimpered. This was going about as well as he thought it would. 

 

His father seemed to be able to get ahold of himself for long enough to put his hands on Jimin’s shoulders and look him in the eyes, and Jimin was actually impressed. 

 

“My boy, I wouldn’t know how an omega would feel during mating, I’m sorry,” he added when Jimin looked down, disappointed. “But,” Jimin’s eyes sparked with hope. “I can talk to Jungkook to make sure he hurts you as little as possible?” 

 

Jimin thought for a moment. “That… that would actually make me feel better.” 

 

The Head Alpha pat Jimin’s shoulders and coughed one more time. “Good, good.” He stood up awkwardly, and Jimin tucked some hair behind his ear, his face still blazing. “I’ll, uh…” he pointed towards the general direction of the main house. “Go… do that… now.” 

 

Jimin coughed and stood up. “Yepp, sounds good.” 

…

 

**Double Oof**

 

Jungkook had been helping Taehyung clean out the fireplace when the Head Alpha entered the room. Jungkook lit up, hoping to see Jimin following him. He had missed the smaller man today. Jimin did enter the room a moment later, and Jungkook couldn’t discern the look on his face. His very red face. 

 

Jungkook jogged over and grabbed Jimin’s hand. Jimin couldn’t seem to look the alpha in the eye, and the Head Alpha only stood awkwardly to the side, also looking away from Jungkook’s questioning gaze. He leaned down and kissed Jimin softly, and thankfully Jimin kissed him back. 

 

He straightened back up and looked around again. The silence could be cut with a knife. 

 

“Is… is everything okay?” he asked. Jimin made a very odd gurgling sound before he released Jungkook’s hand and started walking to his room. 

 

“TaeTae, I need to talk to you,” Jimin basically shouted at the beta. Taehyung flinched and motioned towards the fireplace. 

 

“I’m cleaning th-”

 

“NOW, TAE!”

 

Jimin burst through the door, leaving it open, expecting Taehyung to follow. Taehyung looked at Jungkook, his eyes wide. Jungkook looked from the door to Taehyung and shrugged. The Head Alpha coughed, and Taehyung slowly stood up. He dusted the ashes off of his pants and bowed to the Head slightly before following Jimin, shutting the door softly behind him. 

 

Jungkook turned to the fireplace, hoping to clean up the large cloth that was set out in front of it to stop the ashes from ruining the ground. He thought that the Head would go to his office or something, but the man actually went and sat down on the couch. Jungkook raised his eyebrow, but started cleaning nonetheless. 

 

When he felt the alpha’s eyes burning a hole into the back of his head, he turned back around. “What’s going on?” he asked.

 

The Head Alpha blinked and coughed again. “Come here, son.” He pat the spot next to him, and Jungkook felt like he had never been this confused in his life. He sat next to the Head Alpha almost robotically, his back ramrod straight. The Head Alpha squirmed in his seat, crossing his legs, the uncrossing them, then crossing them again. “How much has your father told you about… uhm… mating?” 

 

Immediately, Jungkook’s face turned bright, cherry red. He thought his brain had turned to mush and exploded against the wall. “He-” he cleared his throat when his voice cracked. “He told me… how… how to make my omega happy, and um, satisfied.” 

 

The Head Alpha nodded, and cleared his own throat. “He told you to be gentle, to, uh, to take it slow on your first time, even if Jimin is in heat?” 

 

Jungkook nodded to hard and fast he thought his head would fly off. “Yes sir, definitely.” 

 

The Head Alpha gave a short nod. “Great. Good man, your father.” 

 

Jungkook nodded in agreement. “Yes, he… he was.” It was his turn to not be able to look at the Head Alpha. 

 

“And to wait until Jimin is in full heat, right?” the Head Alpha blurted out, his own face flushed red. 

 

“Yes.” 

 

The Head Alpha reached out and gave Jungkook’s thigh a fatherly pat. “I’m glad we had this talk.”

 

Jungkook swallowed. “Yes sir, me too.”

 

The Head Alpha stood abruptly and left Jungkook to ponder the wonders of the universe and what the hell just happened. 

 

Once the door shut behind the Head Alpha, he jumped when he heard Taehyung laughing hysterically from somewhere in the house, and he buried his face in his hands when Jimin shouted. “IT’S NOT FUNNY, TAEHYUNG!”

 

Jungkook just prayed to whatever gods were out there to never have this conversation with the Head Alpha, or any other alpha, ever again. 

...

 

**We Can’t Just Be**

  


There was snow on the ground. There was always snow on the ground this far north, but lately the snow seemed colder. Just a half a year ago, the snow was soft and powdery, suitable for pups to crash through and roll around in. The grass still lived underneath, vibrant and green when someone could manage to catch a glimpse of it. Alive. 

 

Now, the snow was crusted over with ice, thick and slippery. Pups didn’t run through the snow, and the village was silent as soon as the night fell. Fires weren’t lit outside, and the wind bit at exposed skin and the pack shivered within their tents and homes. The grass was brown and sharp, though the snow hadn’t melted enough in more than half a year to even see it. 

 

An omega, taller than a usual omega, his hair pitch black and cut short stood out on a frost covered wooden deck. No one else would dare be out in the middle of the night, but this omega knew he was safe. Probably the safest member of the pack. He stared out at the mountains and valleys before him, his breath ghosting out in white clouds in front of him. Behind him, the main cabin sat, soft fire light simmering from behind the windows and the door he had forgotten to shut. Again. But he knew that no one would say anything about it. They wouldn’t dare. He wished they would.  

 

He wasn’t wearing a cloak, or even shoes. His white pants hung loose around his waist, the fabric pooling on the ground around his ankles. His white tunic fell loosely around his shoulders, the pearly white skin of his chest was raised with goosebumps, but he didn’t feel cold. He was a peculiar omega, in all ways. Tall, warm blooded, hair cropped at his neck. 

 

He had been left alone all day, but he found that the only place he could get real peace was out here, behind the house on the deck, staring over the blue mountains in the middle of the night. People and pack mates were constantly making noises, always moving around, talking, shouting. His mate’s family was loud and the omega found them all annoying. Not his mate, his Life Mate, but his family with their dove white hair were nearly insufferable. They always had been, even before they had taken over. They were all arrogant and haughty, and the omega wouldn’t have tolerated it if his mate had been the same way. 

 

Even now, after everything his mate had been through, everything he had done, his mate stayed humble. Though he had changed, and the omega didn’t know if it was for the better. His mate was angry. At life, at circumstance. He was no longer soft, and he barely smiled anymore. The omega could barely get a moment alone with him, and he supposed he was happy that when he did get the alpha alone, he was still gentle and kind, at least with him. Always with him. 

 

The omega’s thin but big hands trailed over his stomach before his arms crossed in front of him. He had been lying in bed, alone, just like always, but his mind wouldn’t shut up. Neither would his mate’s family members. Didn’t they ever sleep? He wasn’t sure where his alpha even was. He supposed he didn’t mind, considering he could still smell him within the house, raw honeysuckle practically seeping from his private office. He couldn’t really complain either. His mate wasn’t supposed to be the Head Alpha, not this soon, not really ever. The only reason he _was_ was because of him, the omega. His hand was forced, as was most of his life. The omega had been the alpha’s only real choice, the only thing he ever chose for himself, and the omega wore it with pride, even if it cost he and his alpha their freedom. 

 

The omega blinked slowly, his eyes not closing or opening at the same time as he traced his cold finger across the raised scar on his neck, knowing that his alpha would feel it on his own, even under the high collar the alpha usually wore. He shifted on his numb feet and looked up to the sky. He couldn’t see any stars. He hadn’t been able to in a long, long time. 

 

His mouth turned up in a smirk when he heard the deck creak behind him. His alpha had never been the most graceful. He sighed when he felt the alpha’s chin land on his shoulder, and his thin but strong arms wind around his waist. He tilted his head to the side when the alpha nuzzled at his neck, and he let himself be smothered in that heady honey scent that made his knees go weak and his skin prickle. The alpha left lingering, so soft kisses against the omega’s throat before he let out a sigh himself. 

 

“Why do you insist on freezing to death?” the alpha mumbled. He didn’t seem to want to be heard by anyone other than the omega, so the omega kept quiet as well, a feat in and of itself. 

 

“I’m not cold, funnily enough,” he shuffled closer to his alpha, relishing in his heat. It had been so long, and he could actually feel himself relaxing and melting into his mate’s arms. “Especially now.” 

 

The alpha didn’t say anything, but he did pull the other tighter against him, going as far as to lift the other off of his frozen feet and onto his own warm slippers. The omega giggled quietly, turning his face to plant a kiss onto the alpha’s cheek. The kiss was welcomed by a dimpled cheek and a new scar. The omega felt his mood sour infinitesimally at the sight of it, but he swallowed it in favor of a quiet moment. He clung to the arms that held him, and they both stared into the mountains. They only had a few moments of silence before someone coughed behind them, and the omega found himself rolling his eyes. 

 

He felt his feet touch the cold ground again as the alpha turned to face the intruder, but the omega stayed looking at the mountains. 

 

“What is it?” his mate snapped. The family member who had interrupted them had the decency to sound nervous at least.  

 

“The scouts in-intercepted a hawk, and I think you will w-want to see this… sir,” the other added on quickly. The omega listened to the rustle of paper, and then silence. 

 

He turned around, watching as his mate looked over a small scroll, his dark eyes wide and his mouth in a thin line. The omega thought that his mate looked exhausted, with dark bags under his eyes, his white, white hair loose and falling over his eyes. 

 

“Joo-” the omega started, but his mate snarled at his family member before he could get anything out. 

 

“Leave us!”

 

The beta tucked his tail and ran, almost literally. 

 

His mate turned to him and shoved the scroll to him. The omega unfurled it and his breath left him in a short gust. One of his hands slid over his stomach before he remembered himself and put it on his hip. His own brown eyes slid up to look at the alpha, whose face was stone and his eyes blank. 

 

“Jungkook is alive. And he is about to be bonded to an omega set to be Head of one of the most powerful packs in the north.” The alpha sounded so, so calm, but the omega could see the gears turning in his head.

 

“You can’t be thinking of going!” The omega crumpled the scroll in his hand and put his hand on his mate’s shoulder. The alpha looked away, his mouth in a thin line, the corners pointing downwards. “Jooheon, you can’t! They are too strong, and with all of these other packs that are going to be attending, you stand no chance at getting to him!” The omega felt himself getting hysterical when Jooheon refused to respond. He continued to look at the ground, his pale eyebrow’s knit. Suddenly his head shot up, and the omega hated the look on his face. He hated this, what Jooheon’s father had made him. 

 

“No, I wouldn’t go to the mating ceremony. That would be suicide…. But perhaps afterwards…” he trailed off, and the omega felt his eyes fill with tears. 

 

“Why? Why do we have to go after him? Why can’t we just let them be, let us _be?”_ He tried to take Jooheon’s hands in his own, desperate to be listened to. Jooheon looked up to his mate, anger, and something like betrayal, written in his stare. He tore his hands away, and he felt his neck flare in pain. He didn’t want to hurt his mate, but he needed this, this justice, and Minhyuk knew it.  

 

“You know why, Minhyuk.” Jooheon’s clasped his hands behind him as he turned away from his mate, his mind whirring with possibilities and plans. “And do you think that Jungkook would just sit idly by after he becomes their Head while the Lee’s still control his father’s?” Jooheon shook his head, his winter hair shifting. He took a step towards the house. “I am going to meet with my right hand, come up with a plan,” he muttered, almost to himself. He barely spared Minhyuk a backwards glance before softly adding as if in apology. “Come inside. Go to sleep.” 

 

Minhyuk stared after Jooheon, his face cold with frozen tears. Jooheon hadn’t ordered him, but Minhyuk could do nothing but obey. 

 

He usually slept alone, but he had never felt more empty. 

… 

  
  


    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUUUNNNN
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and as always please let me know what you think. I wanna know your theories about these new characters, what you think is gonna happen next. I think it would be fun for me to read. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	23. Running on Low

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear and loyal readers! 
> 
> I haven't had the easiest of months personally, and if any of you write, you know that it's hard to write something good when you feel like trash. I did however go through this story chapter by chapter and fix some inconsistencies and ages and grammar mistakes. I hope I got to most of them, and I think that the story makes much more sense now. I would like to thank my mom for pointing that stuff out. Yes, my mom reads my fanfiction, get on my level. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> Lots of love, have fun reading!

As the weeks wore on, the sun became hotter and the lands around the Kim Pack thrived. The grass was a vibrant green, thick with soft blades and dew. The crops had never done better, the vegetables hardy and colorful, and the fruit bursting with flavor. Where the pack had been strapped for resources at the beginning of that winter, they were now overflowing. They had a good chance of making it through two, maybe three winters if they were careful. The Head Alpha liked to say that even the gods had approved of Jungkook and Jimin’s union. 

 

Jimin had tried to convince his father that they didn’t need an extravagant feast for his wedding, and that he would rather save whatever he could, but his father would hear none of it. The entire packs food had been rationed for months, all families surviving on brown stews and crusty bread, and when the weather got warmer, cold soups and bits of fruit. He explained to Jimin that it would be good for the packs morale if they were all able to eat to their heart's content on the day of the ceremony, and it would show the other packs that the Kim Pack was no longer struggling if they could afford to give such a massive feast. So, Jimin grit his teeth and nodded. He supposed the Head Alpha was right, and Jungkook did whine about the fact that he wanted to eat real meat on his wedding day, so he guessed that one day of practically wasting food wasn’t that bad. Other packs would be bringing food as well, so maybe they wouldn’t have to use up as much as he thought, or so he hoped. Perhaps he was just grumpy that he wouldn’t really be able to eat any of it, considering he would be in preheat, and therefore not hungry. He wasn’t bitter or anything.

 

Another thing Jimin supposed he wasn’t bitter about was the amount of sleep he was getting, or lack thereof. He was usually getting up before the sun, and he laid down well after the sun had disappeared beyond the horizon. There had been a few nights in the past week alone where he hadn’t slept at all, or Taehyung had to practically drag him to his room. One of those such nights was when Jimin was trying to set up the room his father would be staying in. The alpha had sent word back that he would be staying in the main house with the Head family, and Jimin wanted to make sure things were absolutely perfect for him, desperate to make a good impression. Desperate to finally be worth something. He had spent a good portion of that morning finding nice things and trinkets to place around the room, decorating it to look like a nicer version of the tents they stayed in. He had dragged the nicest and comfiest blankets and pillows into the room, and he got so focused on making sure everything was just right, he had let the entire day slip past him. Before he knew it, a sleepy eyed Taehyung was dragging him by the elbow back into his own room. He suddenly mourned the loss of his one day off, but he couldn’t help but be excited for what he hoped would be approval. 

 

Maybe, he thought, he didn’t really mind not sleeping because of the constant nightmares and anxiety he would have when he was alone. He dreamt about the Head Omega and their argument. He hadn’t seen her in nearly two weeks, and he wished that that didn’t make his heart break every time he thought about it. He fought the urge to go to her and apologize, to beg forgiveness, just so that he could see her smile at him again, but he knew he couldn’t. On those nights he would escape his stifling room and curl up with Jin, Yoongi, or Taehyung, warm tears in his eyes. They would hold him and coo, and press soft hands down his spine until he fell asleep. They used to ask him what was wrong, but he would only say he was tired or that he was just a little cold, and they would be too tired to argue. He just didn’t want to bother anyone more than he already was with this wedding. He had practically been biting everyone’s head off if they asked him more than one question, and he knew that he was being kind of bitchy. 

 

Sometimes, he dreamt about dark forests and suffocating hands at his throat. He dreamt about running until his lungs turned to iron, about blood soaking his hands. He dreamt of screams and of hair white as snow. When he had these dreams, he would tuck his head under his arms and curl up into the tightest ball he could manage, and he would stay that way until the morning, his heart pounding and his eyes wide open. As soon as the sun made its appearance, he would run to Jungkook and bury his face into the alpha’s shoulder, and the strong smell of leather would wash away the smell of blood and snow. Jungkook would hum and rock Jimin back and forth until they had to go do their tasks. 

 

Lately, they hadn’t gotten to spend much time together. They were beginning to see what different tasks they would have to do as alpha and omega. In the most basic sense, Jimin overlooked the apothecaries and healing huts, as well as the omegas and what they needed to have to keep the pack running and the kitchens stocked. And since the Head Omega had pretty much become missing in action, he tended to do most of those tasks alone with the help of the Head Healer and Cook. Jungkook made sure the alphas stayed in line, and that the borders were secure and he had begun to take out his own hunting parties. They both looked after their food stock, trade agreements, and pack treaties together, and with a pack as massive as theirs, just looking at one pack treaty could take hours. It was starting to wear on Jimin’s nerves. 

 

Even if he and Jungkook were doing their tasks together, the Head Alpha would always be with them, or Taehyung, or someone else, so it’s not like Jimin could talk with Jungkook as he wanted to. He found that he wanted to tell Jungkook every little thing that was bothering him, things that he didn’t even want to tell Taehyung. It was strange, but he thought that Jungkook would understand better, maybe because he was doing the same things that Jimin was. Jungkook, however, seemed to be able to handle it better. One time, when they were one hundred percent alone for more than five minutes, Jimin had asked him how he could keep up with all of this and still find time to smile and have fun, and Jungkook had only shrugged and said that he had been raised to be a Head Alpha, and that Jimin had to learn everything in less than a year. Maybe Jungkook was right, but Jimin didn’t really have much of a choice, did he? 

 

And so, he carried on with heavy, dark bags under his eyes and sagging shoulders. If someone asked if he was sleeping well, he would smile and say yes even when his vision swam before him. He only thought it was becoming too much when he actually teared up at dropping a pan from the kitchen into the sink too hard and it splashed all over himself and the Cook. He had only gotten a few drops on himself, but his eyes burned and his jaw clenched as he excused himself to the bathroom to cry. 

 

He was still mortified at the day he had practically screamed at Yoongi for taking too long to take his measurements. He had stretched his arms and stood with his legs apart for what felt like hours, but the other omega had kept taking the string to his biceps and neck and marking things over and over again, and Jimin was tired of standing. Yoongi kept tapping at his calves and thighs to keep him still, and Jimin was losing his mind. When Yoongi had asked him, rather politely for Yoongi, to stand still, Jimin had lost it. He yelled that if maybe he was a proper omega it wouldn’t take this long, and stormed off. 

 

Jimin had apologized profusely that night, and Yoongi only sighed and hugged Jimin close. 

 

The omega just wanted a nap. He just wanted to stop having nightmares. He wanted to not have a huge, wasteful feast, and he wanted to spend time with Jungkook. He wanted to be able to talk to Taehyung without feeling like he was being a bigger burden on the beta’s shoulders. He hadn’t even been able to plan anything other than what he wanted his outfit to be for his own wedding. 

 

The other omegas in the pack were deciding everything else, with the help of Jin mostly. They got to decide the flowers, the food, the drink. They even got to choose the time that he and Jungkook would mate, on paper anyway. They wouldn’t be officially mated until Jimin went into full heat later that night, in a special place that the _others_ got to choose. He didn’t even know where the official ceremony was taking place, much less how it would look. Jin had assured him that it would be beautiful, but Jimin just wanted _something_ about it to be his. 

 

All of this culminated into a hot day in early September. 

 

Jimin was sweaty and sticky and gross. He wasn’t sure why, but Taehyung had insisted on having all of the fires in the house fully stoked and burning, even in the middle of one of the hottest weeks of summer they had had so far, and Jimin was so sure that he was going to die. He looked around the living area where he, Taehyung, Jungkook, and Yoongi sat. Jin had been there a few moments ago, but he hadn’t been feeling well as of late, and the heavily pregnant omega waddled out of the cabin, probably to find some sort of respite at the kitchens or the healing tents, y’know, where there wasn’t an absolute maniac keeping the fires lit. 

 

Jungkook looked ready to pass out, his cheeks flushed and his face shiny with glistening sweat. His head was hanging back across the top of the couch, and his bare arms were flung to the sides. Jimin thought that Jungkook would have probably been shirtless if Yoongi hadn’t yelled at him for indecency only a day prior. Jimin, obviously hadn’t minded, but everyone else did, so instead the alpha wore a tight, thin strapped white tunic and loose fitting shorts. He had forgone shoes and socks hours ago, and his hair was even curlier than usual in the humidity.

 

Jimin was almost in the same state of undress, with the thinnest, shortest sleeved tunic he owned over his slick chest and shorts that stopped right under his butt, where it connected to his thigh. His hair was piled up on top of his head, and he swore that the next time he was near a sharp enough object it would be gone. Taehyung had tried to force a scarf onto him, but the look he had given the beta had been enough for him to back down. He and Jungkook would be mated soon anyway, so why did it matter if he smelled a little more potent than normal. He was laying on the wooden floor in front of Jungkook’s couch, his arms raised straight up over his head. 

 

Even Taehyung, the man who came up with this strange form of torture, seemed to be gasping for a full breath, the heat making it difficult. He had cut his hair recently, and the days in the sun had made it a little lighter, and his skin an even deeper shade of gold. No one appreciated his summer look more than Yoongi, who was seemingly the only one not affected by the stifling room. His skin was still as pale as ever, not even an inkling of a heat flush on his face, and his skin only seemed dewy and healthier with the growing temperature. 

 

“Taehyung.” Jimin said from his space on the ground, his tone fed up and done with this whole situation. “Why, for the love of everything that is whole and pure in this world, did you insist we have the fires lit?” 

 

Jungkook’s head lolled to the side, his voice whiny and petulant, though Jimin didn’t really blame him for it. “And why can’t we leave?” 

 

That was another thing. Taehyung had dragged the two of them out of bed, on one of Jimin’s first mornings off in forever, and plopped them on the nearest surface, and made them sit in the room for _hours._ When Jimin had tried to follow Jin out of the house, Taehyung had barked and made Jimin sit back down. 

 

“I told you,” Taehyung groaned, rubbing the sweat off his forehead. “It’s for the wedding.” 

 

“I don’t understand how dying of heat stroke is going to help for the wedding,” Jimin cried, with maybe a little bit more dramatics than completely necessary. He threw his arms over his face before deciding that he didn’t like the feeling of his own skin and placing them back onto the floor. 

 

Yoongi snorted and flipped the page of the book he was reading, avoiding the glare from Taehyung. “Just trust me Jiminie, I know what I’m doing.” Taehyung huffed, shouldering the snickering omega gently. 

 

Jimin turned his head and caught Jungkook’s eye. They both squinted suspiciously at each other, and then back over to the barely contained omega and blushing beta. “What aren’t you telling us, TaeTae?” 

 

At that, Yoongi almost completely broke down, a gummy smile lighting up his face. Taehyung glared at the omega, his lower lip pushing out in a cute pout. “Go ahead, Taehyung, tell them that you think they are getting fat.” 

 

Jimin sat up faster than he thought possible, and Jungkook’s head snapped to attention. “WHAT?” they both shouted at the same time. Jimin’s mouth was agape at his so called “soulmate”, and Jungkook’s eyes were squinted in anger. 

 

Taehyung shot a quick glare at the cackling omega, his hands waving quickly in front of him. “I never said that!” he said quickly, desperately. Jimin crossed his legs and arms, ignoring all of the sticky sweat that clung to his creases and folds. 

 

“Then _what_ exactly did you say, TaeTae?” Jimin glanced up at Jungkook who had mirrored his arms before his glare turned back to Taehyung, his eyes fierce.

 

Taehyung finally stood up, sweat droplets falling down the side of his face. “I didn’t mean that you were fat, I am just afraid that you will get fat.” 

 

Jimin shook his head, a dark eyebrow raising as Jungkook growled out, “I’m still not following.” 

 

“Okay, um,” Taehyung floundered, his hands moving to his sides as the thought. “Well, you two know how you just got your measurements taken for your ceremony outfits, right?” The other two nodded. “And, Jimin, y’know that omegas are more prone to weight gain, and I’m just worried that since you have an alpha now that you will stop working out because you don’t feel the need to because of the extra protection.” By this point, Jimin had pinched the bridge of his nose and squinted his eyes shut. Taehyung swallowed and against his better judgement he kept talking. “And… um… I didn’t want you to be too big for your garments, cause I have seen how much work Yoongi and the other pack members have been putting into it, and-”

 

“Taehyung,” Yoongi said, putting his hand on Taehyung’s arm. “Stop talking, dear.”

 

Taehyung snapped his mouth shut, and the room fell into an uncomfortable silence. Jungkook had stopped glaring at Taehyung, and was now staring wide-eyed at Jimin, who hadn’t moved for a good minute or two. Jimin took one, two calming breaths before he slowly removed his hand from his nose, though his eyes remained closed. 

 

“So…” Jimin took another breath, “so, you thought that I would just let myself go and not fit into my clothes, just because I have a big strong man to protect me?” His eyes snapped open on the last word, and Taehyung took a step back, nodding once, even though the question was rhetorical. “And you thought that forcing us to sit in the stifling room for _hours_ would help with that? To what, get rid of any water weight?” 

 

“W-well, ah…” Taehyung gulped. Now that Jimin said it outloud, it did seem like a stupid idea. Jimin’s eyes were emerald fire and Taehyung had to sit down from his legs shaking so bad. Then Jungkook decided it was a good idea to speak. 

 

“Wait, if this was for Jimin, then why do I have to sit in here?” 

 

Yoongi smacked his forehead at the same time that Jimin smacked his calf. “Really, Jungkook?!” Yoongi sighed, completely exasperated. 

 

Jimin stood up, his hands on his hips, but this time his glare was pointed at his mate. “What are you trying to say Jungkook?” The alpha grimaced at the use of his full name. “Do I look fat to you?” 

 

Jungkook leaned back in his seat, a cold line of sweat dripping down his back. “Um, no?” 

 

Jimin rocked back onto his heel, his hip cocked to the side. “Would you like it if I was fatter, would that help your ‘alpha pride?” 

 

Jungkook’s eyes darted to Yoongi and Taehyung, and Yoongi furiously shook his head. Taehyung just looked relieved that he wasn’t the object of the omega’s wrath anymore. “Is…” Jungkook muttered, “is this a trick question?” 

 

Jimin scoffed and threw his hands up into the air. “Wow.” He crossed his arms and stared down at the cowering alpha before nodding and looking to Taehyung who held his breath. 

 

“Put out the fire Taehyung. I’m done with this.” To everyone’s shock and horror, Jimin’s eyes suddenly became glossy, and he sounded as though his throat was closing up. He abruptly turned away from everyone like he was also shocked that he was crying, and wiped at his face. Everything in Jungkook wanted to hold the omega close, but he wasn’t sure if that was the right move. Taehyung looked absolutely devastated. He didn’t think that Jimin would react this strongly, or negatively. He would never have done this if he did. 

 

“Jimin?” Yoongi asked, standing up slowly. “Are you okay? It was just a joke. You don’t look fat, not even close.” 

 

Everyone’s heart broke a little bit when Jimin’s shoulders heaved and he curled a little bit into himself, like he was trying to stand up straight, but couldn’t quite do it. At this Jungkook did stand up and gently touch Jimin’s arm. He leaned close to Jimin’s ear. “What is it, sweet one? What’s wrong?” 

 

Yoongi and Taehyung glanced at each other when Jimin mumbled something that they couldn’t quite hear. Taehyung bit his lip when Jungkook’s eyes softened and his arm came across Jimin’s shoulders. Jimin seemed to have forgotten his original anger at the alpha as he leaned his weight into Jungkook. Jimin sniffled and Jungkook slowly led him from the room with a soft ‘I’ll be right back’ to the other two. The door shut and Yoongi sat back down next to Taehyung. 

 

“What’s going on with him lately?” Yoongi wondered aloud. The past few days, Jimin had been irritable and more emotional than usual. He was either snapping at everyone, or crying at the drop of a hat. “Is his argument with the Head Omega still bothering him?” Yoongi asked, tucking his feet beneath Taehyung’s thigh. 

 

Taehyung chewed on the inside of his cheek. “Jiminie is too good at telling me what’s going on without actually telling me how he feels. He’s always been like that,” he said softly, rubbing Yoongi’s shin. “She practically disowned him, but he hasn’t actually ever told me how he felt about it. He won’t tell me how he actually feels about his father coming to stay with us, just that he said that he would be here in a weeks time. When I asked Jungkook about it, he just said that he would keep an eye on both of them, but I don’t even think he knows how Jimin is really feeling past being nervous.” 

 

Yoongi hummed and played with his fingers in his lap. “He cried so much the night that they fought, I didn’t know if he would ever stop. But afterwards,” Yoongi sighed. “He just sort of didn’t talk about it anymore. And I don’t even know if I want to know how he feels about his father staying here. Yeah, he’s probably nervous as hell, but... “

 

Taehyung rubbed his sticky forehead. He really should staunch the fire. “Maybe he’s tired.” The beta whined and Yoongi sighed again, grabbing Taehyung’s hand. “He won’t talk to me, especially lately. He’s planning a huge wedding, he’s going to be in charge of a massive pack in less than a month, and he has had a terrible fight with someone who he looked to for guidance at one time in his life. All this in only eight months. I couldn’t imagine having to suddenly become such an important person in such a short amount of time. Sure, I’m the next Head Beta, but that’s nothing compared to what Jimin has had to go through. This wasn’t supposed to be his life, but here he is, bearing it all on his small shoulders without complaining once.” 

 

The couple sat in silence for a moment before Taehyung stood up to put out the fire. As he kneeled down, Jungkook came back into the room, a small frown on his face. He shut the door to the hallway as softly as he could and came to sit on the couch that he had been seated on previously. Taehyung turned to him immediately. “Is he okay?” 

 

Jungkook offered the beta a weak smile and a short nod. “He said that he was tired. I tried to get him to tell me why, but he was out as soon as his head hit the pillow. I’m about to go and tell the Head Alpha to cancel Jimin’s lessons for today, but I don’t know if I should. I don’t want to make Jimin more angry, but he looked so exhausted.” 

 

Taehyung nodded slowly and turned back to the fireplace. 

 

“He’s not mad at you Tae,” Jungkook said from behind him, and Taehyung whipped around. Jungkook gave him a more genuine smile this time. “He told me to tell you that he wasn’t mad at you before he passed out. He said he’s just a little tired.” Taehyung let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, and he felt his shoulders relax, even though he didn’t know that they were tensed up. 

 

While Taehyung put out the fire and went about cleaning up the fireplace, Jungkook had discussed whether or not he should tell the Head Alpha with the other two. They ultimately decided that it would be in Jimin’s best interest to let him sleep, and Jungkook would do his share and Jimin’s share of work for the day. 

 

Once that was all said and done, Jungkook left to tell the Head Alpha, and Hoseok appeared to take Yoongi for a walk. Taehyung was invited, but he decided to stay with Jimin. 

 

The beta stepped into Jimin’s room, and he held back a whine at the state of his partner. Jimin was curled into a tight ball, and his face was red and puffy. He glanced to the small bed that he used for Jimin’s heats, but ultimately decided to curl up behind Jimin and hold him close instead. Taehyung nuzzled his face into the back of Jimin’s neck and closed his eyes. 

 

“I’m sorry Jiminie. I love you,” Taehyung mumbled. “I hope you know that.”

 

Jimin sighed, and the tension lessoned some in his body. A small hand gripped at Taehyung’s, and the beta squeezed it back. “I know you’re sorry, and it’s okay,” Jimin whispered. “I love you too, TaeTae.” The omega snuggled further down into the bed, a content sigh coming from his mouth. He had so many things to do today but…

 

Sleep sounded so much better. 

…

 

 

 

 

 

 

**-The Lee Packlands-**

 

Minhyuk hadn’t seen Jooheon in days. The alpha had been speaking with his right hand, Shownu, day and night. Minhyuk suspected that the alpha had been sleeping in his office chair rather than come to bed with him. Maybe he thought that Minhyuk was angry at him, but that couldn’t have been further from the truth. 

 

Minhyuk was beside himself with worry. 

 

He had come to that office door more than once those past few days, only to be turned away by Jooheon’s family, with a simple ‘we’ll tell him you stopped by’. The omega knew that they wouldn’t, but he couldn’t do anything about it without bringing more trouble to Jooheon. So, he had to settle with occasionally smelling that deep honey scent, even when his body ached to touch his alpha. Minhyuk hated it the most when he could feel his mating mark burn when Jooheon was upset or angry, and he couldn’t do anything about it. 

 

When it was all becoming too much, and he was about to burst through the doors, family members be damned, he was summoned to Jooheon’s office by Shownu himself. He had been so surprised that he didn’t even bother to clean himself up or make himself pretty, and went straight there. 

 

Actually seeing his life mate after so long was like a slap in the face and a punch in the gut for Minhyuk. The man’s hair had grown even longer, and it was pulled into a small ponytail at the back of his head. He had forgone his coat, the thick woolen thing thrown haphazardly over his chair, and was only clad in his thin, high collared white tunic and loose woolen pants. Jooheon had never been much for shoes, and he didn’t wear any now. Minhyuk could only think of his mate as one word, with a scar on his cheek and his black eyes; strong. 

 

Minhyuk stopped short of the massive wooden slab he called a desk, parchment and quills scattered all over it. Jooheon stood behind it, his hands behind his back and his face drawn. Minhyuk barely spared a glance behind himself when Shownu exited the room quietly, shutting the door. 

 

Minhyuk twisted his fingers in front of him as Jooheon stared down at the contents of the desk. “Jooheon?” Minhyuk whispered. It seemed to break Jooheon of the trance he was in as the alpha finally looked up. His eyes swept from Minhyuk’s feet to his face, and a small smile slipped onto Jooheon’s face. 

 

He brought his arm out, “My one and only.” 

 

Minhyuk felt his chest blossom with warmth as he fell into the soft embrace. Jooheon nuzzled into Minhyuk’s neck, and Minhyuk shivered. His moment of happiness only lasted for a second before Jooheon turned Minhyuk around and held him by his waist, his head on his shoulder. He pressed a soft kiss to the omega’s mating mark and pointed to the papers and maps on the table in front of them. 

 

“I think we have a good plan, and a good chance,” Jooheon said softly, and Minhyuk felt another shiver pass down his spine, though this one wasn’t out of pleasure. Minhyuk only hummed in response. “And you aren’t going to like it.” 

 

Minhyuk tried to look to Jooheon’s face as his heart dropped, but he couldn’t. “What do you mean?” 

 

At this, the door to the office burst back open. Minhyuk’s eyes widened at who was being dragged in, the man’s pale skin dripping with mud and blood. “Why is Wonho here?” he asked, his skin growing cold and his heart thundering. Wonho was a gentle alpha, despite how massive he was. The man opted out of hunting, and any sort of violent activity, and he lived a quiet life on the outside perimeter of the packlands with his mate. His black hair was coated with mud and snow, and crimson fell from a cut above his eye. 

 

Jooheon stood up straight behind Minhyuk as he came to stand next to him, his hand still at the omega’s waist. Minhyuk felt a small tremor pass through Jooheon. Shownu twisted Wonho’s arm until the alpha couldn’t stand straight and his knees slammed to the ground. Wonho groaned in pain. 

 

“Wonho helped Jungkook escape,” Jooheon explained, making Minhyuk and Wonho freeze. “It’s my belief that he supplied the pup’s people with food and livestock, and that he gave them a means to communicate so that they could slip away in the first place.” Jooheon started down at Wonho, his eyes cold and soulless. “Am I correct in my beliefs, Wonho?”

 

The other alpha’s gaze never left the ground, his jaw clenched and his face a stone. He shouted out when Shownu pushed against his arm, twisting it further. Jooheon shot his hand up, and Shownu immediately stopped, making Wonho gasp in relief. “You won’t answer?” 

 

Wonho grit his teeth in reply. Minhyuk thought that Wonho was an idiot. A strong and loyal alpha for sure, but an idiot nonetheless. 

 

“What if I told you that we have your mate?” 

 

At this both Wonho and Minhyuk’s eyes snapped to Jooheon’s face. 

 

“Jooheon,” Minhyuk breathed, and Jooheon tightened his grip on Minhyuk’s hip, almost painfully so. The alpha was shaking. 

 

“He’s so thin, so easy to break. You wouldn’t want that, would you Wonho?” Jooheon sounded so, so calm, even as Minhyuk saw the sweat fall from Jooheon’s brow, and felt his palm grow tighter around him. Wonho began to struggle in Shownu’s arms, his chest bulging and his teeth snapping. “So, tell me. Did you help Jeon Jungkook and his pack of traitors escape?” 

 

Wonho stared up at Jooheon, his eyes alight with pure hatred and anger, and Minhyuk shuddered as the scent of honeysuckle clashed with the scent of a devastating typhoon. Wonho nodded his head once, and suddenly his eyes became glassy with unshed tears. He finally opened his mouth to speak. “Please,” he whispered, Minhyuk couldn’t help but notice the heavy lisp the alpha had. “Please don’t hurt Hyungwon. He’s done nothing wrong. Please.” 

 

Jooheon sighed almost inaudibly, so only Minhyuk heard him. It sounded a lot like relief. “I won’t. As long as you do what I ask.” Wonho nodded vigorously, miserably. Jooheon hummed and used the hand not attached to Minhyuk to shuffle through the papers until he found a rather small piece of parchment and a quill. His hand was shaking so violently that Minhyuk wasn’t sure if he could even hold the quill in his hand, but he didn’t seem to intend to. The alpha slid the objects over to Wonho as Shownu dropped the other onto the ground. “Good.” Wonho glared up at Jooheon, and Jooheon smirked. “Then you are going to write a letter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you enjoyed this chapter! I had fun writing it. 
> 
> And as always please tell me what you think! I wanna know your dirty theories and thoughts!
> 
> See you when I see you!


End file.
